


Thrown into Marvel

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Absurd, Aliens, Asgard, Crazy, F/M, Humor, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Midgard, Transported, Woman, strange, thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 105,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman is thrown into Marvel while picking a lock. Yes, that is how she makes her grand entrance to Marvel. She finds herself in a familiar area which makes her think she had blacked out. It is only when she meets Loki that things begin not making sense. Also; there's one small problem.Wanna know? Then read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black out, maybe?

I was picking a lock using a pair of nail clippers.My brother Lewis had the worse timing to lock the door when his little sister has just come to feed the fish and then cash out on the long ass couch.Really, his couch is so wide and comfy that a couple girls could pile on falling asleep at night in big sweatshirts. I had proven for a fact when me and the girls were coming back from Disneyland. I had my tongue out, partially.

"Come on, you irritating lock," I said.

And then something tugged me at the leg.

"Buzz of, psycho," I said. "I have pepper spray and if I were you then I would back off."

The tug become stronger.

Damn this sicko must be determined to get sprayed at the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout, turning around.

I was literately thrown; I could feel this strange nauseous feeling coming through my head and my eyes had closed expecting for the impact. My skin feels wet as did my recently bought dark sea blue blouse. Yes, even the women who go out and wear these fancy clothing hate it when their blouses get wet. Especially when they had JUST bought it. I hit the side walk getting bruise to the side of my face(most likely, of course) as it is impossible for me not to get a bruise.

I get back up.

That sick feeling was gone.

That coward fled after throwing me. Serves him right!

"Uck," I said, dusting off my pants.  "Ah hell," I threw my hands up into the air.  "My good pants are ruined."

Looks like I may have to steal some of Lewis's pants for the night and then go to the Laundromat to get these dirty clothes clean. I go off to the door noticing that it has something new; a unique carving of a lion. Thankfully I still had the nail clippers. Good old nail clippers for breaking and entering a sibling's house to crash in. I applied the nail clipper's to the hole in the knob.

"Come on," I said. "Work!"

"It won't work if you keep sticking out that way," I heard a young man's voice.

I look over my shoulder.

No one is there.

"Hm?" I said, raising a brow. "That's strange..." I turn back towards the door lowering my eyebrow. "Thought I heard someone."

"Yes, you did," Came the voice again.

I look down to see a white and black cat with green sparkling eyes.

"Aw a kitten," I said. "Go off and  find some-one else to let you in." I merely dismiss the cat. "I am busy here."

I turn my attention back to the door.

"Doesn't look like you are," The cat said. 

I fell right over the rail and landed on my back.

"Ow," I said.

The cat jumps onto the rail.

"I am not a kitten,immature lock picker," The cat continues, chastising me. My eyes went wide seeing the cat's mouth move. "I am a cat."

I get up on my legs taking out my old flip phone from my pocket.

"I so gotta take a selfie,"  I said. "Wait up." I held up the  phone and made one of my well known bright smiles and pressed the 'snap' button on the phone. This one is among those of few to be built between new and old. "Done!"

"What did you do with that machine?" The cat asks.

"Selfie, talking cat," I said with a laugh.

The cat tilts it's head.

"You're taking this lightly," The cat said, in a 'that is not normal' tone.

"I am dreaming," I said putting my  flip-phone away. I still held the nail clippers. "And you're not real," I put the nail clippers into my purse. "I blacked out because some guy took me by my leg refusing to believe I have pepper-spray."

The cat jumps off the rail landing in front of the door.

"I am very much real," The cat said.

A thick gray and purple'ish smoke appears in where the cat had landed.

Lewis hates it when some one has smoked at his front door.

Lewis all together hates smoking, period. Lewis would replace his door instead of coming to the door smelling that god awful stench every single day. The smoke clears away to leave a man in where the cat once stood. I saw a tall, young, and skinny yet prince like man with a pair of bright green eyes that reminded me of two small pools. His face reminded me of the fanart for a Marvel villain at comic-con. There were several girls and boys dressed up as this man running around doing poses, waving long items they called 'scepters', and all chased after the large group of people with 'sonics' screeching 'our weapon is better than yours!'.

I blink.

"Fanboy?" I ask. "You're dressed like that guy with a scepter."

"I _am_ that guy with the scepter," The man who had changed from a cat tells me.  "I am Loki."

The name sounds familiar.

"Hold on a sec," I said,taking out my flip phone.

"Your machine is out of touch with this current tech," Loki said.

"So are the wind turbines," I sarcastically said.

"Wind turbines are actually modern use of collecting energy," Loki said, taking in a peek through the window.  I turn on the flashlight to the flip phone. "Hm, living with a  group of men who do not wear anything."

I aimed the flip phone right towards Loki. The light brightens up his face. I froze in place, gasping.

"No replies," Loki said, turning his head away from the window. "Perhaps you'll give me a response if I zapped you in there."

"OH MY GOD!" I shriek.

"I am a god," Loki said, with a nod.  "That I am." Loki held up his hand to shield his eyes from my phone's light.  "Turn your machine off."

"YOU'RE THAT LAUFEYSON GUY!" I yell, and with that, I ran off really scared.

Isn't fictional characters suppose to stay fictional?

Perhaps I didn't have a simple black out.


	2. Not much of a wake up call

I ran down the street feeling my heart race. I put the nail clippers into my jean pocket using the flip phone as my guide with the bright light on. Loki is supposed to be a fictional character in a fictional world.This isn't suppose to be happening. I had my shoulder purse strapped around my right shoulder. _Gotta find a police station!_ , I thought at the time _, perhaps they can clear it up for me!_

"If I were you, I wouldn't be running when there is a loose rhino rampaging through the street."  I heard Loki's voice.

_What the hell?_

I heard a rather loud grunt from down the street. I came to a sudden halt near a stop sign.This is a different kind of stop sign because it is one of those that have lights indicating when to go and when not to go.I understand for a fact there's a difference between stop lights and stop signs but they are all the same to me.I saw at first a gray horn then a unusual back lump shaped part. I held out my flip-phone  forwards holding it up to get a better look at the upcoming animal.

"I didn't catch your name." Loki said, leaning against a pole near a cafe.

"You're fictional." I said. "I shouldn't be telling fictional characters who might be a figment of my imagination my name!" I lower my flip phone. "That makes me look even more insane by the minute."

"Well, I am standing here." Loki said. "And talking." Loki slightly waves his hand in mid-air as if sliding it on a table. "So if you were losing your mind then that Rhino would be the first to know."

I turn my head towards the upcoming rhino frozen in place.

My legs couldn't move.

"Emily Strange." I said.

"What an odd name." Loki said. "You sound like a relative to Doctor Strange, but, that might just be a coincidence."

I wanted to continue talking but damn there was a running Rhino headed my way. I climbed up the stop light quickly getting  close to red signal itself. The Rhino speeds making a grunt leaving some clear marks in the sidewalk.

"Put the Rhino back, Loki!" I shout.

Instead of a frown coming from Loki, it was a amused smile.

"How flattering." Loki said.  "My reputation proceeds me. But I assure you; if I were to release a zoo animal it would have been a panther."

I glare towards the pale prince like man.

"Put the Rhino back." I said.

"No." Loki said.

"You're a guy with magic and some ice powers."  I said. "And that scepter thing. Surely  you can put the rhino back."

"I dropped the Scepter." Loki said, sheepishly.

"You dropped  a  Scepter that most kings would regard as delicate." I said. "There is something wrong with you." I slid down the pole. "I am a human who has her monthly, a thief, and--" I gawk at those really brand new boots. I noticed they were forgery's; easy to tell because of the golden thread pattern that wasn't directed right. "You're wearing forged boots; Mr I drop important things."

I take out my pepper spray and decided to go after the Rhino grabbing a discarded red jacket left near a stair step.

Loki actually looks down to see what I had pointed out.

One minute I am cowering from a Rhino, and the next minute I am going to catch the Rhino.

"Come on non-bull related animal!" I shout, running after the Rhino.  "I know you want to play toro with me!" I yank two ropes connected to a swing set breaking the bottom's connection to the thread then ran right after the rhino hearing the hard pats on the pavement. "Come on, you know you want to go home!"

The Rhino squeaks, no seriously it did. It is like slowly letting out air from a balloon except it is coming from a Rhino. I wanted to believe the sound belonged to a fart prank that was being sat on a nearby park bench that carried throughout the streets.My high heels click-click against the road. _Damn you high heels_ ,I thought, _why did I even buy you?_ No one should ever run in high heels. So I decided to take them off in exchange for  a random pair of red sneakers that were left outside a shoe store. I put my high heels into my purse.

I analyzed the climate ahead and came up with an idea.

"Bingo." I said.

There is a showcase of books outside a bookstore for an author known in this city. I quickly get to the area first before the Rhino while making sure to force the rope into the formation of a lasso using some quick skill.I got there first holding the jacket out for the rhino.I close my eyes expecting my plan to end up terribly.Instead nothing happened of the sorts.

I open my eyes to see the Rhino had taken a carrot out from the red jacket's pocket and is munching on it.

"Good boy." I said, with a relieved sigh.

My plan originally was to hold the  red jacket out and yell 'toro,toro,toro!' so the Rhino would stop.

I wrap the rope around the Rhino's neck.

"You may want to get more carrots for that rhino." Loki said, sounding close by.

I look over to  the left to see Loki, in clothing that is Modernish,sitting in a chair reading a book titled 'Heatwave'.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I ask.

"I was already here." Loki said.


	3. Where to stay

"Why do I have to be the one who pulls the Rhino?" Loki asks, tugging the Rhino by the rope. "Move, faster, footstool."

The Rhino squeaks, yes this animal is a living squeak toy.

"Because you let him out in the first place." I said.

"I did not." Loki denies.

"It is middle of the night." I said. "And you're the only man who knew a Rhino escaped."

"Well, I landed right outside the Zoo." Loki said.  "And the Rhino was running about." The Rhino bumps into the side of Loki. Loki  glares down towards the Rhino. "Here,--" He shook the carrots in the Rhino's view. "--FETCH!"  
  
Loki threw the carrots pretty far.  
  
 _Shouldn't Loki be the smart one and I be the idiot one?_ , I thought, _I suppose not._  
  
"You do know that Rhinos love carrots like dogs love bones?" I reminded Loki.  
  
"No." Loki said.  "They're not that sophisticated enough--" The Rhino speeds after the carrot carrying Loki who is holding on to the rope for dear life. "Stop, you squeaking beast!"

I laugh.

But since he's a god and all; I better go after the Rhino to make sure Loki does _not_ kill it.

"Don't kill the Rhino!" I shout running after the two.

"That sounds better and better by the minute." Loki remarks.

"Loki, you can't replace a Rhino!" I shout. "Rhinos have personality's, too!" It is the most absurd thing to come out of my mouth but today is crazy as I wave the pepper-spray in the air. "Zookeepers _know_ their animals."

"He shouldn't have ran out his cage in the first place!" Loki said.

"You can't sway a Rhino from not going after a carrot, Mr I drop the scepter." I retort.

Okay about half an hour later we finally got the Rhino back into the zoo. The Rhino had to walk around a big clump of hay three times in a circle and finally laid down.I put the pepper-spray back into my black purse. I could tell Loki is eyeing at my pretty high heels sticking out partially raising a brow curiously.

"I like high heels." I said. "But not when I am running."

He looks down to the sneakers.

"The socks don't match the moccasins." Loki said.

"They're called sneakers." I said.

"It is the same meaning." Loki said.

"Moccasins mean leather small and bound items made from fur." I said. "Buffalo."

"Not exactly from Buffalo." Loki said. "I know of a tribe that uses the fur to dead large bats as mattresses for their recovering warriors. It is regarded as the magic blanket of healing." I make a snort turning away but then fall over a loose string from the sneakers. I landed on my face first. "What an unfortunate fall. You don't know how to tie the laces."

I get right up using a wall as some leverage to get up.

"You're the weirdest fictional character I ever met." I said.

"That would have been a flirt; but that isn't true." Loki said. "I know more odder people than you do."

I turn around.

"Really?" I said.

"Really." Loki said.

"Let me guess; they're all dead." I said.

"As it happens; they are not." Loki said. "They are young and some are old." He made a flicker using his hands that made the gates to the zoo become cleaner, brand new, and better than before.There are sparkles of greenness to it that almost made me think I am in a screwed up fairy tale. "I know of a school."

"Go on." I said.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Loki said. "Quite a diverse bunch they are."

"..As in what kind of gifts?" I ask.

"Well, not the kind that Midgardians would take lightly." Loki said in a softer voice.

"Unnecessary deathly powers."  I assumed.  "That would not be lightly."

"There is only one that I know who can make people die by a touch." Loki said.

"Except, that can't kill you." I said.

"Precisely." Loki said, with a smug look.  "I am a god."

"Well then." I said, folding my arms and stopping my tracks.  "Stop avoiding the question and be a little more elaborate about the gift part."

Loki stare at me, briefly.

"Eh." Loki said, with a head shake. "No."

He walks right past as I gawk at him.

"Passing up over telling a pretty simple answer." I said,catching up.  "You're getting me interested."

"I don't intend for you to be interested." Loki said. "You're a mortal. Powerless."

"You said gifted youngsters, damn it." I said. "That sounds really intriguing when gifted and youngsters are in the same sentence."

"Pass." Loki said, with a shake of his hand

I get in the way.

"When are you going to tell an average woman who has no idea why the world is upside down?" I ask.

Loki frowns at the comment.

"The world is not upside down." Loki said. "No wonder your last name is 'Strange'. You have a strange fantasy life."

I tap my squeaky sneakers on the rocky yet perhaps bumpy floor.

"I mean; do I have to get into a freak science accident just to know what kind of gifts these youngsters have?" I said, rephrasing my question.

"When you thought pepper-spray would work against a Rhino." Loki said.  "That is beyond stupid."

"I never met an animal that would love it." I said, as I stopped tapping my feet. "One time I accidentally...er..." I tap my fingers together. "Left the pepper-spray out in the living room and my brother's  old cat got into it." Loki is laughing. "I mean, the cat was left blind for days. But despite it the cat knew where I was, so whenever I was around he would hiss at me and attempt to scratch me."

"You have poor luck with cats." Loki said, once he had stopped laughing.

"I like dogs better." I said.

"Look beyond the Zebra exhibit." Loki said, pointing off to the distance.  "There is a flying mermaid!"

I look over and then in the next minute I am somewhere else. I am really, legit, somewhere else. I wasn't in the zoo but in a hotel in a chair. My blonde hair had somehow gotten into a tangled mess.I felt grouchy and in a bad mood. My sneakers were damp. My blouse is missing a button. My pants, on the other hand, look so fine that I possibly couldn't have fallen on the ground after being thrown into  a world where I don't belong.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The Hotel Receptionist asks, by my side,  I saw her name-tag read Edna Felon.

"I...I am okay." I said.  "I just..." I pause. "Do I look as if someone just sent me through a wind tunnel?"

Edna nods.

"And your purse is..." Edna said, in a low yet high pitched voice.

I saw in red ink 'Who's not real now? Not me' with the initials  'LL'.

Loser Lobby, oh yes, what a perfect nickname for Loki.

"Damn it, Loser Lobby!" I said. "He's going to pay for ruining my good purse!"


	4. Reporting the sighting

"If you have seen this man, please call this number." Went the reporter as a string of white numbers strolled underneath.

I picked up the phone seeing a cash reward had been on the news segment.

I've been staying at a hotel for the week using the cash that I had in my purse. I've also taken a part time job that ends in the afternoons.My job in real life is what I cannot tell; if I told someone then I would have to kill them.But that would be a reasonable cause to do it in real life, however this reality doesn't have anyone named Emily Strange in the field I work. So my badge wouldn't work in this reality because there isn't another me.

Trust me on this, I have checked.

In five minutes I did the important call, with a reply that someone would follow up.

The call ended quite smoothly.

My flip phone has a full charge because I bought a charger.

For the past week I've been setting my life up into a temporary form of normalcy.

Now I had a whole Saturday to relax.

I missed Lewis and my wacky relatives back home. How Uncle Stan would send wooden replicas of certain animals to my house, my pesky next door neighbors cranking up the music at night so much I had to wear tough earmuffs for my ears so that I could sleep,the next door neighbor dog chasing after my bumper for three miles every morning without getting killed.

"Never thought I would miss hearing a dog barking while chasing after me." I said, jokingly.

I press a  few buttons to land on contact list. Lewis's name is in the list,  including a profile picture of a kitten wearing a Santa Clause hat.The cute kitten made me feel better about my current given situation. _Can a quick call last between two different realities?_ , I thought staring down to the block of text reading 'Lewis the Strange cat'. _Lets give this a shot._ I scroll down to Lewis's user name then once on it I tap on the green button across from the central rounded menu key.

I put the phone to my right ear and listen for the rings.

"Yo Emily!" Lewis answered. I sigh, relieved to hear his voice.  "Where...you...been?"

I could hear the static on his end.

"Marvel,"  I said, shutting the blinds to the room. "And Lewis,tell me you're not at Las Vegas."

"No, I...not," Lewis said. "Emily...you...my...?"

He probably is asking 'are you pulling my leg?'.

"I am _in_ Marvel," I said, turning away from the blinds.

I heard Lewis break out into laughter.

"Nice....sis!" Lewis said as the static grew louder.

I knew then he wasn't in a noisy area,it was frankly the partial the connections fault that must be strained at this point carrying a low quality broadband width frequency.I have heard of this saying  a couple days ago from some techy guys by the water cooler before finding myself face to face with a fictional character.

"I am not joking." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Connection...bad," Lewis said. "Where...you?"

"Sending you a selfie,"  I said,and then lower the phone from my ear.

God knows how that sounded on Lewis's end.I tagged Loki in the picture then sent it to Lewis. I decided to make a text message. I ended the call and pulled up the text message option.

  
_"I was picking your lock when someone threw me,and then, I got back up and tried to pick the lock again.There so happened to be a talking cat."_ I texted. _"Which wasn't a talking cat at all!"_ I put double exclamation marks. I sent the message then continued on _. "The cat transformed into Loki Laufeyson."_ I put a wide eyed emote right beside the word  'laufeyson'. _"I ran."_  


Dot,dot, dot.

That is really what I saw on the left hand side of the blue screen.

  
_"Nice cat,"_ Lewis texts. _"Terrible story."_  


  
_"_ Crazy thing is, hold on to your seat, there was a loose zoo Rhino running down the streets!"I text back.

  
_"Hah,"_ Lewis texted back _. "That's not possible."_  


  
_"I think Loki let out the Rhino."_ I text.  _"A living squeak toy."_  


  
_"Rhinos are not squeak toys." L_ ewis texts back, with several exclamation marks.

  
_"Bro, they squeak."_ I text.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

  
_"...This is gonna involve me to check out the Zoo."_ Lewis texted.

  
_"Yep."_ I text, with a smiley face and get up from the bed.

The knocks became harder and faster as I came to the door. 

  
_"Sis, where are you?"_ Lewis texted.

  
_"Still in Boston."_ I text.  _"But not in your Boston."_  


Lewis texts back a confused emote.

  
_"I don't get it."_ Lewis texted back.

I stopped at the door.

  
_"I'll put you on speaker."_ I texted, and then put it on speaker. I then slowly open the door.  "All right I am opening the door--"

A man with long blond hair, including a short beard, and at first I wondered if it were me that his eyes were like an innocent teddy bear stood. He wielded a hammer in one hand. The look on his face reminded me of the Australian guy at comic con--who so happened to be in the 1st 2009 reboot movie of Star Trek in the beginning scene--ever so genuinely.

"Emily Strange?"

I blink and blink and blink.

"Uh...." I gape. "Uh..." Damn he looks attractive and strong for a another version of Louise Lane. "Uh..."

"I didn't introduce myself. I am Thor Odinson," Thor introduces himself. "Where did you last see Loki?"

"Sis,that...voice...Chris...Hemsworth..." Lewis said over the connection. "Sounds...like...Thor."

Thor looks over to my phone looking quite puzzled.

"I _am_ Thor," Thor said.

"I...Lewis...Lestrange," Lewis said.

"He means  Strange," I said,with a nervous laugh. "Lestrange is an inside joke."

"Is someone trapped in your phone?" Thor asks.

"No," I said. "I...eh....I have a bad connection between realities."

"Asgard does not have machines that contain people," Thor said.

"Sis, that--hilarious--nice--Thor--impression," Lewis said.

I turn the speaker off, then snapshotted Thor, and sent the snap shot to Lewis.

"Okay, Thor," I said. "I last saw Loki at the Zoo." I manage to put a time sign and a 'p' right beside it then sent it to Lewis.I then turned my attention off the phone. "He had quite the nerve to distract me and then send me to a Hotel using some magic."

Buzzing came from the phone.

"Sent you?" Thor asks.

"I looked the other way because he, I quote, claimed  'look, there is a flying mermaid' pointing off to the distance in shock,"  I said as the phone vibrated against the palm of my hand making  a buzzing noise.

Thor had a small laugh.

"Sounds like Loki," Thor said. "Your hand is buzzing."

"That text can wait," I said. "I like to bet you might find him at a BookStore where a man by the name Richard Castle is signing books today." The light in Thor's eyes brightened. "Loki  was reading a Castle book; last time I saw him." I recalled the store. "It is the General Book Buy Store."

Thor left but with a quick 'Thank you'.

He was gone like the wind.

I look down to my phone and saw Lewis's reply.

  
_"That's not fair."_ Lewis had texted back, with an angry emote. _"Why do girls have to be so lucky?"_  


  
_"Because we are."_ I texted back.

  
_"So let me get this straight."_ Lewis texts back. _"You're in Marvel."_  


  
_"Yes."_ I texted back.I added a nodding emote.

  
_"Like IN Marvel."_ Lewis texted back, capitalizing 'in'.

  
_"Why yes."_ I text back, again.

  
_"You..."_ Lewis dramatically texts back that one word with a couple dots. Oh damn, how much of a drama-king is he supposed to be aiming for. _"...were..."_ I turn away from the door then use my right foot with a slipper to close the door.I walk away hearing the door gently click signalling it has closed softly. "Thrown into Marvel."

  
_"That would have been a lot better with dramatic music."_ I text.

  
_"No, it would have been better with crickets."_ Lewis argued back in another text.

  
_"Music."_ I texted back.

  
_"Crickets!"_ Lewis texts back, with an angry emote.

  
_"Love you, bro."_ I text. _"Catching up on on a late bookdate. Talk to you later, bro."_  


I turned off the flip-phone, then grab a quick book and sat in the chair. Which I began to get comfortable reading this unusual book.


	5. The storm lady

I came across a woman calling herself 'Storm' two days later.Her hair is better than mine in every possible way.It was perfect, it was amazing, and plain beautiful. I mean it made Storm twice more attractive.Her white hair could be the most gorgeous hair color; ever.I mean my mom would have, in her younger years, gone out and covered her skin in black spray then dye her hair white ever so terribly.But despite that my dad would have made a whistle, and commenting "Sherrine, that is one nice look!" as if he wasn't bothered.

My father is not fazed in the slightest by my mother's 'crazy' behavior.

"Your name is Sarah Jackson?" Storm asks.

"No." I said. "But I _do_ know a co-worker who has that name.Sarah just left, you missed her."

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Which way?" Storm asks.

"She went through the doors and turned left, as usual." I noted. "She always takes the enter door to go out." I sigh, shaking my head. "I swear Sarah's logic is  flawed."

Storm left me be going out the entrance door.

For gods sake; if you're leaving, take the damn exit!

I learned recently that I was not in the year 2014 in the month of July. It wasn't July 1st when I had arrived into this unusual and unrealistic movie version of real life. The year is currently 2012 a few months after Loki had attempted to take over New York using a massively ugly army with flying spaceships and a brand behind heroes called 'The Avengers'. This brand is called 'Earth's mightiest Avengers', needless to say I bought a bobblehead of Loki and a Iron Man for the counter in my hotel room.

Lets say the hotel randomly trembles and the two bobbleheads knock against each other like competitive bucks.

I swear that is the only reason I bought them.

I have a terrible sense of humor.

"You're welcome!" I shout, as Storm had left.

 I could see the sky is getting dark and stormy weather.

"Emily, help." Polly Fanner, a fellow employee, loudly squeaks from the heavy pottery area.

I turn away from the door then head towards the pottery part of the store striding right past a couple customers.There is a fairly sweater outfitted man near the box that is full of seed packages.There is a Mexican woman who had organized dark hair similar to Jasmine from Aladdin biding time biting her lip a little trying to make  herself not stand out. All in that case is this woman is failing.

I've have experience from my job in reality detecting shady people.

"I am coming, Polly!"  I shout. I came to a stop near the Mexican woman. "The Stalker flower pot guide is beside the out-door furniture..."I pause recalling that that it is rude to make up a name for someone who might be married or not. "Miss?"

"Miss Gazia." Miss Gazia said.

"Miss Gazia,you're sticking out like a flower in a potato field." I said. "Oh wait that is a terrible comparison. What I mean is that you're a potato in a flower field." I twirl my finger in a circle. "In terms of watching and spying; you need some more practice."

Miss Gazia's face turns into a mad one.

"Where's the manager?" Miss Gazia asks.

"He's not the guy you're stalking." I said, and walk right past Miss Gazia.

"EMILY, I NEED YOUR STRENGTH!" Polly shrieks loudly.

"Patience, Flower girll!" I shout back, walking into the pottery room.

Polly is trying to lift a big pottery item from the shelf.There were some wimpy people, probably without the strength that would be needed to lift it out of their car, just standing there with the cart ready to be slowed down by a heavy wooden brown pot.The couple are skinny, they both wore glasses, and had short sleeves on.

"Help." Polly squeaks as the tough and over-heavy pottery side was digging into her stomach.

"Step to the side and let the expert take care of this." I said. "No...actually; slide carefully."

My father always told me I had the strength of my mother and the courage came from him.Last year I helped a friend of mine from high school move his furniture into a truck with some other help. My parents had me do some heavy lifting for them too when they couldn't do it. So this left me with the reputation 'Heavy Lifter Woman'.

That strange man had disappeared in the store as did Miss Gazia.

___                           ___ 

_...1:20 PM..._

_...Subway..._

A faint tap landed on my shoulder so I shifted myself in a complete 180 degree angle towards the person who had tapped on my shoulder in the subway. There is a tall man with eyes that easily bore a strong reminder to Loki's eyes. His eyes were greener than the color of bright green in a dark room. I mean, come on,  his eyes are like flashlights except dim enough to see.He seemed  calm, prepared, and modern day.The man didn't wear a business suit that made him seem 'Modern day' towards me.

He had that same sweatshirt.

He's the guy Miss Gazia is stalking!

"Have you seen a woman with red hair and hazel eyes?" The man asks.

I blink, hearing something familiar in the man's voice.

"No." I said. "I haven't seen Sarah Jackson since 12:40."

I recognize Miss Gazia from the corner of my eye.

"Her name is not Sarah Jackson." The man said. "Tricia Peters."

"Tri-ac-see-ya." I repeated. "You know what, ask that young fella over there." I point towards a short man holding a wrapped up box sitting on a bench anxiously tapping his sneakers on the floor that makes little taps and squeaks. "He might know."

"I may have advised her to follow you." The man said. "She was at the Dog Park where you were."

That can't be true. I have not visited the Dog Park at all. My hotel room is restricted against dogs.

"How old is she?" I ask.

"Nine." The man said.

"Nine." I repeated, lowering my head and cocked up a brow.

"That's what I just told you." The Man said.  "Whatever point you're trying to make; just make it."

I lift my head lowering my eyebrow.

"I know." I said,with an eye roll. My high heels have some orange diamonds in the shape of triangles dotting all the in the middle. I have a slight fascination with triangles ever since childhood; well to be honest,  triangles are my favorite shape. "That is hard to believe you'll let a nine year old FOLLOW a perfect high heeled stranger."

"High heeled?" The man said, sounding surprised. He didn't seem to get high heels. "A woman's  heel is not high."

I point down to my gray dazzling heels.

"High heels." I said, waving my right hand in a circle towards my heels. "And very lethal."

"Oh." The Man said, like an idiot. "You could have just said high shoes."

I squint my eyes towards the man.

"Loki?..." I said, as my eyes returned to their normal size and position.

"You can't possibly think I am a god who attempted to take over a city and escaped _one week ago_ from custody in Asgard." Loki said. I fold my arms while smirking at his denial. "It is preposterous!"

"You just confirmed it." I said. "Spill it before I call a handy dandy number and get tandy dandy Thor here." I twirl my finger down towards the floor. "You must have a pretty good reason to come here attempting to get me cornered when in fact I would flip you over and deliver a blow to the face using my high heels."

Where the hell did _tandy dandy_ come from?

"You wouldn't." Loki said.

"Don't trust your luck on me, pretty boy." I said. "Spill it before I ruin your face."

"You told Thor where I was." Loki said, not happy.  "Emily, how did you know where I was?" Frankly, what he read was a big hint. "Not many Midgardians, if you are even a Midgardian, can precisely know where I am." I can feel anger swell up through my body. "Who hired you to follow me?"

His current disguise is, surprisingly, easily to see through for me.

Not one person is paying attention to this conversation all the while focused on their current business in hand.

"First off." I said, holding up my index finger. "I am not a magician, I am a human,I am not a man's buyable stalker." I lower my index finger after shaking it back and forth. "And second of all it was a guess!" I snap my fingers in mid air. "Not a 'Oh, I know where! Give me a cash prize!' kind of scenario."

Loki's threatening demeanor was replaced by a lost look.

"Cash prize?..." Loki repeats.

I take out a dollar from my purse and wave it slightly.

"This is a dollar." I said.  "More than one dollar is a couple bucks, and more bucks equal cash."

"What do you call dollars in English?" Loki asks.

"Money."  I said. "If you're going to ask what a stalker is then go ask the shy Mexican woman who's been following you for the past hour." I point off to a young woman who's trying to blend in to the scenery terribly. I put the dollar back into my purse. "Also, approach me like that again and I _will_ take a Selfie of you then post it to the internet."

"Selfie." Loki repeats.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"Sounds senseless to make a miniature selfie of me." Loki said. "It is impossible to make a child sized version of me."

I laughed, honest to god.

"Why is that funny?" Loki asks.  "A child version of myself is not a laughing matter." Loki does _not_ know what a Selfie is. "You mortals are puzzling."

I shook my head with an entertained smile.

"Welcome to the 21st century, rock of ages."  I said, with all my self control regained. "Bye-bye."

The train had came to a halt so I turned away then headed off like many people to the opening doors.I sat on a seat across from the doorway. Other people came in, yet I could see a blurry green line sizzle down a figure standing in the same spot that Loki had stood a minute ago.Instead of Loki stood a young man with some obvious freckles, unusually fire themed hair that was set up spiky, and wore a blue business suit.

He fiddled with the black and green tie that matched his gorgeous green eyes.

Loki turns around then walks towards Miss Gazia. 

Why of course a woman knows when she is being followed even though she didn't know who is doing it. The funny thing about this situation was that the follower was being followed. It would have been more funnier if the second follower had someone following them.I had a smile come up thinking about that image. Though what I could tell in the train is that some teenage boys in hoodys over their faces were not planning to do some skateboarding.I found myself staring at their ominous presence as every breath and glance felt being suspicious.

I could see the handle to a gun sticking out partially from the 1st boys baggy pockets.

The boy were whispering.

There is an old couple sitting alongside each other, there were other people aboard this train acting casually and impatient as always. These two boys were, on the other hand, acting quite the opposite. My fingers clawed on the purse strap; tightly,wishing to take out a gun and my badge under legal purposes.

But I can't take out my badge for existence reasons. 

Going to the most well known respected mall in Boston may just have to wait.

"Should we?" The 2nd boy, a young black kid shorter than the 1st kid, questions his partner. He had this unsure look in his eyes. "Travis?"

I could see from the exposed wrist that his jacket cuff is not covering, that the first boy is a white.He has a bulging backpack attached. The train speeds off from the station platform leaving Loki to a Mexican woman.I registered the fact that the second first boy's name must be Travis in my mind.There are innocent bystanders aboard the train.

"I'm ready to make some history." Travis said. _"_ You are gonna be on the headlines, Burt."

"And so will I." I said, raising my voice.  "Whatever you're planning; don't do it."

Travis and Burt look towards me.

"Uh oh." Burt said.

Travis takes out the dark gun so calmly from his pocket and shot at the ceiling.

"Hey folks!" Travis shouts. "We gotta bomb aboard this ship!"

Since when does a train get called a ship?

All the passengers in this part of the train turned their attention towards Travis.

"Travis, that's not what you told me." Burt said. "We didn't talk about a _bomb_."

"It is now." Travis said as people were shaken. "And there's a bomb aboard."

The train had come to screeching halt sending Burt hurling forwards landing his face straight on the floor. However; Travis stood there strangely, and unusually stoic as though gravity did not have any leverage on him.Travis had a backpack that seemed to be heavy on his shoulders.His still-ness alerted me. A boy wouldn't be that still when a train has come to a screeching halt.

That cursed old train can do many things in various iterations; haunting, magic, and hostage situations.

I admit now; the train is a very cliche setting besides banks. Burt gets up using the corner of a empty seat. Travis takes out a small item that is shaped like a marker except it has a button at the top and the top looks really screwed into the bottom half.The top button is a really bright red.

"I have a couple demands." Travis said.  "First, you cop, take your gun out and drop it."

I stare right back at Travis.

"I don't have a gun." I lied.

"Yes, you do." Travis said, holding the gun towards Burt. It is like he knew Burt would try to break their current suspenseful and tension'ish situation.Maybe that is because Travis knows Burt too well. "No cop don't leave their house without a gun in Boston."

Boston isn't always a good place to hang around at night.

"Do not." I lied.  "I have terrible aiming. " I shook my hands. "I failed the shooting test."


	6. The Unusual Old man

"Take the gun out, cop," Travis demands.

"I would be offended if I were a cop." I said. "And on the job; which I am not."

The train had detached from the passenger car—I believe that is what most people would call it—leaving us  ten feet away from the subway. I kept refusing to take out my gun, while lying I didn't have one due to failing a test.I did fail a test, and, I stole the gun. People thought I had the correct license to use a gun and all I had to do was continue the act.Not even my boss knew how I got my hands on a gun.

That is actually a funny story how he came to find out I had a gun.

_I held the gun, shaking, as the shooter had collapsed._

_My boss, Fredrick, looked up towards me with a puzzled look._

_"When did you get a gun?" Fredrick asked. I  opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out. He lowered his unusual thin eyebrows. "...I don't want to know."_

 That was only a couple months ago. 

"You,goth girl, turn the lady's bag upside down if you want to live." Travis said, threateningly.

The goth girl, a teenage girl with yellow streaks in her hair,came over then grabbed my bag.

The Goth girl turns it upside down and everything fell out including my flip phone and my rusty-not-very-cooperative gun that won't even work in some instances. The gun didn't go off but it sure did let out a late bullet that hit a empty seat.Travis looks towards me with this 'you are a liar' expression on his face.

"Funny story," I said. "It really doesn't work a lot."

The gun sure as hell found itself useful in times when it is not needed.

"You, goth girl,pick it up!" Travis orders.

"I have a name," The Goth girl said.

"Oh, then what is it?" Travis asks.

"Mary Popp—" Mar starts. Yes, this is the Goth Girl speaking.

"You're not a Immortal British nanny," Travis interrupts.

"My name is Mary Poppers," Mary said, with a glare.  "And I am totally against guns."

The hostage situation started at 1:25 PM. So the thing is that time flies fast, generally, and most people believe it goes slow in a situation like this. Which to be honest they are pretty right. It is 1:50 PM right now—to people who are feeling tense and trying to figure a way into this train to establish some form of conversation with Travis—to the outside free world.

"Give me the gun, Poppins," Travis demands. 

"Poppers," Mary sharply corrects Travis. Mary rolls her eyes.  "I get this ordeal _every day_."

"Do what he said, Poppers!" Burt shouts.

"I have the right to make my own decision,little boy," Mary said, holding the gun as though it had an infected piece of bread inside. "I refuse to vote on giving him the ugly—and ewey—weapon."

A loud gun shot rang and Burt screams like a little girl.

"My arm," Mary said, glancing to her  left elbow. She looks up from the bleeding wound."It is bleeding."

Side note; Mary's right hand is holding the stubborn gun.My phone rang right as the poor girl fell over landing on the floor knocked out cold.

"Damn it, Sarah Jackson," I muttered seeing her name appear on the screen. "I am busy."

"Answer it, liar chick," Travis name calls me.

I see Sarah Jackson's name on the screen. Bingo; I knew Sarah too well.

"You mean Chick Fibster." I correct Travis, picking up 2012 styled phone that  is ringing off the floor.

"Same thing!" Travis said, sharply.

"No, it isn't," Burt said.

"Yes, it is," Travis argues.  "In the Oxford Dictionary 'Liar' means some-one who lies."

"So does Fibster,"  Burt argues back.

I click on the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Emily!" Sarah yells over the phone. "WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO SPREAD NEWS ABOUT MY POWER?"

I had a short laugh.

"Nice," I said. "Calling right in the middle of a hostage situation and all you care about is your secret being told."

"I told you not to tell," Sarah said.

I roll an eye. I don't recall anything about Sarah telling me not to tell someone about something. I guess she might be thinking of the wrong person or believes that I witnessed Sarah do something during the work week then called The Storm Lady.There is a lot of 'somethings' around Sarah that I really don't understand.

"Sarah,is there any red flags going on in your head or is there slow  traffic in your brain?" I ask.

"You told THEM." Sarah furiously said.

"Told who?" I ask, puzzled.

"THEM." Sarah shouts.

"Who is them?" I ask,lowering the phone. I turn my attention towards Travis. "She's not a cop...Sarah is a...a little case of ignoring the emergencies."

"She is a cop," Travis said. "You just told her."

Apparently, for some reason,not everyone outside this train is aware there's a hostage situation going on. I put the phone to my ear. 

"Listen, Sarah," I said. "I am aboard a train that has a boy with a bomb  in his backpack and two guns." I honestly do not understand how Travis is able to hold two guns in his hands without any of the other passengers attempting to take action. "And I have no clue what you're referring to. I only told The Storm Lady which _direction_ you went."

 My watch reads 2:15 PM.

Damn, time really flies by.

"Is that the card you're playing, really?" Sarah asks.

"It is not a card," I said.

"Think I can fall for something like that? I am not that easy to fool, " Sarah continues. "Stop avoiding the question and answer me, Emily!"

"Sarah..."  I lower the phone to Travis. "Hey maniac; do you care to have three arms?"

"Code word!"  Travis said, shooting at the phone.

Ah great, there goes my phone.The bullet landed right in the screen shortening out the power. The phone, itself, shut down and some electrical sparks shot out so I dropped it. My first week in Marvel and I have destroyed my first phone.I wonder how exactly the train is detached from this part and there is not a person aware.

"If you have a bomb; why have you not shown it?" Tyrone Forster asks. He has a T-shirt with a picture of a Bulbasaur on it. We've had numerous conversations about how Bulbasaur can defeat Squirtle using razor leaf.

"Because I want the authorities to see I mean it!" Travis said.

"And...they're not seeing it," Tyrone said.

"Shut up," Travis said.

"No, I will not," Tyrone said. "I will not shut up. Where is the authorities you have requested for?"

"They're spying on me." Travis said, with a quick threatening glare towards Burt.

Burt shook his hands back and forth in front of himself defensively.

"He's lost his mind," Burt said. "He just came back from playing Football. Travis hurt his head one too many times."

"I am quite sane," Travis said. "I am doing this for ..." I'll spare you the bunch of gibberish that fell out of his mouth. "And they want to be taken seriously."

"Then show us the bomb," I said. "If  'they' want to be taken seriously."

Somehow, without breaking a sweat, Travis takes the backpack off his shoulders then carefully drops it to the floor. It seemed obvious to me that somehow had approached Travis on the streets to do this rather bold and reckless move.Burt had that look in his eye that indicated he is thinking the same thing.Who knew that two people, of different ages, can think the same thing at once.Tyrone tried to be a hero but Travis shot him dead at the head.Burt's fear is so obvious I can't really put into words.Nothing can be put into words when a child witnesses a adult be murdered before their eyes.

Travis didn't flinch.

"Call your superior," Travis demands.

"I...don't have a operating phone with current day phone numbers," I said.

**_...Thirty some minutes later..._ **

**_...No, you wouldn't want to be in a tension filled fest..._ **

"How big is the explosion effect?" I ask.

Somehow, throughout the tension, I got my bag full of all the items that were dumped out. Go figure.

"Bada-boom," Travis said, maniacally. 

"That means you need to be 5 miles, or blocks depending on how you measure the subway tunnels, away from the train," Burt translates. "And there is a good chance you're not going to survive."

"That's what I am counting on," I said, with a small smile.

"You are nuts," Mary said, as I get my bag stocked up with everything that had been shaken out of it.

"Being nuts runs in the family," I said, putting the black strap along my shoulder.

I grabbed the bookbag that is ticking; _tik tok, tik tok,tik tok._  


I ran out with the backpack in hand fleeing the crowded train.My bag repeatedly  smacked itself against my side. It made me wonder why I decided to get a small bag that had a strap hugging along my shoulder. The backpack feels heavy in my arms instead of being light—as most of the time when I am lifting heavy objects they feel light as a feather—putting a lot of weight to my elbows. To be certain I am not entirely sure how weight effects the elbows when the hands are doing the heavy lifting.  

"Faster!" I mutter to myself.

God, this is a lot of running. 

I look down to my watch using it as some good idea to how far I might be. 

It is 2:43 PM.

The bomb beeps, so I came to a halt turn then took the backpack off my back. I put the backpack on the ground pushing back both sides to the backpack to reveal the flipping red haunting numbers.I had a look at the countdown that reads thirty seconds. Thirty seconds to think back on the past? What the hell! I have a really long life so there's not much that can be thought about for a entire minute.

I closed my eyes expecting for the worse.

When the worse did happen after closing my eyes; literately.

A large explosive sound made my ears become deaf, temporally, and my world turned into darkness.Not a sound made itself apparent.Suddenly I could see the ceiling to the train tunnel being the gray of boringness as usual. I blink  pushing myself upwards seeing my feet coming together by rocks resembling in their shape. I hold my right arm up to see it is drawing scattered rock towards itself repairing the terrible damage that had been done.

 "What the..."  I said, in much shock.

My hands are restored and I fiddle with them as the rocks fell into place.

Marvel is good at one of these scenes in their movies—only the clips that I've seen—to show how a character learns their power.

My watch reads 2:50 PM.

__                                                         __                                                   __

**_...3:45 PM.._ **

**_..Hotel Room.._ **

"Who are you?" I ask, seeing the old man sitting patiently at the table.

"Odin Borson of Asgard," Odin said.

"Odin  as in the Viking's protector?" I ask.

"That was a long time ago," Odin said, with much  amusement. "Viking's don't roam Midgard."

Let's say there's something tied to Odin and Santa Clause; but not because of his mighty white beard.There's a good show called The Librarians that currently airs on TNT and had a Christmas episode—that was really,really, really late—centering around  a couple of people who go around saving the world twice in one week before Friday.

"If you say so," I said.

"I come because of Loki." Odin said. 

"...If you send a British Bull Dog for  Loki in my apartment; go to a different hotel," I said. 

"I can send you back to your realm." Odin said. "Your right version of Midgard under the condition you bring Loki to this stadium, when you are close enough to him that he won't be suspicious. This stadium is in New Mexico.A rather old stadium once used for Football. It has numerous holes occupied by many hunks of metal sticking out."

"New Mexico...sounds familiar." I said,sitting down into a chair.

"Thor was there; for awhile."  Odin said. 

I snap my fingers. 

"Comic-con!" I said. "That's where I heard people talk about it a lot, and, your son." I had to take a sigh and remind myself that Odin isn't very much into the culture of  'Midgard'—I swear I've heard it somewhere around Boston—as many Asgardians. "Sorry, I...I have a question."

"Then do ask." Odin said.

I chop off my finger using a knife.

My finger, turning into a rock, broke into pieces and traveled back up onto my arm turning back into a middle finger.

"Am I a mortal or a god?" I ask.

The shock on Odin's face faded into the  old man of knowledge yet interest.

"You're a Rock Giant." Odin said. "Under a powerful spell that makes you live as a Midgardian and partially as a Rock Giant." He paused for a dramatic effect, I guess. "I can see everything; your future, Miss Strange,is quite interesting."

I look around, blinking, then rub my eyes.

"I don't quite understand." I said.

"You're under a spell; and you can choose to live as a Midgardian or a god." Odin said. "When someone, who does not know what they are doing, use magic on you; the decision is in your hands alone."

"How bad is this of a spell?" I ask.

"A powerful spell." Odin said.  "You're a rarity."

"Thirty-eight years old and I am a rarity." I said, with a little laugh. "How unremarkable."

"You may not understand; but your parents are not Midgardians." Odin said. I am starting to understand that Midgardians mean people who have a shorter lifespan than Asgards—who are gods—also considered mortals. "They are Rock Giants; they hail from Boulderheim." I made a weird look.  "Your father put a spell on you. You may be thirty eight, however, to me you're  six hundred twenty." I raise one of my eyebrows. "You look as though you can blend into any era."

"That doesn't mean I am six _hundred_ twenty." I said.

"Call your parents." Odin said. "And make the decision yourself."

Knowing my parents; they would lie, and lie, and lie.

"I prefer to live as a human than a Rock Giant." I said, folding my arms.

Rock Giants sound ugly, huge, and towering, and creatures not to mess with.

"Rock Giants are the same height of Frost Giants." Odin said.  "From Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim." I repeat.

"Yes, it is the realm Loki hails from." Odin said.

"Oh right." I said, acting like I knew. When really I did not know. "He's an icecream giant."

"Frost Giant." Odin corrects me.

"Yeah, that's what I mean." I said, nodding.

"He's made not made of ice and cream." Odin said. "But what I can do for you is what I see as a promise."

"Then do tell me." I said.

"What if you could shift to both?" Odin asks. "Walk around in the form you're comfortable with and the other you can choose to use and appear as."

I blink, and blink, and blink.

"Both...what?" I ask.

"Midgardian and Rock Giant," Odin said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"You won't notice the change," Odin said.

Then he was gone in a blinding light. In exchange for going home; I must take Loki to a old stadium in New Mexico. And that I quite possibly made the worst decision to let Odin make me a shifter to only two forms which is honestly fair.When you think about how gods screw up deals every so often between ordinary mortals in fictional tales. I walk into the bathroom.I look at the floor mirror. I loosen my hands, calming my mind about what happened today.

My eyes turn crystal blue,  and my skin became gray as stone.

My hair remained the same shape, parts of my face stood out in bumpy shapes, I could feel the lines using my hands on my face.My face feels hard as granite. I lightly tap on my face only to hear a slight echo back. I wasn't aware that stone could make an echo until mow. I look down to my hands to see they are rocky like. I held my hand summoning a unique rock that took on the shape of a duck.

"Aww..." I said, in awe.

But when I touched the duck shaped rock; the rock merged into my hand making a tingling sensation.

"Damn it." I said. My face, skin, and hands return to normal as did my eyes. I look towards the mirror feeling better about today. "I am coming home, bro."

I share a smile to the mirror feeling confident that this will be successful. If I don't fall for that Frost Giant then it won't be so hard trying to get home. Home is where everything makes sense and I can forget about the truth. The truth that _I am not human._  


Nor is Lewis.


	7. Rock Giaaant

_I could feel water gushing close to my face. I saw, over the somewhat slow paced wave of unusual water,a young teenage version of Loki waving his arms while somewhat skating on a gray floor surface. Wait, this isn't water! Fresh feelings of concern and fear were mainly in the dream for me; the concern part is what I don't get honestly._ _The water like liquid sends me drifting past the 'then' closed gate.Teenage Loki had been sent flying out of the gray liquid filled bridge-what-ever-the-hell-it-should-be-called.  
_

_That is it; I am calling it the Metal Bridge!_

_"Emily?" Teenage Loki then realizes I am still in there. "Emily!"_

_The liquid itself feels unusually binding--and sticky--causing both of my arms to feel numb. As in to reach my arms out and attempt to swim into a much lower body of what-ever-the-hell-this-is.For some reason I wasn't screaming for help. I wasn't opening my mouth; in fact, I was breathing through my nose. I saw a path of ice swirl up above the barriers ever so magically it could have been ripped out of Frozen.  
_

_The metal liquid had carried me over to the barriers, how convenient, and my right arm had emerged from the rather hard sticky metal water to one part of a bumpy rounded emerging surface to the barrier. I had this sense of 'totally doomed' running about my head. Something about the metal water seemed something to be feared of. The dread that is going through my head of upcoming waves easily sealed the wary thoughts._

_Loki held his hand out for me._

I lunge forwards waking up from the dream.

"Just a dream." I said, with a pant.

My flip-phone vibrates off the table.

"How timing." I said, picking up the phone. I saw my mother's name 'Sherrine' pop up on screen. "Time for mom to face the truth." I flip open the phone, press the green button, and place the phone on my ear. I put my head back on the pillow while staring at the god awful ugly ceiling. "I have been waiting for you to call."

"You have not called in weeks, Emmy." Mom said.

"How would I when I just found out I am immortal?" I ask.

Mom pauses on the other end of the phone call.

It made me feel strange, and tense, to be the one demanding for an answer from **my parent.**

"...You know." Mom said.

"When were you going to tell me that I was a Rock Giant who hailed from Boulderhiem?" I ask.

"That was a long time ago." Mom said.

How the hell is being a Rock Giant a long time ago?

My mother has a bad sense of time; always had.

"And that I am really 620 years old." I said,getting off the bed. "Oh, does Lewis  know?" I stood in front of my bed in the dark waiting for an answer in the pitch silence.  "Mother, I am this close to breaking my phone."

"He doesn't." Mom said. "How did you find out?"

"After being thrown into Marvel, surviving a bomb, and meeting two Norse gods....No, actually, THREE." I said, counting my fingers. "It took the third one for me to learn the truth.Why can I not remember the previous 620 years of my life? Why? Why did father use magic on me?"

"Odin." Mom said.

"Yes, him." I said.  "He's the one who undid it."

"What do you mean he undid it?" Mom said.

"I can shift to human and to Rock Giant." I said. "Quite handy in fact."

"Emily, we did that to protect you." Mom said.

"Why?" I ask.  "Is Father using his magic on this call?" There is utter silence on mother's end. "So he is! How long has my brother gone unaware about his true heritage?" I stop my pacing.  "How old is he really?"

"Eight hundred thirty two."  Mom said. "You were so young when we did it." Six hundred twenty minus eight hundred thirty two; that equals one hundred twenty. "Don't argue; you were a young child.Seven hundred forty years ago  we fled during the destruction of our home.Your father, and I, managed to escape through a wild portal.Your brother was still in the womb in that time. We later came to realize after decades we landed in a different Midgard."

"And what about this magic caution?" I ask.  "How many times did you wipe my memories?"

"That was all your father." Mom said. "Odin promised to help us, but he **never** came. "

"So?" I ask.  "Odin couldn't come when he's king and all."

"He promised to save our realm." Mom said. "There are lots of people out there who would use a Rock Giant for worse tasks."

"Define worse." I said.  "Define being normal living as a Midgardian capable of shifting to Rock Giant."

 "A long time ago Rock Giants were giant, hence the name,and resembled the rock giants you would normally see in the movies. However that changed during the time of Bor Burison." Mom explained. Instead my mom gave me a wikipedia style of Rock Giant history. "Bor introduced a shapeshifter to our society back then, well, one capable of multiplying.Rock Giants share an extended lifespan like Asgardians. There are some material that your body won't be able to move through even under the form of a Rock Giant. Explosions cannot kill us so we are reassembled."

I sat down in the chair listening.

"You...unfortunately...Emily, you went through a dark time.And you came to your father requesting, that whatever he was doing to Lewis; he should do the same on you." Mom continues explaining. "I only found out later why you did. You fell for a mortal, as you did countless times, but this time he died in your arms."

It is then that 620 years worth of history started to flood my mind.

"You never talked about it with me; only your father." Mom said. "You were daddy's little girl.You wanted to forget about your immortality, you wanted to not have the ability to change into one of us, you were...wanting to blend into the society."

"How...How old was I?"  I ask.

The people in my memories all looked different; hair styles, choice of clothing, and everything.

"You always lied about your age to men." Mom said, with a fond laugh. "You lied to be 38."

"My real age, mother." I said.

"509." Mom said.

One hundred eleven years ago; so, 2014 minus 111 equals 1903.

"1903." I said.

"Yes." Mom said. "It was in December, Christmas, of that year."


	8. Keep my word

I keep my word,swear to god and the heavens, off to the sprouts of crime and Notradame. I don't think there is such thing as the sprouts of crime.

"Uh Emily," Polly said, as we were standing by a bus stop. The breeze feels good in this time of year; you know, sometime in July. "You do know there's a cute guy following you."

I look at Polly, wiggling my nose, cliche as it sounds.

"No, I am not," I denied.

"Don't deny it," Polly said. "He has been following you for the past thirty minutes since we got back from the zoo."

I dare anyone, if god was instructing an angel to jot down my story, to treat my story like a musical and sing the dialogue out loud. At least it is just a dare for this bus stop scene just to show how any scene in life can be turned into a musical. I had a little violet under my nose somewhat twirling it.I had to think; how to get rid of a stalker.

Plan number 1; walk away,slip a small can of pepper spray up my sleeve, slip my flip-phone into one hand, and flip over the dude then take a picture and pepper spray his eyes.

"That long?" I ask in a whisper.

"It has," Polly said, with a nod.

"Polly, I'll be right back," I said.  "I forgot to get something down the street."

"You go girl," Polly said. "Kick his ass."

I turn away having a small smile spread across my face. I did exactly what I planned without making it so obvious by pretending to get out a wallet and credit card. I had a fashionably wide dark blue hat shadowing my eyes.My bag is hugging against my waist well sorta landing against it because of my quick paced—and casual appealing—stride. I had my attention to the billfold yet had one eye wary to the right.A slice of darkness coming out a passageway drew my attention. What a perfect place to do the worst.I walk into a abandoned alley that had a dark vibe coming out of it.

Into the alley where the crunch of men shoes confirmed Polly's observation.

Then I quickly turn around,flip the man over, take a snap shot using my flip-phone and pepper-spray his eyes.

Oh, did I mention that was Loki?

"My eyes!" Loki yelps, shielding his now red eyes.  "They burn!"

"I keep my word," I said, walking right past Loki right back into the street.

I told him so, and Loki refused to believe. I could hear Loki's squeak while he rolled over. A man who is very complicated when he has a completely different background than dear old mine. He surely is lucky to be a god raised among those who shared his same infliction; to live forever. His infliction is the same as mine. We can live forever until our lifespan comes to the end of the road where the expiration date has arrived.

"Emily,you will pay for that!" Loki shouts, and then he coughs.

"Bite me!" I shout back.

The busy street reminded me strongly how the time of using carriages by horses had come to pass.

"...I can't exactly bite you with my eyes burning!" Loki exclaims.

Six hundred years ago this part of Boston was remarkably different from how it is now. If he wanted to get a straight request from me then Loki had to knock first on the door, no disguises, and no sneaking up on me. I came back, smiling ear to ear, to the bus stop.

"How did it go?" Polly asks.

"I totally won." I said, turning my attention down to the flip-phone. I posted the photograph into my reality's internet.

"By?..." Polly asks.

"Flipping him over, taking a picture, then pepper spraying his face." I said, and then a notification came up reading 'picture  has been posted'. I put my flip phone back into my bag's pocket. Polly has a little  laugh. "Loki totally deserved it."

"Uh huh," Polly said, then she pauses. Her mouth became slack for a moment there staring at me. "Wait a minute," Polly holds up her index finger. "As in...THE Loki?"

Once again I've made a mistake off the tip of my tongue.

"No,not him," I lied.

"Why I saw a blonde man following you." Polly said. "Could it be him?"

"Why....I don't get it," I said.

"That Loki is blonde," Polly said.

"Loki sounds like a red head to me," I lied, casually.

I realized just then what I should have done; but, I managed to hide my own utter terror at my second mistake of the day.

"Hm," Polly said. "I heard you're moving in a couple days."

"I never ventured off from Boston," I admit.

"Never?" Polly asks, slack-jawed.

I saw a rather short man stumble out of the alley rubbing his eyes.

That is Loki in a rather unique disguise as a different man.

"Never," I lied.

I have been to  a couple states and other countries in my life.

"Wow, life is too short," Polly said.  "And when you  need a gal to hang out during the weekend." She winks at me. "You know who to call."

"No, I don't," I said.

"Yes, you do," Polly said, making a slow nod. I swear she has this unusual attitude towards everything that is bigger than Sarah Jackson's strange urge to leave through the enter door in a store that has two doors. Sometimes it makes me wonder how Sarah doesn't slip on a banana and fall to her death. "I know how to make good girls like you have fun; I turned a good boy into  bad boy in a month!"

I gawk at Polly; finding myself lost in space and oblivion for a while.

"...What?" I ask, with one hand on my chest.

"I helped a neat boy break out into a really hot..." Polly rubs her fingers together. "One of those guys who help you relax."

"Yoga Instructor," I said.

"Yes!" Polly said. snapping her fingers as the bus came to a stop. "That is exactly what I am talking about."

We boarded the bus. In some ways Polly reminded me of a red headed version of Taylor Swift because of her beauty and some of her most known lyrics such as Blank Space. It is no wonder why Polly is called Polly Fanner. Polly is a huge fan of her, as in Taylor Swift, so much but so different because of their facial features. She has a somewhat pointy nose, a uniquely carved chin, a pimple on the side of Polly's face, and a small set of ears.

"Where you're going in the afternoon?" Polly asks.

"Why, I'm going to a library and browse the computer,"  I said.  "I can always trust the most silent place to do some house snooping."

"That sounds way too boring for you, Emily." Polly said.

"No, it is actually a good use of my time," I said. "I can try to find a job after I've made the move."

Polly grabs me into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." Polly said.

That's probably one of the sanest things Polly's told me.I could hear ticking coming from a luggage as had ended the hug. _Tik tok, tik tok, tik tok,_ it went five times.It sounded like one of those secret small type of bombs kept in suitcases. I look over, thankfully Polly is sitting by the window, to see a shady-suspicious woman holding a oddly carved suitcase that is ticking.

  
_"When we get hurt..."_ I remember what Mom said later in the conversation last night _"Rocks gather over the wound, become smaller and smaller smaller while turning to the skin color, eventually the wound is gone."_ I look towards Polly. Polly has turned her attention down to her little phone. " _But when we get hurt in somewhere does not have rocks laying around; time for the hospital."_  


"Polly," I said. "Lean forward."

Polly looks over towards me, appearing to be confused, and her hands are still on the phone.

"Why?" Polly asks.

Polly, a red head, is one of those kinds of women who ask 'why' for the most emergency required situations.It is not that I hate red heads but she's one of those unique kinds that not many people come across in their lives.I had to come up with a reasonable excuse that wouldn't make her go hysterical moments before a top secret bomb went off. My boss, Fredrick,often told me that I have 'Spidey hearing'.

"You dropped your sunglasses," I lied.

Polly gasps.

"Those are expensive!" Polly exclaims, then she leans forwards down to the bottom of the seat—beside the window she is sitting near—momentarily before a bomb went off.

I don't get why my life suddenly earned a thing for bombs going of shortly after arriving into the Marvel Universe.I  used my body as a shield to protect Polly summoning a mass of rocks around us similar to a cocoon.The explosion made the bus rip in half sending many of the passengers aboard all over the place. I landed near the sidewalk, feeling shaky but okay, and look over my shoulder to see  some metal is burning flames.There is Polly standing in the middle of the road appearing to be dazed and confused as to what happened.

There were cars stopped in place, covered in dirt, and a screeching high pitch noises ringing in my ears.This event made me realize how lucky the other passengers from two days ago had been lucky.So lucky enough that they had been spared a deadly end that would have charred their belongings, their bodies, and clothing.Polly walks over towards me looking worried no-less and scared.However she is undoubtedly concerned about my well-being as a friend.

"Emily, are you okay?" Polly asks.

"Just shaken," I said.

__                                                   ___

_**...3:20 PM...** _

_**...Library...** _

My memories, all 620 years of life, actually came in handy. How was that so? There were many things that I've been through including war. I did the math with Lewis's age against the year that I was taken out of and into. I came up with the year 1182. These old memories brought back how I handled situations such as bombs.People might want to assume that part of my life has been in a location where war was common.

When really war is common in human history.

I clicked the red 'x' button on the right hand side of the screen using the plastic mouse.

"Log off, buster," I said, clicking the log off button repeatedly.

"It ain't going to log off if you keep clicking on a slow, and really, just really old computer," Came the familiar voice of Burfus Palentiner. He's a casual customer to the store. I look over my shoulder to see the Caucasian man with a fake plastic eye,his not-so admirable matching clothing, and his missing second tooth.

However, the infliction that Loki and I shared is different. Why and how?, you may ask.We grew up in different universes. We may be related to species that end with the words 'Giant' but honestly, that leaves the door open to many possibilities. Just try opening a door to a whole new world that features many extraordinary logic.

"Well, Mr Steve Jobs of the computers," I said.  "How about _you_ log me off."

"Sure," Burfus said, and then he slapped on the right side of the computer's frame.

I blink watching the computer pop up a  'logging off' notification.

"...You could of told me to slap it," I said.

"Tell you?" Burfus said,leaning back in his chair looking as though I told him that there's a hunting party for a dragon. Generally he had a 'are you kidding me?' reaction.  "You would have slapped so hard it fell to pieces."

That part Burfus is right on.

"Nice," I said, holding back a laugh.

I generally refuse to let a perfect stranger get the best of me; anyone, for that matter.

"I speak of only the truth," Burfus said. "And quite an attractive woman wouldn't visit a library to use an old and aged computer."

"Well, that is where you're wrong," I said, getting up from the chair.

"Aw sweety," Burfus said. "I am usually right."

"Some women like to use old computers," I said, pushing the chair back in. "Be glad you're not alone or else I would have yanked that big tongue of yours and put it into a pot of flower."

"Pot of flower?" Burfus said, unfazed. "You know it has been a couple decades since there were pots of flower."

"A pot of soil," I correct myself.

Burfus has an entertained laugh at me.

"It seems you have a shy admirer." Burfus said as his shoulders had stopped shaking.

I look over my shoulder to see  a shadow dart behind one of the bookshelves.

"Hmm," I said. "Not much of a secret admirer." I turn back towards Burfus. "Burfus, stop, seriously, you're not going any where with me."

I walk away headed down the hallway to hear the slightest of all mumbles from Burfus.

"Well someone is going to," Burfus said.

I look over my shoulder.

"I heard that!" I shout back.

Burfus's head disappeared under the row of computers, probably ashamed he didn't woo me, which is difficult to do these days. I've fallen in and out of love so much I don't really settle down for just one man. Things tend to change, so does the factors, and the whole reason we get hooked up in the first place. Mortals tend to age as the years pass; except me.

I went down the rows of bookshelves until I came to a stop, and hen, went into a narrow path between both bookshelves. I folded my arms taping my high heels on the awfully blue themed rug with unusual patterns.

"I know you're there." I said. "Drop the cloak of invisibility."

Loki appeared inches away from me,well, actually, one foot.

"How did you know I was here?" Loki asks, his eyes just wide open.

"Your eyes went numb," I said. "I can hear nonexistent blinking."

Loki didn't seem to believe there is such thing as 'nonexistent blinking'.

"Lie," Loki said. "Who told you my eyes have gone numb? Is it a secret agent to SHIELD and HYDRA?"

"Your eyes," I said. "And your eyelids, they're practically red as a tomato."

"No, they're not." Loki said, in denial.

"I am not wrong when it comes to Pepper Spray." I said.

I take out a small hand held mirror from my dark bag and held it up to Loki for him to see.

"I didn't close my right eye." Loki said, as his right eye had involuntarily closed.

I mean it is juicy red and huge.

"That's because it is swollen, sweety," I said. "You might not want to walk around when your left eye shuts on itself." I had some giggles at a few mental images of Loki bumping into everything, followed by him using magic on everything that he hit into something terribly ugly, only to see Loki disapproved of it. "Unless you want to get hit by a car."

"I do not," Loki said. "I only come because of some urgent matter."

"Well," I said seeing the obvious. "It depends why you were following me."

"I want you to delete that cat photo," Loki said. "And the photo you took of me."

I have a short laugh.

"I did not post the cat photo to facebook," I said, getting a quizzical look from Loki. "It is on the internet; a network that connects millions of people together through the sky and some other technical things." I wave my finger in a circle. "Facebook is, currently, a public website for people to socialize and play games."

"How saddening," Loki said.

"I don't see it as sad," I said. "Candy crush is quite entertaining ."

"I cannot get the picture of them playing with a book on their faces," Loki said.

I shook my head lightly and take my flip-phone out.

"Here," I said. "See how many people liked your oopsy."

Loki looks over, right after I put the screen on facebook, to see the picture of his surprised-startled face above a large set of numbers.Wait, did I not set my privacy settings as friends only? I only expected about one like.I only have  12 friends, five of them are dead, and a couple are still living. Mostly it some of my parents still having a confirmed friend request with me and Lewis.

"Now they know I am boldly going out and getting myself caught!" Loki exclaims, over-reactively.

"Oh relax. I said. "This is only being viewed in my reality where you, Mr I-like-stalking-women-with-high-heels, is not real."

Loki snatches the phone and scrolls down using a button on the flip-phone.

"I don't have any army of Midgardians," Loki said. "I don't have any."

I snatch the phone out of Loki's hand.

"I honestly have no idea how everyone on facebook has access to my photo," I said. "And to be fair; they are YOUR fangirls!"

"I don't see how the form of relief is a girl," Loki said.  "Give that back, pedestrian! That is rude."

"Well, it is mine, after all," I said.

"I don't understand where my forms of relief is commenting on a consipictorious design," Loki said.

"You should log in to the Oxford dictionary and define what Conspictorious means." I said.

"I can't get logs to get in an oxford dictionary," Loki said. "The Oxford dictionary is a book; not a building."

"A fan is someone who is supportive of anything," I said. "If you want a better answer then go ask the librarian; I kind of suck explaining the most easy definitions." True, I can't explain quite well how long house flies live without being inaccurate. "You may find it easy when understanding it in clear English but explaining it is not easy."

I glance down to my phone to see one big, huge, and high profiled name from Comic con. My eyes grew big seeing one name, the one and only name that had a official Facebook verified account tag on it, that read Tom Hiddleston. The message on the picture read 'That is not me' followed by  a very huge number of replies and a million likes.

"Remove that picture," Loki said. "Both of them."

I look up towards Loki, just to see that uncanny resemblance between him and his actor, keeping myself together.

"Suppose-ably I can,"  I said.  "But if I were hacked then the function of removing a picture online in the place it was allowed to be seen in public everywhere would not work."

"Throwing a shoe into a machine that connects to everywhere is sabotage, not hacking," Loki said.

"...Oh god," I said, rubbing my forehead. "I didn't say anything about sabotage." I raise one of my brows.  "Is that why you were following me? Just to tell me to delete the picture of you as a cat?" I furrowed my eyebrows towards Loki. Loki didn't reply. "Do you want a cookie?"

Loki, voluntarily, blinks his other eye.

"Ah ha!" I said. The cookie trick worked. "The liar of lies just confirmed he doesn't like cats."

"I do like cats," Loki said. Loki sneezed into his arm.

"Bless you," I said, as I noticed his nose had gotten red.

"What is this?" Loki said, sounding stuffy. "I don't get sick."

"Pepper spray," I said. "You're not immune to pepper spray."

Loki's eyes look dry to me.

"You knew this would happen and you used it on me?" Loki said, in a defensive paranoid type of voice.

"I didn't honestly believe it would work on a god," I admit. "Besides,Pepper spray shouldn't work on gods."

Besides Pepper Spray only works on a god in a reality where the laws of logic is ignored.

"What kind of magic do you perform?" Loki asks.

  
_Really?,_ I thought _, I barely know how to do magic._  


"I hate magic," I said. "I wouldn't ever perform it." The whole thing my dad had done to me; it soaked out the fun in magic I used to think of it as. "Not even if it depended on my life." Loki raised one of his dark thick eyebrows. "I would fail if it depended on me to save someone's life using magic."

His dark thick eyebrow lowered.

"Not many Midgardians hate magic." Loki said.

"Well, I do," I said.

Loki still believed I am a Midgardian. Maybe it should be kept that way.

"Why do you hate magic?" Loki asks.

"Reasons," I said. "Bye-bye."

I turn away and left hearing Loki stumble on his feet behind me. Hot damn how many times must I forget what Odin had requested me?There has to be a way to bring Loki there;it may just involve doing the inevitable.The one I am reluctant to go down that road again, I just don't want to lose another one again in my arms.

I left the library.


	9. By doing the math

_I learned, by doing the math, with my real age and the year I had came from; that I was born in 1394, exactly what mom had told me during the phone call.It was somewhere that most people wouldn't consider being born in a world that wasn't really home.Most people would say 'what?' at the completely ludicrious mention of it.I was brought into this world in a cave for a lot of reasons that normally would make up five chapters to a history book._

_Growing up, however, is a different story._

_No, not grown up in the wild._

_Shortly after I was born; father reached an agreement with a king named Richard the second something to stay  in a secret part of his castle for the time being.The exact details are a little shady since it came from my mom. Until the exact cause of these reasons had ended; we basically had to get under the grid and have a low profile._

_"Why should we allow a peasant be in my castle?" King Richard the 2nd asks. "Take them away."_

_My father, a man at his prime, snatched a sword from one of the knights._

_"I'll prove it!" Father said, holding the sword above his right hand. "I will prove to you that I speak in honesty by breaking this sword attempting to cut my hand off."_

_King Richard had a snort._

_"You'll willing to cut your hand off." King Richard said, tapping on his chin. "I don't know how you intend to get work for your poor family."_

_Father turned brown, rocky, and sculptured like. He struck the sword on his wrist. The sword broke in half into two pieces. Father dropped the sword so it landed on the clean--almost clean for that matter- red carpet with yellow streaks  on both sides.As a baby, I was crying in my mother's arms, probably awkened by the sudden break.Father turned back into his human form looking awfully determined to get his way._

_Mother, on the other hand, calmed me down by gently moving her arms similar to a boat on water._

_"What is your name?" King Richard asks. "And the realm of which you hail."_

_"I am Costner Rockison of Boulderheim, son of Rock Puileson and Jen Foridottir, a Rock Giant." Father introduced himself.  "And this is my wife, Sherrine of Boulderheim, daughter of Fort  Tarnison and Tabith Tarkidottir." Lewis is standing by mother.  "This, young boy, is Lewis Costnerson."_

_Lewis was just a young boy, not a man yet, as Rock Giants age slow._

_"What about the baby?" King Richard asks._

_"Emily Costneridottir." Father said._

_"And where do they hail?" King Richard asks._

_"This realm, my Majesty." Father said. "We've been here long before you were born."_

_"The realm you hail..." King Richard said. "Is it still open for conquering?"_

_"It ceases to exist." Father said. "We are the only survivors."_

_"A realm that ceases to exist." King Richard said.  "Puzzling."_

_"A great king promised to save it." Father said. "And he fell through."_

_"When was this Emily born?" King Richard asks._

_"A day ago." Mother said._

_"In the bitter cold of September 30th, 1394, you brought a child into this realm?" King Richard asks._

_Mother and Father nodded._

_"We did not have a safe place to go." Mother said, in a soft and low voice. "The cave was our temporary shelter."_

_"A newborn should not weather the force  of nature."  King Richard said. "You are welcome to stay, in a part of my castle where not many are allowed to venture." He rubs the arm to his chair. "Tomorrow I will lead a expedition to Ireland to enforce my rule.When I come back; I hope you've made yourself disposed of."_

_"Thank you,Majesty." Mother said._

_"Pardon me, Costner." King Richard said.  "But at cost would you protect your family?'_

_"There is no value on my family." Father said. "Loyalty is not bought; it is earned."_

_"I have a little problem stirring in my realm." King Richard said. "I would be grateful if you could take care of it."_

_Father raised a brow and my brother seemed clueless._

_"It depends on what kind of problem you're referring to." Father said._

_'One that eats cows and animal life." King Richard said. "A life for many, if you get rid of the problem there is a guarantee your secret will be safe."_


	10. Why that boy

This magnificent beautiful, and nicely detailed painting had my attention.The painting itself is one of those beautiful, well made, and classic.I am in a art museum, visiting for the day,just spending my time lazily. A large portal that reminded me strongly of  a Science Fiction CGI pool of opened up in the middle of the painting. I froze in place with eyes stuck to the unusual  blue portal that had different shades of the color including a bright circular center swarming on the painting.

"What the--" I said, and then a black flying ball--of what felt like clothes on a body--collided against me.

That collision sent me landing on the floor, back first. I could see the ceiling is so decorated well as the paintings on the walls. I push myself upright to see the portal closed in effect disappearing off the painting.I immediately noticed what seemed to be a young boy across from me. I get up on my two feet, as did the boy--that I could tell apart from the mess--, shaken but okay.

"You!" The boy said, pointing at me.

The boy strikingly reminded me of Dracula as a child.

"AH, mini-sized Dracula!" I squeak, stepping back.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows.

"I am nothing like Dracula." The boy said.

It is then I recognized the boy with slick black hair, way too big clothes for his age, and had this child like prince appearance. This boy is Loki. I pinch my shoulder and then rub my eyes.He is still there.I had a hesitant question at first.

"...Do you perhaps have a relation to Loki?" I ask.

"I _am_ Loki!" Loki said.

I am a little skeptical.

"I don't see how a grown man can be turned into a child." I said.

Loki's face turns in to fury.

"Thanos turned me into a child." Loki said. "And restricted my use of magic until I am a adult again! How does one live without magic?" I  snort while watching Loki as a young boy, pace back and forth, in fury. "I am a god! Gods shouldn't be treated this way!"

"So, you're stuck as a child." I said, much amused. I laughed a little at the mess Loki's got himself into. "No one would take a child seriously!"

"What makes you think I am stuck as a child for eternity?" Loki asks, with a  curious look.

"You're complaining about it; so, obviously it's for a long time." I said.

"No, three years." Loki said.

"Ten year old's can't become adults in three years." I said.

"This is exactly what I told Thanos." Loki said.

I raise my eyebrows up.

"Who the hell is Thanos?" I ask.

"An Eternal Deviant." Loki said. "He's an eternal who carries the Deviant Gene."

"So he's a eternal living embodiment of disgusting evil that has horrible wing taste, long loopy horns that never cease to end, is very huge, has a narcissistic personality that can turn the tables in front of Sociopaths and Psychopaths." I guess and exaggerate. Loki burst into a fit of laughter. "With a very questionable fantasy with axes and killing people like he is some terrible interpretation of William The Conquer."

Loki shook his right hand when the laughter had subsided.

"He's blue." Loki said. "Tall, ugly, and..." There is a brief pause. "Yes, he has a questionable relationship with the Mistress of Death." I raise  eyebrow. Since when did the Grim Reaper have a mistress? "Thanos lives longer than Asgardians."

"So I'm sort of right." I said, lowering my eyebrow.

"There is no such thing as 'sort of'." Loki said. "You are wrong."

Why did I bother saying that out loud in front of Loki?

_Because I thought he was not really Loki at first_ ,I recall.

"Thanos has one weird perception on aging and time." I said.

Loki nods.

"He does." Loki agrees.

"And he so happened to send you back in a art museum." I said. "That so happens to have a deserted part that I am touring." I look over my shoulder, just to make sure that someone wasn't going to come out of no-where silently and make a scare,for a quick survey. I turn my head towards Loki. "This smells a lot like fate."

"Fate does not smell." Loki retorts.

I blink.

"That...was a figure of speech." I said.

"I will take my leave." Loki said, turning away. "Where's the exit to this building?"

"There's a couple of them in this building." I said. "Three fire exits, two hallways leading to the front doors, and several halls that are endless like a maze." Loki goes the wrong direction.This direction does not lead to an exit. "You can't leave." I grab Loki by the arm. "Not when there is stranger danger around."

Loki frowns, looking up towards me, and yanked his arm out so quickly.

"Why yes; I can." Loki said.

"Loki, you're physically underage." I said. "Someone will snatch you then take you to an orphanage."

Loki folds his arms, and narrowed his  not-so-bright green eyes straight towards me.He lightly taps his way-too-big boot in a challenging manner.He didn't have the slightest clue what an Orphanage is. It is much worse than what Loki grew up in Asgard. I half wanted to drag his sorry butt to an orphanage and ditch Loki there just to make him realize how lucky he is.

However, then there is Lewis.

I want to tell Lewis face to face; sister to brother, the truth.

"Why that won't happen." Loki said.

"You can't use magic." I said. "You said it yourself; no magic until you're a adult."

"I've been fiddling with my Frost Giant powers." Loki said. "That I _can_ use."

"Oh, boy." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"Don't get any bright ideas, pediatrician." Loki said.

Why that's a word I do not hear a lot. Wait; is he talking about someone who walks on the sidewalk or someone who helps a couple's pregnancy?

"You're lucky it is July." I said. 

"July has nothing to do with my well being." Loki said.

"It does with your extended life time in my realm." I reminded Loki.

"No." Loki denied to believe me.

I rolled my eye grabbing Loki by the ear then headed towards the hallway that leads to the main doors being both 'enter' and 'exit'.Loki tried to squirm out of my grip that seemed to defy all the arguments about strength in the entire world about stubborn children being dragged out by their mothers. His demands of all didn't very much stirr fear within me. The few people touring the art museum shared 'what an odd family' kind of facial reactions when they faced my direction.

"Let go of my ear!" Loki demands. "Before someone catches my humiliation!"

"What a kid." A unusual fella said. "People are already catching his temper tantrum."

"Funny how you are humiliating yourself." I said.

"No, you are doing it!" Loki argues back.

This argument continued  till I got to the lobby. I had to fake a smile at the people sharing questionable looks.Loki dragged his boots along the floor that they squeaked while making 'screech' capable of deafening an eldery's ear. I had not seen many old people in the museum coming in then walking out tugging a stubborn Frost Giant Child by the ear.

"Hey, you didn't go in with a child." The Security Guard, Andrew Lessworth--that's what the silver name tag read--, suddenly said.

I stop in my tracks,still holding Loki by the ear, and face towards Andrew.

"He went in under your nose." I lied, letting go of Loki's ear.  "He is quite skilled in being silent."

"No, I was thrown into the building that has a terrible sense of art!" Loki argues. "I never went in with this woman."

Andrew raises a brow.

"I never encountered a family like yours before." Andrew said. "This kid doesn't seem the silent type."

"She is not my mother." Loki said, with a frown and a 'how can a man believe this?' attitude coming up. "Emily is way too young to be my mother!"

I held my hand out ignoring Loki's remarks.

"Emily Strange." I said, to which Andrew shook hands.

"Andy Lessworth." Andrew said. "I prefer Andy over Andrew." We stopped shaking hands. 'Emily Strange; what a strange name."

"I get that a lot." I said, and rub the back of my neck

"How dare two mortals flirt over me!" Loki exclaims. "I should freeze this Andy right now."

"No, you shouldn't." I said. "He doesn't have the time to dance with you, Loki."

"I am not asking for a dance." Loki said. "Your mind is full of cobwebs."

"This kid thinks dancing is freezing?" Andrew asks, raising a brow. 

"He's a Strange.He's been raised mostly by his father back in a far, old country side part of Great Britain." I lied. "My kid; Loki Strange."

Loki's reaction is priceless.

"As in, that god, from New York?" Andrew asks. 

"He's named after a dog not a god." I said.  "It is only a coincidence."

"Well, when you spell dog backwards you get god." Andrew said.  "Loki's last name fits  his very  unusual vocabulary and belief in dancing."

"Asgardians are not dogs." Loki said.  "Nor are they backwards."

Andrew laughs so hard he held up his right  index finger--while shaking his right hand--leaning one hand on his knees and a silent laugh that wouldn't come out even when his face turned red.I understood Andrew is trying to say 'hold on a minute' when Loki  had folded his arms and made a comment about Andrew 'I don't have one glass of water for this idiot.' without a drip of sarcasm in his voice.

"You have a hilarious kid." Andrew  said.  "More hilarious than any boy I ever met."

"I am not her child." Loki said. "This Emily has little to no blood of Asgardian inside."

"Loki wanted to see a Louisiana painting in a Boston museum." I lied.  "The painting of Asgardian Lewis."

"Louisiana?" Loki repeats. "I wouldn't dare to see a mortal with such a name in a museum."

Andrew, acting amused, laughs.

"Your kid is funny." Andrew said. "Sadly we don't have painting by Artists from Louisiana."

"I am moving to Louisiana." I said.

"Noooo!" Loki cries. "I don't want to move into a house belonging to a mortal who has a ugly name!"

"Louisiana is a state." Andrew said. "How old is Loki?"

"He is twelve." I lied. 

"I am one thousand years old." Loki said. "At least I am a grown up man forced into the physical appearance of a child!"

"Wow, your kid has one creative imagination."  Andrew said.

"We best be going!" I said, before Loki could send a freezing blast of ice on Andrew.

"Hey, wait,let me give you my phone number!" Andrew said, as I take Loki by the  right hand then tow him out the building quickly. 

"Keep it for someone else!" I shout back. "I don't need no phone number."

Loki is flailing his arms trying to send a accurate on the spot blast of ice. 

"Stop moving and let me hit the target!" Loki demands. 

"I am not a horse." I said.  "And you're not an adult yet."


	11. On the way to the destination

I decided to take a plane to Louisiana with Loki in tow. I packed as much boy related clothing that the shopping cart could hold; boxers, pants, socks, shirts, coats, hoodies, you get the point! Geeze I didn't realize how simple blue shirts made an average man appear to be hot until I saw a billboard above the men shirt department. Loki had been, at that time, trying to convince a mall cop that he was a abducted child.

"Worst flight of my life." Loki complains, kicking at the seat across from me. 

He is sitting beside a young boy named Gunter Tealin.

That kid once had been on the news in my reality; that's how I know his name.

"Uh..." Gunter said. "You're kicking at my dad's seat."

Loki glares over to Gunter, ever so sharply, that I could see below the Twilght book view. Okay, okay, okay I am a twihard who ships Jacob and Bella. Edward may be a vampire but he doesn't have the hotness or actually NOT emotionally abuse her. I like to think Jacob is perhaps Bella's best bet at having man's best friend by her side for eternity.

"So?" Loki asks, making a cup appear in his hands.

"I wouldn't kick at his seat if I were you." Gunter said.

"Watch me." Loki said, and then with one quick kick at the seat it flung forwards followed by a 'Ow!'.

A man, with dark hair that seemed to have some little specks of gray, turns over towards Loki. He had an agitated expression on his face. He reminded me of a man who's picture once showed up on the television set after a news segment indicating  he had escaped prison after a couple years in prison serving time for the the murder of his wife Trish Kerkouski. What is the name of that man? He was Gertium Kerkouski; a Russian man. I squint my eyes ignoring the grayness,it was then I recognized him as the escaped man 'Gertium'.

"Who's been kicking at my seat?" Gertium  asks.

"Your son." Loki said, pointing to Gunter.

"Nah uh!" Gunter denies. "This kid has!" He points furiously at Loki. "I was warning him, Dad."

Gertium raises a brow.

"Why do I see so many dead people standing around you?" Gertium asks. "So many ghosts for one child."

"I am not a child." Loki said. "I am a god.Those people died because of my failed mission a couple months ago."

"He did not just say that." Gunter said.

"Of course I did!" Loki declares.  "I am the--"

"He's Loki Strange!"  I said. "My kid."

"What a strange name for a kid." Gertium said,turning his attention towards  Gunter. "Gunt." Gertium holds up his index finger. "I told you what happens when I see things that I don't want to see." Gunter slid down into his seat sulking. "Any more of this trickery will leave you without a Nintendo DS for a week."

"You should be telling this Strange kid; not me." Gunter said.

I returned my attention down to the twilight copy feeling relieved.

"Same thing." Gertium said, turning back and then sat down into the chair.

"My last name is not Strange." Loki said. "It is Odinson."

I figured that in this reality things may be different.

"Oh sock it." Gunter said, glaring towards Loki.

"I am not socking Odin." Loki said. "As unpleasent as it would be on Odin."

"Can you be quiet for at least an hour?" Gunter asks.

"Depends on the reason." Loki said.


	12. Almost there; don't you dare malfuction air plane!

I didn't hear another peep out of Loki for a couple hours after Gunter gave him a headset and a MP3.Really he was silent until something went wrong in the turbo blasting engines.The flight attendant had made an announcement that clearly specified that is where the problem lurks at the time being.Well, she didn't _exactly_ word it  that way through the  intercomn. I am not sure how the airplane employee's can pin-point the problem without checking it out.

I put down the second twilight book on my lap.

"That is specific." I said.

That is when I finally noticed at the front--a man who strikingly resembled an actor in a suit that was leaked in 2014 for a Fantastic Movie--a young dark man get up from his seat.It is when he turned to the side putting down what seemed to be a bottle of water into a cup holder that it hit me. The black cute guy from Chronicle, his actor is Michael B Jordan, is in-fact The Human Torch. The second give away is the number 4 on  the shoulder.

We know The Human Torch's name; Johnny Storm.

So for this current situation lets call him Johnny.

Suddenly the plane shakes both ways making almost everyone aboard panic and scream.I, on the other hand, used my legs to catch the twilight book while tightly digging my fingers into the arm of the chair.My big bag is in the compartment right above my head. Guess what happened to the closed compartment? All of the compartments lined alongside the seats flipped open letting  lose all the stuffed belongings.

"This is the captian speaking." The Captain said, over the radio. "We've having a little problem getting balance."

Loki had taken off the headset looking puzzled.

"Uhh..." Gunter said.  "I don't think it is turbulence causing the problem." Gunter points to the not-so-much covered window.  "Something is out there holding the back end of the air plane by the probably disaster ridden mouth."

_Usually kids are not that descriptive_ ,I thought in disbelief.

The plane shakes side to side forcefully  that people who hadn't buckled up were sent flying; except for Johnny. Johnny seemed to defy all of logical  expectations by standing quite still unaffected.

"You're saying there's a sea creature shaking the air-plane." Loki said.

"Yes,that's what I am saying!" Gunter said.

Johnny traveled to the door, using the walls as his guide--including the sides of seats--fairly much determined.Loki turns over, probably utterly curious as to why this young man is headed ever so foolishly.Some people may ask how I can picture Loki's thoughts despite knowing him for two days and twenty minutes. It is because I am guessing correctly, duh.

"What are you doing?"  Gertium asks.

Johnny stops short at the door.

"Saving the day." Johnny said, with a quick smile.

"Obviously, or he wouldn't be there in the first place." Loki said,bluntly as Johnny forced the door open.

Johnny jumped out of the Plane.

"Flame on!" Johnny shouts, as his dark body becomes cloaked in radioactive heat. 

At least I figure it is radioactive heat.

Everyone watched him fly by a large scale belonging to a huge creature that bore a remarkable resemblance to a cross of The Tyrannosaurus Rex and that god-awful Godzilla from the movie featuring Ferris Bueller's actor.I rub my eyes trying to make sure this is really happening in a world that has Gertium calling Gunter as his son.The plan shook from side to side ever so fast that everything is sent flying  during the frightened panicked screams of the passengers.

Minus me and Loki.

I frankly came to realize  Loki is not much of  reactive person.This came to light when he sat back down, bound himself to the floor using ice, and took out a magazine from the seat in front of him while everyone is having a panic contest over who's the best screamer. God this kid is very lucky not follow the trend in the air plane. A puff of smoke struck the massive creature  which let go of the back fins belonging to the plane. Numerous red,orange, and yellow lights went off in the air plane. Many people, including I, could see the fight going on between Johnny and the very fresh off the terrible design plan Sea-Rex.

"To your seats, passengers!" The Captain's voice came over the intercomn.

Cold winds entered the plane followed by a unique high pitch whistle.

"Can someone shut the damn door?" Gertium shouts.

"No thank you." Loki muttered.

"Can't exactly leave a man to the wrath of the ocean and his flames to be washed off, Dad." Gunter said

"He's called the human torch for  a reason." Gertium said.

"So was The Steel Man." Gunter said.

"The Steel Man is an man made of steel."  Gertium said. "This guy we're talking about is **THE** human torch; he can fly and create flames!"

"I'll do it!" The flight attendant said.

Does everyone really want to make Johnny lose his flight?

"No, wait!" I cry out, getting in the flight attendant's way. "Let's put a blanket up! Then you can shut the door when he crashes in."

The flight attendant raises a brow.

"How big of a blanket?" The Flight Attendant asks.

"Something no gives a care about." I said. "Any blanket big enough a person can tumble into a room with."

Most of the passengers turned towards the bald man.

We got our blanket.


	13. Coincedence? I think not!

Turns out using a blanket to block the freezing air--in exchange to let Johnny crash in--was a good idea.So much I should probably do it again if a situation calls for it with Johnny going out to save a bunch of passengers from unworldly creatures sprouting out of the ocean. I mean we're probably not going to see Johnny on another flight but if it were then there's something concerning about my current status in Marvel.

Loki did not like riding the bus to the new house I had bought in the state where people can very much debate that there's a lot of accents varying in form originating from different nations.

It is basically a large boiling pot when you think about it.Loki gleefully ran off the bus--when I told him that this is our stop--taking in the better clean air.Well, once there is the greenhouse effect and global warming; the air might not be so good.But asides to the point of all this concerning stuff that likely ends with Planet Earth engulfed in water; the bus didn't smell good.

"Yes!" Loki said, gladly. "No terrible stench in my face!"

I got off the bus carrying about three luggage's in my arms--getting them through door is a skill I have long perfected--by my reasonable guess. Reasonable guess, take note of that. Sometime in the movies I don't know how many luggage that people packed, nor does the viewers, so lets say I took a couple even though I've been here for about two weeks.

"Don't press your luck," I said, taking a stop near a blue mail box.

"Hah!" Loki said. "You say it as if I can step on a raccoon and a skunk without noticing."

I saw his boot inches above a little bunny.

"DON'T KILL THE RABBIT!" I shriek, throwing Loki off guard.

Loki looks down.

"Oh," Loki said.

I stride right past Loki, snickering, feeling like I had done the impossible.Well I sort of had done the impossible when you think about it and all.Loki tags along asking me pestering little innocent questions about what house had I chosen.At one point Loki asked if I had picked a farm house to get filthy in and die in while being forgotten by the entire world. The way he phrased it sounded sad but to Loki it was only a question suppose to get under my nerves.I stopped near a creepy old gray fence.Loki hit my back then fell backwards landing on the sidewalk.

"How dare you stop walking without alerting!" Loki said.  "You should be lynched for that."

I stare at the creepy house feeling chills.

I could have made a smart ass reply but I did not.

There came a cold chill that made me close my eyes and think of a wintery night.

Yet the voice of Loki made that very hard to picture clearly by how he is describing  a creepy sight.

"That house is ugly," Loki said. "So ugly it cannot be lived in. It is very disastrous in style--broken windows, mounds here and there, weeds on the mail box's grip, and a broken dog chain." Damn it felt more creepy by the minute through Loki's pointers. "Curtains that have never been taken down in several winters.There is several tears in the fabric blowing in and out unhinged to the rail connected to the ceiling."

I turn my head away from the house then continue my way leaving Loki in the dust criticizing the house.

"It seems someone needs to use  Fabric Softener--" Loki said, turning his head. "Emily?" He looks around for me--while I was pretty far by a couple blocks-- perhaps thinking I am trying to pull a trick on him. "How lovely. Ditch me in the middle of a street in front of a ugly house;is that cruel as Emily can get? I'll show her!"

I came to a stop near a fire hydrant hearing "Slow down, you platinum blonde mortal!" from the distance.

"Gee," I said, feeling the heaviness to the luggage's. "Is that a compliment?"

"Is not," Loki said, after he caught up with me. "By Helheim; you 'walk' pretty fast."

I laugh at Loki's reply.

"I'll file it away," I said, walking through the empty street.

"File what away?"  Loki asks.

"New Hampshire," I said, casually.

"You cannot file away a huge landmass like that," Loki said.

I laugh at Loki's reply.

"Watch me," I said."One day I'll be able to do it."

I came to a small house set nearby a much creepy, ugly, and old house.I came to the door tugging at the luggage then kicked open the door.

"Nice kick," Loki said. "Really bad threshold."

I walked into the house.

"Get used to it! " I said.  "Because this is where we're living; well at least  you're living at temporarily until you're adult again."

Yes,I've contracted another job that's very secretive.

So secretive that I have barely told Loki about when work starts for me and who is going to be babysitting him.

"Is this the house you chose?" Loki asks, frowning while observing the living room as he shut he door behind himself.

"Why yes, I did." I said, putting my big luggage on the table with a hard thud. "I picked the most ideal place in Louisiana to stay in."

"Hmph," Loki said. "Much better  than the first ugly one."

I open the curtains.

The comic-con I've referred to lately is because I had a little unexpected visit chasing after a man suspected of terror related ties and counter fit connections. That day I  spent there was pretty fine meeting up with some Pokemon fans.Perhaps I should go into detail into how exactly the day went in the best place in the world.

"Gertium is paranormal-ing, again!" I said, seeing Gertium speaking to thin air at the swing set.

"What do you mean Gertium is paranormal-ing?" Loki asks, puzzled.

"That's just it, he's doing it!" I said, watching Gunter follow Gertium in.

"But Paranormal-ing isn't a word!" Loki whines. "It does not make sense what you're referring to."

"For now it is." I said, taking my hand off the curtain. "In this house."

Loki raises his eyebrows.

"So I  suppose you've chosen a well paying job." Loki said.  "Just to renovate the backyard and the house entirely."

"They approached me." I said. "While..." I stare at him. "You don't need to know as it does not concern you."

I drag one of the luggage's down the hall.

"So they approached you; that doesn't sound right." Loki said.

"It was right after the explosion in the subway." I said.  "They seemed genuinely concerned for me and how 'superb' my current condition was."

Loki tags alongside.

"You were in that car?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I said. "And I got rid of the bomb."

Loki stops gazing at me, flabbergasted, and perhaps speechless.

"You, a mortal, was in the explosion," Loki said.

"Yes!" I said,opening the door. "I survived."

"Through a explosion capable of blowing you into pieces, blowing your skin off, and vaporizing you," Loki said.

"I turned out okay in the end," I lied, my lip twitching. "I curled up to the side after putting down the bomb."

"Liar," Loki said.

"I stood there," I said. "And I didn't die."

"How does one not die?" Loki asks.

"Look it up,"  I said.  "Probably a coincidence I survived."

"But twice?" Loki asks.  "A coincidence; I think not!"

I shut the door on Loki.


	14. That day at comic con

I slipped into the building feeling intense, my heart pumping, and sort of out of breath.It was only then that I saw a girl dressed up as a genderbent gray robot with a cannon on their shoulder and a helmet resembling much of a bucket. For now if you want to know if this is occurring in the past then let me tell you that present tense is being used for this one occasion in this whole chapter.  
"Dressed up as a FBI agent from Warehouse 13?" The genderbent gray robot gal asks.  
I  blink, multiple times, finding the question quite odd.  
"Special Agent Strange." I said, flipping up my badge.  
The gal's eyes went wide.  
"You're holding it wrong!" The genderbent robot gal said, turning my badge upside down. "There."  
I look over to  see my badge looks pretty logical in the way it is positioned.  
"Thank you?..." I said, staring at the gal. I put my badge away.  
""The name is Belle." Belle said. "But not the whiny aft one from twilight. I hate the jokes people make about my name." She waves the cannon in mid air.  "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!"  
"I get your point." I said. "Miss Belle, have you seen a suspicious man not in costume come by?"  
Belle stares at me, wide eyed, lowering her head enough that it seemed she is attempting to make a unusual glare.  
"Be specific." Belle said, putting the cannon back on her shoulder.  
I had to wonder how much it weighed for certain because it had the appearance of a heavy object.  
"Sweaty, red faced, got a bad hair cut, black jacket, unbuttoned blue shirt..." I described the man.  
"He ran into there." Belle said. "Be careful." She points down the hall where there is a commotion going down. "Not a man with an unbuttoned shirt gets out of a room crowded by women."  
I nodded and pretended to understand the last part.  
"Thank you."  I said.   
I ran after the suspect.   
The name of the suspect is Jones Furroway.   
"YOU JERK, YOU RAN OVER MY DALEK COSTUME!" A high pitch man yelled as I ran closer.  
I ran into the room at least getting out of the long windy hall with a blue ugly rug.  
There are a bunch of people wearing tweed jackets waving unusual screwdriver related items and people waving scepters after a man. I could see Jones had made a mess jumping into Comic-Con.The men and women wearing tweed jackets--followed by mostly girls with black hair and a long black coat--are shouting  different things at once yet I could make out a few as 'destroy our enemies and we'll destroy you, muggle!'. I am very familiar to the word muggle.   
I had my handcuff's ready in my left hand to get the annoying pest out of the crowded building.   
"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." I said, going after Jones.  
Damn, why did god coin the existence of fans to get in my way?  
There are some ladies dressed up wearing dresses designed similar to a police box yet more strange than it appeared. What was the name of that box is something I cannot even figure. I came across a whole room full of pictures of one man--with even more numbers of the women with black hair and long black coats--in various positions,scenes, and situations.In notably a few of them he had a scepter glowing a light blue at top coming out of a small item shaped similar to a stone.   
The man's face reminded me of a prince.   
A very royal prince ripped out of a fairy tail blended into Harry Potter. Oh my his hair in the pictures is curled back enough I thought this character might be using a lot of hair gel if he did exist in real life.In another picture he was blue with unusual lines on his face and his eyes are a soft red.The other picture he had golden armor on with horns going; pointed up and then curled back over the helmet. Two other pictures showed his helmet's horns pointed straight, literately, quite straight. The lone, and very much not drawn of,picture had his helmet's horns curled up down wards similar to a ram.   
There is a big white sign reading  'Loki Laufeyson fan stations' and below that  read 'Loki's Army'.  
The last exit for Jones is blocked.  
From my partial view I saw Jones take a turn to the right then ran into the crowded Scepter Fans area. Jones ran over to the tables--there wasn't professional actors in the room at this house--waving a gun that he took out so randomly. Oh god my suspect has just escalated the situation into a bigger one!  
"I have a gun!" Jones shouts. "Clear the exit!"  
"GET OFF THE TABLES!" The girls shriek. "Then we can talk."  
Jones happens standing in front of a picture of the Laufeyson guy on a throne.  
"Hah, you can't take down a man with a gun." Jones jokes.  "Lets see about that!"  
Jones recklessly shot after a couple of those Tweed dressed fans making quite a few rounds. A couple fans fell back to the floor followed by hysteria by those not shot at.I had to think fast before he killed more people in this building where fans gather every-year and there's always a sensational mystery to it that brings shows to making episodes where some-one dies during comic-con.I saw one of the girls had a scepter in their hands being pointy and sharp.  
"Excuse me," I said, taking the stick.  "I have to use this, law enforcement purposes!"   
"How rude!" The unusual girl said.   
"Rude is not saving Loki's Army." I said.   
I aimed it at Jone's figure--well, actually, right at the gun--using my best aiming skills.  
For sure my  aiming skills are not the best.  
"Ready...aim....fire!" I shot it after the hand.  
Instead I knocked the gun out of Jones's hand. I drop the Scepter to the ground then throw myself onto Jones knocking off the tables sending to the floor.I landed on my side on the floor feeling my hips bump against the floor. Cuff him,cuff him, cuff him!, I thought coming over to Jones.   
I cuffed  Jone's hands together.  
"Is this how my tax paying money is being spent?" Jones asks, with a sneer. "A Special Agent coming in without back up and unable to decide clearly if a respectable business man is innocent!"  
I force him up.  
"When you shot those people," I said. "You became guilty."  
"Save it for my lawyer." Jones said.   
"Someone's already called for the ambulance!" I hear one of them shout.   
"Hey, that cop used a scepter,that's insulting to our sonics!" One of the tweeds said.  
"Our weapon is better than yours." The unusual girls said.  
"Nah uh." The Tweeds said.  
"Yes, it is cooler." The unusual girls said.  
Somehow during the conversation; Loki's Army ran after the Tweeds--along with their sonics--waving their scepters yelling  'Our weapon is better than yours!' leaving me and the cuffed up suspect.Surprisingly the exit to Comic-Con had been left clear . There are some people still there apparently have been the victims of the numerous gun shots Jones had sent off. Unfortunately at the back there were two people lain there dead--probably cause of death is gun shot wound to the chest--not close enough to be near the doors yet far enough for not many people to notice.  
It occurred to me they had not noticed their inflictions and got out of the way.   
"You're going to spend a long time in prison." I said, guiding Jones out of the building.   
"Like to see you try," Jones said.  "I am rich."  
I hated people in the rich business for this sort of thing; thinking they can get away with anything. I shoved him into the back seat, then locked all the doors on him, and let him try to bust the windows open. Bullet proof glass has been useful in many occasions. I knew that I would have to be questioned by other law enforcement about my failure to apprehend Jones before the shots.   
Honesty I never felt so guilty for letting people die on my watch.  
I had my head hung low sitting down in t chair waiting for the law enforcement of that jurisdiction to come in when a man resembling Hugh Jackman--a rather younger version--came in wearing an unusual suit that would be worn for scuba diving just without the fins and the mask.   
"What are you a fan of?" I ask. "Don't come into that room...it's evidence now."  
"I am not a fan of anything,Bub." The man said.  
I raise my head up.  
"What?" I ask.  
Did he really call me 'Bub'?  
"Well, you see I was searching for this girl," The man explains. "And she happened to come in here,Bub."  
"Business guy with a red face?" I ask.  
I hoped he might have some connection to Jones.   
"No." The man said.   
This is a little odd, I thought.  
"Then who?" I ask.  
"A woman with purple hair that has several highlights,Bub." The man said.  
"What is your name?" I ask.  
"Logan," Logan said. "And this woman has really long fingernails capable of turning into..." He, himself,is finding it hard to describe a woman's fingernails. "I can't describe it, Bub."  
"Water?" I ask.  
"No." Logan said.  
"Sand?" I ask.  
"No." Logan said.  
"Electronical related Science Fiction stuff?" I guess.  
"Yes." Logan said.   
"I am Emily Strange," I said, holding my hand out.  Logan looks at me strangely, standing much as though he realized something important, without blinking. "Glad to meet you."  
"Emily Strange?" Logan said.   
I got the feeling he wasn't going to shake my hand so I lowered it back on my lap.   
"Yes." I said, with a nod.  
"How old are you?" Logan asks.  
"38." I said.   
"No, really." Logan said.   
"37." I said.   
"Ah hell." Logan said, taking out a device.  "I went into the wrong door!" He turn around begins walking away.  "I can't believe they gave me the wrong time coordinates."  
"What's so important about my age?"  I ask.  
Logan stops in his tracks, then turns towards me.  
"Name the most important thing that has happened in your life, bub." Logan said.  
"Good or bad?" I ask.   
"Bad." Logan said.  
I sigh letting off the disappointment of today.   
"...I let my suspect kill two people in Comic-Con." I said.   
I saw the faintest of all smiles on his face.   
"It's going to get better, bub." Logan said. "Trust me."  
I watched Logan turn away from me and disappear out of my view.    
What a strange man. 


	15. Work can be complicated

Work can be complicated when raising a young god under the roof. Loki repeatedly kept asking me two questions; 'what are you?' and  'what is your job?'. The only thing I could not do is tell Loki what my job is. It is part of the argrement that brings me into having a job in the first place.   
"If I had magic then I wouldn't be needing to come with you to a store!" Loki complains.  
I had a short laugh while eying at the cereal section.   
"It is a part of life." I said.   
"Oh like you going out from Monday to Thursday leaving me with a Babysitter until Friday." Loki said. "May I remind you that it's like you live somewhere else twenty-four seven."  
"I am there; Friday,Saturday, and Sunday." I said.  
"Which begs to question what job you've taken." Loki said, ignoring my reply.   
"You don't need to know." I said, grabbing a Captain Crunch box.  "It is nothing big, in my opinion," I drop the box into the cart.  "And it pays well."  
"Why do you even have a house when you're not even there?" Loki asks.  "Better question is; why don't you just drop me off to those houses for 'orphans' who get a better deal with their 'new' parents."  
I walk down the section.   
"Needless to say you've never lived in a Orphanage."  I said.   
"Sure I have." Loki said.   
"How different is your orphanage?" I ask.  
"I lived on Asgard and it was sort of an orphanage." Loki said.    
I stop.  
Hell, Asgard is a kingdom full of gods not mortals.   
"Loki, have you  ever seen Annie the movie?" I ask, in a low voice.   
"No." Loki said.  
I glare down at Loki.  
"Tell me what a orphanage is, boy." I said.   
To say for the least; Loki is practically begging to be thrown into a terrible place.A dear, dear, terrible place where most wouldn't make friends in the likeliest places in reality. They lose things constantly when moving from place to place.The bad parents only get the kids for the paycheck. The kids get thrown into the system and life is never, never, the same for them again.At least that is what I know about orphanages.   
"A place to wait for parents."  Loki said, quite calmly.   
My hand gripped on the handle, tightly, feeling rage.   
"You're asking for it." I said.   
"I am." Loki said.   
I couldn't argue with a man asking to have a terrible childhood.   
Loki in a way is reliving his childhood.   
I couldn't believe this arrogant guy has an army of girls who worship him and obsess over him! I didn't reply to Loki's newer questions about the store but what made sure to do was send a text message to that poor girl, then, after purchasing my groceries;  I dumped Loki at a Orphanage in Nevada--don't ask how I did that but I sure as hell used the fastest vehicle available from my job under 'an emergency'--with his clothes and what was his belongings.   
"Huh?..." Loki was half asleep when I dumped him.   
The side of his child face is covered in water.   
All of the luggage is around the young confused Loki.   
"See ya, sucker." I said, with a  short wave. "Bye-bye."  
I turned around and headed straight back to the state I moved to. I bet Loki is going to be in there for a month and he'll change his mind after seeing what he wanted to be in. It is quite fitting when given much thought.I had a mad delightful smile on my face. I really do not believe Loki would give a bother about finding me.  
Hell, why would a god wanting to be in the orphanage go back to someone he didn't want to live with?  
I made it back to the house by 2:40 AM.  I was fast asleep on the couch by 2:45 AM. Loki wouldn't be asleep for at least...maybe an hour, I guess. I may have to make a call to Odin that perhaps my deal with him has end.Because I'll try to make that important text message with Lewis.   
I'll try, I swear. 


	16. More like not a month

"So Emily," Polly said over the phone. "How's the job been going for you?"  
"Fine."  I said.  
"And what about the kid you took?" Polly asks.  
I look down to the calender to see it reads the year 2013. It is July 15th. It has been one year since I met Loki and been thrown into the world of Marvel.  
"Uh, I don't know." I said.  
"...What does your job involve?" Polly asks.  
I walk around then come around to straightening a picture frame.  
"Secret." I said.  
The frame slides back into it's crooked position.  
"What about the kid?" Polly asks.  
"He kept complaining he wanted to be taken into an Orphanage." I said.  "So I did."  
"You..." Polly said. "dropped off a kid who appeared out of a painting in front of a orphanage."  
"Yep." I said, getting the broom out then leaned the against the wall and slid it sideways making the position better.  
"ARE YOU MAD?" Polly yelled.  
"He was getting on my nerves." I said.  
"That's what kids do!" Polly said.  "What you did is mean."  
Yet, you don't know he's a fully grown man shrunk to the age of a child.  
"But he's no ordinary kid because he's Ben 10--" I groan then  look up towards the ceiling. "Darn t; the cartoons have already gotten to me." I noticed the words, finally, on the cieling. "Emily Strange is a neglectant parent."  
I felt a string get pulled in my heart.  
I am so glad I dropped Loki off to the Orphanage.  
"Who says you are?" Polly asks.  
"No one." I said.  
"Don't say you are!" Polly yelled.  
"I didn't say that--" I started to say but Polly cut me off.  
"Yes, you did!" Polly said. "Strengthen your inner parent walls and repeat after me: Emily Strange is a wonderful parent!"  
"Emily strange is a wonderful parent." I said.  
"YOU DIDN'T SAY IT RIGHT, YOU BIG SISSY!" Polly chides me. "Repeat; one more timer; Emily Strange is a wonderful parent!'  
"Emily Strange is a wonderful parent!" I shout.  
"Good, we're getting somewhere." Polly said.  
We had a fairly nice chat after that.Polly is still the concerned gal for her friends when hearing them say something worrisome. Polly is not just plain old Polly because of her stereotypical kind of character; she's very different is what I can say.Sarah Jackson hasn't called me at all within the year spent in the totally unique state with many accents sounding similar to Irish and another accent to another nation that I usually forget.  
Polly is the first person to end the call.  
Well, people's accents in this state sound similar to Irish.  
Go figure for Louisiana being a big melting pot for immigrants back in the day.  
I look down to the phone on the table. I put down the sleek black newer phone on the table beside the old one. I pick up the old flip phone flipping it open. It still has all five bars.I go through my contacts list until coming down to Lewis's name then pressed on it.  
Text message or phone call?  
I go with the text message.  
_Dear Lewis,You're a Rock Giant._  
There are three dots under the message on the page with a green background and white text boxes.I can see the last messages I sent back to my Bro way back when.  
_So am I, Lewis. We've been around for a long...long...long time._  
How do I break the news his memories have been tempered?  
_I don't think I am coming back,bro._  
He's probably living the life better than I am left unaware of his true heritage until the time he looks upon the screen.I had so many things to say but telling him the news had been placed on the backburner about his heritage and memories until today. So many things have changed since picking the lock using nail clippers.  
I developed the skill of thievery a long time ago growing up in my version of Earth.  
It's a gift I've learned to use wisely.  
_I don't know why you went to father and had your memories taken..._  
It's a question I've been going over for some time.  
_I didn't know the truth until a couple months ago. Mother told me everything except why you decided to do it first. We're from a long forgotten realm that since has been destroyed. It was called Boulderheim. We're Rock Giants; beings with characteristics of rock and live long like gods. Gods do exist, you're aware of that now,  as there is such thing as Asgard..._  
How to spill the news that the only way I could have been back home was ditched is perhaps tricky.  
_I was going to come back under a deal with Odin._  
 _But then Loki kept complaining about me not being around much._  
 _You see, Loki had been turned into a child by Thanos. Look up Thanos on the internet. By this time Loki has a year or two left until he is back to his grown adult stage. I ditched Loki at a Orphanage. The deal was to bring Loki to New Mexico and drop him off in the middle of a old stadium, and then, Loki would be sent back to Asgard._  
I had to pause thinking about what to say next.  
 _The funny part about it is I had to earn Loki's trust and not do it right away. I am sorry, Lewis. But I believe where our two roads end; going on two different paths miles apart. I am going to put my phone into a little box with a charger after sending this. But I will always be a Strange; Emily Strange._  
_____                                                                               ____  
**...2:40 AM...**  
 **...Yes in the middle of the night...**  
I got called up for the police station in the city, so I did as I had been called for. The part about being me is that learning to drive a car was not easy shortly after being given a responsibility. Lets say kid Loki never was in the car with me and my driving skills are still not the best.  
A bull dog stares at me as I get out of the car. The Bull Dog is creepy even wearing a pink collar shining in the light showing off the gems embedded in the collar.The bull dog is white and brown including having a leg shorter than the others unusually.  
I closed the driver's side door then aim the square device at the car and lock it.  
Woof,woof, woof went the bull dog.  
"I am not an intruder on your territory,man." I said turning towards the bull dog  
There's a stop sign wedged in between the right hand side tire.  
"Oh hell." I said, then walk over to the tire.  
I yank out the stop sign sticking out of the tire.  
I look over my shoulder to see there is not a stop light--where there should be one--but quite dark and empty. I came to realizing the stop sign was at the corner when I ran it over.  
"Hey, I am not the best driver." I said, towards the bull dog. "Not bad enough to kill people."  
The bull dog huffs and walks away like a diva.  
Wait, did I just characterize a dog as a over-dramatic person?  
I shook my head  then put the stop sign back where it had been--I summoned wet rocks around the metal handle enough to keep it standing in place--previously.The rocks solidified into a hard type of pavement that became a mound keeping a stop sign in place. A pavement that really stuns me a Rock Giant can not only create rocks and heal themselves but make pavement.  
I walk towards the police station in high heels hearing them 'click clack' against the sidewalk. I open the door letting myself in holding onto my purse's big strap along my shoulder.The hall is deadly silent not a sound could be heard nor a criminal's rantings and people in hysteria. There wasn't even a man stabbed sitting on the bench covering his wound with a clipboard in front of him.  
Usually there are people on the benches waiting.  
I walk down the empty hall passing each bench.  
I came to the large wooden doors which reminded me of those from the closet door leading into Narnia with a lot of fur coats. I opened the left hand door then let myself in feeling like a small child sneaking into her father's reading study.It felt nostalgic.  
There is a woman in a blue uniform at a desk chewing on bubblegum.  
I only knew it was bubble gum because of the pink ball coming out of her mouth and then being popped.  
"Emily Strange?" The desk lady asks, throwing the popped bubble gum into the trash.  
I felt relieved for that somewhat comforting--and not demanding--question.  
"I am Miss Strange." I said. coming to the counter. I came to a stop in front of the desk counter. "What kind of emergency am I here for?"  
"Family emergency." The desk lady said.  
Family...what? I don't have any family in this version of Midgard.  
"Pardon me?" I ask.  
"Family emergency." The desk lady said. "You're the only living relative for a orphaned Teenager."  
I raise my eyebrows.  
"Who?" I ask.  
The desk lady glances over to the right.  
"Me."  Came a deep voice.  
The voice sounded like a narrator to USA's many upcoming episodes during marathons.  
So it was worth a look.  
I look over to see a teenage version of Loki sitting in the chair. I hadn't noticed him remarkably coming into the room. There are several chairs, some magazines , and a few cans for garbage to be thrown into. He is slumped over  in the chair holding a brown teddy bear in the cockpit of his arms. There are three luggages at his feet.I couldn't believe that he, that annoying god, had decided I was his last living relative. I glance over to the desk lady confused how it all came down to me.  
"Foster parents died in a car crash; he survived."  The desk lady said.  
"How old is he?" I ask.  
"He says one thousand but he looks to be seventeen." The desk lady said. She hands me a paper slip. "Please sign the paper to take him in."  
I raise my other brow.  
"Is he...that hard to take care of for parents?" I ask.  
The desk lady shrugs.  
"I don't know." The desk lady said. I lower my eyebrows back down. "The Foster system just doesn't want him."  
A year and he has gone through the system.  
The system hates Loki enough it wants other relatives to take him.  
I signed the paperwork.


	17. There's much to be told

"How may times did you move to different parents?" I  ask.  
"Nineteen." Loki said.  
I glance over towards Loki finding it hard to believe.  
"...Seriously." I said.  
"Nineteen." Loki repeats.  
"And what about the latest?" I ask.  
"I was there longer than the other mortals; nine months." Loki said.  
I whistled.  
"You went from house to house..." I count my fingers on the wheel. "Four months." I had a little smile crawling up on my face. "It is amusing to see a teenage god take a teddy bear everywhere he goes."  
"I do not take him everywhere." Loki said. "I got him on the 10th parents."  
"You've had him for 9 parents." I said. "That really indicates you do."  
"I've seen the children in the orphanage easily lose their belongings."Loki said.  "I hid my belongings just where I would remember. It was so obvious nobody bothered to even look."  
"Oh, did you even at once lose a prized possession?" I ask.  
"No." Loki said, quickly.  
"Everyone loses stuff moving," I said. "But there are kids who steal from those moving. It happens all the time, Loki, it is natural."  
"Not to me, it isn't." Loki said.  
I take a turn to the left passing the house.  
"The family I spent nine months were, lets say, an old couple." Loki said. "They had a sob story about losing their grand child and their children in a plane crash a couple months ago."  
"So they wanted to get a replacement for two generations." I said.  
"What?" Loki asks, as though I had accused him of something terrible. "Me? a replacement?"  
"It's a thing, you know." I said. "It's a very known thing."  
"What's a thing?" Loki asks.  
"A thing." I said.  
"...What is a thing?" Loki asks.  
I sigh.  
"Some entity, object, or creature that is not or cannot be specifically designated or precisely described." I said.  
"Oh, that's what it is." Loki said.  
"So, how did they take it when you aged?" I ask.  
"It happened overnight." Loki said. "I showed them what I could do while explaining who I am.They believed me, and, let me stay even though they feared me.They were quite the puzzling couple."  
"They feared you and let you stay." I said.  
"Yes." Loki said.  
"And you didn't get into trouble with them." I said.  
"They were quite literately the last people on the list for the system for people willing to take a child like me." Loki said. "The child services said so themselves."  
"So, how long ago did they die?" I ask.  
"Last week." Loki said.  
"It took you a week to drag your shoes in the mud." I said.  
"No, they didn't ask me until the last minute for your phone number." Loki said.  
I raise a brow,paying attention to the road.  
"My first day involved them drilling me for answers." Loki said. "Including your phone number," I swore there was a look of realization glimmering in his eyes but then that look went down. "Which they lost."  
I pressed a button behind the steering wheel.  
Wing blades shot out from both sides of the car.  
"Why are you going down the wrong road?" Loki asks, sounding puzzled with his face leaning against the window.  
"You wanted to know what my job was." I said, pressing a few more side buttons.I had a cheesy grin spreading across my face. "I am bringing you there."  
The car lifted off the road right into the sky.  
The vehicle became clearly disguised--aka camouflaged--to the outside view so it seemed unviewable.Many people can say it became invisible in simple English while I say  'camouflage'. There are many arguments people can make about my vehicle.  
"...What?"  Loki said, turning his head towards my direction appearing to be so alarmed.  
Loki honestly reminds me of a confused kitten looking for their mommy.  
"I am taking you to my job, duh." I said.  "I had to learn how to drive before launching into the sky!"  
Loki stares at me in utter shock.  
"Is that why I had to be in a terrible bus with an awful stench for Odin knows how long?"  
"From and to; yes." I said.  
"What have you been doing for the past...." Loki starts but I interrupt.  
"Thirty eight." I said.  
"Thirty-eight years of your life?" Loki finishes.  
"Living." I said.  
Loki frowns at my reply.  
"That does not answer my question." Loki said.  
"For a really long time I had automobile driving phobia." I said, passing a couple bats. "This job I took changed everything. What I learned is my driving skills are terrible, yet..." I had a smirk. "I soar in the sky."  
"Where are we going?" Loki asks.  
"Bouvet Island." I said.  "One thousand miles off the coast of Antarctica."  
"What a terrible name." Loki remarks.  
"Actually you'll find a island with a terrible name has something  great about it." I said. "It recently had a heat bloom last year. We've been studying the samples recovered from the hole in abandoned whaling station. Tomorrow there's going to be other people coming and the clearing for the deeper part of the hole is set to be done today."  
"Emily, what kind of job did you take?" Loki asks.  
"That's something  I am not allowed to tell." I said. "I have to be there for their arrival."  
"You just said 'we've been studying the samples'." Loki points out. "You're a sample studier!"  
"Not exactly." I said, slyly.  
"Forensic Anthropologist?" Loki guesses.  
"Silly, there's no bones." I said, with a laugh.  
"Dirt identify-er?" Loki guesses.  
"No way I am telling you." I said. I turn on the radio.  "There's a chance we're going to be there for awhile.The many times I didn't come home on time was because of the weather.Usually I was supposed to be back by five on Wednesdays...but mother nature had a different plan in mind."  
"And they chose you after surviving a bomb." Loki said.  
"You are never going to let that go." I said, with  a short lived sigh.  
"Tell me what you are." Loki said.  
"Something ancient." I said.  
"Asgardian?" Loki guesses.  
"Nope, much more ancient than them."  I said.  
"There are many beings ancient more than Asgardians." Loki said.  
"That's all I am giving." I said. "There's a glove compartment, open it, there's plenty of material for you to read about this location." Loki opens the glove compartment. "Well, actually,it has a big stack of papers about a couple lethal aliens known by this realm and considered a threat to be aware of."  
Really those papers are huge.  
Loki looks up to me holding the huge pile of stapled papers in his arms.  
"How can you have read this within two weeks?" Loki asks.  
"On the way  to Bouvet Island I listened to some audio readings of the files." I said. "Lucky you are not the driver. Plus, your stuff stays in the trunk so it doesn't iced over. So, Mr I dropped the scepter,start reading."


	18. Uh huh, you call them Xenomorphs

Loki hadn't finished reading when I parked near the whaling station in Bouvet Island.The windshield only shows the blinding rays of snow flying out of the cloudy sky; usually,Bouvet Island has light snow in which anyone can walk through and see through when it is coming down.I know my way around to the main base after a year working on that island so fortunately nature's fury could not send me the wrong way.  
"We're here." I said, taking the keys out of the ignition.   
Loki held up his index finger still engrossed into the paper.  
"James Patterson didn't write that report." I said,jokingly. Loki puts his hand down on the arm rest. "Maybe the actual person will get recognition one day for making an addicting report."  
Loki ignored my reply as his eyes--they stood out in the white scenery, pretty bright--were going this way and that. He hadn't moved his seating position for countless house. I realized then that my attempt at humor had fallen flat right into an ugly coal.  
"So much for trying." I muttered to myself, turning off the radio.  
Humor is not in my best skills.  
Why not turn the heat off on Loki?  
Brilliant, it'll take long for him to notice that I am gone.  
That is if he forgets I told him to get out after getting Bouvet Island style prepared.  
I unbuckle myself then reach over to the backseat and grab a big gray coat with brown fur around the hood. So much for being prepared on an island left into perpetual  winter. I take the coat back into the front seat. I take my hot red high heels off then toss them into the back seat. I put my feet into long winter boots set alongside the two floorbased parts for accelerating and stopping. I take out a hat from the hood and put it on my head. I get two gloves out of the large coat pockets then put them on, put on ear muffs for my exposed ears, and get on the big warm coat. I wrapped a scarf around my neck for extra caution; no one wants a neck-freeze-bite.   
I've been doing this for a year.   
I put the keys into the left hand coat pocket, next, I open the door.   
Well that soon alerted Loki to what he had been ignoring. Loki glances up off the paper towards the windshield. The surprise on his face is kind of unique in the history of 'Teenage gods' not really written down in a book.Not many people have the chances to meet a teenage god.  
Well, my story is different.  
Loki's expression turned into dread as he saw the pouring snow masking whatever is in the distance.   
"No wonder you had a bad sun tan." Loki said. I open the driver side door hearing the wind's unusual chilly sound.  "You were over layered."  
I step out of the car pretending not to hear.  
I shifted towards Loki's direction mustering my best serious look.  
"Loki; ass out of the car." I said.   
Loki looks so defensive in a way that makes him look cute.   
"Its so white out there," Loki said. "And cold looking might I add."   
"Don't be a chicken," I said.  "Gods can withstand the cold. There's no excuse being a god!"  
"Fine." Loki said, defeated.  
I shut the driver's side door then take the keys out of the pocket and twirl the center metal item around my fingers.  
"But I am not done reading this report written by Major Alan Schaefer!" Loki shouts back.  
I flip the keys in my hand. After all those hours of driving I've become a sort of a night bird.Actually I kind of cheated by sleeping for a couple hours with the car on Autopilot mode--Loki had been reading intently at that time--on the way to Bouvet Island.My boots crunched in the snow.A dark feeling grew in my gut in a  way that could easy out match a paranormal gut feeling in a imaginary stage of boxing.    
Fifteen minutes after I got out and headed my way to the base--built across from the abandoned whaling station--I heard even more bigger crunching. The sound of these crunching made me think of bad dress shoes going bad in the heavy big fluffy snow.I pressed on the red button on the black device activating the protection-concealer-hibernation.  
Several years ago there was a discovery  of a unique alien nest in SouthEast Asia.There was quite a fuss between the nations what to do about it--surprisingly The Philippines recoiled at the thought of sending in civilians to check out the next--for a couple days. Those couple days were deadly to those who bothered going; that resulted in the deaths of a hundred people.Even in those deadly days there was a group of survivors who managed to somehow get these son of a gun aliens dead.Funny thing is The Philippines couldn't stop its own people from being curious as to what had discovered by a Janitor.  
They dubbed the alien as  'Xenomorph'.  
"Have you ever come across one of these Xenomorphs?" Loki asks.   
"Nope." I said, but then I pause. I had to give it some thought about the idea never meeting one face to face. "Well, if you count remains."  
"Uh huh," Loki said.  "You call them Xenomorphs and you have not seen these fabled aliens for yourself! How can they be real when they sound to be made out of mortal imagination?"  
I shook my head continuing my walk.  
"Tell that to the survivors." I said.  
"Survivors?" Loki repeats, puzzled.  
"You skipped a page." I said.  
"But there was not any mention of survivors." Loki said.  
"Did you just stare at one page and think about how to pick apart these aliens to be fiction?" I ask.  
"No." Loki said. "I read...some pages."  
"You must be a bad liar or be a bad page skipper." I said.  
"I am not a page skipper." Loki denies.  
"You missed a couple pages." I said. "That says it all."  
I had to yank my boots out of the snow as we approached closer and closer to the outrageously tall door to gray snow covered building. Even with an argument in hand about skipping pages Loki is the one who insists I am wrong and he is the one who is absolutely right. Well, if only that were true. The door looks short and chubby because of the really tall snow levels.Usually when there is not that much snow there isn't a short chubby door that has a couple walking platforms for each snow level it is currently outside.   
"You're wrong." Loki said.  
Loki goes past me--coatless!--with skin such a gentle color blue I almost thought he was Paul Bunyan's friend ox 'Babe' and Loki's eyes glowing red as a wet rose. I decided not to reply figuring it would only end up into a confusing argument knowing Loki. I swear the stories about Loki's arguments I told Polly had cracked her up much to my horror.  
"He's such a Rapidash." I mutter to myself. Really, Loki is like a shiny Rapidash bred for winter just without magic but capable of plowing through hard snow. It is like Loki is on fire, really, that's how it seems to me.   
I kept up the slow pace taking my sweet time to get each boot out of the snow slowly becoming heavy to get through by each step. Fortunately the abandoned whaling station is much easier to walk around. I've been complaining to Fred about there needing an instant teleporting device just so I wouldn't have to waste so much energy walking in hard snow.   
When I finally got to the door, Loki is leaning against the right hand tight corner glaring at the security camera.I knock on the door three times with heavy thuds. A blue panel appeared beside the handle requesting for the password.   
"Everything needs passwords to get in anywhere." Loki complains.  
"And paperwork." I added. I lower myself to the blue panel. "The password is Manila; 5,5,1998."  
"Password accepted." The machine went.  
The door opens on its own.  
"May 5th 1998," Loki said as I straighten up. "Why a date?"  
"It's not the date that matters," I said. "It is fear of forgetting our worst nightmare."  
I walk into the room brushing off what remains of snow that landed on my shoulder.  
___                                                                                        ___  
....One hour later...  
...In an elevator...  
"How long is this elevator going to continue?" Loki asks.   
"Five more minutes." I said, calmly.   
Loki sharply glares over towards me in the meanest way possible.  
"You said that five minutes ago." Loki  said, sounding angry and frustrated.  
I look down to the bar graph item similar to a screen near the elevator doors.  
"That's because we do have five minutes left." I said.  
"There is no we." Loki said.   
I have a short lived laugh at his reply.   
"As there is two people in this room; you're wrong." I said,holding up two of my fingers. "Smart-ass."  
Loki gawks at me.   
"Is that what you do for the entire hour before you do work?" Loki asks. "Stand there and think?"  
Much as he amused me that really wasn't true.   
"No," I said. "I read.Helps the time go faster."  
"And you didn't bring a book this time." Loki said, hissing at 'this time' in a way best compared to him accusing me of being a spy for Russia.We all know how ludicrous that is; me, being a spy, for a nation: with restricted internet.   
I sigh then point to the side of my head.   
"That's because it is all in here." I said,tapping  on my temple.  
The elevator finally stopped.   
"Finally!" Loki said.  
The door opened to reveal a sleek, pretty,and pristine lab.  
"What the Muspelheim leaves this room clean so well?" Loki asks.   
I went through the door snickering.  
"Cleaning up after ourselves, smart-ass." I said.   
I've long since gone to believe Muspelheim meant Hell in Norse Mythology.  
"Can you stop saying my ass is smart?" Loki asks.   
"Not until you're grown up." I said. "And what is Muspelheim?"  
"You can call it a literal hell." Loki said. So I am right, I thought walking down the hall in black high heels. All the coatware are in the first floor in a cubby huge enough for me.  "And then there is Helheim in Niflheim. Helheim is the underworld realm. Niflheim is where life goes back to in the end."  
"So helheim is hell?" I ask, puzzled.  
Loki shrugs.  
Loki, actually, just shrugged.   
"If you think of it that way."  Loki said.   
I rub my forehead using my right hand.  
"...Oh my god you're confusing." I said, shaking my head and then take my hand off my forehead.  
Ron and Fred are over the table observing a long wide black shield like park that is not a shield.They still sat in their seats.  
"Hey Emily." Ron and Fred said at once staring at the part--that we all agreed on calling the black scale--still confusing to biology and science.   
"You know, the black scale is not going to move." I said as Fred handed Ron a wrapped up BLT.  
"It moved." Fred said.   
"By an inch." Ron adds,unwrapping the BLT.  
"By the way," Fred starts to say.  
"There's already a hole." Ron finishes for Fred. Ron has an Australian accent, big muscles, a little blonde mustache growing, and wild blonde hair that should belong to a cowboy in Night at The Museum. "Came up while you were getting beauty sleep. We didn't make it, matey."  
Ron takes out a bite from the BLT--miraculously not making a mess--and chewed with his mouth closed. I swear the law of gravity gives Ron an exception because every cheeseburger related product never ceases to make a mess while being eaten.Ron is the neat-freak kind of man; in a good way.   
"Are these two twins?" Loki asks.   
"No." Fred and Ron said.  
"They're just really good buddies." I said,with a slight nervous laugh. "Guys,are you serious about the hole?"  
Ron points over to the not-living-metal-long-engine hood black thing.  
"It moved before the blast came in." Ron said.  
"From outer space," Fred said. "The defining blast of circle fans came from the stars a few hours ago."  
"So you're saying this thing moved right before it happened?" I ask, finding it odd.  
Loki came over to the side of the table and looks down towards the black shield item. It seemed as though he was going to start a an imaginary glaring contest with Fred,Ron, and the black alien shield. Ron held up a black remote towards the mobile gigantic and very neat projection board set up in front of the right hand wall right across.  
A blue blazing blast shot through the sky burning away pieces of a building--well, actually, a very neat half of a circular is missing from the side--right in the way to the area where the heat bloom is coming from. The solid wall disappeared shortly after the blue blast had mysteriously went away. My jaw went slack and the shock I felt right then is strange. Strange because something likes this--other than surviving bombings, chasing a guy through comic-con, and getting a flying advanced car--is what an average human is not fortunate to see every day. Loki didn't pay any attention to the screen.  
The screen turned black and went away into whiteness blending into the projection board.   
"See?" Ron said, after gulping down what he had chewed. "We're not lying about that sort of deal!"  
"This is too surreal." I said.  
"You didn't look over to the whaling station, Emily." Ron said.  
"No?" I said. Ron takes another bite out of the BLT. "Walking through the snow is one thing but tugging your boots out of the heavy snow is a task that requires complete focus and attention."  
"You need new boots." Fred said.  
"No," I said.  "I don't. These pair do quite fine."  
"They do fine in American Winter." Ron said. "This is Bouvet Island Snow!" Loki had made a little field of ice to shield himself from any breadcrumbs or any sort of mess that tossed off the BLT that is being waved from side to side. "Not snirt, not fluffy snow,and light snow."  
"Snirt." Loki repeats.  
"Yeah, snirt." Ron said.   
"I thought I heard you say 'shirts'." Loki said.  
Fred burst out laughing and his face turned a tomato red.   
"What?" Loki said, clueless. "What's so funny about a whole island of shirts making it hard to walk through."  
I resisted a very well known urge to laugh at Loki.   
"Loki, imagine yourself doing that." I said.  "But wearing poor boots adjusted to easy-going air."  
"I don't get it." Loki said.   
Fred walks away and his laughter  echoes down the hall.   
"I was giving an example." I said.  Ron dropped his BLT into a trash can; he must have lost his appetite. "Apparently kids like you don't understand comparing examples."  
"Yes, they do." Loki said.  
"...Matey, have you heard of Autism and Aspergers?" Ron asks.   
"No," Loki said.  "What is it?"  
"You're the defining rocket about them, just,..." Ron put his elbow on the counter bending his fingers forward.  "More able to control yourself, lets say,without needing medicine."  
"You don't need medicine to control yourself." Loki said.  
"There are some people who do." Ron said.  
"Such as?" Loki asks.   
"People with Multiple Personality Disorder,people who panic too much,people who have a real condition involving involuntary laughter, paranoid people, people with injuries," Ron lists. "It is a disability."  
"But why medicine?" Loki asks.   
Ron stares point blank at Loki, in all seriousness asides,with a raised eyebrow.  
"Now here's my question," Ron said.  "Are you a blonde?"   
Loki frowns, etching his right eyebrow forwards--well, more like hunched really--leaving the other eyebrow in place.  
"I do not have yellow hair." Loki said. "You see my hair color is black."  
"There are some who are color blind in this room." Ron said.  
I stare at Ron in shock, because; one, he's never told me anything about his ordinary day to day life self--even though I've worked with him for a couple months--back at home.I felt so shocked but now it made sense why he mistaken my hair to be black on the second day I turned up for work.   
"What color is my hair to you?" Loki asks.  
"Blonde." Ron said.  
"I don't have blonde hair." Loki said.   
"Color blind, matey." Ron said.  
"Stop calling me 'matey'," Loki said.  "You are not a pirate!"  
"What is there to call you?" Ron asks.  "Aussies don't have any 'genius' nicknames for fellows such as you."  
"Call me Loki." Loki said.   
"Ikol?" Ron asks.  
"No, Loki." Loki said.   
"Okay, Ikol." Ron said.  
I had my attention on the black shield.   
"Stop being stubborn," Loki said, in a demanding tone.  "And call me by my birth name."  
"Right, Ikol." Ron said.   
The black shield seem to budge during the argument between an Aussie and Frost Giant. If anyone were to tell Ron to stop call them 'matey' he would go ahead and dub them by their name spelled backwards; always. Even when greeting them. Lets say he did that to me for awhile until I apologized.   
I picked up the black shield--for the first time in several months--using my hands.   
It had been found during the initial beginning digging into the wall that lasted for a couple days until a annoying snow storm set in. That item is one of many that had been found in the search.So we've been studying the found material to see what it could be while the other people suppose to come were getting their training in for this one trip.   
Underneath the black shield is a row of technology related parts entangled by some other related machinery.I turn to the right then walk away from the ensuing argument down the hall.I feel around the raised up elevated area feeling a familiar shape.   
A familiar shape that didn't just come from Earth environment but somewhere else. I felt R and the big G alongside each other. Could it be possible?, I thought taking the black shield into the sink and turn on the water facet. I squirt some soap into it then grab a sponge then go after the mysterious top layer--not the backside--until I could tell there is a prominent evidence of 'RG' together. I clean the raised bumpy edgers until  there were evidence of metal with hints of rock.   
Rock Giant?,I thought, Rock Giants have been here too.   
But that doesn't make sense when there is technology below.  
I turn it over looking to the backside.   
I cleared my throat and a little sigh came out.   
This used to be some relevant piece of Rock Giant culture and been twisted into some other use. I saw what seemed to be a pair of long gray metal legs similar to a robot spider hooked in below. Thud,thud, thud went Fred's boots along the floor. Fred's boots are significantly different to American Boots as they were made in some nation that slips out of my mind.  
"Hey  big Em!" Fred said, his face clear of any redness. "What'cha washing?"  
"Uh, the big alien thing." I said, holding it up.  
Fred tilts his head.  
"What the hell is that underneath it?" Fred asks.  
"I don't know." I said.   
"That look on your face tells me otherwise." Fred said.  
"Well, my face is wrong." I said.   
"I've known you for a year," Fred said, coming closer. "You only make that expression when you have an idea what something is."  
"I realized there's two initials 'RG'." I said, pointing to the top. "RacingGirl."  
Fred stood there, thinking, for what seemed to be hours. Reality set in that Fred has been standing for five minutes.Fred's face turns into a 'wait, I am forgetting about something important' that really can't be written into a book. Hell I believe that James Patterson would find it hard to describe Fred's reactions to everything.  
"Is  Ron still with...." Fred started to say. That 'I have forgotten something' turned into  a 'Emily! You just broke the rules.' kind of one. "Wait...who was that hilarious kid?"  
"Loki Strange, my kid." I lied. "He's about seventeen going on to eighteen."  
"Boy, kids grow up fast." Fred said.  
"Yeah, that they do." I said.   
"You do know what the boss said; no kids." Fred reminds me.  
"Loki is a teenager." I said. "So he  is not a child."  
  



	19. What I am not

The day where we head into the tunnel has dawned.It also dawned upon me Loki meant when he said 'I want to see those Xenomorph remains.' to one of the other workers in the base. Ron told me that's what Loki insisted after the argument had shortly concluded. I did not assume  Loki would go directly into the collection storage.   
"Where did that teen go?" Fred asks, scratching his head.  
I saw Loki's teenage figure dart by--past the security cameras--unknown to Fred.  
"Well, he might be in the lounging room." I suggest.  
Fred's gray eyes glare over towards me.  
"I saw him sneak in here," Fred said. "You were with me! And you saw it too."  
"I only came in because you went in." I lied, hearing a cabinet door being opened.  
"No one did that when I sneaked into the theater," Fred said. "You did see him!" The look on his face is utterly a 'there is a conspiracy afoot!' kind of reaction. Fred's the man who can pull off those paranoid looks in a way outdoing Loki in a million years. "You're helping him--so that's why you brought a kid here!"  
Fred turns away heading towards the source of Loki's apparent attempt to get a look at the discovered remains.I wanted to make a rocky club appear out of no where and strike Fred at the head.But no; doing that will end Loki's guessing game.   
So I had to follow Fred.   
"It's not what you think," I said. "Not at--"  
"Oh hell it is!" Fred said quickening his walking pace. "I don't like it when there's a conspiracy going around little old me and no one is telling me why."  
"There isn't a conspiracy," I said. "You're jumping to conclusions."  
If only Fred were right about the conspiracy.   
"I never jump to conclusions, conspiracy keeper!" Fred name calls me.  
I stop in my tracks rubbing my forehead and decided then not to intervene. Fred turned a corner disappearing out of my view. A part of me wanted to hear the outcome between Loki and Fred while the other half wanted to whistle away acting innocent as possible. A gut feeling told me to take a step to the side which I did.   
"PUT THAT SKULL BACK!"  Fred demands.   
"It's a puppet." Loki's voice came. "A very much dead puppet. Why is it even considered a real animal?"  
"Put the skull back, child!" Fred demands.   
"Do you want therapy with that?" Loki asks.   
"Stop playing with the remains." Fred demands.  
"Hello, I am Bob," Loki said in a mocking voice. "Do you know where my handler is?"  
Soon enough I saw Loki running past me holding that Xenomorph black skull in one arm--as if he were using it as a puppet--and this very mischievous streak coming off of him. Loki sped by quick as a lightning bolt that soon it was like I had seen a ghost only visible for a moment. Fred came by looking royally ticked off; his face is  a bright shade of red, I could see his veins outlined in purple, and his eyebrows are furrowed together so forcefully they could have burst.  
"You told him it is a puppet?" Fred asks, sounding rather mad.  
"I did not," I said. "I only gave him the paper."  
"YOU GAVE HIM THE PAPER?" Fred shouts, in rage.   
"Wouldn't you give someone something to read for a four hour plus ride?"  
"If he breaks that skull; you will not just be a guide for those people, you will go into the tunnel," Fred said. "Right into the source where the heat bloom is, and you're going to be accountable for whatever happens because of that."  
Well, my 'guidance' for the group only reaches to getting inside the building  and then I will be going.   
Fred, however, he's got some connections to the people who hired me.  
"I am not his moral compass." I said.  
"Make sure he doesn't break it," Fred said. "Your kid; your responsibility."


	20. What the tunnel holds

What the tunnel holds can be a little thing of a mystery, and, exactly how Loki broke the Exenomorph skeleton.I had found Loki too late as he had the ripped in half skeleton in his arms looking so confused.Now heading down the icy tunnel with these 'important' people is downright worrysome. Loki is having fun --unlike many people--sliding down the tunnel.   
"I should do this more often!" Loki  said, cheerfully flying down into the deepening darkness.  
I shook my head doing an eye roll.   
"I am scared of going down," Blaine Rufflemyer said, with a gulp. "So...steep."  
"Fortunately you have someone who can take away the snow." I said.   
"You're not a blazing sun." Blaine said.  
"I am not talking about me, dork, I am talking about my..." I bit my lip a little making a pucker face. "My kid."   
Wow, that was hard referring to Loki as MY kid.  
"How unfortunate for you," Willis,the other guy coming along to make sure we don't die on the tour,said. "I really do find pity for a woman  like you."  
"Try raising him." I said.   
"Oh you should have the pity of the gods." Willis said.  
"I might have their pity." I said,laughing a little.   
We continued our descent down and down until  Loki complaint's is easy to hear.  
"I hate not being able to use magic!" Loki complains. "This blockage is nothing of snow."  
I came to a halt raising my index finger.   
"Music to my ears." Wilson Hardey, the guy who can read hieroglyphics, remarked.    
I put my hand on the ridge surface in a straight line curling up to the cieling while about ten feet above Loki.The ground deepens down, down, and down until the landing is seen our sight. Loki stares off towards the unusual hole that is not shaped in a perfect circle as the other half of the tunnel is.   
"What made this hole?" Loki asks.  
"An earthquake." Willis said.   
I rub my forehead continuing the climb down to the landing that is about fifteen feet down.   
"Earthquakes are not silent." Loki said.  
Willis rolls his eyes and lightly shook his head.  
"Tell him, Miss Knowy." Willis said, referring to the much unusual woman across from me.   
"We have earthquakes every day because the tectonic plates are constantly moving," Another individual in the group said. I don't know her real name to be certain but everyone has been lately calling her 'Miss Knowy'. "Many earthquakes are small  but the most catestrophy ones cause destructive damge around the world."   
"I did not hear rumbling." Loki said.  
"Well, sleep death doesn't make a sound taking down a living being." Miss Knowy said.  
"What?" Loki asks.  
"Dying in your sleep." Miss Knowy said.   
"When sleeping; you can make sounds." Loki said.  
"But not when you're dead." Miss Knowy said.   
"Earthquakes are not something you can rest in the state of," Loki said. "And there is no way you can compare those unrelated topics because of their tendency not to make a sound."  
This continued until we got to the landing.


	21. In the source of the heat bloom

Loki hadn't been aware that Pyramids could  be hidden in a arctic climate for thousands of years.Hell even explaining how pyramids end up underground instead of out in the wide open space while remaining intact is the difficultest scenario to make sense. We're the first group to enter this pyramid in perhaps thousands of years since the residents had 'abandoned' their prized building.   
"That is a strange sculpture," Wilson said. "Looks like the sketch of the Jungle Lizard rather than Anubis."  
"And they're wearing shoulder shooters," Loki said. "They always get the better hunting weapons!"  
I lower my head then rub my forehead shaking my head side to side continuing the walk towards large unguarded doorway.Everything is covered in grainy dust parting ways from the movement made by everyone's shoes. There are a couple spiderwebs in this enlightened entrance way.   
"Uh?" Miss Knowy said. "Miss Strange, have you and your son encountered The Predator before?"  
"No," I lied. "Most Science Fiction movies feature aliens with better advanced weapons."  
"At one point I did come across one, Emily." Loki said.   
I laugh.   
"One hundred three years ago in a rain forest," Loki goes on. "They're quite...fierce."  
"So fierce they take down the most skilled," Wilson said. "Maybe this pyramid is a temple of worship for The Predators." We all look towards Wilson. "It's a possibility why they keep coming back."  
Because they were worshiped here as gods a thousand years ago?Right, someone apparently told the aliens they are welcome to do whatever they want on Earth.  
"Feasible." Loki said,as we take our attention off Wilson then continue the walk.  
We came into a rounded room with seven blocks of rock each having a skeleton missing one part of their chest. The room itself is tall, like really, really tall.The walls are lined in skulls each on a small square part sticking out of the walls, though in the center of the room is a grate in the shape of a strange creature not documented in 'deadly alien' history. All the blocks of rock shaped similar to a slab are directly pointed to the grate.   
"This must be the Sacrificial chamber." Willis said, looking over one of the skeletons. "Looks like they took out the heart."  
"Uh," Miss Knowy said. "The heart isn't in the center of the chest. Something wanted to come out," I pick up one of those medallions rubbing off the dirt as everyone else in this large group are looking around. The specks of gold still remained through the unrelenting dirt. "Willis, this is not a time to play shakespear--"  
"Just look at the neck!" Willis said. "It's finely cut and clean."  
I look over seeing a skeleton attached to the neck bones that surprisingly is not connected to the spine.I put the medallion into my big coat pocket for keepsake purposes but mostly on a hunch these chest busting creatures are related to the Exenomorphs.  
"Why would people sacrifice their own for something to come out of their chest?" Loki asks. "And these skulls, quite ugly, are very demeaning looking.For a sacrificial chamber it is hideous."  
"Maybe The Predators are hunters for these chest busting animals." Wilson suggests.   
Just then a hand like animal, quite dead, came down landing on the floor.   
There is a collective 'ew' from the people standing there at where it had landed.   
I came over then take out a extendable stick out of my purse swish it forwards and slide the extended stick under the really unusual animal. I turn the hand themed animal over on it's back. It has a tail, a pair of sharp claws on its fingers, and a strange structure by the front side.   
"What the hell is that?" The extra guy said.   
"Ew," I said, pinching my nose. "It stinks."  
"I can take care of that," Loki said, and then a freezing breeze of snow came by.  
The dead animal is encased in ice.   
"It's been dead for quite a long time." The extra guy said.   
I tilt my head over squinting at the long serpent like tail.  
I look up to the ceiling seeing not a sign of another hand body falling. I look away from the ceiling then swish the extendable stick forwards; all three sections slid back into a small pen item.I tuck the pen back into the purse and begin pushing out the memory of the terrible smell.   
"Hey," Blaine said, actually startling me.  "Why not split up and discover more of this building?"  
"Sounds like a fine idea to me," Loki said. "I am eager to see if they buried their pharaohs in a heinous pyramid such as this."  
Blaine looks over to me.   
"So, boss," Blaine said. "How many should we go into?"  
"Willis is the boss," I said, seeing Willis had slipped out of sight.  
Damn you 'protection' guy.   
"Not anymore," Loki said. "You're next to the 1st person in line."  
I sigh.   
"Okay,Loki." I said. "You, Miss Knowy, Wilson,and Blaine continue exploring." I point off to the next door. "I'll stay with the others and find some more...research related items!"  
"Really?" Miss Knowy said, folding her arms. "You want your kid with a gift to summon ice to lead us into the next passage?"  
"He's the next to the best bodyguard," I said, as Loki had a '...why must I say such things and up getting backfired?' kind of expression on his face. he just really made a pain for himself. "Besides, a teenager able to sword fight is pretty handy against alien hand dying animals."  
"I vote no!"  Loki said.  
"Me too!" Blaine said.  
"Me three!" Wilson said.  
I hand Loki the gun.  
"Is that better?" I ask.   
Loki looks down to it then held it by the handle upside down.  
"That's very noisy." Loki said.   
I sigh.   
"Thousands of people die each year because of this noisy  thing in the declaration of Independence; right to bear arms." I said. "That part was made for the civilians to be prepared for aliens," I look over towards Wilson and Blaine. "Or human army."  
"I change my mind." Wilson said.  
"Me too." Blaine said.   
"Not me." Miss Knowy said.   
Eventually the small group went out. Now there is seven people in the room just like the skeletons. Truthfully I am curious as to how the sacrifice is made. I noticed not only is there heads decorating the walls but there is also short spines underneath these flat square surfaces keeping the skulls in place.I began to think these skulls are placed there not to seem demeaning but have been put up there to represent honor.    
"So," The extra guy said. I turn my head towards him feeling my heart pounce. Damn, I get scare easily.  "Who's your kid's dad?"  
I bit my lip for a moment.  
"He's dead." I lied.  
The extra guy's eyes went huge and his mouth turns into an 'o'.  
"Oh," The extra guy said. "Sorry I asked."  
I shook my hand.  
"No," I said, lowering my hand. "It's okay. His dad died doing what he loved to do."  
"So, you're a widow."  The extra guy said.  
"Yes," I lied, nodding. "I am. "  
"How he take it?" The extra guy asks.  
"He took it pretty hard," I lied. "Loki has always been the 'special' kind of child." I laugh a little at a memory being made up. "One time Loki made his dad's tree into a snowtree and his man cave into a snow playground."  
The extra guy snickers.   
"One lucky kid for a very special woman." The extra guy said.  
"I am nothing special," I said. "Being special is when you're part of something bigger."  
"So does this apply to your son?" The extra guy said, curiously.   
"Loki is a different kind of special." I said. "He has Snow Man powers. They started showing up when he was eight years old."  
The extra guy was about to reply when all the doors came to a unexpected sudden close. Panic soon settled into the room as did concern, fear, and uncertain.We turn around towards the slabs of rocks each occupied by its own outdated skeleton.At the bottom of the slaps came up unusual chickened shaped eggs pickled in small dots and a unusual gray terrible brown tint.  
I gave Loki my gun.   
How stupid was I?  
Really stupid.   
"What the hell?" An extra woman said, as one egg folded open.   
"I think I know where that hand came from." I said, as the other eggs started opening too.  
The other guy looks at me, wide eyed, then back towards the eggs.   
"It came from there." The extra guy said.  
"What happened to it's egg?" The extra woman said.  
"It probably ate the egg." The extra guy theorized.  
"How does one eat when it does not have an mouth?" I ask.  
"Absorption!" The extra guy said.  
Then those hands leaped out right towards us.   
Lets say we all got facehugged.


	22. What kind of joke is this?

awoke in a hospital room. There is Loki by my bedside. Loki looks exactly the way I first met him except in clothes matching this current era of Earth. I had my hand on the side of his face. Wait, how did that happen? The side of Loki's cheek feels soft and yet the edges still had a prince appeal to them.   
"Loki," I said, looking at him oddly. "You look older."  
Loki has a small laugh.  
"Natasha," Loki said as my hand slid off.  "I reassure you; I have not changed at all."  
Natasha?  
Who the hell is Natasha?  
"Who?" I ask, puzzled at Loki's reply.   
"Uh me," Loki said. "Obviously."  
I frown just unable to understand why he's acting this way.   
"No," I  said. "Who the hell is Natasha?"  
"You." Loki said.   
"I am not Natasha," I said. "Not who you think."  
"I am pretty sure you are," Loki said. "No one's ever not who they are, except for me, and you're not that far into what I am in."  
Loki is puzzling me.   
"Okay," I said, narrowing my eyes. "What are you in?"  
Loki is stumped what to exactly say.   
"Uh..." Loki said. "...Magic!"  
I stare at Loki.  
Is this the same man I pointed out to that he's wearing forged boots?  
"Usually you would have a smarter response than that," I said. "But then again; you're not a computer."  
"Natasha, you're confused." Loki said.  
"My name is not Natasha," I said, letting my hand down. "My name is Emily."  
Loki is puzzled as he turns his head over towards the man at the other side of the bed.The man had a name tag reading Doctor Case.I can tell he had recently walked in because the door had closed a couple seconds ago.   
"Doctor, has Natasha lost her memory?" Loki asks.  
"No," Doctor Case said. "She's just acting unusual."  
"I am always this way!" I said. "My name is Emily Strange."  
"You should get some rest." Doctor Case said. "Getting hit at the head by Ultron isn't something easy to come out of."  
I stare at the man and then towards Loki.  
"I am not in tunnel, am I?" I ask.  
"No, Natasha, you're not." Loki said. "You're in a hospital."  
I can feel an aching pain in my chest.   
"My chest," I lean forwards clenching at it. "It hurts."  
This is one wacky dream.   
"The painkillers should be working," Doctor Case said, as Loki heads towards the door. "You're only feeling the first effect."  
Besides, who the hell is Ultron?   
I put my head back on the pillow feeling something curling tightly inside me. Loki went out the door--probably because he thinks I am this 'Natasha' in the hospital. I take my hand off the shirt  then grab a mirror while Doctor Case continued speaking about how long     I've been out.  
My hand is trembling as I saw in the mirror someone else staring back at me.  
This is Natasha, a chick with red curly hair and a heart shaped face.   
"It's okay for some confusion after waking up from a head trauma," Doctor Case said. Loki went out the door then closed it behind him gently. "You need time to recover," I saw Loki's figure disappear down the hall. "And that's what you will be getting.getting. Ultron was taken down by Vision."  
I look up towards Doctor Case.  
"I don't belong here." I said, ominously.   
"Uh yes," Doctor Case said. "You do belong here."  
I shook my head putting down the mirror on my lap.  
Tight pain is something I can hide easily. Not many people can tell I am in pain until I begin showing.  
"Doctor Case," I said. "I was on Bouvet Island on July 16th, 2013. I was in there with a couple of other people who I fear are not going to survive the entire tour when there is face hugging aliens crawling about. Your patient is currently asleep and I am possessing her."  
"You are not on Bouvet Island." Doctor Case said.  
"Exactly why I said 'was'." I said.  
"Being possessed is a supernatural related myth." Doctor Case said.  
I shortly smile at Doctor Case's reply.  
"I am a myth." I said. "For I am a Rock Giant of the realm Boulderheim; a now extinct realm."  
"There is--" Doctor Case started to say but I interrupted him.  
"I am not done." I interject. "I was facedhugged, and I am currently experiencing an out of body experience. Do you wanna know something that Natasha can never imagine? Try being around a teenage version of Loki and a child version of him."  
Doctor Case study's me being silent for a few minutes.   
"Facehugged is a term not many people are aware," Doctor Case finally said. "Except for the people who have survived to tell the tale.Few people can tell me they've faced against a lethal creature and got pregnant by it and survived the chest busting."  
I feel my face being drained of blood.   
"Chest busting?" I ask.  
Doctor Case nods.  
"Yes," Doctor Case said. "Leave Natasha's body and go back." He puts both hands on the front bed post. "You can feel your body but not Natasha's body in what I can assume is a...timeline cross.This Loki has not heard of you."  
The tight pain struck reminding me of my current condition.   
I lean forwards feeling myself tremble.  
"So," I said. "Doc, you're telling me I am dying and I have to go back to witness what will come out?"  
"I am." Doctor Case said.   
God, is this how I am suppose to end?  
"I..." I said. "Don't know how to leave."  
"You do know how to go," Doctor Case said. "You know it."  
I glance up towards Doctor Chase.  
"This is a different timeline," I said. "Not all timelines share the same events....right?" The pain becomes harder and harder. "So; hypothetically...give me a theory as to why I AM IN THIS timeline and not in my body. I awoke with Loki by the bed."  
"Well," Doctor Case said. "Maybe you were sent here for a reason. Maybe you were sent here to make Loki remember something; something forgotten." I imagined Loki going into an empty room remembering something but only a figment. My imaginary Loki used magic to shut the door instead of using his hand on the doorknob. I imagine Loki pacing back and forth in the room muttering to himself about the little puzzle trying to put it together as little things began to return into his memory. "You were not sent to the others--but just this one--because maybe this Loki is one you know."  
I struggle to breath as the pain is coming to my throat.   
"He's not a adult yet," I manage to speak. "Not yet." Something feels terribly wrong. "...Tell him; tell him what I told you, please." A gut feeling told me that Doctor Case could be the biggest piece to actually solving the problem. "Please."  
In my imagination Loki came to a stop as the pieces came together.   
Though Doctor Case got a 'light bulb' moment.   
"Different appearance, same person only from..." Doctor Case takes his hand off the board. "Your future!" He seemed to be ecstatic by his theory. "Maybe some one with power on time did something to you and Loki was fortunately able to walk away but with the price he wouldn't remember you. This sounds plausible enough for the second personality."  
I wanted to argue  back at Doctor Case that I don't have Multiple Personality Disorder but it feels like my air-ways are blocked.Something wanted to come out badly. My back meets the bed.I wanted to clear my throat but it did not happen since something is determined on getting out.  Doctor Case goes to a red phone. I can feel my body is trembling in reality when Natasha's body is still as a leaf. Natasha's body is convinced what I am feeling is happening to it; and we're two different people.   
I look over to the side as my view is darker and darker.  
The door slides open.   
"Wait," I heard Loki's voice. All I can see is the doorway being blocked by a darkening mass. "I remember something about the name Emily and Pepper-spray!"  
Pepper-spray is the thing that Loki associates  to me.I am not sure if that's a good thing to be remembered by pepper-spraying Loki's face. Loki came over to the other side looking down towards me. Everything is getting darker and darker enough Loki's eyes stood out. I had a feeling whatever happened to him hasn't happened to me yet.  
"Emily," Loki said. His green lagoon eyes are full of wonder, curiosity, and interest."Why?"  
I really wanted to say 'I keep my word' at Loki's face.   
But then again I could not.   
"Bouvet Island, July 16th 2013." Doctor Case said.   
I can see a faint flicker of recognition in Loki's eyes.  
"...Are you saying she's from that time frame?" Loki asks.  
"Yes."  Doctor Case said.  
"It hasn't happened yet." Loki said. "I remember now,I remember all of it."  
"Quite right," Doctor Case said. "...say what?"   
"I remember that promise." Loki said.  
Then it all turned into darkness.  
What promise did I ever make?


	23. Awake and then out

I awoke feeling a wiggly, round, and hard object in my throat then prop my side up and puked to the right side. A small gray rocky creature wailed in the liquid  then flew across from me. I feel heavily sick. The mere lingering of something growing inside me had done its work while being in another body for what might have been a couple minutes but to this it was not a couple minutes it was probably an hour or two I had been out.  
The hand flying thing is laying dead upside down across from me.  
I grab at my neck feeling pain.  
 _Rock._  
I need to eat rock.  
' _Get away from the puke_ ', my mind went, ' _falling in your puke is not sanitary_!'  
I put my left hand on the  hard floor then force myself up. My  left hand summoned a good deal of rocks gathering around the circular hand position and closed my fingers around them similar to a net catching fish. I am trembling  while seeing the other people in this room have the face hugging creature on their face.  
I slid the handful of rocks into my mouth and gulp them down.  
For being a Rock Giant; rocks don't hurt the insides but actually become soft and go down to the injured internal place then begin to heal. My mother had told me much about Rock Giants before the call had come to a conclusion on my end.  
I force myself to walk forwards until the grate and the slabs of rock are across from me.  
I collapse feeling unwell.  
My world returned into darkness.


	24. Loki's perspective - The chambers

The hall is long and very ancient. It hadn't been explored in a long time probably left behind long when I was a child on Asgard.The dust on the floor looks recent; a hundred years recent. The tracks mostly had the shape of boots going in the same way that I am leading a foolish group of mortals. Why had the man,the man who has a name similiar to Wilson, left and didn't bother to return?  
I did not see this Willis person in the hall.   
In fact no one saw him.  
"I still cannot believe we're in an pryamid worshiping The Predator!" Wilson said, excitedly.   
"For the hundreth time; stop fangirling about it!" Miss Knowy snaps back.  
"Fangirling," I said. "Such an unusual word."  
"It's the popular word of the year," Wilson said. "So is swag and bae."  
"How is poop a popular word?" I ask.  
There is a great silence behind me so I had to look over my shoulder just to see if the mortals were still there. They had the most puzzled looks on their faces all in different expressions that are not all the same.  I feel a great delight to leave them in a flabbergasted reaction. I turn my head away.   
In a few minutes we came to a room.   
A room with a locked sarcophagus; it's not designed in the normal kind. It is far different from Egyptian,Mayan, and the Aztecs. I might have missed a few but those are the notable ones I am aware of. The symbols are different, it seemed more of a warrior themed conceal contraption, the dust seems a hundred years new, and a hat on the top.   
Wilson puts the hat on his head.  
"Hey," Wilson said. "How do I look?"  
"That hat looks awful on you," I said.   
"It goes awful with your coat," Blaine agrees. "The yellow doesn't go well."  
Miss Knowy came over with Wilson to the sarcophagus. Wilson frowns at our replys tipping down the hat a little more further over his face.If Wilson wanted to hide himself he should have brought a cloak capable of camoflaging. Sadly Mortals are not equipped with such devices that are available on Asgard.  
"What does it say?" Miss Knowy asks, standing by the left hand corner of the sarcophagus.  
Wilson turns away from Blaine and I right towards those symbols.  
All Wilson needed to see was a glimpse of those symbols because he had a instant response.  
"December 4th, 1903." Wilson said. "These....these symbols." He points at one shape on the sarcophagus. "It's similar to the one on the necklaces on those skeletons."  
The dust, the date, and the whaling station are puzzle pieces slowly coming together.  
"It was...last opened a hundred years ago?" I said, coming to the two.  
The symbol of a femiliar weapon, one I had seen long ago, stuck out.  
"Must be," Wilson said. "This might explain why the whaling station's workers gone missing."  
"Because they dug their way in?" Miss Knowy asks.  
"No," Wilson said. "Those Predators have made a tunnel before."  
I look towards Wilson.  
"The year is 2013," I said. "July 16th."  
"Yeah," Wilson said.   
"How about you open it?" I offer. "Someone took something out and something else was put in."  
Wilson's eyes brighten.   
"Woah!" Wilson said. "This means..."  
"It's a planned recurrence." I said  
"No," Wilson said, shaking his hand. "It might be something different."  
Wilson rearranges all three rounded holes.Then smoke drew out of the lid that slowly opened. Most of the group back up from the opening sarcophagus aiming their flashlights at it except for me. I stood by at the left watching  the lid open up.   
The smoke clears away to reveal a set of weapons.   
 I recognized one of these devices.  
At one point in my life I came across a Predator going on a hunt for mortals.None of my business of course but I wanted to have some fun before he went out hunting down like rats; they also had something I wanted, very dear to me.  My brother had dropped off my favorite magic book in what mortals call a 'helicopter'.  
"What is that?" Miss Knowy said.  
"A shoulder blaster," I said. "But the middle, I have no clue."  
Blaine,Miss Knowy, and Wilson look up towards me.   
"Shoulder blaster?..." Wilson said.  
"Others call it the Plasma shooter," I said as Blaine came over to the opened sarophagus. "But I advise not to take what is not meant to be yours."  
"But can I just take it as a keepsake?" Blaine asks, like a child.   
"No," I said. "These belong to a race you're very aware about."  
"But...just one?" Blaine asks.  
"No," I said. "We must close it."  
Then we hear boots crunching into the room. We look over to see Willis waving a cigerette with a burning tip inbetween his two fingers and a disgruntled look about his face. Blaine, Wilson, and Miss Knowy take a step back leaving room for someone to come in and take them.   
"What you're waiting for?" Willis asks.   
"Do you know how to close a sarcophagus?" I ask.   
"No," Willis said, taking a puff. "I wouldn't know."  
I take out a five short picks.  
"Shortest one has to find out how to close it." I said.  
Willis narrows his eyes at me puffing smoke at my face.  
"No," Willis said. "I am not going to be part of this...." He stops. "Hey, drop that weapon!"  
I turn around to the right to see Blaine and Wilson had taken out two of the Plasma weaponary. Blaine drops his plasma so it landed on his foot and then he hopped around whimpering about his pain using choice words. Miss Knowy had her hand inside the sarcophagus.   
"Don't take it out." I warn Miss Knowy.  
"You're not the desperate one here, kid." Miss Knowy said, in a snarky tone.   
Miss Knowy yanks out the last item and staggers back.   
Then the doors around us came to  close and then a part of the room goes up revealing a new path to walk through. But then the slightest of all sounds came from the grate above us. It is the sound of something coming out of a stone related material. I wonder how we were all able to hear it.  
"My hand--"  Miss Knowy drops the item to the flood and shrieks at her pain resulting from the hand.  
Her hand is burning off.  
The trails of heat is coming off the hand in very horrible heat.  
"MY HAND!" Miss Knowy screams in pain.  
I take the plasma shooter from Blaine then aim it at her forehead.   
"I told you so," I said, pressing the trigger.  
Miss Knowy fell, deceased, to the floor.   
"Hey!" Willis said. "No one is supposed to kill some-one else around  me!"  
"She would have suffered a painful death for handling  a weapon for a male predator." I said. "She wasn't wearing armor, she is not of predator blood, and she is a mortal. Miss Knowy would have burned to death. Would you consider it humane to let her die like that?"  
Willis has the cigarette resting inbetween his fingers.   
"No," Willis said. "I wouldn't."  
"That's what I thought," I said, handing Blaine the weapon back. "You're only lucky it does not affect men.In a few hours her body will be nothing but boiling heat, blood, and organs." I turn away from Miss Knowy's deceased body. "We should leave while we can."  
Then the sounds of screams came from above.  
Those were screams.  
"What's happening up there?" Blaine said, scared.   
"I don't know," I said. "And we're going to find out."  
"Oh," Willis said. "So you're the leader now?"  
"Emily put me in charge." I said, holding the gun by it's handle upside down. "You were not there." I turn back towards the two. "One of you pick up the weapon Miss Knowy dropped." I head towards the new opening. "We have to give them to the Predators assuming they're here for what I think is happening."


	25. Loki's perspective - Stay there

I stop in my tracks then held up my index finger.  
"We're being watched," I said. "Don't move."  
Spending three hours with these oafs is not the best experience.   
"How the hell should I not move?" Willis asks, sharply. "I am the damn bodyguard!"  
"Who's failing his charges." I note, lowering my hand.   
I did not want to use a gun on whatever is watching us.  
I have a safe guess it must be the fabled Exenomorph.   
"For all you know; I am not," Willis said, taking out his gun from the belt that has a cubby for it. He walks right past me looking mad as my brother would when he didn't get his way. Willis lights up his cigarette standing in the open lighted way where the halls came to an end. A curly black and spiky tail drops behind him. "What'cha looking at me for, fool?"  
I point up.   
"Don't look." I said.  
Willis turns his head up towards the Exenomorph; the burning cigarette fell out of his mouth then lands on the ground.  
"Oh shit." Willis said.   
Emily is right about the Exenomorph's existence. I was wrong. Blaine shoves  Willis out of the way. The Exenomorph instead takes Blaine through the shaft using it's spiky tail wrapped around his waist. A few bullets shot by cheeks right up towards the alien. I could not budge at the shock I am experiencing at the moment.   
"BLAINE!" Wilson shouts, shooting after the air shaft. "DROP HIM YOU UGLY ASS BLACK LIZARD!"  
Willis is on the floor blinking in shock.   
"You idiot," Wilson said, approaching Willis. "You just HAD to go there, didn't you?"  
I get in Wilson's way stopping him from shooting the  gun at Willis.  
"Now is not the time to be a vigilante," I said, taking the gun out of Wilson's hand. I knew he had taken the gun from my pocket. Asgardians are very self aware. "Need I remind you we're in a pyramid with Predators and Exenomorphs."  
"Why I can be the equivalent to Tomb Raider Batman!" Wilson said.   
"Not a chance," I said.  "There is only Bruce Wayne and he can never be replaced." I shift over towards Willis snapping my fingers. "Get up."  I made my request clear and sharp. "Worthless body guard. Let's leave him to what Exenomorphs should have done."  
I turn away taking the other hallway keeping anger from being shown. 


	26. Loki's Perspective - Give me a good reason

I can sense a dark creature is near but it is not alone.We came to a hall similar to the one we entered the Pyramid in. Wilson had two of the plasma guns in his backpack. It was Willis who stopped in his tracks in the group to get a smoke before continuing  on.  
"Can you feel like we're being stalked?" Wilson asks.  
"I can." I said.  
"We're not being stalked," Willis said. "We're the only ones here."  
I look over towards Willis.  
"No," I said. "We are not."  
Wilson came over to the side wall that has a range of symbols.  
"Woah," Wilson said. "This place does worship these creatures."  
"Which ones?" Willis and I ask at once.  
"The Predators,"  Wilson said. "Hmm...This is interesting." He taps on one symbol. "One of these read 'The hunters' and next they're referred to as Yautja." Wilson looks puzzled himself. "Preferably I'll stick to Predator."  
"So they are hunters," I said.  "I am right."  
Wilson looks back to the symbols.  
"This Pyramid is the first of it's kind; a mix of all the greatest civilizations." Wilson said. "This is a spare one. The original Pyramid was destroyed after a failed hunt long, long,long ago." Now he's reading off the symbols. "They had sacrificial maidens; male and female. The High Priests left the chamber before the eggs were due to be released. It was considered a great honor by the people to be the hosts of these prized prey for the hunt to begin."  
"And what if they failed?" Willis asks.  
Wilson slid his hand down the symbols.  
"They would destroy everything; obliterate." Wilson said.  
"It's a rite of passage for the Yautja." I said. "They're quite young, adolescents."  
Willis looks over to me with shock in his eyes.  
"They're just teenagers?" Willis said, in shock. "Sent to kill these creepy ass lizards?"  
Wilson and I nod.  
"Oh god." Willis said. "Oh my god."  
"They came every hundred years," Wilson said. "And killing Exenomorphs were not the only rite of passage."  
I  raise an eyebrow.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You mentioned about...being there." Wilson said."Meeting one and seeing a woman die because of her own mistake to touch one."  
"I did not say such things." I said.  
"You implied," Wilson said. "And you don't know what the other rite of passage is."  
"No," I said. "Not really."  
"They hunted down the greatest warriors of humanity and took them down, one by one." Wilson said. "If it happened in a forest; the warriors would hear their fallen comrades last screams and then carry on. Predators kill humans not just sport but for honor."  
I cover my mouth feeling sick turning away from the two then walk away.  
The book did not mention any of these.  
"How did you know that,Wilson?" Willis asks.  
"I happen to know a woman who was there with Dutch," Wilson said. "She told me the stories."  
I saw a figure move in the darkness.  
Maybe this could be one of the Yautja.  
They probably discovered the empty sarcophagus.  
The sick feeling  in my stomach went away quick as it had came. Wilson and Willis are continuing the conversation not missing a beat while I stand noticing there is a unique sleek, lizard,and fine armored animal on the shoulder of a statue.I slowly turn the other direction facing Wilson and Willis.  
I see two Exenomorphs on the head of a statue staring down towards the two men.  
I cleared my throat, loudly.  
"What can possibly be so important  than this?" Willis asks.  
"You need to drop the backpacks." I said.  
"Right now?" Willis asks.  
"If I didn't make myself any more clear; drop them!" I order.  
Then came the unexpected loud shooting.  
But it was not from any of us. It came from some one at the doorway; I look over to see it is Fred. How the hell did Fred get in here?, I thought as Fred generally seems very, very, very furious. It happened so fast yet I do not forget one of the Exenomorphs grabbing Wilson using it's curly deadly tail that somehow made the backpack shoulder straps slide off Wilson's arms and the other Exenomorphs lunging right at Willis.  
Willis screams then ran off.  
The Exenomorph lands on the floor.  
I didn't see what happened to Wilson but I can hear his voice.  
I pressed the trigger aiming the gun at the Exenomorph headed my direction. The bullets hit directly at different sides of the black long pen shaped heads leaking bits of green slime dropping out.I take a step to the side. The shot Exenomorph struck the wall. I did not see Wilson's backpack where it had landed so I found easy to assume that one of the Yautja had picked it up to retrieve their hunting tools.  
Willis ran into a recently changed threshold.  
I knew this is not my fight.  
I could see from the corner of my left eye that there are two Yaujta taking care of these couple Exenomorphs.Unfortunately Fred had been killed by the second Exenomorph. I ran after Willis  as the entire threshold is beginning to change its design. Luckily I went through the empty doorway before coming a flat wall showing not a sign anything had changed. Willis is going over the changing tiles as if they are stepping stones.  
Oh really?  
Two can play at this game.  
I made a trail of ice sprout out from under my boots and sent me flying over him.  
"Hey!" Willis shouts. "When did you get the power of ice?"  
"I have been gifted with the power of ice since I was born," I said. "Unfortunately for you; you were born as a mortal."  
My icy path came to a stop at the settled down titles. I shift myself to the left  to see Willis is running, jumping, and sweating. Willis is still wearing the backpack holding the last yaujta plasma weapon. Willis had not listened to my request regardless of the ugly Exenomorphs. I  lower my head down then rub my forehead sighing disappointingly.  
Willis jumped then lands flat on the floor across from me.  
"Ow," Willis whines.  
I turn away from the closing wall towards Willis.  
It is only me and him.  
"I told you to drop it," I said.  
Willis gets up.  
"Well," Willis pants. "I couldn't exactly take my backpack off running!"  
I stare Willis for a minute.  
"Excuse me; but mortals drop everything they're holding," I said. "And then make a run for it."  
"You were there!" Willis said. "I was running for my life."  
I clench my jaw.  
"Yes," I said. Anger is rising inside towards this idiotic mortal.  "That I was."  
"If you have something against me; be a man and say it!"  Willis said.  
"I cannot fathom why Blaine risked his neck out for you!" I finally said. "A man like you is someone I truly would hate to work alongside. You're the kind of mortal that makes gods like Odin hurl."  
"Aww," Willis said, putting one hand on his chest. "Sounds like a compliment."  
I narrow my eyes towards Willis then take a step forward.  
"Why did you leave the chamber?" I ask.  
"I needed a smoke," Willis said.  
"You could have smoked in there," I said. "By my knowledge not one of those people are bothered by smoke."  
"You're mad because your mom was in the Sacrificial Chamber!" Willis points out. "She would have died anyway, in the chamber or in the room with the sarcophagus." My hands clench into a fist. My anger towards Willis is rising. "How can we be sure Emily still alive?" My hands squeezed against my palm. "For all we know your mother is dead."  
I pick up Willis by the neck.  
"You're choking me!" Willis said.  
"My mother is still alive somewhere else and she is nothing like Emily!" I toss Willis to the neighboring wall making a lot of cracks and a visible imprint of his body. "Nothing like her!"  
Willis takes deep breaths looking up towards me.  
"You got a strong grip," Willis said. "For a teenager."  
"Try being a thousand years old." I said.  
"Nah," Willis said. "All the time in the world can't replace my loved ones." He raises up a brow rubbing his neck. "So...Emily adopted you?"  
"My mother lives in a better place than this realm." I said, flatly.  
"Oh, sorry for your loss." Willis said.  
I stare back at Willis in a condescending manner.  
"Give me a good reason why I should not freeze you to death." I said. "Because Emily is not an ordinary mortal. She has survived two instances of bombing so I think she's not dead as you believe."  
"You're like a vampire." Willis said.  
"I am not a vampire; I am a god." I said. "Who's better than you in every single--" I catch a ball. "Aspect  of life." I look over to see a couple holes in the wall. There is something not right about this room. "Do you figure this civilization had traps for thieves?"  
"Well it is common for the Pyramid builders to have made traps so no one could steal." Willis said.  
"What is there to steal?" I ask.  
"Nothing." Willi said.  
"Exactly my point," I said. "They must wanted to make the hunt more thrilling for the Yautja."  
"...Maybe this is a arena for the Yautja's to have a playground fighting against the Exenomorphs." Willis said. "Wait I have an idea!" He gets up on his two feet. "You need me to determine in how much time the pyramid changes design changes for the hunt."  
"Soon as we give them back their weapons; I will go back for Emily." I said. "I have a right to know what she is."  
"What she is?" Willis asks.  
"Yes," I nod.  
Willis rubs his chin with his right arm tucked under his left elbow.  
"You sound like a vampire slayer." Willis said.  
"Trust me, that I am not." I said. "That's all Buffy's street not mine."  
"Buffy who?" Willis said.  
"The vampire slayer," I said. "Such a love struck triangle." I shook my head. "Nothing ends well for her in the end."  
"Okay," Willis said. "How about we go in," Then he went through the door way with his hands in his pockets. "This time you better use something to shoot at the ugly ass lizards instead of using a Earth made gun."  
I hated how Willis made a good point. I put the gun back into the coat.  I follow after Willis. Did I really pick up Willis at the neck at a comment concerning Emily? No, I can't be developing feelings for something that has a unknown and questionable heritage.  
It is not possible.  
But...it might be.  
There is always a possibility in the impossible.  
"How did Fred get in the Pyramid?" I ask.  
"Hell, I don't know." Willis said. "He must be related to Houdini through someone to be that sneaky!"


	27. The oppossing Exenomorph

I had all bets on Willis not surviving a day in the pyramid. Willis acts as if the  cigarettes are his livelihood to do anything at all. I would not be  surprised if he were to die.  
"Give me the backpack,Willis." I said. "It will be best for your health."  
Willis straightens himself while puffing a ring of smoke in my way while wearing a angry frown.  
"I  have been smoking since I was sixteen years old!" Willis said. I did  not understand why Willis is still physically fine for smoking that  long. "Smoke hasn't made me lose my strength, so if you think I am  slacking; you're wrong." Willis is raving on about it. "I am in control  of my smoking."  
"But what about now?" I ask.  
"This is very  stressful," Willis said, waving his burning cigarette glowing a light  orange in the darkness. "First we lose Miss Knowy, Blaine, Wilson, and  then Fred who appeared out of no where!" Some flickers of the cigarette  burning tip fell to the stones. "Now we're the only ones in this maze  searching for the Yautjas."  
"Yautja is plural and singular." I said.  
"Predators has less confusion with that word." Willis said.  
"That it does," I said.  
"I wish these amazon lizard people had cell phone service and phone numbers." Willis said.  
Fortunately  I am very familiar to the subject around phone numbers as one family in  the foster system, that I had been around,had all the  variations of  cell phones starting from the big ones to the most current phones. It  made me wonder if they are a family of time travelers who decided to  live out their lives in this current era of Midgard.  
"Trust me, you  wouldn't." I said.  "If they were able to call humans; all the humans  would be hearing is grunts, growls,whines,clicks, and animal sounds."  
"So  you were around one for quite some time," Willis said, walking right  past me. "Hah, Emily is a terrible liar." I see Willis lighted burning  cigarette tip in the dark going up and down.  "What is next? Emily being  a vampire who lives on forever?"  
"No," I said. "I would have known if Emily were."  
"And you?" Willis asks.  
"Not a vampire," I said. "Just a gifted royal heir."  
"Right,"  Willis said, as I follow him. "You did your family tree on Ancestry;  obviously." Willis loudly laughs. "Hell I am related to one of the most  historical men in American history."  
 I realize Willis is taking my comment as a grain of sand.  
But the part I do not understand is Willis still going on about the vampires.  
Some  of the holes seen along the walls had bodies with their faces covered  by a hand creature. A face hugging creature similar to the one back in  the sacrificial chamber. In many of these bodies is an undeniable  pattern of holes in their chests. But what did these facehuggers  come  out of to surprise their victims then make it their host.  
Sacrificial Maidens, facehugging creatures, and Exenomorphs.  
The Exenomorphs start out as chestbusters and grow over time to their very lethal height.  
I came to an conclusion that the facehuggers came out of eggs.  
I found it rather difficult to picture a alien hand to be born the usual way.  
The slightest of all sounds echoes in the hall.  
I stop in my tracks then look over my shoulder, warily, just taking my attention of Willis for a split second.  
"Hey!" Willis shouts. "No one burns off my cigarette, except me!"  
Next  came the painful screech of an animal so I turn back to see Willis had relighted another cigarette and is forcefully pressing it into the forehead area of the Exenomorph. Willis made five smoke marks into the Exenomorphs skull making the shape of a star. The Exenomorph steps back screeching as the heating steams float off.  
Willis takes out the plasma gun and started smacking the Exenomorph with it.  
I learned that day; never mess with a smoker's cigarette.  
The Exenomorph flees.  
"I am not done with you!" Willis shouts, dropping the backpack then ran after the Exenomorph.  
The  backpack is lain on the floor that has one plasma weapon stuck out among all the unneeded items. The shapes of long narrow heads is evident in the pool of light  made by the square hole right above. I reach my hand out towards the bag but then something yanks it out of my reach right into the darkness, however I did not see what had grabbed the backpack. I duck a apparent strike from one of the Exenomorphs hidden along the walls to the left right across the adjoining wall. I take out the pocket gun, slip my fingers around the trigger, and bend my index finger around the metal slip pressing it forwards while aiming the gun right at the opposing Exenomorph.  
The bullet flew out followed by a loud boom and embedded itself right into the forehead of the Exenomorph.   
I did it again but there is a small click and the sound of metal jamming.  
"Why must you not work now?" I shout at the gun slipping open the barrel to find one bullet left inside. "Why six rounds is not enough to go around out and about."  
Why must guns be this way?  
Probably to make it sooner that someone has to reload the gun.  
I slide the barrel back inside the gun thinking the Yautja just took the backpack.   
I may need to try some freezing on the Exenomorphs.  
________                                                                          _________  
...43 minutes later...  
I  am cornered by an Exenomorph,without a weapon, but contemplating how to  murder it.Drool fell out of the Exenomorph's mouth while approaching me  slowly and calculatedly. Someone else is in the hall not just me and  this Exenomorph. The bootsteps sound hard and rough. Could it be Wilson?  
"Loki!" Came Emily's voice. "Catch!"  
I  look over towards the source of Emily's voice only to catch a long  unique with branch like connections with sharp flat armor on both sides  acting as wings for to help aim correctly. The weapon has a sharp tip in  the shape of a drill. I see Emily pressing her left hand along the wall  helping her stand. In Emily's right hand is a weapon quite similar to  the one thrown towards me.  
I jab the weapon into the Exenomorph's  chest then shove the Exenomorph forwards as it wailed swinging its head  back and forth. The hall began to change without the smallest of  warnings.I look over towards where Emily was but instead of a passage there is a concrete  wall. The Pyramid had its ridiculous moments to change.  
I look back towards the deceased Exenomorph laid on the changing titles.  
I yank out the weapon forcefully.  
I  step on the small moving square titles watching everything that had been collected over the years in the pyramid be moved in the change. A flashlight rolls down the side corner until two fields of flooring sealed right over the flashlight into a never ending darkness it will  run out of batteries. Batteries did not last long being left on all  night in the dark; I learned this lesson when hiding out in the basement of a foster parent.  
I came to a stop in a room and the pyramid had stopped changing.  
At the end of the room--near to the next doorway--stood a 7 feet tall Yautja.  
I  shake the weapon sideways then hear the stick click; it's long fierce  appearance slid in, the stick out armor folded back into the sides, and  the drill part became a triangle lid similar to school glue lids. I held  the dangerless item held in my hand.  
"See?" I said.  "I am not here to fight you."  
The red light coming out of the shoulder weapon turns off.  
The Yautja tilts its head to the side approaching me and then straightens it.  
Clicks came from the Yautja that I noticed had a scar in the middle of it's helmet.  
"I  do not understand your language," I said, as the Yautja stops a foot  away from me. "But what I do understand is you are on a rite of  passage." The Yautja points to the weapon. "This?" I held the dangerless  weapon up. "I had a associate toss it to me."  
"Associate." The Yautja's helmet repeated my voice.  
"Yes, an associate."  I said.  
The Yautja looks over my shoulder and then back to me.  
"Associate?" The helmet translates.  
I never had a conversation likes this between a Yautja. The helmet is doing the speaking for this one.  
"The  field changed," I said. "After I killed one of the Exenomorphs." I saw  the body of a Exenomorph across from the Yautja. "What about your associates?"  
The Yautja takes out three little sticks and made a play out of it.  
Two  sticks went left and the other lone stick went to the right direction.  The left two sticks met up with a hulk of Exenomorphs. In the crossfire  the two sticks get separated so I came to realize those two sticks are  probably the ones in the similar entrance hall where the Exenomorphs  attacked. The Yautja puts away the first left stick  and drops the  other.  
Now the Yautja still held the third right stick.  
The Yautja points off to the Exenomorph's body using the third right stick and holds up two fingers.  
"You killed two." I said.  
The Yautja nods.  
"That is quite impressive," I said as the Yautja picks up the third stick and puts it away.  "I killed two."  
The Yautja stares at me.  
"Two?" The Yautja asks.  
"Yes, two." I said.  
The Yautja drags out a slab of rock with five sliced in half face huggers.  
"That's very nice," I said. "But I have not killed any of those."  
The Yautja laughs shaking his head.  
"Haha,"  I said, mockingly. "Very funny but there's quite a serious issue when  you steal a backpack and leave me with a gun that has only two rounds  left inside of it."  
"Gun?" The Yautja asks.  
"I have one round left." I said.  
"Round?" The Yautja said.  
"I found out by checking the barrel." I said.  
The Yautja held four fingers up then balled up the other hand. He made the  four fingers walk over to the fist. The fist is held up in a position  similar to an egg. I raise up an eyebrow.  
"Egg chamber?" I guess.  
The Yautja nods.  
"Why would I go to a egg chamber?" I ask.  
"Associates." The Yautja said.


	28. Loki's perspective - Scar the Yautja

"Do you have a name?" I ask the Yautja, as he and I are walking down the hallway.  
The yautja points up to a unique scar on his helmet.  
"Scar?"  I ask.  
Scar nods.   
"This should be a coincidence but you share the name of a lion," I said.  "Not saying you look alike!" I shook my hands inf ront of myself. "That is now I am conveying."  
"Associate?" Scar asks.   
"My associate is not a lion," I said,shaking my hand. "My associate is a human and quite immortal."  
"Immortal." Scar said.  
"Yes." I said.  
"Immortal?" Scar asks.  
"I do not know what she is," I said. "But I plan to find out one of these days." I hear the sound of sharp finger nails scurrying on the floor. We came to a stop in the hall. "She claims to be of an ancient being."  
Scar grunts patting on his chest armor.  
I laugh.  
"Ah no," I said, shaking my right hand. "She does not have the facial claw things you have."  
"Associate?" Scar asks.  
"I meant one of your kind a long time ago." I said.  
Scar's plasma gun shoots a red beam out and struck a facehugger.   
"Associate." Scar said.  
The facehugger fell to the ground split in half.  
"He died." I said.  
Scar walks right past me.   
"Hey,"  I said. "Don't think of this face hugging shooting as a contest!" I follow after Scar.  "Because really it is not."


	29. Escaping the pyramid

Loki had taken the weapon without asking a question just what I really needed from him at the time. No questions asked. My body is still reeling back from the attack made by the attempted chestbuster that instead was puked out of the body through healthy lungs.I feel weak but a little bit stronger to walk using guidance.   
My neck feels a whole lot better.  
But I still needed to eat a few rocks here and there.   
I rest alongside a wall.  
___________                                        ________  
...Two hours later...  
"Climb the ladder!" I shout back to Loki.  
"Not unless you're coming." Loki said.  
"I'M COMING, LITTLE BEAR!" I shout.  
There is an awkward silence between us. I could definitely picture that Loki had turned to the left looking down towards me making a 'what the hell?' kind of expression in my mind.I could hear the ladder rattle because of his unexpected movements that didn't go well to the age old ladder in the middle of a freezing climate.  
"I am not a little bear." Loki said.  
Too bad Loki is going to be watching Nick Junior after this.  
"Damn, that adds to my list of 'to dos'." I said,taking out the grenade. "Just climb."  
"Not unless--" Loki starts.  
"Itzy bitzy Frost Giant was sent tumbling down by a fireball, down came the frost giant, and up came the flames followed by the smoke." I did the worst, ever, and terrible rendition of itzy bitzy spider in my most bad singing voice. "Down came the heated coal."  
"Fine!" Loki said as I heard a high pitch metal swing-like-spring echo down the tunnel.  
Loki just opened the hatch.  
"I'm going on my own pace."  I said, climbing up the ladder ever so slowly.  
I could hear Loki's boots clang against the ladder. I look over my shoulder briefly to see the Xenomorph's headed this way.I look straight up to see a small dotting light nearly shadowed out  by the shape of a teenager's head.  
"Climb, faster!" Loki shouts down.  
"Damn, you're fast." I said.  
"I did a lot of climbing as a adolescent." Loki said.  "And climbing slowly when there's deadly aliens catching up is a serious red flag about your current mind on 'fleeing for your life', don't you think?"  
I feel a strong pull from my foot.  
"Loki, get out, and close the hatch." I said. "There's a hole,I'll get in, and grenade the deadly son of a bitter dark raves!"  
 I saw Loki's figure disappear into the light.  
Sss---swing went the hatch closing over the entrance. I took off the metal circle springer off the grenade hearing the fierce growl belonging to those nasty aliens beside my face. First came extensive powerful heat, next came destruction, and most of my rocky parts flew into the hole.Lying to Loki is easy when there is conveniently a shred of honesty to it.All I could see, after being reassembled, was dark smoke.  
I feel pain traveling up my left shoulder.  
Damn, should have expected that.  
I lean halfway out of the hole  and saw a bright circle of light above.  
"Emily?" Loki calls, sounding concerned.  
"Right here!" I shout back, waving my arm that wasn't burnt.  
"Fire Giant?" Loki asks.   
I laugh, feeling my stomach twist up at his honestly pathetic question.  
"No!" I shout back.   
I get back to climbing up the ladder.   
The bomb is going to be set off in a couple minutes.  
Come on Emily, I thought, you can do this!  
I cringe recalling the cacooned sacrificial chamber, Wilson's body with a hole inside his chest and a gun shot at his forehead, I recall seeing the shape of Fred's necklace sticking out a nearly submerged body becoming part of an egg covered in all sort of slime. This necklace has a shark tooth wrapped around it. I took it because someone had to tell Fred's family.  
If he does have a family that is.   
I need to do some checking and do some favors to have a inside source on the employ side of Weyland-Yutani corporation to find out Fred's background.   
 I climb up the ladder.  
The cold breeze made my skin feel chilly.  
"What's you staring at?" I ask, glaring at Loki.   
"Don't." Loki said,pointing up.  
I look up.  
A long black spiky tail slapped me into the snow.  
After landing in the snow I had a black out, an actual black out for once, losing consciousness. I thought I heard Loki call my name but why would he care? It is not as if we spent an entire year together. I can't ditch Loki  because of reasons relating to the foster system and until Loki is an adult he's going to be living in a house set in the boiling pot part of The United States of America.  
I came to  then lift my head out of the snow.  
Loki is several feet away from me standing  more feet away from a lowered platform with a bright inside and smoke drifting out. Holy crap it is a huge mothership with lights on the sides slowly going by  so much it gave me a little idea that certain parts to the ship rotates in a circle. The platform rises up into the ship.The mothership parts ways from the snow then flew off into the sky turning invisible.   
Brr I feel cold.  
I get up but when I did a ton of snow fell down behind me.  
I look to my shoulders seeing a large pile of snow. I wipe it off then notice the whaling station is destroyed. How long was I out?, I thought, this is not making sense. I approach Loki  seeing something the  same weapon I gave him earlier in the pyramid is extended and out.   
"Loki, what just happened?"  
Loki shifts himself towards me.  
"Scar and I killed the Exenomorph's queen," Loki said. A scar is on the right side of his cheek. "Scar was tossed around by her and may have received some 'honorable' wounds." Loki shrugs. "I swear the Yautja have  a strange view on wounds."  
"I have no idea what the Yautja is." I said.  
"They're who you call 'The Predator'," Loki said. "They are huge followers of the grim reaper."  
"They're called the Yautja." I said.  
Looks like someone needs to do major editing on the document.   
"Yes," Loki said. "It is plural and singular."  
I look over towards the destroyed site then back to Loki.  
"Scar  placed a bomb in a chamber near to the center," Loki said.  "Before you caught up with Scar and I."  
So I used a grenade on some Exenomorphs while a bomb was set to go off.  
"The part with the bomb would have been nice to know." I said.  
"What would you have done?" Loki asks.  
"Run," I said. "I would climbed the ladder before you and before the Exenomorphs." I trudge my boots in the snow walking in the opposite direction back to the main base. "I don't just stand around and try to stop a bomb meant to do something very important!"  
Truth to be told; I am angry at Loki.  
Unlike what people think about preserving a ancient building and stopping the bomb that is not the right choice. My choice would have been to run. Even though I find any items from the ancient times to be preserved or be shown in a museum I have a fine line between life and death. 


	30. An unexpected surprise

"What a surprise to see a dead man walking in," Came a voice strongly similar to Willis.  
I turn my head towards the left after entering the room all completely.  
I stare in shock to what I see.  
Willis sitting in a chair missing his left leg.Well, he has only the knee part left of his left leg remaining. Of course his leg is covered and wrapped up so all the very ugly site is not in view. Beside the chair is a long spear with the head of a Exenomorph strangely yielding the sign of a star on it's forehead and Willis is not waving a cigarette around.   
Loki stops, right beside me, probably sharing the same reaction I am having.  
"You are the one who should be dead,Willis." Loki said.  
Willis smiles.  
"That's what good old Ronny boy told me after seeing my sorry stump!" Willis said.  
"...You don't have a wooden leg." Loki said.  
"I meant what is left of my knee," Willis said. "I lost my left leg," Willis lightly pats on his left leg. Willis flinches even when doing the tapping pretty light. "The ugly ass lizard challenged me and I won."  
I look over towards the Exenomorph skull in disbelief then back over to Willis.  
"How...did you survive?" Loki asks.  
"That's really...unbelievable." I agree.   
"Fortunately I was found by the 2nd Predator," Willis said. "As it turns out this teenager was about to kill me."  Willis looks over to his trophy with a bright smile. He turns his attention away from it. "I gave the plasma gun to the teenager. Luckily I had lost my guns taking down that little brat so he let me go. I found an exit to the surface  then dragged my sorry ass all the way to the building where Ron found me at the doorstep."  
"You were in here for the entire time?" I ask.  
"In fact I was," Willis said. "We saw everything; the explosion and the whole big Exenomorph queen facing the Predator." His smile fades at the last part. "What about Blaine and Wilson?"  
Loki and I share a glance then look back towards Willis.  
"They're dead," I said. "All of them."  
"Aw," Willis said,shaking his head lightly. "Too bad for them."  
Ron came swinging a key around his index finger whistling.  
"Ready to go, mateys?" Ron asks, brightly.   
"Uh, no," Loki said. "I am not."  
Ron slides the key into a machine.   
"Plane or by the car, Emily?" Ron asks, not even turning the car.  
"Car," I said. "Any day."  
"And you?" Ron asks, directing his comment towards Loki.  
Loki blankly stares as if Ron had requested Loki fetch a dragon claw with the broom of a witch.  
"Neither," Loki said.   
"You'll prefer to freeze to death while walking back through the ocean?" Ron asks. "You're mad."  
"Why would I walk on the ocean?" Loki asks.  
I went back to the elevator grabbing my purse left on the counter.  
"This  is a question of how you want to leave Bouvet Island." Ron said.  
That's what I came in to the 2nd room for; my purse.  
I press the button hearing Loki and Ron share a unique conversation.  
"This doesn't make sense," Loki said. "We're here for a couple hours, lose some people, and right after we get back; it's time to go."  
The elevator doors closed, and I waited, and waited  hearing the music going on the elevator. It is playing my favorite song by TJ Willis called 'Golden Star' being a country song. I tap my  boots to it lightly humming along the lyrics. The melody matched the lyrics 'Standing in the night, acting like a night light, attracting moths in the night' in a really cool way. The elevator doors slide back right at the last part of the song.  
"Golden star," I repeat the lyric in a sing along voice.  "Why you shine brightly in the night."  
I get on my winter gear.  
Just prior to going into the tunnel I had sneaked the RG unusual finding item into my car in the trunk. I press my thumb on the blue button on the side of the door frame hearing the doors coming to a sliding close. The trails of snow became lighter and the fog lifts up. The key are in my coat pocket. I know where exactly where I parked the company car. Thought I heard the sound of boots crunching in the snow. I look over my shoulder seeing nothing but heavy fog blocking my view. I furrow my eyebrows feeling a bit irritated that I can't see what is following me.  
I held my gloved hands up and press the green button.  
A beep came from the distant car.   
I slide the keys into my coat pocket.   
The crunching gets louder.   
Eventually I did not hear the deep loud crunching behind me.  
It is like someone plucked the follower and dropped them in a unknown location.  
I get closer and closer to the car seeing the shape of a figure in the back seat with boots on the window. The boots slide back and forth just like they were making a snow angel in the snow. I get to the drivers side then tug the door open, sat into the comfy soft leather seat, and shut the driver side door. I turn on the car using the keys into the ignition.   
"You are far slow in the snow." Loki complains.   
"What a rhyme." I said. "Maybe you should meet up with The Riddler and advise some rhyming riddles."  
"I am sorry, but I am not rhyming." Loki said as the car lifts off.   
"Well, I am not what you are." I said.  
"A Frost Giant," Loki said. "But really an Asgardian." I can see his clueless face from the review mirror. "Who in the realms would call themselves The Riddler?"  
"Tim Carry," I said. "And then there is the The Joker Curse. Who-ever portrays the Joker in a cartoon or movie gets bad luck. I can't exactly explain it right without making sense. Because that's the thing; it doesn't make a damn sense at all."  
The car flew into the sky turning invisible.   
"Don't you get hot in that gear?" Loki asks.  
"Well," I said. "Either you're sitting on my high heels or you want to crash land."  
"Didn't you mention there's auto-pilot for this?" Loki reminds me.  
"Nerd." I said.  
"I detest the name made by the greeks," Loki said. "I really hate it."  
"No," I said. "The greeks coined the word 'geeks' not nerds."  
"Then who coined the word nerds?" Loki said.  
"Science Fiction guys." I said. "Quite innocent in the beginning but now is a stereotype sadly."  
I realize then  that Loki is engaging with a conversation with me about what he hates.   
"You can say that again," Loki said. "Tell me you have some forms of entertainment."  
Living for 621 years I can agree with Loki's comment.   
"Why you've got taller or you're sitting on some high heels," I said, seeing Loki's head on the left hand part of the window across from the right window. Loki takes out a pair of ruby red high heels  from underneath his bottom then toss them to the passenger seat beside me with precis aiming. "Thank you. You'll be on autopilot staring at the ceiling for the rest of the flight."  
Loki stares at me in over-exaggerated horror.   
"Is that what you do without technology?" Loki asks.   
"Yes," I said. "Living for so long you get bored of the new hip and hot technology."  
I slide in a disk into the radio and hit play getting out of my winter gear.  
Well that audio book quickly got Loki's attention.   
Yes, that's all I do without any forms of entertainment.  
I listen to audio books.


	31. A chat and a visit

_**...July 22nd, Monday...2013**_  
 _ **..Georgia...3:45 PM...**_  
Johnny Montgomery once said;  "What we want is not always the case."  
No one knows who Johnny Montgomery is, besides me and my family, with a quote that can be used in Criminal Minds. Johnny Montgomery was an unique man in Arizona and most of the towns people called him crazy because he fit the stereotype for the mad crazy scientist man  with a large telescope in a summer house and a underground lab of his own. Johnny had notepads with notes, drawings, and specimens in cases. He had strange foggy glasses that worked even with small two twigs that acted like windowwipers clearing it up until his own breath made it foggy.  
Johnny Montomgery passed away  nine years ago during a thunderstorm.  
I step out of the idled car holding the small square purple box  in my right hand. then slide the drivers side door shut using my left hand. I look forwards to see a nice brick house looking identical to the one beside it; staircase, rails, windows,brown door, doorbell, and all.  
This is where the parents of Fred Wallswin lives. No wonder Fred never talked about his last name.  I walk around the company car trailing my fingers along the red hard paint and the elevated metal silver surface. Loki is playing video games back in Louisiana.  I press the red button to the  triangle shaped machine with keys hooked in.  
Click went the car.  
Loki was, lets say, shocked to see the base from Bouvet island flying right above the car on the way back.I never knew the company had put that much into their own building but then again I always figured it used to be a abandoned building until some people renovated it. The clouds masked the flying building resembling a huge helicopter attached to three outrageously huge trailers heading into a new location.  
The new location is secret enough I can't tell Loki.  
Nor can I bring Loki to the base.  
I knock on the wooden door lightly three times.  
I wait for five minutes.  
I then press the doorbell three times.  
The door opens and a woman in her late forties leans against the door apologetically smiling. She had small bright earwings in her ears. I assume this is Mrs Wallswin.  
"Sorry," Mrs Wallswin apologizes. "What brings you here?"  
"No," I said. "I should be the one saying  'Sorry'."  
I gave Mrs Wallswin the box.  
Mrs Wallswin acts surprised.  
"A gift from a stranger," Mrs Wallswin said, taking the box. Mrs Wallswin raises  a cautious brow.  "Have we met?"  
I shook my head.  
"No," I said. "I knew your son Fred."  
"Barbara," I assumed  the male voice must be Mr Wallswin. Mrs Wallswin's face turns white. "What's the hold up?"  
"Knew?" Mrs Wallswin asks in a low voice. "What do you mean by knew?"  
Oh damn Mrs Wallswin doesn't know.  
A man with fair white hair came to the door behind Mrs Wallswin. He reminds me of Fred pretty greatly; the blue eyes, the cheeks,and the nose. Mr Wallswin is like an older version of Fred.  
"Who is she?" Mr Wallswin asks.  
"Emily Strange," I said. "I used to be Fred's co-worker."  
"Used to be?" Mrs Wallswin asks. "What happened? Is my little boy okay?"  
I sigh.  
"Fred is dead," I said. "His body is...well..gone, too. The only thing that is left of him is his necklace."  
Mrs Wallswin  begins tearing up covering her mouth in horror and turns away walking out of my view. Mr Wallswin stood there in shock and denial. His crystal blue eyes stare right through me. His face changed from denial to anger really quick.  
"Did they send you to do this?" Mr Wallswin is quick to say. "To  tell us our son is dead?"  
I clear my throat with a sigh.  
"No," I said. "I decided to do it on my own."  
Mr Wallswin's face turns into disgust.  
"How many people have you said the same thing to?"  
"You're the first, sir." I said, hearing the crying of a woman.  
It is sad how they cannot bury their son and the only thing left of him is a necklace.  
"And how many people died because of this classified island?" Mr Wallswin asks.  
I mentally count in my mind the beds of rock and the people I grouped Loki with. Six people in the sacrificial chamber. Miss Knowy, Blaine,Wilson, and Fred. Six plus four equals ten.  
"Ten," I said.  
"Ten?" Mr Wallswin asks.  
"Counting your son," I said. "Without him it would have been nine."  
"What did my son die for?" Mr Wallswin asks.  
"I don't know for sure," I said. "But whatever was in his mind shooting classified creatures..." I bit my lip slightly. Damn I just leaked classified information. Mr Wallswin raises a brow. "It is best you don't know how he died. But he died fighting."  
"You weren't there." Mr Wallswin said.  
"I wasn't." I said. "But some-one else was."  
"Tell the families of the other people," Mr Wallswin said. "That's what my son would have wanted to do. Don't leave them out of the loop."  
Mr Wallswin shuts the door.


	32. Bedtime stories

__**...September 1st,Sunday...**  
...2013...  
"We could be immortal, and we wouldn't be aware of it." Loki said.  
"Yet,we are immortals." I said.  
"Exactly," Loki said.  "And I don't know what you are."  
This conversation came to light  when we were discussing a 'what if' possibility.  This what if is; what if we were living ordinary lives thinking we were mortals only to find out through some circumstance that we were not just mortals?  
I laugh putting the bowl on the table.  
"Loki," I said. "You might as well know the answer already."  
Loki frowns.  
"No,"  Loki said. "I do not."  
I walk back to the kitchen shaking my head with the cooking gloves on.  
"What about bed time stories?" I ask, taking off the gloves.  
"Are you kidding?" Loki said.  I put the gloves into the drawer then shut the drawer back into it's place. "Most of the ancient beings in the bed stories I've heard are either enemies of Asgard or long gone."  
I grab two bowls out of the above cabinet then shut the cabinet door.  
"There has to be some good ancient beings in those bed time stories," I said, using the side of my arm to balance  the two bowls and grab all the other stuff.  
"Unfortunately most of the bed time stories were about lessons." Loki said, with a sigh.  
"Just like all stories are." I said.  
Loki turns the chair towards me with his left arm on the side.  
"So not true," Loki said.  "All stories don't have lessons; they have messages and distract us from whatever hardship we're in."  
I put the bowl on the table including the other stuff with the gravy and the lettuce among other things. Our discussion actually turned into something that let me learn more about Loki through a casual way. The more I learned about Loki the more I thought he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Even though Loki is a stubborn teenager  hat by far does not set the expectations for him at all because really I just expect he'll walk out of my life when he's an adult and we go our separate ways.  
"What about your parents?" Loki asks. "What kind of bed time stories did they tell you?"  
Considering I grew up in an era similar to Loki's but more mortal and danger oriented I had some ways to tell mine.  
"Oh just the ones relating to the era I was in a child in," I said.  
"Era?" Loki asks, twirling his fork in the pasta.  
I take a bite out of the salad I made.  
I swallowed the bite.  
"Didn't I tell you I have been alive for quite a long time?" I ask.  
"No," Loki said, leaning forwards.  "You look quite mortal to me."  
I smile.  
"Looks can be deceiving," I said, and then take a sip from my glass of milk.  
"You even seem more of a Midgardian than an ancient being," Loki said. "Or are you just good at hiding it?"  
"I've lived long but much shorter than you," I said.  
"Less than a thousand?" Loki said.  
"Less than a thousand," I said.  
"Nine thousand two?" Loki guess.  
I laugh getting another bite out of the salad.  
"I didn't say more than a thousand." I said, holding the fork.  
"I thought you did," Loki said, as I take a bite. "Nine hundred two?"  
I shook my head chewing.  
I gulp down the crunch.  
"How about I tell you a couple months before you an adult?" I ask.  
"Two months,"  Loki said.  
"Two months it will be," I said. God am I going to miss Loki.  "I can give you a hint; it involved dragons."


	33. Mr Jrones

_**..September 10th, 2013...** _

_**..A Tuesday...** _

Mr Jrones is a unusual man not just because he has a really unusual name. Mr Jrones is by far one of the most, lets say, different man I have ever met. Asides to Loki and other men I have said the same thing about. Mr Jrones has portraits in his office, all of which forged, and fake expensive looking furniture. The only things that are not fake is the pictures on his desk being his family. The woman with darkening yellow hair has her arm wrapped around Mr Jrones shoulder and they are both smiling. There is two pictures of his kids Jane and Billy beside his wife's picture.

"You want to know what we're working on, Miss Strange?" Mr Jrones asks.

I nod, sitting in the chair across from the desk.

"Yes," I said. "I want to know why you're requesting a sample of my rock and studying rocks. We are not fossil diggers,Mr Jrones." I clear my throat. "We are people of science."

"You are correct," Mr Jrones said. "That we are." He taps his fingers on the black mat. "The Wayland-Yutani corporation is making a break through in biological war fare."

"War fare?" I ask.

"Yes," Mr Jrones said, with a nod. "That is what we are intending."

"For which side is this war fare for?"

"America." Mr Jrones said. "Relax, we're on the goodside."

Mr Jrones has a good view of the city from his office Birds usually flock to a ledge and make a nest in the corner outside to the left hand side of the windows. I feel concern about this project Mr Jrones has not given a good answer to me about.

"That's what I am worried about," I said. "What if it...gets alive and we can't stop it because you did not tell me what it is."

Mr Jrones smirks.

"We already have a back up plan for the occasion," Mr Jrones said.

"What kind?" I ask.

"The kind you do not need to know," Mr Jrones said. "All you need to know is you are helping America for all the right reasons." I put on a fake understanding smile. "I cannot tell what it is called."

My phone rang.

"Sorry," I apologize getting up taking my phone out. "Got to take this call."

"Please do," Mr Jrones said.

I went out the door and answer the phone.

"Hello," Came a male voice. "Your son just got suspended."

Oh Loki, not again.

I lean into the doorway.

"Mr Jrones," I said. "I have to pick up my kid."

Mr Jrones nods.

"Please do." Mr Jrones said.


	34. Suspended from school

_**...September 10th,2013...Tuesday...** _

_**...At the high school...** _

I stop the car beside the sidewalk. I look towards the right to see Loki is leaning against a tree blowing bubble gum. I half wanted to break the bubble using a pin but then again I am a Rock Giant not a Asgardian goddess. Loki takes his back off the tree then walks over towards the car with his hands in pocket. Loki spits the bubblegum into a trash can—parked near the road—like a expert basketball player.

Loki opens the passenger side door then gets into the car.

"Loki," I said. "Did you turn the teacher's board into ice again?"

Loki shook his head.

"No," Loki said, shutting the passenger side door. "Not this time."

"The next time you do this," I said. "There is really going to be a chance you'll be expelled."

"I don't care about school," Loki said. "I know everything."

I sigh shaking my head.

  
_Maybe Loki got suspended because he made the cafeteria into a ice ring_ , I thought, _or he made a snow man in English class._ Oh right he knows everything for being a thousand year old god. Then my mind went straight to history. It is very possible Loki got into a argument with a history teacher about some historical related event.

"It was the history teacher this time," I said, driving away from the school.

"Correct," Loki said. "Mr Sherman explained the reason behind The Great Chicago fire is because all the houses were lined with each other and that's why every house in this foul state are set apart. The main reason, he claimed, was that someone had a fire pit up near the house. I corrected him that the cow did it."

I turn my head towards Loki, briefly, raising my left brow.

"You are learning about Illinois's great corrupted city?" I ask.

"Yes," Loki said, with a shrug. "But it not part of the history book. Mr Sherman is very passionate about Chicago."

I notice Loki hadn't buckled up.

"Put your seatbelt on," I said, turning my head back towards the road. "Or face the fury of a car crash."

"You are really not willing to break company property." Loki said.

"I can always buy another," I said, gleefully. "There is two people in this car who can't die by car crashes and can get hurt."

"If you are joking," Loki said. "I cannot tell if you are being serious or not."

"I am not joking," I said.

"You are willing to ruin the life of another mortal to prove a point?" Loki asks.

"I am," I said. "And willing to face the consequences for it."

"There is consequences other than death of car crashes?" Loki asks.

I park the car beside a candy store.

"Frankly there is," I said. "One day you might become a mortal and you will be driving around not wearing a seatbelt. One of those days you will get into a car crash but you don't have magic or the power of ice. Let's say you are the one who made the crash happen and survived it."

Loki leans his elbow near to the window.

"But you lost your legs, your right hand, and your pretty face is disfigured," I explain. "Death is not the only consequence, Loki." I sigh turning my head towards Loki with my hands on top of the driver's wheel. "It can affect you and other people part of this accident." I see a woman with four kids coming out of the candy shop. "Let's say that car accident killed a soccer mom and her four kids."

"Too young," Loki said.

"That is my point," I said. "It's never fair for reckless driving and driving unsafe."

"...Emily, you drive recklessly,"

"Not the point," I said. "Now after your recovery comes a trial and some other painful things for her husband to go through. After you get man made legs and gone through physical rehab. You have to stand trial."

"Man made legs," Loki said, acting like I was joking. "Made of man? How disgusting."

"I am talking about legs designed to appear like human legs or serve the purpose of walking, running, swimming and so on," I explain. "Made by people just like me except very mortal."

"Of course," Loki said.

"And that is why you should buckle up your sorry ass seatbelt," I said. "Because not everyone is a teenage god."

Loki buckles his seatbelt up.

"Happy now?" Loki asks, with a frown.

"Happy," I said. "And Loki, if you get expelled from school I am enrolling you into online school."

"Computers," Loki said, in horror. "No,no,no!" Loki shook his hands. "I hate them."

"Technology is part of every day life for Midgardians," I said. "It is about time you made friends with technology."


	35. Volunteer work pt 1 - out

**_...September 18th, Wednesday_ **

**_....2013...7:30 AM..._ **

"Yo Emily," Robert Stottle said, over the phone. "We need a little bit of your time."

Go figure.

I have a side job for volunteer work at the mall.

"How long is it this time?" I ask.

"Well you know the customers love you and all," Robert said.

"Robert," I said. "Stacey got sick again, didn't she?"

I sigh leaning my elbow on the table going through my hair.

"Nope," Robert said.

"...How long?" I ask.

"Just five hours of your time," Robert said.

I lower the phone.

My day off is now turning into a volunteer work today. So much for Monday being the crappiest day in the year. Tuesday is historically known as the shortest day in the year while some people complain it is really Wednesday. I am one of the people who say Wednesday for being short and crappy.

"Fine," I said. "I will be there in half an hour."

The phone call ends. I put the phone into my pocket and finish up the cereal.

Loki had gone off and ended up getting expelled from school. Loki is now taking online courses to finish his high school education. Getting Loki to accept the computer as something required in his life had not been the easiest to do. I taught a grown man in a teenagers body how to use the computer.

"Who is Stacey?" I hear Loki from the couch, pretending to be doing homework, while actually playing Rune Scape.

"A co-worker," I said.

I swear, Stacey is sick every Wednesday.

"...But who is she?" Loki asks.

"She is a co-worker of mine getting days off by being sick," I said, putting the empty bowl away. "Loki, seriously, get that homework done."

"I can always drop out," Loki said.

I shot Loki a glare.

"...Loki, you are still a teenager," I said. "Grades affect your chance of getting a job and I don't see you making magic."

"Fine," Loki grumbles, as I take my purse off the counter.

I can tell Loki does not like the education system at all. Mr Jrones had encouraged me to take a day off after someone ratted me out for nosing around about the project being created using my power. Well, lets say he took my key to the building away. I have not just one day but all of this week to think over about 'being a nosy rosy when I did not need to be'. Also he took the company car from me.

I shut the door behind me catching a glimpse of Rune Scape from the computer.

"THAT IS IT, PARENTAL CONTROLS WHEN I get back!" I shout, startling Loki.

Loki fell over off the couch landing on the floor.

So I am riding the bus, again.

I might need to replace that computer, too.


	36. Volunteer work pt 2 - observe

**_...September 18th, Wednesday..._ **

**_..2013...9:20 AM..._ **

People tend to think finding and weeding out a controlling relationship is difficult and coming in to rescue the victim is rather troublesome. I look up from the clothes line seeing a much older man near a young teenage appearing girl. The girl pretends to nod agreeing with him at the woman side of the clothing department.

She did not have a phone sticking out of her pocket.

Teenagers, rather historically, are known to carry communication devices in their pocket 24/7. I lean to the side wry of this unusual pairing. I am usually fine with such pairing but the look on this girl's face is like a prisoner just going along to what their jailer is saying. I go back to the counter, take out a sign, get a thread, get two screws, then poke them in and wrap the thread around it. I go to the glass and hook up the recently changed sign.

"Daddy," The little girl said, tugging at her father's hand. "I want my princess dress."

The father looks down to the little girl with his face so red.

"We'll get your mother," The father said, as he and his daughter turn away.

"Why not disguise yourself as a woman, daddy?" The little girl asks.

"No," The father said. "You should go in with your mother."

The two left.

I go over to the pairing inside the door.

"Hello," I said. "This is woman's hour and no men are allowed in here until it is over."

"Well I have to help her pick out what to wear this week," The man said.

"No you don't," I said. "A woman is capable of deciding on her own. Isn't that right, miss?"

The girl nods, slowly.

"If you say so," The man said, eying at the girl ever so warily.

The man left the room leaving us two in. I guide the girl to the clothes rack down the rows of clothes hanging on hangars. I have seen my fair share of strange relationships but this one is in the bad kind of range. I look over seeing the tall racks block view of the man.

"Is this man in a program with you?" I ask. "Is he a relative of yours?"

"No," The girl said. "He is my ex-boyfriend."

I stare at the girl, puzzled.

"Why are you shopping with your Ex?" I ask.

The girl bit her lip.

"He...he picks everything," The girl said. "Ever since I told we're over; he's been..." I am perplexed. "Previously I had dropped out of high school and told my parents I was going to visit a friend."

"How long ago was that?" I ask.

"One week ago," The girl said.

I sigh.

"Girl, tell me you didn't tell your parents it was going to be a week," I said.

"Four days," The girl said.

"Thank god," I said, with a relieved sigh. This means her parents are worried about her. Everyone has someone that cares even in this new day in age where teenagers can be easily controlled by their electronics. "And he is using your phone to keep your status up."

"He has been using my phone lately and refusing to give me the lock key," The girl said.

"Girl," I sad. "You are in need of our service."

"The mall offers service for this kind of dispute?" The girl asks.

"No," I said. "I know someone who can help and I can help too."


	37. Volunteer work pt 3 - help

I am on the phone with Loki.

"I am busy doing homework," Loki said.

"Well," I said. "I only called for a what if scenario."

"You are very bad liar, Emily," Loki said.

"What if there was a girl being controlled by her ex-boyfriend and had most of her electronics kept under a password he refuses to give her?" I said. "And she is a high school drop out."

"I do not see how a high school drop out matters to your what if," Loki said.

"And he updates her status," I add. "And the police can not do a thing as she is not in High School and be arrested for truancy."

"That is the worst example of why to not drop out," Loki said. "I will do homework and you play out the what if. Not like the Ex-boyfriend can track her down wherever she goes and she has to fake her death to leave him."'

Loki just gave me an idea.

A smile comes on my face.

"Do that then," I said, hanging up. I look over towards the girl putting the phone away. I feel confident to how this will play out. "We're going to fake you and your family's death."

The girl turns white.

"But...how?" The girl asks. "He will find out."

"A specific number of mannequins, some robot arms, costumes, and make up," I said. "And he will not find out."

"Not if I leave with him today," The girl said. "He has friends in the mall."

"Look girl," I said. "I will share a secret with you and you can only tell your family; no one else outside of your family will know of this secret, and you must swear to me."

"Like swear as in cuss you out?" The girl asks, tilting her head.

"Not that swear," I said, shaking my hand. The girl straightens her head. "To me; a swear is a promise."

"I swear no one outside of my family will know your secret," The girl said.

"I am a Rock Giant," I said.

"A Rock Giant?" The girl repeats. "But you are not giant."

"I know," I said. "I can control rock," I change my physical appearance letting the girl see what I am. "And become it."

The girl gasps.

"You are more cooler than my family by a long shot," The girl said.

I return to my human form.

"Most people like me don't share the same idea about that," I said. "You do not owe me anything for what I will do." I held my hand out. "Give me your parents phone numbers. We have some work to do."


	38. Volunteer work pt 4 - Helping a teen

**...September 18th,2013...Wednesday**

**...11:49 AM...**

Four hours out of five.

"Oh my god," The girl said, looking over the line of clothes. "We are doomed."

I take the girl by the shoulders.

"Don't say that," I said. "We are far from that!"

I let go of the girl's shoulders then unleash my power of rocks within the mall. The Ex-boyfriend is sent falling back out of the doorway because of the sudden appearance of a large boulder similar to a rocky characterized spike. I take the girl by the right hand then run out of the room taking a turn to the left. I summon out other sharp boulders behind me blocking the ex's path. Soon as we were far enough I made the spiky boulders dive back down into the ground. I take the stair case holding on to the girl's hand.

I made the building tremble.

The ground began cracking under my high heels.

Yes, I still wear high heels.

High heels are so not for running.

"YOU DIDN'T MENTION YOU CAN MAKE EARTHQUAKES!" The girl shouts as we ran down the flight of stairs.

This flight of stairs is painful to my feet.

"Rock equals ground," I said. "Obviously you forgot science."

I came to a stop at the last stair step then let go of the girl's hand. The girl goes to the corner of the room so I summon up a large rocky corner blocking view of her but not harming in any way. The rocky corner has a ceiling of it's own so the corner is acting like a little house in a little creepy way. I watch the figure of a older man coming down shouting the girl's name.

Want to know the name of this girl?

Too bad.

The man came to the landing.

"Where is she!" The man asks in a demanding tone.

"It is more like where is her phone," I said, making a rock appear in my right hand.

I knock the man out using the rock. There is an app to track phones using their GPS even while they are locked. The man lands on the row of stairs, knocked out, but easily will recover from the injury. I take the phone out of his pocket—as it is decorated in pink and with my little pony decorations—quickly. The girl gets out of the hiding place.

"Tell me this is your phone," I said, holding the phone.

"It is," The girl said, taking the phone.

The girl opens the door to the parking lot then speeds out. My left pocket vibrates. _Damn it Loki,_ I thought, _Now is not the time for me to talk_. There is two black vans parked across standing out in the row of sleek new fancy cars. In one of the black vans is the girl's parents and the other has mannequins. I break the security cameras—while standing out of their view—using spears of rock to crush them into pieces. The girl goes to the one with mannequins, opens the passenger door, slips her phone into the pocket of her mannequin,then shuts the door, and heads into the black van with her living parents.

Loki had his chance to be part of his rescue effort but he turned it down.

The one thing I did expect is people noticing the driver so there can't be a mannequin being guided to drive by machinery; that would not work at all. So I will be driving it. With a wig, dark sunglasses,and a big hat. The girl's mother has a strange taste in driving around in a van so there is nothing strange about it for those who know the family. I get into the fake van in the driver seat.

The real van has a cloaking device on making it seem they were never there. Cameras cannot see them nor can anyone for that matter. I keep up the earthquake act—with specific intentions that no rock comes near them—starting up the van. I put on the fake wig, big sunglasses, and a large hat. The wig mostly shadowed my most prominent facial features as did the hat and the sunglasses.

I saw the girl and her mother share a tearful hug. The girl's father starts the van making it turn invisible. I drove out of the building. The girl and her family are going over to The United Kingdom with new identities. As it turns out the girl's father has some connections in The UK. What Mr Jrones does not know is that his flying van is never returning to him. Like never in his life time.

Five minutes after driving out of the building I saw the girl's ex-boyfriend drive out in his chipped gray and mismatched passenger door Cadillac drive out following after me. I saw this through the side mirror to the van. When a mother is scared while taking her daughter out of harms way she tends to do some outrageous driving. The kind of driving that I usually do not ever do. The ground trembles beneath the wheels and buildings shook. _Do not destroy buildings_ , I thought, _not part of the plan!_  


The girl's father has some strings within the Baton Rouge Police Department and the Baton Rouge morgue so he pulled them. He didn't specify when this 'tragic' accident would happen but vaguely said to be prepared and to be on the scene. I have to find the most logical but very convincing death site. Yes, death site, that's what I am currently thinking about asides to driving crazy.

A fire hydrant flew into the air then lands in a newspaper stand.

People ran into the buildings screaming in hysteria.

Some of these people ran around in circles.

A few stood there shell shocked on what to do.

One was trying to find cell phone reception.

I take several turns being left and right in the city being disturbed by the sudden earthquakes. Several cars had parked alongside the edge of the bridge but that did not stop the ex-boyfriend from following me. _Time for the golden mov_ e, I thought seeing abandoned construction on the right hand side of the bridge where I am driving. I take a sharp turn to the right breaking through the barriers.

The van crashes into the water sinking in by the minute.

I rub my forehead feeling a pained headache coming around. I put on an oxygen mask, press a button on the side, and once the van had submerged into the water fields of rock shot up into every corner and crevice in the vehicle. I look at the menu on the radio indicating how far the car is sinking. The windows have a system that tricks anyone who looks down that someone is dead with their head on the drivers wheel bleeding and so are the other passengers. I am not much of a music person but I do enjoy Beethoven's music. I select on music, scroll down, and then press play.

The melodies in Beethoven's music are the sounds of heart beats—as I came to learn long ago—.

A large booming sound crashes into the water.

Too bad he can't see what is really going on inside the van.

But to the world in a few hours; the girl and her parents no longer live.


	39. After volunteer work

**_...September 20th, 2013..._ **

**_...Friday...Baton Rouge...4:56 PM.._ **

"Emily, I would have appreciated it if you told me the parental password to the TV two days ago." Loki said, right after I came in.

I raise my eyebrows.

"First thing you say is about the television?" I ask, then laugh. "And to think I thought you were going to ask where I was for two days."

"You were at the mall helping with the clean up efforts," Loki said.

"And you called...anyway?" I ask.

"Yes," Loki said. "I cannot change the channel off the CW."

Loki has called me at least twenty times. I sigh putting my purse on the counter then pic up the remote off the living room table. I do not hear the batteries rolling around picking it up. I take off the back side to see there is no batteries laying inside.

"Loki," I said, looking up towards him with my eyebrow raised. "Where is the batteries?"

"How would I know," Loki said. "You took them out."

I frown just then remembering about it.

"You just solved your problem,Loki," I said. "I took them out when you were still in school, not expelled, so you can do homework. Home work means work done at home."

"I am not in school anymore," Loki said.

"Online School is the same thing as School," I said.

"Give me the batteries," Loki said.

I shook my head.

"It depends if you have done your online homework assignments," I said.

"I have," Loki said.

"I can always call the teacher, Loki," I said.

"I really have done it," Loki said.

"The batteries are in the freezer," I said.

Loki goes off to the freezer in the kitchen as I put the two part remote on the living room table. I take off my high heeled shoes heading down the hallway towards my room. This week has been a pretty long week, really. And I really need to get some shut eye. I leave my heels at the corner of my doorway feeling lazy enough not to change into . I fell onto the bed then drift asleep once landing.


	40. Oh Robert

**..September 23rd,Monday...2013...**

**...Baton Rouge Mall...8:48 AM...**

Robert Stottle had requested I be there in his office. Thank goodness for Mr Jrones extending my little 'vacation' because I didn't feel up to dragging myself through the hallway and to the lab. Unlike Mr Jrone's office, Robert's office is small, cramped, and not very fancy. He has a little rug under the desk. His desk is mostly a small kind of one and he has a 'Best rocket scientist' office mug on the left hand side of the desk. Right behind him on the wall is a picture of a man called 'Superman' flying in the air holding a woman with long black hair.

I am sitting in a uncomfortable chair.

"Sorry for the wait," Robert apologizes, coming into the room.

I had to wonder what the hell was in his mind putting in a large piano to the room.

"Apology accepted," I said. "Is this the janitors room?"

"Used to be," Robert said, coming over to the desk. He puts down a file then puts himself on the edge of the desk. "A man filed a complaint against one of our volunteers for hurting him and impairing his drive to save a girl from downing."

"Well," I said. "That is one serious case."

"The girl is dead," Robert said, letting the words hang there in the dead of seriousness.

"Oh, so I am the volunteer he's calling about," I said. "That he complained about; I mean."

"You have one sick sense of humor," Robert said, in disgust.

"I am not trying to be funny, Mr Stottle," I said.

"Then stop trying," Robert said. "And he has suffered numerous injuries from going after the girl. He is now a suspect in the death of the girl and her family."

"I am pretty sure you are not suppose to tell someone that," I said. "I am not on the case."

"And for that I am firing you," Robert said.

I clap for Robert.

"...Emily, stop that," Robert said.

"What?" I said, lowering my hands. "You have complaining about not being straight forward firing people." Robert is glaring at me. I know he is denying it. "If I could give you a trophy then I would...and I will show myself out, Mr Stottle."

I get off the seat watching Robert's face turn into a surprised one as if noticing something different.

"You always called me Robert," Robert said.

"Now, I am not," I said. "This is a fired worker and employer relationship. You are doing quite fine,Mr Stottle."

I turn away then walk towards the door.

In a nutshell Mr Stottle--that's how I should refer to him from now on--fired me because my actions resulted in the death of another. Though if I do come across a chance to make a trophy then I would make it, customize it, and ship it to Mr Stottle's house. Also a rose be shipped with the trophy a day after being ordered.

I open the door and left the room in silence.


	41. trial pt 1 - tough

**...October 14th, Monday...2013...**

**...Baton Rouge court...**

"Miss Strange," Prosecutor Bill Rights greets me, walking forward towards me. I am in the seat testifying for a case relating to the girl and the ex-boyfriend. "You first hand spoke to Miss Follymayers, in the Baton Rouge mall, shortly after her 'ex-boyfriend' left." Prosecutor Bill rubs his two fingers together smoothly. "Did she tell you Mr Force was shopping with her?"

"Yes," I said.

Prosecutor Bill puts one hand in his pocket.

"Did Miss Follymayers say he was controlling her?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"Objection!" Defense Attorney Scottly Mell said, standing up from his seat with hands on the table.

"Over ruled," Judge Caffrey said. Defense Attorney Scottly sat back down into his chair. "Next question."

Prosecutor Bill nods.

"Did Miss Follymayers say anything?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"She missed her parents," I said.

"And?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"She needed help," I said.

The girl's last name is Follymayers.

"What kind of help?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

I look over towards Mr Force—the ex-boyfriend—.

"Him," I said.

This trial is not being televised and I had told Loki I am on civic duty. So being on trial is kind of like civic duty, right? I took this optional day off as a choice. Polly had heard the news straight from Boston so she shared regular conversations with me about how I lead a girl to safety and let her drive off to her untimely demise. To the public I was at the mall and to the investigators I had been there but out of sight from the cameras. I had dressed up as a police officer using some spare clothes and got a set of black high heels. I got a lot of men whistling as I walked away that day.

"Ignore the last remark by the statement," The judge tells the jury. "We are here to decide if the evidence comes up to a stalker sending a young girl and her family to a tragic death."

The jury nods.

"That is all," Prosecutor Bill said, going back to the seat.

Defense Attorney Scottly stands up.

"May I, your honor?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

Beside the DA is Mr Force dressed neatly with his hands on the table in a ball glaring back at me.

"You may," Judge Caffrey said.

Defense Attorney Scottly stands up then walks over.

"So Miss Strange," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "You were the last person to speak with Miss Follymayer."

"Yes,that I was," I said.

"Was she scared?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Yes," I said.

"Of who?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Your client," I said.

Defense Attorney Scottly turns towards Judge Caffrey appearing to be grim.

"Your honor, the eyewitness is being blunt and hostile," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

I roll an eye folding my arms.

"Miss Strange," Judge Caffrey said. "Please stop referring to the defendant."

"I am sorry your honor," I said. "But he asked."

"Well, next time don't mention them," Judge Caffrey said.

I sigh.

"All right," I said.

"Miss Strange, why did you hit my client at the head?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"I was scared," I said. "And we were going down a safer level...At least I thought I was. She took out the phone from your client then ran out the door."

"Miss Strange," Judge Cafferey said. "One more time."

I sheepishly smile with a little shrug.

"There are a flight of stairs,Miss Strange," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "And you did no bother to look up?"

"There was a earthquake—" I start to say but the DA interrupts.

"Yes or no, Miss Strange," Defense Attorney Scottly interrupts me.

"No," I lied.

"Did my client get up, without noticing you, and go after Miss Follymayer?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Yes," I lied.

"Where were you?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"At the bottom," I said.

"Well then..." Defense Attorney Scottly said, coming over to the table and picks up some papers. "I heard you were in another case similar to this."

"What?" I said, the first thing off the top of my head.

"You remember," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "Permission to show evidence to the stand,"

"Permission granted," Judge Caffrey said. "But no testimony from the previous case is allowed."

"I understand, your honor," Defense Attorney Scottly said, coming over to me with a paper. "You were investigated for the death of a co-worker in Utah and seemingly...the crime scene is no longer there. Do you know why, Miss Strange?"

"No," I lied.

"You worked there for a year," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

"And still am," I said.

"So you are saying it moved?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"No," I said. "I still work there."

"Do you not or do you know where it is?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"No," I lied. "I work from home now."

"Fred Wallswin," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

My face went cold.

"Yes, I knew him," I said.

"And he is dead," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

"Don't have to remind me," I said.

"Is it true you had a conflict with him?" Defense Attorney Scottly asks.

"Yes, but it was—" I start to say but the DA interrupts me, again.

"It always starts out that way; only once," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "Mind telling me how your purse ended up near his body?"

I stare down at the picture. Oh god. I turn away feeling sick. Feeling so sick at what the company had replicated remarkably well just without the egg sack around him. The disturbing memory from puking out a exenomorph returns making chills come down. My throat has recovered from that day yet unusual shaped items do not feel well coming down.

"I..." I said. "Don't know."

The company had gone out of their way to stage a crime scene using my old purse somewhere in Utah of all places.

"Well," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "The records say you had an argument about something work related with Mr Wallswin." He hands the records to Judge Caffrey. "The body was discovered two weeks ago and you have forgotten the conversation you shared with Detective Lennet?"

"Yes," I lied. Now I am covering up for the mess my employer had made. "But how is this similar to this case?"

"Oh I am getting there," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "A bizarre incident went on involving you. Lizard like creatures were reported creating a...lets say grizzly scene. And you were the only person to see him alive in the final hours of the alien infestation."

"That I was," I lied.

"And you claimed not to be there," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "You claimed you were in the closet while he went out in the armored truck carrying a bomb to get rid of all these 'top secret' aliens."

I couldn't reply to that.

"Tell me," Defense Attorney Scottly said. "Did you help Miss Follymayers fake her death?"

"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Bill shouts.

"I withdraw my question," Defense Attorney Scottly said, turning away.

"This trial will commence recess," Judge Caffrey said. "Back in 30 minutes to resume."


	42. Trial pt 2 - the undead

**...October 14th,Monday..2013...**

**..Baton Rouge Courthouse...**

Thank god I am not going to be questioned, again.

I open the door the lady's restroom then shut the door behind me entering the room. I quickly walk towards the stall keeping down my lunch covering my mouth. I open the door to the toilet and shut it behind me. I puke into the toilet feeling so sick at the nasty images. I take a couple breaths reassuring myself in a low voice that Exenomorphs cannot harm me.

God, I am making myself cry talking that way.

I lean my back against the wall to the stall feeling tears coming out.

"Damn Fred," I said. "Why did you have to go?"

I go through my hair turning my head downwards.

That day where many people died still haunts me, physically and memory wise too. I wipe on and around my mouth wiping away what hadn't landed into the toilet. I drop the toilet paper into the water then flush it. I look up towards the ceiling thinking back to what could have been done on Bouvet Island. I gave it much thought for twenty five minutes—that I know because my watch read a different time the next I looked at it—in the stall. There is nothing I could have done to prevent Fred's death.

I go to the sink, wash my hands, and use a paper towel to wipe off the remaining bits of soap.

I toss the paper towel into the garbage can.

I walk out of the woman's restroom with my purse in hand and my high heels clicking against the squeaky clean floor. I drown out the pesky annoying sounds heading back to the courtroom feeling a bit better. I had my fake brave face on to charge through this unsure hour. I sit down in a bench. People came in lines, slowly, ever so slowly.

Five minutes everyone is seated.

I notice a family of three up front; one wore a big wide hat and another wore a baseball hat. I can tell the young girl is wearing a big wig lacking sunglasses and had a black coat with a highly raised collar. Judge Caffrey came to his seat, Prosecutor Bill and DA Scottly came to their respective tables as did Mr Force. Judge Caffrey taps his hammer on the light brown item on his desk.

"Trial has resumed," Judge Caffrey said. "Any more witnesses?"

"I would like to put my client on the stand," Defense Attorney Scottly said.

"Request granted," Judge Caffrey said.

The girl in the front turns towards me giving me a wink.

My jaw lost control. That is the girl. She came with her family to attend her own murder trial. The girl smiles turning away back towards the stand leaving me feel as though I entered the Twilight zone. I close my mouth regaining control over it.

Mr Force gets on the stand.

"Why was Miss Follymayers shopping with you on the day of September 18th,2013 when she could go with her parents?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"Her parents disowned her," Mr Force said.

"Well, as all the witnesses have accounted," Prosecutor Bill said. "They never do that to their only daughter."

"Parents do the silliest things," Mr Force said.

"And you are 49 and she is 18," Prosecutor Bill said. "Big age gap between you two."

"We were in love," Mr Force said.

Prosecutor Bill paces back and forth rubbing his chin raising a brow.

"In love?" Prosecutor Bill asks. "But the eye witnesses say Emerald broke it off with you."

Emerald Follymayers; that is a...strange name.

"They are lying, sir," Mr Force said, patiently watching the prosecutor. "We never broke it off."

"It is true that woman fall for men twice their age," Prosecutor Bill said.

"Yes," Mr Force said.

"And they like them bald," Prosecutor Bill said.

"Very true," Mr Force said.

"And with gray streaks," Prosecutor Bill said.

"What are you intending to say?" Mr Force asks.

"When a woman says it is over to you," Prosecutor Bill said. "Instead of grieving and being mad about it you trap her in your house shortly after hijacking her ride and taking her electronic devices. Now that should be kidnapping only her friend doesn't have wifi at her house."

"But it is not kidnapping," Mr Force said.

"You were keeping a girl against her will at your house," Prosecutor Bill said.

"She could have left if she wanted to," Mr Force said.

"But a teenager feels inclined to take their electronics everywhere they go and a teenager has everything on their phone," Prosecutor Bill said,holding up a bag with a duplicate version of Emerald's phone. I can tell it is not the real deal as it does not have diamonds all over. "Evidence 1."

"That's not her phone," Mr Force said.

"Why yes it is," Prosecutor Bill said, putting down the evidence on the counter.

"I know her phone and her phone has diamonds," Mr Force said.

Prosecutor Bill tilts his head raising a brow and the left edge of his mouth raises up.

"How do you know that?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"I bought the phone for her," Mr Force said. Prosecutor Bill straightens his head, lowers his brow, and lowers the corner of his mouth. But Prosecutor Bill has a look of disbelief on his face. "And super glued the diamonds to the phone."

"How much are the diamonds?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

"A couple grand," Mr Force said, as Prosecutor Bill walks to the side with one eye towards Mr Force

"Hm...where did you come up with that?" Prosecutor Bill asks, walking back the other direction tapping his fingers.

Mr Force stops white faced staring at the girl's direction.

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile," Prosecutor Bill asks.

"Request granted," Judge Caffrey said.

"Where did you come up with the expensive diamonds?" Prosecutor Bill asks.

Still no reply.

"Did you deliberately kidnap Emerald, take her phone, and make sure she could not get on any device without your permission and did not have any sort of contact with her parents?" Prosecutor Bill asks. "Answer my question, 'good sir'."

"Yes," Mr Force said, leaning to the side with his eyes wide in horror.

"I rest my case," Prosecutor Bill said, turning away.

Mr Force stood up.

"EMERALD!" Mr Force said, as Emerald puts on a pair of typical sized glasses. "I know you are there!" DA Scottly looks confused at his client's reaction. "Come on, what did I do?" He pats on his chest appearing to be distressed. "Do I need to say sorry? I am sorry for whatever I did, Emerald! Tell them it is all a trick!"

The court officers had to drag Mr Force out as he acted so crazily.

Two hours later the verdict came back; guilty.


	43. Hey Logan

**..November 22nd,2013...**

**..Friday...**

I recognized the man as Logan. The man from Comic con. He did not seem to recognize me but I sure did recognize him. His wolf like dark brown hair had not changed. The beard going around his cheeks and above his lips easily reminded me of a wolf's whiskers except made of hair.

"And this is..." Mr Jrones starts to introduce me.

"Logan," I said, shaking his hand. "I know. We met before."

Logan raises his eyebrows.

"I have not met you before now, bub," Logan said as I let go of his hand."I don't know your name."

"My name is Emily Strange," I said.

"New person to me, bub," Logan said.

I stare at Logan.

"It wasn't that long ago," I said.

"I never met you until today," Logan said.

"Then I must have met someone else like you," I said, with a nervous laugh.

I cannot exactly specify why he is here in the first place. He spoke to a few other members of the operation—that is still under the cloak of secrecy—in private. I watch Logan leave through the door. In came a representive from another company called 'The Hardoff Manufacture Corp'.

His name is Sam Winters.

"I have proof what this corperation is making is not harmless," Sam said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is Metacla," Sam said. "Where is your boss? I am here to tell him of our proof and we are taking him to federal court for this."

"Right this way," I said. "I will be your tour guide to Mr Jrones."

"Good," Sam said.

I saw the signs to Mr Jrones room had been changed, fairly recently, so I took the directions anyhow. I could have sworen I saw Ron panting while at the corner of the hallway getting a breath. He went on to say a few things about the Wayland-Yutani that I hadn't known. It was actually quite information providing shedding light on past employee's being framed for staged deaths long presumed never to be found again and be buried. But the corperation went ahead making it possible for the loved ones to bury their loss.

"Here," I said. "Mr Jrones will be right in with you."

"Thank you," Sam said. "Miss Strange."

I smile.

"He will get this issue resolved, hopefully," I said.

"And a agreement," Sam adds.

Sam opens the door then walks into the gray room. The door shuts behind him. I grab on to the knob but the door would not budge. I take a step back contemplating whether to use my rock powers on opening a metal door. I smell the faint scent of men perfume. The one I usually smell coming off Mr Jrones. Mr Jrones came by with a smile on his face.

"Did Sam go in?" Mr Jrones asks.

"He did," I said.

"He'll be out soon," Jrones said, pressing on the panel near to the door that I had not noticed. "You go home."

"But I am suppose-" I start but Mr Jrones interrupts me.

"No buts, Miss Strange," Mr Jrones said.

I sigh.

I can't really argue with the boss.

"Alright," I said, turning away.

I hear thumping on the door and what sounds someone pleading for help. I quickly look over my shoulders towards Mr Jrones. Mr Jrones did a 'go' gesture like someone dismissing a servant. I pretended not to hear the pleas then headed my way out of the building. What happened in that room? I don't know. What I do know is that leaving someone pleading for help did not sit well with me.

When I got home; I crashed on the couch.

I felt nothing.Just nothing or any pride of the day. Thank god for Loki being on a day long field trip. I look over to the phone contemplating whether to call Polly. Why not? I need to blow off some steam. Maybe I should get myself a Psychiatrist after chatting with Polly.

Yeah, I should really do that.


	44. That Psychic

**_...November 23rd, Saturday..._ **

**_...2013..._ **

Never before had I seen a Psychic require a glass cup instead of a glass ball to predict the future.

Psychic Clarasilla trails her long fingers along the rims of the glass.

"I see an uncertain future ahead for you two," Clarasilla said. "One that threatens to tear lives apart and then mend what pieces remain back together in the aftermath." Loki is acting uncomfortable in the seat. "You'll go through a lot together."

"I am not here about us," I said. "I am here about my kid."

I point my thumb over to Loki.

Clarasilla raises a brow.

"Him?" Clarasilla asks.

"Yes," I said. "The one beside me."

"I refuse to have my future be told," Loki said, with his arms folded. "I know what my future is."

I turn my head towards Loki.

"You do not," I said. "Experience in your past can't reflect your future."

Clarasilla clears her throat.

"I see a future of mischief and...." Clarasilla squints her eyes at the cup full of water. "Hmm..." She stops squinting her eyes at the glass then straightens herself in the seat. "It seems your kid will lead a life far different from yours, Miss Strange. I see your paths diverge later in your lives for what seems to be a long time. I see unusual weapons, power, and places that are not of this world."

Loki rolls an eye.

"Boring," Loki said. "Been there, done that."

"And I see whiteness, just a hazy fog." Clarasilla said. "I don't see your mother much after the unusual sights." She rubs the side of her head. "I am getting a headache. I can't see anything for her. Nothing. All I hear is static." She puts her hand down. "But what I am able to see is...darkness, fear, and guilt."

I get up from the table

"Okay," I said. "I didn't come for a full reading on me."

"Believe it or not; having a association to someone can extend further from parenthood." Loki said. Loki, smiling, turns his head towards Clarasilla. "Do go on."

"And you, Loki,will be on a search during that darkness for her." Clarasilla said, darting her eyes towards Loki.

I put some cash on the table and head towards the exit.

"Thank you for proving a point," Loki said, getting up.

Note to self: never go to a Psychic again.

"Loki, you proved a fruitless point about wondering in the darkness for me," I said.

"No," Loki said. "I have a different point. Never trust a 'Psychic' for one reading."

"Emily Strange!" Clarasilla shouts.

I turn towards Clarasilla.

"Yes?" I said.

"May the spirits be with you on this difficult journey," Clarasilla said, taking my hand. "It won't be easy."

I take my hand out of hers.

"Nothing is easy," I said, laughing it off.


	45. How does that make you feel?

**_...December 20th....Baton Rouge..._ **

**...12:45 PM...2013....**

"Are you ready to talk about the Force trial?" The Psychiatrist asks.

I am standing at the window pouring rain dripping down depressingly.

"I am ready," I said, with a sigh.

"Start," The Psychiatrist said.

"The DA accused me of killing a co-worker!" I start, turning away. "A co-worker!"

"And you did not do it?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Hell no!" I said. "That was all bull crap."

"How does that make you feel?" The Psychiatrist asks. "Being accused of a murder you never done."

"Upset," I said.

"How did this co-worker die?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"What I say cannot leave this room," I said.

"I swear to god and hope to die," The Psychiatrist said.

"He was murdered by a gigantic K-nine dark lizard and turned into a egg," I said.

The Psychiatrist raises a brow.

"An...egg?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"An egg," I said, nodding. "Then we blew up the place along with his body. But they somehow brought his body out of the ruins intact with wounds and all." I put my hands on the couch. "It still haunts me to this day...I coulda' done something but really no." I shook my head. "If only I coulda' done something about it."

"Has there something come up about it?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Recently I got a call from his mother asking if what I told her is a lie," I said. "I reassured her it is not a lie."

"Hmm..." The Psychiatrist said. "You have a teenager at home. Does he know what you are?"

"No," I said.

"You have to tell him one of these days," The Psychiatrist said.

"I will," I said. "Not just now."

"I understand what you do not want to tell him," The Psychiatrist said. "But really? I am your The Psychiatrist but that does not mean keeping it for this long from him is rather healthy for your mind and relationship; one of these day you will slip and think you already told him but it will be news to him."

I lower my head with a sigh.

"Exactly what I have been thinking," I said.

"What has been holding you back?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Loki is a teenager," I said. "And a born prince. I am afraid that telling him will make him suspicious of why I have been sticking around for so long and he will question my true motives. I don't want to do what deal I made. I...I gave up on that deal long ago and telling Loki is one step closer to the truth coming out."

"You are afraid of his reaction," The Psychiatrist observes.

"Yes," I said, nodding.

"How about we start simulating what if scenarios starting next week?" The Psychiatrist asks. "Anything to help you feel better about telling him. We have plenty of sessions to use."

"And I have been thinking of quitting," I said. "And going public about what happened on Bouvet Island."

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Me?" I said. "Hell no. It would hurt the company not me. They framed me for Fred's murder and left me in the wind for a missing representative from another company about Metacla." I pace back and forth. "I do not know what it is! That is what I hate; not knowing. Not knowing what they are using my rock samples for. What Metacla is. One of these days before I quit I will learn."

"What if that never happens?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"If Loki is an adult and out of the picture—which I figure he would jump at the chance of leaving me, anywho—then it is my fight," I said. "I can't just quit without knowing."

"But what if you do quit and then learn?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"It would be one hell of a day," I said. "I really want to tell Loki but...now is not the time. It does not feel right."

I had told The Psychiatrist about Loki and my story excluding the Bouvet Island. "I felt sick when the DA showed me nasty pictures," I said. "It brought painful memories back," I touch at my throat shuddering. "Pretty awful ones I say. I puked one of the Exenomorphs out, ate some rocks, and fell unconscious. It was uncomfortable with it being in my throat wiggling its way to my mouth. It is a chestbuster by nature but I am a strange exception."

I sat down into the chair.

"I...I...I have been developing some feelings for Loki," I admit. "I had a dream while I was out talking to a different Loki. The one you saw on television during the attack on New York. And then I woke up."

"In the dream; where were you and this different Loki?" The Psychiatrist asks, leaning forward in intrigue.

"In a hospital," I said. "Possessing the body of a chick named Natasha."

"Interesting," The Psychiatrist said.

"Quite unusually, really," I said. "He mentioned something about a promise. I never made a promise."

"You live a crazy life, Miss Strange," The Psychiatrist said.

"It has been crazyness after crazyness," I said. "First I am a mortal and then I am not. I am really a immortal person capable of turning into rock and summoning it." I roll down my right sleeve then turn my arm into rock showing it to The Psychiatrist. "To top it off I am technically an alien to the planet I grew up on for most of my life."

I lower my arm turning it back into normal then roll down my sleeves.

"How do you feel about it now?" The Psychiatrist asks.

"Well, weird," I said, with a slight shrug. "But a little 'meh' and a little 'secrety' at some points."

"This does feel strange you are falling for a teenager," The Psychiatrist said.

"I know right," I said.

"And you are enjoying every minute of this," The Psychiatrist said. "Aren't you?"

I smile looking up from the floor with my hands together.

"Who wouldn't?" I ask.

The Psychiatrist has a short laugh.

"Good point," The Psychiatrist said, softly.

I nod, with a short sigh.

"Some detectives have...recently come around and been questioning me about that night," I said. "The night in question when Fred died. I cannot account for it as I do not know what the report for the fake day in Utah says what happened."

"That sounds frustrating," The Psychiatrist said.

"It is," I said.


	46. Totally unreal

**_..January 1st...2014..._ **

**_...Baton Rouge Bank..._ **

I decided to take Loki to the bank on my well earned day off. I decided maybe today should be the day I told him what I am and ended his long not-so-entertaining-guessing game. Today he is finally getting a bank account after god knows how long.

"I have enough paper to last me four months and off I go," Loki said. "Without earning paper and having to pay for paper."

"Suck it up," I said. "Paper is part of our currency, Mr I dropped the scepter."

Loki looks at me oddly, tilting his head raising a brow.

"It has been a year since you called me that," Loki said.

"Do you want me to call you 'Mr I dropped the scepter'?" I ask.

Loki straightens his head lowering his brow while shifting his weight in the seat.

"No," Loki said. "I was noting on it."

"Rii—-iight," I said. "You like nicknames and you refuse to say it."

"Do not," Loki said.

"Usernames are nicknames too, PrinceOfAsgard1k," I said.

Loki frowns.

"That is private," Loki said.

"Under my roof it is not," I said. I feel an urge to take a smoke. "Be right back...and hopefully the bank person will be here by then."

"Not if he has the cold," Loki said.

I get up off the chair then walk down the hallway across the waiting room, go out the back door, and lean my back against the wall. I take out a cigarette and a lighter. I didn't have Lewis in my life anymore to think about returning to. Nor did I have parents to trust. I lit up the cigarette then take a puff. I feel eased taking a puff of smoke feeling my stress go down. I am a complete mess figuring out how to spill the news today.

Loki recently completed online school and 'graduated'.

I see a white van take a stop at the alley.

Probably a pit stop.

I drop the cigarette on the ground and use the end of my high heel to squash it. I put away the lighter into my purse including the cigarette pack. I open the door not really wanting to see what kind of pit stop is being pulled. I go back down the hallway closing the door behind me. The hall is eerily silent. Silent enough I could have swore Sleepy Hollow's whole concept had moved over into this one building. A sense of fear set in from the environment as I walk down. Figures are on the floor as I saw in the distance. My heels did not make a sound coming down the hall of rugs. I finally came to the waiting area in 2 to 5 minutes. I came to notice people are on the floor with hands on their head. I saw masked men behind the desk.

"YOU,"

I turn around to see one of them took off their mask. That is the one and only Mr Force. Mr Force had escaped arrangement and went under the radar. My skin turns white. I feel the sudden instinct to use my power of rocks on this 49 year old man but something inside me said no.

"Oh no," I said.

"WHERE IS EMERALD!" Mr Force shouts, holding the gun at face point.

"I don't know," I said.

"THE HELL YOU DO!" Mr Force said, aiming the gun at a woman and her daughter. "Tell me or they have it."

"I am sorry but I don't know," I said.

"This is not part of the plan!" The 2nd man shouts. "You just ruined it, Einstein!"

"Emily, what is he talking about?" Loki asks.

"None of your damn business," Mr Force said. "One more time; where is the girl?"

I clench my jaw.

"I am not obligated to tell you," I said. "I do not have the permission of the President to tell."

"You are not CIA," Mr Force said.

"I am part of the FBI," I said. "I know some pretty high folks in the justice system."

"I am obligated to bring you somewhere," Mr Force said, his finger tightening grip on the trigger. "And death is not optional."

Mr Force shot at the woman's leg and then hits me with the back end of the gun.

"Emily!" I hear Loki's voice once landing on the ground.  
Then everything becomes a sea of darkness as the last I saw was of a scared Loki.


	47. After the unreal

**_...January 1st...2014..._ **

**_...Somewhere..._ **

I awoke in a chair.

Something did not feel right in this dark room. Suddenly bright lights went out nearly blinding me however I can not shield my eyes. My arms are bound to the chair. My head feels hurt. Sound is painful to my ears. The light dims down enough I can see a glass mirror similar to the ones ripped out of cop shows right across.

I saw Mr Jrones and other employees.

Mr Force came to the side while am feeling weak and tired.

"I have brought what you asked," Mr Force said. "I want what I came for."

"You are never getting what we agreed on," Mr Jrones said. "Take him out."

A shot rang out.

Mr Force fell to the ground with a bullet in his forehead.

"...Boss?" I said.

"She seen it," A male voice said.

"She is never going to speak a word about today," Mr Jrones said. "I have made sure. Joseph, put the leg attachments on and the process will begin."

Something cold met my feet. I look down to see a black mass made of armor crawling up taking on shapes belonging to a suit Ron had showed me during one of our moments on Bouvet Island. I look up from the mass attaching itself in horror. This has not been tested yet.

"Don't worry," Mr Jrones said. "You released your son as an adult earlier so he is able to live on his own."

Loki?

But he is not an adult.

And I never did that.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"You told someone about what happened," Mr Jrones said. "It is about time we make use of you and get rid of any other loose strings; counting your friend Polly. She knows too much."

"But not Loki?" I ask, as the mass reaches to my arms making pain as it went

"He only knows the beasts," Mr Jrones said. "I will be surprised if he still lives in the apartment."

I lower my head.

"No...Not her," I said.

"Yes her," Mr Jrones said. "And he will forget all about you. It happens to everyone."

It spreads around my neck.

"What do you mean by using me?" I ask.

"You are not going to be awake for this," Mr Jrones said. It dawns on me; I am doing it all. "And you will feel so much guilt."

Then a metal mask covers my face, a breeze of sleep gas enters my nose and everywhere capable of smelling. Something painful struck my head making little electronical sounds. No!, I thought fighting back against the appearing blue dashboard in my vision. My eyes feel as though they want to close. I can't close my eyes. I have to fight for my life and for those I care.

Electrical shots rang through my brain and my joints feel burned.

I lower my head seeing darkness coming over.

  
_No_ ,I thought, _I can't...I can't...Polly._  


I fell into the black and the machine took control.


	48. To everyone; I am a killer

. **..April 5th...2014...**  


**...Baton Rouge business building...9:47 PM..**

I crash land on the ground shattering glass into pieces. Wait, how did I get here? I stand up feeling uncertain reaching for my head. I feel metal. I recall then what happened in the dark room where Mr Jrones had disposed of Mr Force and I. I turn around seeing a figure in armor land safely on the ground. A name popped up on the dashboard: 'Skill Seeker'.

His threat level reads high.

"Are you ready to continue this, metal being?" Skill Seeker asks.

Another thing popped up.

Mission: **_eliminate Skill Seeker._**  


I approach Skill Seeker—who take out a rather long sword with sharp edges—tightening my hands. I have to finish this one mission and return to stasis; it is the bosses orders after all. Skill Seeker runs at me with his blade held in expert kind of swordsman way not normally seen in this realm. I grab the sword out of his hand then use the side of my fore arm to knock Skill Seeker back bumping off his helmet. I rip the sword in half crunching the remaining bits into a ball then toss it out through the window.

I turn back towards Skill Seeker.

Only to find out Skill Seeker is Loki wearing a little mask similar to the one Batman's sidekick Robin wears.

Loki?

I wanted to speak but I can not.

"What are you waiting for?" Loki asks, in anger. "Back up?"

Then it came crashing down on me. Memories from my earlier missions return. I take a step back shaking my head. I remember holding Polly up by the neck tightly in a wrecked building. Polly had a dark bruise on the side of her face. Her eyes full of fear but there was something different about the fear. It wasn't fear for her life. It was fear for the life of mine.

_"Emily," Polly said. "I know you are there," My grip had tightened. "And don't beat yourself up about it...I know there's something using you. I forgive you."_

_Her unresponsive body fell out of my hand._

NO!

I flip over the desk in anger.

"...That is a first," Loki said. "I am right here!" He shook his hands as though trying to get my attention. "That desk is not me far as I can tell you."

I grab what I hadn't destroyed from Loki's weapon then turn towards him.

I can not bring myself to hurt him.

So I drop it.

"All that mess you made is all for nothing?" Loki said, as I turn away. "To think I was looking forward to this!"

Tears roll down my face under the mask.

Mission: _**failed.**_  


Next task: _ **return to stasis.**_  


  
_No_ , I thought, _I am not going back_.

I yank out a cord on the back of my neck then drop it. The commands ended there as I came to my knee's in pain. I did not feel the force to return as much but the commands kept coming up. My suit of armor hadn't come down at all. I remember being chased by a man of iron—wait! He was Iron Man! Iron Man chased me just prior to killing Polly. To everyone I am a killer. How can I forgive myself for killing someone such as Polly? Another memory came to; I murdered my Psychiatrist.

I made a hole in the floor.

A rather big one.

"Can you speak?" Loki asks.

I turn towards Loki standing back up.

I shook my head.

"Was that a thing that made you want to kill me?" Loki asks.

I shook my head.

"Who are you?" Loki asks.

My motor skills had been, lets say, disabled.

"Who do you work for?" Loki asks.

A piercing sharp sound rang in my ears.

Command: _**return for emergency repairs.**_  


There are many things I wish I can say to Loki. I pick up the blade then write on the floor feeling each strike of electrical pain in my pain come to. I had to do this fast. I saw large round balls headed my way. Loki looks off towards the distance seeing them too.

"Friends of yours?" Loki asks. "Because I know no associates with these machines."

I stood up dropping the blade after forcefully writing in the worst of all writing. I had wrote: _I am Emily Strange._ I start up my leg boosters then jet out of the building. I can't stay and get Loki into a mess that he cannot possibly at first come to understand. It is tied to many things but the whole thing is connected to my secret. A secret I cannot tell Loki at the time.

"Emily?" Loki shouts. "You are not Emily. Emily died!"

Is that how they wrote me off? Kidnapping me, making me release Loki, and then faking my death? I mean I didn't realize they can make it so convincing that Loki believed it. I have to get this suit off and get under the radar for awhile.

I have to take care of business.


	49. The last call

**_...April 9th...2014..._ **

**_...Payphone..._ **

I wait near the payphone twirling a lock of my hair. The phone rings at least two times, and then on the third ring Loki picks up and the phone answers it. I had desperately got off the suit of armor at a price. I do not look like myself. I didn't recognize myself at first looking at the mirror. Everything about me is different except for my Rock Giant half.

"Hello?" Loki said. "Who gave you this number?"

"I did," I said.

"Who are you?" Loki asks.

"You know," I said.

"Do not," Loki said. "I do not recognize your voice."

I sigh.

Not only had my physical features been changed; my voice had too.

"Enough of these games,God of Mischief," I said. "I just want you to know in fact she's not dead."

"You were in that armor?" Loki asks. "I can't believe a woman was using it."

I close my eyes briefly.

"Hard to believe, but I was," I said, opening my eyes.

"How do you know who I am?" Loki asks.

"I wrote it down and you still do not believe me," I said.

"I saw Emily die before my eyes," Loki said. "And I buried her afterwards."

Every word of denial broke my heart.

"How did she die?" I ask.

"I rather not talk about it," Loki said.

"Did it involve acid?" I ask.

"No," Loki said.

"Okay," I said. "If Emily really died then tell me how many times did she save your ass? Oh, once. She threw the spear to you while you were cornered by an Exenomorph."

"...Did Emily tell you that?" Loki asks.

"And she used pepper spray on you, and you let out a rhino," I continue.

"I DID NOT LET THAT RHINO OUT!" Loki shouts.

"And you tossed the carrots, and got dragged," I said. "And discovered the rhino can squeak."

"No I didn't," Loki denies.

"The heels speak a thousand words," I said. "And so can the last call." There is a pause on the other end. "What you wear speaks volumes about your character, Loser Lobby. After I get this business done with Wayland-Yutani Corporation; I will tell you what I am."

I hung up.


	50. Loki's perspective - could it be true?

**_...April 9th...2014..._ **

**_..Baton Rouge Morgue room...2:48 PM..._ **

"Sure you want to be here for this?" Medical Examiner John Wilson asks.

I nod.

"I want to be sure," I said. "I have the stomach for it."

The doors to the morgue are closed.

John Wilson was the ME who responded shortly after Emily's death. He was among the various Police Officers on the scene back in January. I knew John well; mostly because he knew who I am and had asked for my help on a couple cases. One of those cases lead me to adopt the 'Skill Seeker' identity wearing a costume suited to combat. John makes a long cut down Emily's chest. He then carefully spreads open Emily's body using another tool.

Instead of red; all I see is green.

"I never seen anything like it," John said, using a tool to hold up a green slime

I sigh, relieved, but with more questions than answers. I am relieved because it is not gruesome and that it seems alien-like. By my knowledge there isn't any ancient beings that can bleed typical red blood after death and later the blood turn into green when being examined. It is unheard of; really.

"Doctor," I said. "When I was there; she bleed red."

John puts the green covered tool on a paper towel.

"Strange," John said, looking over towards the body. "She was that way too."

"This is puzzling," I said.

"Kid," John said. "What made you want to take a look?"

"A woman called me claiming to be Emily," I said. "She knew things only Emily would know."

John rubs his chin looking down towards the corpse.

John Wilson is a man in his late fifties, his eyebrows are gray and some parts of his hair is gone but what remains of it has been dyed a different color to make him seem younger than he is physically. His remaining hair is brown. He has a little beard on his chin being covered up.

John looks up towards me.

"The last time I opened her up; her blood was red," John said. "Maybe the woman who called you might be the real one."

"But that does not explain why her blood is green," I said.

"Loki, do you have a lighter?" John asks.

I stare at John in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"A lighter," John repeats.

I raise my eyebrows

"But why?" I ask.

"In the Science Fiction movies; the blood of fake doubles tend to ignite when something such as a electricity and fire is applied to it," John explains. I lower my eyebrows. "I want to be sure this is not a human on my operation table. Do you want to be absolute sure this is not a Vulcan?"

"I know what a Vulcan is," I said. "And this body does not have pointy ears."

"That is not my point," John said.

I sigh.

"Yes," I said. "And I do have a lighter."

John held his left hand out.

"Give me the lighter,please," John said.

I take out the lighter and give it to John.


	51. Loki's perspective - planting

_**...April 9th...2014...** _

_**..Baton Rouge...8:48 PM...** _

_"Hours ago we lost a man," The man on the television screen said. "A man who helped cases start up from the deceased. This man was John Wilson. He served The Baton Rouge Police Department for twenty-three years and not once did he fail to call up a co-worker when they told him earlier that day they were feeling sad and he would proceed to tell them enlightening stories."_

I put on black boots matching my shirt and pants.

The news station is re-airing the news segment.

I turn the TV off using the remote.

John had fatally lost his life igniting the fake body. I had landed outside of the room right in the hallway hurt but otherwise fine. I can still remember the morgue lingering in unsettled dust, fallen walls, and a scene more commonly compared to a horror movie scene. Typical earthly related body's do not make a explosion shortly after being lighted up.

But how did Emily go from being taken to into a suit? A suit that acted invisible to bullets firing right at it. A suit she used to kill people all over the world. A suit she fought in against me. She had been so persistent even after crashing into a lousy business building through the glass and a hard tumble landing on the floor. She stopped being so persistent facing towards me—after knocking my helmet off—and refused to hurt me with what remained of my weapon. I had some rather underground contacts figure what the cord's purpose had been for and so far; they did not know. I got a reply they might get answers if they had the actual suit in possession.

I know Emily is probably not dealing with business at this late of night.

Knowing her; she is likely planning how to take care of business.

I want answers such as; who made a fake version of Emily?,why go beyond to make the fake seem so real and genuine that it would later be killed off?, why make a fake of Emily?, and when did this switch happen? So many questions needed to be answered. Emily mentioned the 'Wayland-Yutani' company over the phone saying it needed to be dealt with. Perhaps they have a part in the switch. I knew the way to this building.

A couple times prior to the appearance of a person in a futuristic themed suit appearing around I made some visits to the place just to see what Emily worked in. I have a backpack full of disguised explosives not able to be seen by the human eye. My underground assets made these two months ago for a much different and dark purpose. But what purpose it was for is rather rich in causalities that could have been; what could have been as in that idea was discarded. I managed to move on with a little help.

Normally I would know why I stick around in a city set in a far considered 'melting pot' to a realm; but I do not know why this time. Cindy, one of those underground assets, once suggested 'Maybe you are grieving or missing some one'. Perhaps she might be right on the last part. I can't get to the lower section of the HQ for the time being but it is best to assume she may be coming tomorrow sometime in the afternoon.

Well Emily doesn't always expect the unexpected so there is a good possibility I may need to be there. Under the desks I slip in the boxes shortly after setting the detonating time. They are set to go off in April 11th,2014 at 6:49 AM if Emily—whatever powers she has—doesn't get busy finished by. I also put a row of yard trolls across the front door set, put a toy bunny on the seat behind the counter—where the receptionist normally gets who ever comes in—,dip the temperature down into freezing,dump water on the rugs to several offices then help the water freeze a little faster but not that much, and then painted whoopy cushions the same color as the chairs. All of which done while the cameras were off. I decided not to do the same in 'Mr Jrones' office.

I walk out with a empty backpack whistling.

They are going to be in for a mess.


	52. Metacla pt 1 - The scars

**_...April 10th...Thursday..._ **

**_...At the Wayland-Yutani main HQ..._ **

"Mr Jrones," I said. "I quit."

"Who are you?" Mr Jrones asks, puzzled.

I narrow my eyes towards Mr Jrones.

"Emily Strange," I said.

"You can't quit," Mr Jrones said. "We have hit a break through because of you."

I roll an eye then make my way to the door.

I grab onto the door and turn it.

But the handle wouldn't budge.

"You just locked me in," I said, turning my head towards Mr Jrones.

I had gone into the HQ through the usual doorway. No one recognized me even at the slightest. The broken armor is within a steel box on the corner of Mr Jrones's desk. The armor is beyond repair. The wounds it gave me had long healed thanks to being near a climate full of rocks out in the middle of no where after getting that suit off. A person would find it strange to see a woman on a body of rocks with her eyes closed relaxing as small pebbles merged into the wounds turning into the color of her skin This is the image I am giving from what happened afterwards removing the armor. It hurt to remove it and I can't seem to shake off the memory.

Mr Jrones stood up from the desk.

"So you know what you've done?" Mr Jrones asks.

"You turned me against those I cared about," I said, turning away from the door taking on a serious attitude. "So hell I know what I have done!" The floor trembles. "What you have done is not able to be reversed and you made me into a _killer_."

A couple of the paintings fell down losing their glass protections breaking into pieces.

"You were already a killer before then,Miss Strange," Mr Jrones said.

My hands clench into fists.

"I am nothing of the sorts," I said. "I was ready to tell Loki what I am."

"The kid has been living with you and you were just then deciding to tell him what you are?" Mr Jrones said, and then he laughs. "You are the slowest parent I ever come across."

"I am not done," I said, sharply. "You snatched my opportunity!" I shook my index finger up and down towards Mr Jrones. "You killed a man, made me kill others, and forever left scars on my body attaching those braces."

"I do not see the scars," Mr Jrones said,in disbelief.

After all the scenarios I played out in my mind and contemplated thoroughly; this is not one of them.

"That is because I am wearing make up," I said.

Mr Jrones is surprised.

"You want to see the freak you made?" I ask. "I may be healed but the scars will never leave me!"

In the time I had spent out of the suit I had taken a shot at magic. Magical make up able to come off at will. There is a magic book in Baton Rouge's ancient library located near the antique sore. The magical make up spell is one of the spells I can tolerate and accept. I do not really find the concept of magic so 'handy dandy and innocent'; I see it as a tool for war and tasks.

The magical make up disappears off my body.

My arms are lined in long scars and some of them are small. My cheeks have elevated surfaces similar to 'Z' markings. My body is covered in healed scars. Mr Jrones staggers back landing on the floor staring up at me in horror. I had my eyes narrow down towards him.

"See what you have done?" I ask.

"It worked," Mr Jrones said.

"Seriously?" I said. "'It worked'?" I fold my arms summoning the magical make up at will to cover my body again. "You are one of the lamest men in the history of men villains."

Then a square elevator like box surrounds me except I can see through it. I try to punch my way out. But it wouldn't break into pieces no matter how many times my fist struck. Not even my Rock Giant half made a dent.

"You want to know what Metacla does?" Mr Jrones asks, getting up. "I will tell you on the assembly line." He has a confident attitude and cheesy smile. "You are wrong about me being lame, Miss Strange."

Then the box took me through a tunnel.

A tunnel that reminds me of Science Fiction movies, strangely.


	53. Metacla pt 2 - the 'helpful' information

_**...April 10th...Thursday...** _

_**...At the Wayland-Yutani main HQ...** _

While the elevator went down and down; I decided to give the company what they wanted. They wanted destruction then they are getting it! The sides of the walls begin cracking breaking apart shaking away from each other. The lights went out in the passage way leaving me in the dark. A loud grumble came from the building swaying side to side.

Fifteen minutes must have passe because the elevator continued going down and down. Then out of a sudden bright light came through the darkness so I shield my eyes. I blink adjusting my eyes to the brightness. Bright light blinds me. The elevator went back up over my head closing the bottom as it went. I can tell I am in a assembly line built similar to a bridge with walls being tall enough for someone to go reach their arm/leg out.

The assembly line seems familiar.

"Glad you could make it here,Miss Strange," Mr Jrones said.

I lower my hand looking over towards the sound of his voice.

"You must really like getting your business destroyed," I said.

"Nothing of a problem," Mr Jrones said. "We can get the repairs done in a week after you are gone." He puts his arms on the rail. "There are five main waves to a sea of Metacla."

"How is that relevant?" I ask.

"Wave one; knocks you down and soaks you in metal," Mr Jrones said. "Wave two; prevents you from moving." He nods to a much younger woman. The young woman flips a switch. "Wave three; gets inside through your open mouth. Wave four;you are not able to move."

A couple of red lights beam up above the doorway.

"Wave five; your mouth is sealed," Mr Jrones explains. "You cannot see;but you can definitely hear. The waves continue and then you're dead after the last five waves. The Metacla soaks through your skin.The last you'll ever see is gray material rushing towards you."

"What if someone was to be taken out between wave three and five?" I ask.

"You can't move either way," Mr Jrones said. "Sadly Mr Winters could not move being killed by what will save millions."

My heart sunk.

I feel more guilt.

Sam is dead.

"What?" I ask.

"He died on the last wave," Mr Jrones said. "And between those waves...they will never be able to walk again."

"What if they were superhuman?" I ask.

"That would be a miracle they make a remarkable recovery," Mr Jrones said. "And by the way...There is one thing you didn't remove--which will get fried by the metacla---that still works."


	54. Metacla pt 3  - The waves

**_...April 10th...Thursday..._ **

**_...At the Wayland-Yutani main HQ..._ **

"I can't say if there is an exit or not,"Mr Jrones said, his arms off the rail and hands in his pocket. "Beyond the assemble line's end....If you can get there before the Metacla gets to you."

It is in one of the scars on my body.

One of which that my magical make-up covers.

"You..." I start but Mr Jrones finishes for me.

"Genius," Mr Jrones said. "That I am. If you try getting out of the assembly line's path by the walls then you'll be in the worst pain possible and it will only end when you die."

Mr Jrones presses a button to a device in his hand.

"And now that little thing is active," Mr Jrones said.

"Am I really that of a loose end you think Metacla can kill me?"

"Rock and Metacla do not work together well," Mr Jrones said. "If you get to the exit then my little pain trigger will fry and leave you be."

I narrow my eyes towards Mr Jrones.

"I accept your challenge," I said.

Mr Jrones smirks raising his brows and his eyes lighten up.

"Then start running," Mr Jrones said.

So I did.

Mr Jrones left through the door with the other people.

_____________________________ _______

**...10 minutes later...**

**...Down the assembly line...**

"...Why do you look different?" Loki asks.

"LATER!" I shout, running past Loki. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! THERE'S A SEA OF STATUE-FYING WATER HEADED THIS WAY!"

The dream is happening.

"Then why the in the realm of muspelheim are you in the assembly line?" Loki asks.

"LATER!" I shout.

"I'LL RACE YOU TO THE SHORT CUT!" Loki skates past me. "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

"PASS!" I shout back.

I could feel something wet give out beneath my high heels. " _Wave one; knocks you down and soaks you in metal."_ I slipped then land on the floor with my shoulders to the elbows getting wet. The Metacla went through my hair but close enough to my cheeks that they get wet.Damn it, why did this have to happen? Now figure how getting soaked in metacla must be for insects; that must be the death sentence for them. Poor little buggers.

Loki went ahead of me.

"I will!" I shout. "I will explain after I get outta' here!"

"Woooohoo!'" Loki cheers, as he is not-so-much soaked. Generally he is dry.

I am so doomed.

  
_"Wave 2; it hardens over the first layer,_ " Loki slid to the right headed towards a opened gate. _"And then it prevents you from moving."_ I can feel fear pumping through my body _. "Wave 3 gets inside through your open mouth. Wave 4; you are not able to move. "_ Loki flies out, yet I am sent drifting off past the closed gate _. "Wave 5; your mouth is sealed.You cannot see;but you can definitely hear. The waves continue and then you're dead after the last five waves.The Metacla soaks through your skin.The last you'll ever see is gray material rushing towards you."_  


I could see wave two is coming up.

"Emily?" Loki calls. "Emily!"

The Metacla level rose up as it carried me. It seemingly reminds me of swimming in a strong river leading to a waterfall that forcefully is dragging me while trudging my feet in the rocky holes. It reached up to my neck.The darker tint of gray barriers has marked lines each indicating a level the Metacla once had been.Thankfully I still had one layer of Metacla soaking in so the current metacla-body isn't making much of a hassle.

Except to keep my mouth closed.

I understand why I didn't scream in the dream.

My dream was not a dream but a forewarning from this-current-day-future-that-is-present.

I see a path of ice swirl up above the barriers.

The Metacla carried me over to the barriers where I see Loki standing,partially, above.

"Emily!" Loki shouts, grabbing my hand. "I got you!"

Second wave came past me.

"No, you don't." I said, as my fingers feel slick in his hand.

Loki's hand is wrapped around my fingers not the wrist part.

"Don't argue when I _do_ have your hand." Loki said. "I know you better than that."

"I am a Rock Giant." I calmly said, seeing the shock in his eyes.

I can hear the rummaging third wave gaining speed in the distance.

"What do you mean by you're a rock giant?" Loki asks. "You can't be a Rock Giant!"

Oh, I love how Loki is trying to make it seem I am lying about my heritage.

"You know full well what a Rock Giant is," I said.

"But they are only bed time stories," Loki said. "You cannot possibly be a Rock Giant."

"I'll show you after you freeze all the metacla." I said.

Loki frowns.

"Where were you for the past four months?" Loki asks.

"I don't know," I said. "I was out and in control by a machine being a suit of armor." Loki's face change to a 'oh, that explains it' kind of one. "Now freeze the Metacla damn it!"

So that's what Loki did. Loki froze all the Metacla. But the thing is he also froze me. My skin had been soaked in Metacla so getting it off is a matter of some effort or a outrageous amount of ice. I did not see much what happened but I fell into a comforting sleep.


	55. Loki's perspective - initial anger

**_...April 10th...Thursday...2014.._ **

**_...9:45 PM..._ **

I punch at the wall and made a decent sized hole. A godly teenager remarkably, being Asgardian or Frost Giant, can make a lot of damage with their anger. It is just the Midgardian teenagers don't make a hole big as I did. I lower my head towards the floor feel regret and anger.

How could I have left Emily, frozen, back at the Metacla plant? After 4 months of Emily not being there I had to lose her again right at my fingertips. The alarms had gone off and I didn't have the time to unfreeze Emily as it would take too long. SHIELD is probably aware Emily had a young man living in her house similar to a very iffy figure. Odin knows how they reacted learning this very vital fact. The fact some one harbored a fugitive under their house and never bothered to call SHIELD. What is done to people who harbor fugitives? I guess from all the cop shows it ends up with them in jail for a long time under some 'accomplice' term.

I glance over towards my door seeing it is ajar. I have it decorated in nightlight posters. I had to pack before SHIELD agents swooped in under the protection of night and searched for me. I went into my room, get out my large suitcase, and start packing. I made mental notes to myself to do the same for Emily's belongings.After all why not use SHIELD to unthaw Emily and then take her out of the unforgiving building? It seemed logical to me including using what had cut her out of the frozen metacla. Using the enemy's tools to my advantage proves to be a good idea. I noticed my hand is similar to a monkey.

Did I think of a monkey while getting everything packed?

I turned myself into a monkey.

Good, my shape-shifting powers is slowly returning.

What else can I do? So far I can only turn myself back to a mortal looking boy capable of turning blue with red eyes and fearsome lines on the face. Sometimes I wondered how Frigga could live for so long knowing my true heritage but then again she was always there for me like a mother. I wish she were my real mother. To me she is my mother. Everything needed for hiding under the radar is all in a couple luggages with my fingers wrapped around the handle tightly. I hear the sound of tires coming to a standstill outside the house.It is dark outside and inside the house. Yes,I had made sure to turn off all the lights then walk to the living room.

Now is the time to make my escape.

But I didn't make my escape right then.

I climbed on the wall in the pitch darkness.My fingers wrapped around the handles to the luggage's that most mortals will complain about them being over-weight and hurting their arms. Men swarmed into the dark apartment. I felt like a little animal being hunted by a lion in the plains of Africa. I kept my remaining fingers dug into the wall.

"Clear," I heard the first deep broad voice go.

"Clear," Went the second.

"Clear!" Went the third.

"Damn it, this is too clear!" Went the 1st.

"Nobody's here, how about we turn the lights on?" Went the second voice. I stiffen feeling ancy about them turning on the light.

"Serves the ass for ditching us," The 2nd said.

I closed my eyes just hoping for a miracle of the sorts. Bright light met my eyes and a heat vibrates along my face. Why did I never bother looking up most of the time in the living room? Looking up once in a while would have been very helpful for a situation like this. I held my breath watching the men look up acting as though they did not see a thing.

"Too clear," The shortest guy, which the first voice belonged to,said tilting his head. "Wow I can't believe they decorated the walls with black and white."

I open one eye and see in fact the ceiling is ugly. I look over seeing that they turned their attention off the ceiling. I resume breathing feeling better at each passing slow ticking second. _I am invisible_ , I realize, m _y will of invisibility has returned!_ Trickery to the mortal eye but not to Thor and many Asgardians.

I wait until the men get into the kitchen. Then I let go off the ceiling landing on the floor with a hard thud. All attention fixated on the empty living room. Then everyone pigged out on left over spaghetti still on the oven. So that is what Cindy had been cooking before going to work. Cindy still had the oven on. I sigh feeling grateful for pasta. I ran out the open doorway.

To be frank Cindy is the best cook I know from my underground assets.

Now after making my escape out of the house; I had to figure out how to get MY Emily from SHIELD's clutches. Getting through SHIELD's defenses can be a troublesome task for a mortal however a god has no problem getting his way using trickery. Now that I think about it I sound really possessive about Emily. I should be worried about that but I am not.

I have feelings towards Emily.


	56. Loki's perspective - Getting back a person of interest

_**...April 10th...Thursday...2014..** _

_**..11:50 PM...** _

I had got the boat ready for us.

Now it is a matter of getting back a person of interest.

SHIELD had their helicarrier parked.

I made myself invisible at will heading towards the building taking out a knife in good case a mortal noticed someone is sneaking down the halls. It is always good to be prepared. You never know when a time like this comes across your boring dull life that involves mortals being murdered and mayhem. But like a man who dies and ends up in the water alive each time; my life is different from yours.

I came to the entrance.

Time for the knocking.

I knock three times and then engrave a string of words on the door. I observed my work for awhile then glance up towards the security cameras. Next is to intentionally reveal myself as a teenager to SHIELD. I lower down my cloak of invisibility then make a short wave. The doors slid open. I see men headed down my way so I turn invisible to their eyes and walk right in.

Here is to getting Emily out of this building.

Stupid mortals knocked themselves out.

I walk in the hallway not making a sound. I turn myself into a monkey then climb the walls. I am a small,furry, and brown monkey similar to the one seen in 'Night in the museum' causing mischief. I went over the heads of many men using the cracks in the ceiling as my guide. I stop swinging onto a pipe. The pipe is so wide enough a mortal can stand on it. I change myself into the form of a human.

Two men stood at the door holding long guns.

I swoop down behind them silently landing.

I tap on both of their shoulders then make myself disappear.

"George, did you tap on my shoulder?" The first man asks.

"No, Blake," George said.

The first man is Blake.

"Strange," Blake said.

They turned their attention forwards.

I did it,again, this time on George.

"What the hell?" George said.

"I didn't fart!" Blake said.

"Blake,did you tap on my shoulder?" George asks.

"No," Blake said.

"You better not," George said. "Or else I will karate chop you."

I make myself invisible.

"Hello," I said. Their attention towards me with a smile. "Good night."

I knock the men's heads together using my hands and let them fall down to the floor. I turn back towards the door turning myself invisible. I put one of the men's hand on the blue glowing box on the side of the door. I drop the man's hand once the hand print had been accepted. Odin knows how that looked to the security cameras.

The doors open to show Bruce Banner staring at scars on Emily's body. Wait, she did not have scars on her body! Emily looks nothing like Emily; and is very different in every way possible to identify facial features. I found it hard to believe SHIELD did any of the sorts retrieving her body that required scarring it in the process. Bruce uses a long item to take out a microchip shaped item out of Emily's exposed revealed scars. He held it up by a pair of science branded tweezers being long and have more space between them.

Bruce looks up from the microchip.

"Strange," Bruce said. "Doors wouldn't just open for no one."

I walk into the room silently not making a sound and I did not need magic for it. What did I write on the door? I wrote: "Loki is back, don't waste your bullets on him." because honestly it is a waste of their time shooting at me. I walk to the side mere feet away from Bruce. Now what are the ways I can get Emily. I saw a syringe nearby a label reading 'wake up drug' so I assumed it woke up whoever took the drug.

I glare back towards Bruce formulating a plan to do.

This requires showing myself and using ice.

But other than that; SHIELD'S most prized Avenger is going to get shivers.


	57. In his arms

I can tell you this much what happened.

"Why are you here?" I hear a young man's voice.

"Waking up my sleeping beauty, what else would I be here for?" I hear Loki said, sarcastically.

You don't know how much you miss some one's sarcasm when you hear them again for so long.

"The last time I saw you," The young man said. "You were attempting to take over New York City."

"Well Bruce," Loki said. "People change, so do seasons, birds, and doctors."

"Doctors have nothing to do with this," Bruce said.

"You are missing my point," Loki said. "I have changed....and I am a teenager unable to do general sophisticated magic."

"...No wonder you look younger," Bruce said. "Did you do this to her?"

"That," Loki said, in bitterness. "Is not of my inflictions."

"I don't trust you," Bruce said.

"Oh you don't have to," Loki said. There are loud sounds coming towards the doorway. "And I hear a rush of boots coming so step out of the way. I have a door to go through."

"No," Bruce said. "You are going back to Asgard; girl or no girl."

Loki sighs.

"You have left me no choice," Loki said. "I gave you a full warning before hand."

Everything is a blur but what I am able to see is a gust of ice freeze a man where he is standing and yet it didn't kill him. I can tell Bruce is still alive as he mumbling something strange. Loki injects another syringe into my arm then takes it out dropping the item to the floor. Loki picks me up into his arms without any problems.

Loki kicks down the other door.

My vision is becoming clear little by little.

Loki made the environment freezing cold sending many of the agents falling back on the ground rubbing their hands together struggling to regain typical body heat. Oh my god this is bad ass. Loki comes to a stop at the opening then raises his hand up.

"Enjoy your cold skin, mortals," Loki said,and with that all of the ice flickers out of the hallway.

Loki turns away then turns invisible with me in his arms.

I swear I feel like Louis Lane being rescued by a Superman unable to fly.


	58. Why Loki?

**_.April 10th...Thursday...2014.._ **

**_..12:14 PM..._ **

"Why...why did you try to save me back on the assembly line?" I ask.

"I tried to picture my life without you, but I couldn't." Loki said. I planted a kiss on the side of Loki's cheek, without another word, feeling turned on by his reply. "Why...that is unexpected."

"Agreed," I said.

"Is anything else you've lied to me about?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I said. "My age."

"So you're not thirty-eight." Loki said.

"Six hundred twenty-one," I said.

Loki's glare is 'are you kidding?'.

"You're six hundred twenty-one." Loki said. "And you've acted so convinced about being a Midgardian that you fooled me."

I frown.

"I didn't fool you." I said. "I was..." I sigh. "Left to believe that."

Loki looks a bit curious.

"Go on," Loki said.

"My father, he too, is a Rock Giant." I said. "So is my mother and my brother. My father in a way is a master of it."

"Is this why you hate magic?" Loki asks. "Because of your father?"

"I don't understand your question," I said. "Speak in English.""

"I am speaking English!" Loki said.

"Simple, understandable, and easy wording." I said.

"You were jealous of his power and tried to mimic his magic." Loki said.I stare back at him, feeling 'wow, that's a stupid move I would never do' while experiencing relief that it wasn't the case.

"No," I said flat out. "That is not it."

"Then tell me why you suddenly don't like magic because of him." Loki said.

"The memories we hold prized can be taken away." I said. "And the new ones can be taken away, too, leaving the person to believe a lie that is not true for another hundred years."

There's a pause between us.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Loki asks.

"Depends," I said. "The whole Metacla thing or my past."

"How many men have you fooled?" Loki asks.

"...You mean swooned," I said. "I swooned over...a thousand men; maybe more." Loki's reaction turns into a 'seriously' kind of one to which I nodded. "Off then on, off then on, on and then off."

"I get the point." Loki said.

"Well; one day, one of them died in my arms." I said. "And I..." It made sense to me why I refused to have a partner on many of my jobs. "Stopped that flicker for a long time."

"Why has that switch flipped again?" Loki asks.

"It depends if the other room's switch has flipped for the other," I said.

"I have, Emily." Loki said.

I blush feeling my cheeks warming up.

"Since we're alone...." Loki said. "And this feels romantic; why not make out?"

I blink staring at Loki.

"Loki, you're underage!" I said. "You are a minor."

Loki lightly puts a finger on my lips.

"That is where you are wrong, Emily." Loki said, taking his finger off. "I am not a minor."

"Are too," I argue back.

"Emily, you're with a man who's older than you." Loki said. "Would you feel better if you imagined me as an adult?"

I smile at the thought.

"Yes," I said. "I would feel less disgusted."

"If it's any consolation," Loki said. "No one can see us when we're on a boat heading to Mexico."

I brought Loki into a warm kiss. The moon and the stars are our witnesses that we did in fact have a night of our own together landed into a room with a queen sized bed and had the time of our lives. God is Loki quite the lover. I should have learned long ago that going to my father wouldn't solve everything in fact it just lead to me falling for Loki in quite a wild ride.

And for that I am in love with Loki.

Also Loki has a pretty great boat that doesn't make me feel seasick.


	59. Lover's lane

**_...April 11th...Friday...2014..._ **

_**...Aboard the boat...** _

"Who taught you how to lie so well?" Loki asks.

"My bro, Lewis," I said.

Loki has a small smile.

"He should be proud of you," Loki said.

"Lewis doesn't remember teaching me," I said, with a sigh.

Loki raises his brows.

"...Why?" Loki asks.

"Remember what I told you about memories being taken away?" I said.

"Yes," Loki said, nodding.

"Lewis and I had our memories changed by Father," I said. "He hid our Rock Giant heritage by making us immortal people capable of not dying and unable to use it at will."

"So he used The Masking Spell," Loki said. "That usually is the preference for those who wish to live like a mortal with their other half only able to come up in dire moments."

"New to me," I said.

"And how did you find out?" Loki asks.

"The bomb in Boston," I said. "Something happened when the bomb went off and the spell was lifted...I called my mom about it and she told me everything."

"But that doesn't explain when Lewis taught you," Loki said.

"Lewis taught me before he went to Father," I said.

Loki glances over to my shoulders.

"Where did you get the scars from?" Loki asks, trailing his fingers on my exposed shoulder while we are in the bed.

"The suit," I said.

My scars are currently covered by make-up.

"The suit did this?" Loki said, raising a brow.

I nod.

"It did," I said.

"The man, from the bank, he acted like you knew him," Loki said.

"He was Mr Force," I said. "Mr Jrones had him killed. Back in September, Mr Force had been controlling a young girl. I called you about it."

"...So you were not joking," Loki said.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "And you sir didn't want to help. So, that is why I didn't answer the phone."

Loki frowns.

"What happened that day?" Loki asks.

"I made the earthquake," I said. "I knocked him out, drove the faked van off the bridge, and didn't get wet because Mr Jrones's van has systems to block any hole in situations like that."

Loki laughs.

"What?" I ask.

Loki shook his head.

"I cannot imagine you driving a van into the ocean," Loki said.

"I did it," I said. "And I reunited a family."

Loki raises a brow.

"Wait, how long was he controlling her?" Loki asks.

"A week," I said.

"A week," Loki said. "And no one did a thing."

"She was a high school drop out, a eighteen year old, had planned to stay with her friend for half the week," I said. "And the police saw no reason to investigate what really is happening...That is until Mr Force crashed into the water chasing a van carrying the Follymayers to their death."

Loki has a look of disbelief.

"You faked the death of an entire family?" Loki asks.

"Yep," I said. "I took your idea and used it."

"I was being sarcastic," Loki said.

"You gave them a new life, Loki," I said. "And you are the one they should have thanked."

"...What happened afterwards that I do not know of?" Loki asks.

"I went to trial for the Force case as a eyewitness," I said. "And the Defense Attorney brought up a staged case...What happened in Bouvet Island was changed to it happening in Utah."

"Utah is not a freezing cold state for the setting," Loki said.

"I know," I said. "It was out of place to me. But you were not mentioned in the case. The only thing he focused on was Fred's death. Someone found his body with one of my old purses nearby."

"They buried a fake body," Loki said. "One in which the insides turn green after being buried.

"Ew," I said.

"And explosive when a lighter is put near the green blood," Loki said.

"Loki, that is disgusting—" I start to say but then stop myself. I remember the news segment. "You were there, weren't you, when the body exploded in the morgue."

Loki slowly nods.

"John insisted he do it," Loki said. "To prove he is operating on a fake body."

"And he lost his life because of that," I said.

"He proved it," Loki said. "Perhaps he won't be haunting any morgue's doing the same thing."

"Loki, that is horrible," I said.

"When John wants to know the truth; he will dig for answers," Loki said. "So perhaps John is at peace with knowing he operated on a fake body."

I can tell Loki found solace on that thought.

"Is Mr Jrones usually at the HQ first at 6:30?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I said.

A smile spreads across Loki's handsome face.

"Oh goody," Loki said, in a happy voice.

I raise my eyebrows.

"Loki, what did you do?" I ask.

Loki looks over towards the alarm clock and then back to me.

"Mr Jrones will be dead in five minutes," Loki said. "As of a 'explosion' inside the building."

I smile.

"You remind me how much I love you,Loki," I said.

"We both do," Loki said. "But there is one question bothering me...Why do you wear magical make up to cover your scars?"

"I look like a freaky rag doll," I said, lowering my head down. "I look like a freak."

"I do not see a freak in the bed with me," Loki said, tipping my head up towards him. "I see a pretty young woman covering up what makes her...her."

From the corner of my eyes; I see a blue figure appear at the front of our bed.

Loki looks over lowering his hand down. I pull up the blanket covering my bare exposed chest. My heart had raced, my mind had jumped, and I feel scared about what the blue figure may be. The blue figure takes on the shape of a human in a couple seconds within appearing.

"We got dah test results back from dah cable, Loki," Came a young woman's voice.

"Cindy!" Loki shouts as the figure takes on the form of a short woman wearing strange necklaces, a short sleeved shirt over a long dress, and she messy hair all over the place. "I told you not to use the holoform in the mornings."

"And you might not like it," Cindy goes on ignoring Loki's reply. "We recently found out it can connect to dah human brain and dah wires Joseph had been able to pull out seemingly go through the skull. We tested it on a rabbit and we found out dah thing needs a box to connect to."

"Poor rabbit," I said.

"Excuse me?" Cindy said, squinting her eyes. "Who are you?"

"This is Emily," Loki said. "My girlfriend."

It made me feel giddy inside hearing that from Loki.

"Glad to meet you alive, Miss Strange," Cindy said. "Poor guy had a tough time..."

"Cindy," Loki interrupts. "What is the point of interrupting on my privacy?"

"Joseph wanted me to tell you it is a body controlling thing," Cindy said. "We got a little further because Bryan thought of something we didn't try." Cindy has a pause. "And we are strangely missing dah bombs."

"Don't worry about them," Loki said. "They are being used for a much useful purpose."

Cindy raises a brow.

"But, you said you were never going to use them," Cindy said.

"I changed my mind," Loki said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Cindy's face turns into a 'are you joking?' reaction.

"Changed your mind?" Cindy asks. "Excuse me, but who's dah one dat told me you would never change your mind about never using dah bombs!" She folds her arms. "You told me, on dah eve of twelve, you would never take them out without us knowing!"

"That was before," Loki said. "Before Emily came around."

I elbow punched Loki.

"What did I say about using me as an excuse?" I ask, in a whisper.

"That was different," Loki said, in a lower voice. "This is not school related."

"It is the same thing," I said.

"What was so important you had to go behind our backs and get dah bombs?" Cindy asks.

Loki sighs.

"The suit," Loki said.

Cindy furrows her eyebrows.

"Dah suit has nothing to do with dah bombs," Cindy said.

I can not very much tell what kind of accent Cindy has.

"Emily was in it," Loki said. "She was the one in the armor."

"So Emily faked her death and got into dah armor?" Cindy asks.

"Not willingly," I said. "I wasn't conscious for most of what the suit did. The suit is a living machine...with a cable, that is." I squeeze Loki's hand. "It is like a living Terminator except in armor and a shell with knock out gas."

"Does it still operate?" Cindy asks.

"It is never going to hurt anyone like it did to me," I said. "It won't send hurtful electronic shocks to anyone, again."

I lower my head recalling what pain the armor gave me while tearing up.

"Taking off the armor changed Emily physically," Loki said, as he let me lean against his chest crying. I hadn't reacted yet over what it did to me. "I believe it is not operational."

"I am so sorry for saying that about her," Cindy said.

"Now if you excuse me..." Loki said. "Emily and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"But dah bombs—" Cindy starts to say but Loki interrupts shaking his left hand.

"Cindy, trust me on this," Loki said. "The bombs will take care of business more dire and requiring of them."

"All right," Cindy said. "But if they come back to me; I am going to Egypt!"

Cindy's blue figure disappears.

"Emily," Loki said, turning his head towards me. The hand he had wrapped around my shoulder then begins patting on my back, reassuringly, as though he is trying to comfort me. "Let it go, let it all go, tell me what you remember."

So I told him what I remembered from my missing four months. For the first time in a really long time I opened up to some-one close to me yet the thing is I didn't him the whole truth. I didn't tell Loki why I had went forward taking him in as a child. But the reason behind that was discarded and very much 'I change my mind, I am only doing this for Loki until he is grown up'.

The people I killed stung my mind.

And when that was over, telling him about what I remembered, Loki flicked off a tear from my face.

"Now...where was I when Cindy intruded?" Loki asks.

"A pretty young woman in bed with you," I said.

Loki smiles.

"Oh yes, your scars," He trails his finger on a hidden scar. "Tell me; what else did the suit change about yourself?" Loki looks up towards me. "A suit is not just capable of changing who-ever wears it."

"This one hadn't been tested," I said.

"Yet it affected your appearance and voice box," Loki said. "I like to think it made you a little more unique than most women." My tears dried out. My mood had changed out of the teary mess. "Can I see that pretty Rock Giant face, again? No magical make up."

I feel hopeful that the future is brighter than what I have been through earlier.

I let down the magical make up and change my human appearance to Rock Giant.

"Ah," Loki said. "There is the pretty woman I met."

Now, I am interested to heard what he had done for four months.

I'll ask Loki later.


	60. Loki's perspective - the months without you pt 1

****Before I met Joseph,Bryan, and Cindy I had a little of my own dark time. Prior to that I had been living around a fake version of you, Emily, who was like you in every way. Now to tell this story perhaps I should start after the police retrieved the fake you. What should I call her? The fake Emily, no. Emily 2? Well, that would be fitting.

"Who was the man?" I asked Emily 2.

"I don't know," Emily 2 lied, going through her hair acting scared.

You would have lied to me who this man was, don't deny it.

"But you acted like you knew him," I said.

"I was improvising," Emily 2 said. "There are probably lots of people out in this world who resemble me."

"If only that were true," I said. "And I still did not open a bank account."

Emily 2 laughs.

"Perhaps you can do it online," Emily 2 said, going over to the closet.

I watch Emily 2 puzzled by how a closet can be a doorway to online banking.

"Through the closet; no," I said.

Emily 2 shook her head, opening the closet door.

"I recently got a set of new computers," Emily 2 said, taking out a small portable laptop from the top part of the closet. "This works much faster than your old computer."

I look over to see the otherwise fine and not dented computer.

"What is wrong with this?" I ask, pointing over to the black large laptop on the counter.

Emily 2 had a short amused laugh closing the door.

"That was made in 2011," Emily 2 said,coming over. "This," She put down the new laptop on the living room table. "Was made in 2014 and is specifically made to do banking."

Now I never knew you to be the math kind of person preferring to use the computer but it was rather new to me. Oh wait, you _are_ a math whiz? How convinient for the fake to inherit that. So I get on the laptop, with some help from Emily 2, and set up a bank account. You were cooking some thing that has since been much of a puzzle to me. Oh, sorry, she seemed so much like you.

"Why do you not have a wound on your head from the gun's butt?" I ask.

"Because I am me," Emily 2 said, cutting some carrots and dropping them into the steamy bowl.

I slid the new computer under the couch and take the 2011 model out.

"That does not explain your quick recovery," I said.

"Buttercups do," Emily 2 lied.

"Do not," I said.

"Buttercups are naturally nice flavored and they can help healing quicken," Emily 2 lied, terribly.

"You are not a good liar," I said.

"Well, I am wearing a wig," Emily 2 lied, tapping her high heels on the floor lightly.

"Again, you are terrible at it," I said.

"He didn't hit that hard," Emily 2 said.

Yes Emily, you tap your high heels on the floor whenever you are intentionally lying to me. You think you do not notice but I do. What about the other times?, you ask. You didn't tap your high heels on the floor. Sometimes I do not pay attention to your high heels because most of the time you are lying and I can call you out on it.

"But it knocked you out," I said. "I saw you fall and land on your side."

Emily 2 looks over towards me.

"It may have been hard," Emily 2 said. "But not enough to hurt me."

Emily, he did hit you by the gun's butt at the head. Stop laughing. How is that even funny? Everyone calls the square edge to the bottom of the gun by 'butt', it is not very uncommon. You called it 'butt' once! Are you telling me I have been taking the word out of context for a year?

I roll an eye thinking what else she could have been but none of them explained why you were so secretive and very reluctant to tell.

None of them, really, none of them answered.


	61. Loki's perspective - the months without you pt 2

One week later it happened.

I came to the block where the house was. I had been returning from a visit to the skate park—why yes, I have taken other hobbies in this realm asides to using the laptop—at the late of night. People were wearing coats in the cool night. It felt unusual to be the one walking around not in coat. The weather channel said nothing about the sorts.

I did not feel cold that night.

The air felt still.

I saw a swarm of cars and a police cars nearby the house. There were people gathering around in concern—as I later found out—mumbling about what may have happened. One offered 'maybe a sniper hit the wrong mark', another suggested 'maybe a dog got struck down by a brick', and 'Maybe a knife tore through the glass and hit someone else instead of the intended target'. There mumbles were far-fetched that I can say. I quicken my pace curious to why there is a crowd of people and bright colorful lights about surrounding the cars. I notice there is a big vehicle to an ambulance except it is not. The van like vehicle had recently parked.

"What is going on?" I ask one of the bystanders.

The woman in her late forties had been biting her fingernails while in blue robe turns towards me.

"The woman in the house across got into an accident," The woman said, then she observes me. "Wait," Her eyes went big. "You are the kid living with her."

I turn away seeing from the woman the world become lights and a blur. I shove my way through the crowd getting closer to the scene. I saw the bleeding body to a once standing and fine woman laid on the floor. I came to a halt right at the tape finding it hard to believe this happened. I simply could not believe it. You mentioned to me you were something ancient and something out of a bed time story.

Something ancient and immortal yet easily killed by a semi-truck.

The semi-truck is parked alongside.

There is blood on the grill.

Thought I saw her chest move—but that may have been the lights playing tricks with me—so I went under the table going over. Her chest did not move. Emily 2's high heels were feet away. Her eyes wide open face towards the door across from our house. She was in her PJ's; white shirt and blue comfortable lounging pants. Now you can imagine how stained the shirt was.

A firm hand came on my shoulder.

I look over to see a old man wearing a blue hat

"Hello," The old man said. "I am sorry for your loss, but you can't be in a crime scene."

"...Crime scene?" I said.

"Yes," The old man said, with a nod. "I have talked to the police, young fellow, and you need to leave."

"I live with her," I said.

"Now you do not," The old man said, taking his hand off my shoulder. "I know how shocked you are, young fellow."

"My name is Loki," I said. I hear someone to refer to Emily 2 as 'Vic' from one of the detectives on the scene. "And her name is not 'vic'!" I feel a rash of anger towards the detectives. "Her name is Emily Strange."

"Emily would want you not to get in trouble over her death," The old man said. "Would she not?"

I clear my throat turning my attention back towards the old man.

"She wouldn't," I said.

The old man hands me a card.

"Loki,go home," The old man said, as I take the card. "I am always up for a nice chat in the mornings."

I look down towards the card turning away. The name on the card read 'Doctor John Wilson, Medical Examiner'. I go under the tape feeling nothing. If nothing was an emotion it would have described how my world felt to the tea. I went to the house feeling like time froze. Nothing had happened. I thought after a while Emily 2 had gone to the store.

The scent of burning pizza brought me back to reality.


	62. Loki's perspective - the months without you pt 3

**_...February..2014..._ **

"Doctor Wilson," I said, walking down the flight of dead leaves in the forest on a hill. "I thought you would be waiting for me."

"Quite wrong, young fellow," John said.

When I am narrating a story I usually call someone by their first name, if that is any help,Emily.

"Then what did you call me for?" I ask, with my hands in my pockets staring down at the man holding up an umbrella even though it is not raining.

"Come down, young fellow," John said.

I glare down towards John.

"Why would I come down to a man holding a umbrella when it is not raining?" I ask.

"I have something in your line of field," John said. "I am in need of your help."

"You don't even know me," I said.

"I know you are a strange young man sharing likeness to the man who attacked New York City," John said. "And capable of projecting ice at will."

I came down alongside John.

How did he know?

"Yes, that I do," I said.

"Summon snow all over this part of the hill," John said, pointing over to a elevated part of the hill.

"I do not take orders from a old man," I said.

"It is part of the reason," John said, taking off his small glasses then cleans them off.

John puts the glasses back on.

I saw a large black and white husky come from behind a tree wearing a collar come back towards John. John is covering his nose. The husky then begin pawing at where John had pointed at. I sent a gust of ice over the area. The ice lands on a invisible figure lain on the dead leaves. Dead leaves stained in unusual blood being visible unlike their source. The blood is blue; oddly. John comes over to the body grabbing a leash to the husky.

"There you are," John said, still covering his nose. The husky "A dead invisible man; that is new."

"How can you smell a invisible dead body?" I ask.

"I have Hyperosmia," John said.

I came over seeing the body has unusual characteristics that normally are not found on human. I can also tell the body belonged to a man in his late twenties. He had pointy ears, scaled skin, gills on the side of his neck, and to top it off his fingers are designed strikingly like claws. He had on shirt and pants including a leather jacket. I can tell his boots are old because they seem to be very worn out while the shoe laces are barely there.

"I can smell what people can't," John added. "Judging by his decomposed state he has been dead for at least a week." The husky paws at the dead body. "These are not costume related."

"This body is beyond my knowledge," I said.

"This man used to be alive weeks ago," John said. "Have you ever felt that you were being watched?" The birds are chirping, insects are making their obnoxious sounds,and the air feels chilled. "That invisible people walk among us living in harmony wearing something so small but unnoticeable."

"Now you are sounding like a lunatic," I said. "You are crazy."

"But I am not," John said. "Have you bothered to listen for the smallest of all voices?"

"No," I said. "I have not been listening to my consciousness since New York."

"I am not talking about the mind, young fellow," John said. "I am talking about the voices that should not be there."

"Such as this body?" I ask.

"Yes," John said. "A couple times in the deadly silent morgue I have heard voices to people and my tools be moved way even the table with them as some one had engaged into a fight. It was not the work of ghosts."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"I did everything," John said. "And unlike ghosts; they are solid, easily to blend in with their surroundings."

"This man might be a freak of nature," I propose.

"And I am speaking to a god," John said. "I believe in god enough that I believe giving one a second chance to one is a wise choice." I narrow my eyes towards the old man. "Otherwise you would be towed away by a SHIELD agent."

I frown.

"Just because I made ice appear does not mean I am a god," I said. "It is a gift."

"Lie all you want," John said. "But that does not change my mind."

The husky raises his head up towards me, whining, begging for a treat.

"I do not have a treat, hell hound," I said.

John covers the ears of his pet companion.

"Don't say to him," John said.

"He is a dog, Doctor Wilson," I said. "Dogs cannot understand English."

"Yes, they do," John said.

"Just the commands and affections," I said.

John uncovers the husky's ears.

"This man was murdered, Loki," John said. "And he is a relative to the human race."

"You do not know if he is a human," I said. "And how can you autopsy an invisible man?"

"Easy," John said. "That is where you come in. Make a frozen ice morgue van unable to melt and transfer the body to the morgue."

"...Doctor Wilson,you will drive your car to the morgue with the body in the back and I will not make a frozen morgue van," I said.

"A flying frozen van," John said.

"No," I said.

"My only offer," John said. "And I can open the body up for a full examination in the morgue."

"Well, can't exactly start a case about a dead invisible man," I said.

"I have cases that started with much less," John said. "His beloved ones are in the city and are likely visiting morgues. Now will you help me get this man be fully autopsied?"

I cannot believe I went through with it,Emily.

Strangely after the autopsy in the morgue; John had the large umbrella put over the dead body and turned on the water sprinklers. From there a young woman comforting her mother had appeared. I didn't know what they are or much less where they came from. John understood their language-as they hailed from Germany-nodding.

The name of the deceased is Franklin Holloster.

"How did my son die?" Franklin's mother asks.

"Five shots," John said. "Five shots to the heart, a fracture to the shoulder, loss of a couple fingers, and the last was a hard strike to the base of the cranium.

"My son," Franklin's mother said, touching the scaly cheek of Franklin.

"I am sorry for your loss," John said. "Is there anyone you know who can...well...handle such death as this?"

I saw Franklin's mother nod.

"Yes," Franklin's mother said. "We...We were going to return home as a family. The doorway had opened." Franklin's mother looks up. "Please stitch my son up. I want to have him buried in his native planet."

"I will," John said.

I watched from the corner in the dripping water.

"My friend over there is Loki," John said. "A teenager at best."

Franklin's mother looks over towards my direction.

"The man who made thousand die," Franklin's mother said, in bitterness.

"Mother," Franklin's sister said, grabbing her by the shoulders. "He's not dangerous as he is."

"He is the reason why your father is dead!" Franklin's mother hisses.

"He is powerless, mother," Franklin's sister said. "He has no way to harm anyone."

I take a step forward.

"I can freeze you to death," I said. "I am a Frost Giant; that I am."

Franklin's mother turns towards John.

"I will be back for his body in two days," Franklin's mother said. "Till then; his murder will be investigated..." John hands her a clipboard. "What is this?"

"It's the crime scene as how I found it," John said. "And everything I found on him is in this trash back near the door," Her attention drifts towards the door. "I hope your justice system can take care of your son's case."

"We don't have one," Franklin's sister said. "We do have those who make justice."

The water spraying sprinklers stop and the black bag disappears.

The doors open then close.

"Loki," John said. "Perhaps you can use your second chance for something good."

"And get that reaction again?" I ask. "No."

"You can make it right," John said. "You can try by taking on the hero role...or do something redeeming; either way."


	63. Loki's perspective - the months without you pt 4

Now when I mentioned Joseph,Bryan, and Cindy in the beginning it was only a heads up for what life brought me into next. I went into a dark time. A dark one, really, one that I am not proud of. I went to a bar late one night in the month of February.

"Sorry, we don't give alcohol to minors," The bartender said.

"I am not a minor," I said. "I am eighteen."

"Come back when your eighteen," The bartender puts down a mug of milk on the counter. "I cannot give alcohol to minors; period."

I had a sudden urge to have a bottle.

Just a bottle.

Normally when I wanted more than one I can control myself but when it comes down after Emily 2's apparent death I got the urge often. I get up off the stool then shuffle my way out of the building dragging my boots in the process. The door shut behind me leaving to the noisy street of Baton Rouge. I really did miss you then; fake or no fake.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE, HACKERS!" A man shouts throwing suitcases after three people.

I stop in my tracks seeing these unusual band of mortals getting up grumbling and snatching their suitcases. By then I had a good idea what a hacker is in the modern day use of English language meaning; someone who uses computers to gain illegal access to data. Hackers do not have the best reputation to the general public online and offline.

"We are black hats, not hackers!" A short man with a small beard shouts back. "Muggle!"

"Joseph, language!" The woman with big hair and lots of necklaces dangling around her neck shouts.

"He's a muggle, an internet muggle, Cindy," Joseph said, in anger.

"No one kicks me out of a house, except me!" The taller man of the group declares charging right in.

"Bryan!" Joseph and Cindy both charge after the taller man—probably Bryan—into the house.

Black hats in the internet world are people who dissemble source code and look for lapses, often associated with malicious or criminal intent getting into a computer network. Never before had I seen someone call themselves that in the dark hours of the street. The three land on my feet, quite literately, coming out of the building.

"Woah," Joseph said. "You look like that man from New Jork."

"It is York, Joseph," Cindy said.

"Same thing," Joseph said.

"No, it is not," Cindy argues back.

I sigh sending them back up on their two feet using ice.

"Brrr," Bryan said, rubbing his shoulders. "I got the shivers."

"I am Loki," I said. "And you do not owe me."

I walk past the three.

"WAIT!" Joseph shouts running after me. "I WANT YOU TO FREEZE SOMETHING!"

I stop in my tracks.

Only a matter of time for him to run right past me.

Which he did.

Joseph hit the hood of a car landing square on the pavement.

"Ow!" Joseph yelps.

"Watch it, kid!" The driver shouts, speeding off.

"You are a god," Cindy said. "You are dah Mischief god."

"I am quite not," I lied. "You might want to speak with your doctor about your mental break."

By the time I started to think that helping them up was not my best idea. This time I manage to sneak out of their way by slipping into an alley watching all three running after the distance with their suitcase in hand. Yes Emily, it was quite amusing. I step out of the alley then continue my way down the street into a shady corner of Baton Rouge.

One thing leads to another and I found myself in need of some black hats.


	64. Loki's perspective - the months without you pt 5

Before you came back into my life in the suit; I had some rough times and drank mead. You know what mead is, Emily? Good, then we are on the same page. Midgard's mead is much different from the one on Asgard. Asgardian mead is much superior in every way than Midgardian mead. Cindy decided to hang around one day when she smelled off my breath.

"You're drinking," Cindy said.

"Just a bottle," I said, not harmed by the effects of drinking.

"That's all it takes to become an addict," Cindy said. "One bottle is enough for you, Mr!"

"You are in no position to be my parent," I said.

"How many bottles have you drink?" Cindy asks.

"Long as Emily been dead," I said.

"Emily wouldn't want you to drink," Cindy said.

"Don't bring Emily into this," I said.

"Your loved one wouldn't want you to do it," Cindy said. "And I am going to help you get out of it!"

Don't be surprised Emily, I am a recovering addict. Stop looking at me like that; I was not a puppy trying to drown out my sorrows back then. Well, now that you say it maybe I was doing that. The next day Cindy came back with everything packed and ready to go. She made herself at home in no-time complaining about the parental controls on the laptop I can't get off. She quickly took it off using her hacking skills.

"Told you I am going to help you," Cindy said.

"By driving me mad?" I ask. "That is not close to helping."

"First you are going to a support group," Cindy said. "At least two; one for your drinking problem and dah other for your grieving."

"I am not grieving!" I raise my voice.

"Sorry little boy, but you are," Cindy said, looking off to the backdoor. "And someone hasn't been weeding dah backyard." She gets on big dark gardening gloves. "Time to do some weeding!"

Like I said this was before the armored figure into the lights of television. About one month before it became wide known. Cindy actually ordered me to clean up the house like a servant, can you believe that? Cindy, ordering me, to do what servants do on Asgard! I am not comparing myself to Cinderella, do I really sound like that? I do not intend to sound that way.

One day in March is when I learned of this figure.

  
_"We have breaking news today about a armored figure breaking into Boston's mall and killing several people,"_ A reporter went on the television. I look up from mopping the floor. _"So far we have only received news this figure had been in a fight against Earth's Mightiest Hero's and came out of it alive."_  


I saw the armored figure drop a woman to the ground in the background.

She reminded me of the woman you hanged around back in Boston.

That was Polly?

I didn't know who she was back then but it was puzzling.

  
_"The figure is coming this way!"_ The reporter said, turning towards the armored figure.

The reporter held out their microphone.

  
_"Do you, sir, have anything to say?"_ The reporter asks.

The armored individual aims their arm after the reporter and shot out a range of bullets right at the two. Of course the camera man and reporter ducked the shots. The figure flew into the air using jet boosters. If that person, I figured, escaped the Avenger's clutches then perhaps this is a viable opponent I should be wary of.

That night I decided to sneak into the Wayland-Yutani corporation to steal some in progress parts. The rest I had help from my underground assets who live some where else except for Cindy; she has taken into living a different room she made herself.

"How do I look?" I ask.

Cindy was eating ramen noodles when she saw me.

"Looks good on you," Cindy said.

I decided then to use my black hats.

"Do you like hacking into security cameras?" I ask.

Cindy spits the ramen in to the bowl.

"What?" Cindy asks.

"Hacking into security cameras," I said.

Cindy blinks.

"You mad?" Cindy asks.

"This armored figure may come around one day," I said. "It is time I begin making myself high profiled."

"You need a mask to cover your other facial features," Cindy said. "And dat helmet is way too small." She points to the red helmet. " You need a larger football helmet. Do you gotta name for yourself?

"Skill Seeker," I said. "Always looking for skills and using them against new comers."

"Joseph is good at hacking into cameras," Cindy said.

"I can work with that," I said. "Give me his number."

"Work on that suit,Loki, and then we can talk," Cindy said.

So I went to the abandoned next door house and built my own more improved costume inside the garage. Making my weapon—which you destroyed a month later—took precision and time. I cut out some material using a mirror as my guide to which mask looked better. Eventually I started putting on other garments like a fashion model because I was bored and made a big older version of the tricycle down the street in my hours of boredom. I came to the back to house after play time was over.

I shook Cindy awake.

"Whut?" Cindy asks.

"How do I look?" I ask.

Cindy's eyes went wide and she makes the couch fall over.

"Good," Cindy said, with a squeak.

"Phone number," I said, with my hand out holding the notebook paper and pen.

I do not know where exactly the other two men live. That is the point of underground assets; you normally do not know where they are,Emily. Before I had gone off to the HQ I had the assets gathered and informed them not to visit the house that night. At least this is after the day you called me on the payphone in the city.

After that phone number; I really made a living making myself high profiled.


	65. Just a little unsure

**..April 12th,2014...Saturday..**

**...New Mexico...**

Any day now Loki will be going through the aging process into an adult. The boat had reached the destination Loki set. While on the trip we used fishing rods to catch fish for fun and sent them back in after catching them. Strangely Loki caught a little whale—much to his shock—then had to remove the hook from the little whale. The little whale believed it is a fish not a whale.

I had to pity the unique marine life.

And also take a selfie with it.

Loki wanted to sight-see in New Mexico. Well really he wanted to sneak around in the dead of night under the noses of sleeping mortals. Some one had to make sure Loki didn't get in over his head. I did a little bit of research about Norse Gods —last year,at least—just in case there ever came a time I would go to Asgard. I did it also to know the other Norse gods asides to Thor,Odin,and Loki. What I know is that Asgard in a nutshell is a kingdom with advanced technology merged into the old era. At least I did the research when Loki was not around.

"I have never sneaked into a stadium," Loki said, staring at the high wired fence.

A football stadium with various big gaping holes seen clear as day because of the moon light. There is a large sign on the fence reading 'keep out!' in red letters attached to a hook. This football stadium is the same stadium Odin had singled out in terms of description within New Mexico to being a football stadium. Why yes, I just repeatedly mentioned 'football stadium' in the same sentence.

"Me too," I said. "Maybe we can sneak into a pet shop or a candy store instead."

"That is child's play, Emily, compared to what I have in mind," Loki said turning his head towards me.

Even though I had called off the deal with Odin; I feel wary about tonight.

"Really?" I ask.

Loki takes out a roll of toilet paper from his large jean pocket.

"Toilet paper," Loki said. "Toilet paper all over the place."

What can possibly happen?

"Sounds better than what I thought you were intending," I said.

"What did you think?" Loki asks.

"Freeze the whole place and make a huge slide starting from one of the bleachers to the field," I said.

Loki had a short laugh at it.

"Emily, that would make it obvious to SHIELD I am here," Loki said. "And metal does not get destroyed by ice; you should break the fence."

The idea sounded too fun to pass up. I summon a wide square boulder out of the ground then make it fall on the fence. The fence went down with the boulder landing on the many small pebbles leading to the wide doors of the building. Loki walks over the flat square boulder. Loki tosses a extra roll of toilet paper over his shoulder. I caught the roll using my right hand following after Loki.


	66. The aging

We had fun throwing toilet paper all over the place. Really, a whole lotta fun. Turns out the football stadium has a tourist attraction. We used the cameras to take photographs of ourselves being silly and a couple nice photos. At one point Loki took me into the photo-booth so he could get the pictures right after we took them.

Now we are on the stage drinking soda and having a burping contest.

So far Loki is winning.

"Emily, that is a four," Loki said.

I take a sip from my soda shaking my head.

"Yes, it is," Loki said.

I take the straw out of my mouth.

"Bu-rp," I burp, highly.

"Five," Loki said.

I hand the soda out to Loki.

"I have a far better idea," Loki said, shaking his hand.

"Teeeelll meeee," I said,taking back the soda.

"Spray paint the field," Loki said.

My eyes lit up.

"Brilliant idea," I said.

"I know it is," Loki said.

We get to the janitors room then get out several spray paint from the shelves. There are several clean up supplies varying in design but most of the stick parts stood out like witch brooms. I dropped the soda into the nearby trash can feeling giddy about ruining the football field. Loki made a jeep made of ice appear at the opening to the football field letting me drive it while he did the work.

To be honest this is the best night ever.

"Left, again!" Loki shouts back.

I take a turn to the turn left having fun.

"Now right!" Loki shouts as the sound of spray paint landing on the grass is music to my ears.

I tap my fingers on the wheel skating past the endless covered row of bleaches covered in toilet paper. Tonight so far has been one of the funniest nights I ever had being with Loki asides to what else we did previously. Loki laughs clicking on the spray paint amused probably by the image we are making. When he laughed, I laughed, and laughter became contagious in the field. I didn't want this moment to end.

I never wanted it to end.

One moment Loki is laughing and the next he is coughing. I park alongside the barriers to the bleachers Loki gets off the back end to the jeep trembling. He is not coughing because of laughter but an entirely different reason. A strange feeling came over me foretelling that he is ill. Loki may have pale skin but I believe he cannot get much paler because if he did then that would be quite the picture. It would be like seeing through a ghost. Or him being so bright seeing Loki run would end up resulted in the loss of eyesight because of nearby mirrors reflecting his figure.

"Loki, are you okay?" I ask.

Loki clear his throat.

"My throat feels dry," Loki said, his voice changing. "This time my aging is worse than last..."

Loki fell, but I caught him into my arms.

I look up into the sky.

"Heimdall," I said. "Take us to Asgard!"

Perhaps the healers on Asgard can help Loki get through the aging process than how he is doing it alone. Then bright yellow blinds my eyes. I had to shield my eyes using my free hand while the surroundings slowly change. The jeep of ice shatters into pieces that melt into the grass. Loki is not going to like where he finds himself. I have to break the truth to him when he is awake.

I am sorry, Loki.


	67. To Asgard

_**...April 12th..2014...Saturday..** _

_**..Asgard...** _

When I arrived there were guards waiting for me. The guards took the unconscious Loki away. Thank god I had my magical-make up on or else I would be a freak standing in the most revered building to the Norse Mythology. I couldn't believe there stood Heimdall except he is an African American man--which is unique to say for the least--holding his sword with one hand and covered in golden armor.

Thor came in.

"Who are you?" Thor asks.

"Emily Strange," I said. "I...It is a long story."

"You had Loki all this time and you finally decided to come?" Thor asks.

I frown.

"Not all this time!" I said. "Back when you first met me; I didn't know Loki that well."

"And now you do," Thor said. "You have been with my brother and not once did you send him here to pay for his crimes."

"Your father had—" I start to say but Thor interrupts.

"My father is dead," Thor said.

There goes my back up confirm.

"To you, I am the All-Father," Thor said. "And it didn't occur to you that filling me in about the task my father may have given you could help?" I lower my head feeling my face heat up. "I will deal with you later, what ever you may be, and what my father promised is off the table."

"It already was off the table,All-Father," I said. "I told Odin long ago."

"And then you finally decide to bring him here?" Thor asks.

"Loki was sick," I said. "And mortal doctor's cannot treat gods."


	68. To meet

_"I will deal with you later,"_

Loki is returning to the physical appearance of a adult but that would happen behind closed doors as I came to discover. I have a feeling in my gut that tonight will not end well. I sat on the concrete edge to a water fountain outside castle walls then dip my right hand into the water and gently swish it both ways

To my surprise fish is in the water.

One fish flips out of the water and kicks water into my face.

The fish crashes back into the water.

A woman in her forties--or fifties--with rather nice aging looks came over to me. Her hair is in a bun reminding me of a certain character from a Star Wars franchise otherwise not that much. Something about the woman reminded me of a Norse Godsess I researched about last year in terms of her appearance wise and how she looked.

"You must be Emily," The woman said.

"My name is Emily," I said. "Might you be Frigga?"

Frigga nods.

"I am," Frigga said. "You are a Rock Giant; that is quite unheard of to hear a extinct race has a survivor."

"I didn't know I was one until Odin told me," I said. I had a little sigh. I look over towards Frigga. "I am not the only one who survived Boulderheim's extinction."

"Costner and Sherrine," Frigga said.

"Yes," I said, with a little nod.

"I knew of your father long ago," Frigga said. "The young man always looking for new advancements in magic."

"That's my dad," I said, with a short laugh.

"How are they?" Frigga asks.

"Last time I checked; Mother is still the one fancing in the new trends and Father is all 'you look beautiful in that'," I said. "Father hasn't lost his touch in magic."

"Nice to hear they are still together," Frigga said.

A question bothers me.

"Did Odin tell you about me?" I ask.

"No," Frigga said. Why that is puzzling. "My son, Loki, mentioned you."

I clear my throat.

"I have done lots of lies over the years...but lying to Loki was not easy," I said, in regret. "And that deal with Odin was my last secret to Loki."

"Your last?" Frigga asks, raising a brow.

"I told Loki my other secrets," I said. "We have recently befriended one another."

Frigga smiles, kindly, but in a understanding way.

"I thought you would have more the way Loki talked about you," Frigga said.

I lower my head with a sigh.

"I have probably ruined it," I said. "Just like all of them."

"Ruined what?" Frigga asks.

"This relationship," I said. "I won't be surprised for Thor to willingly send me back to the Midgard I grew up in; it won't be a surprise at all."

"Loki did not mention you were in other relationships," Frigga said.

"Those were before I met him," I said. "The last time I had been in a relationship ended in 1903 on Christmas Day." I shook my head. "I remember why now I started having my memories changed. Holding a loved one dying in my arms and not able to die...it nearly killed me."

Frigga puts one hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe you are wrong about ruining the relationship," Frigga said.

I look back towards Frigga.

"Well, what has Loki been doing for the past several hours?" I ask.

"Loki has some unfinished business in this realm," Frigga said. "And you are quite the nice girl. I would hate to see you go."

I would hate to disappoint you, Frigga.

I really would.


	69. Sent away from Asgard as my worst nightmare

**_....That night....._ **

If life were a perfect rainbow then perhaps I wouldn't be here. It didn't help that two guards had been summoned to escort me to the All-Father of Asgard. It made me feel more of a monster and a prisoner than a woman able to face her punishment. The lone narrowed hallway seem perpetual, endless, and creepy in one way.

So many people died because of me.

Well, not many as Loki's invasion resulted in.

The guards stop at the door.

The door opens as though answering my question if it were to open. I stroll in leaving behind the endless group of guards. The door shuts behind me slowly yet making a creak. The room is cozy yet it is not the throne room; it is kind of like a Library setting complete by a fireplace a table with chairs, nice carpeting, a dark atmosphere behind the windows by the outside.Thor is at the left hand corner of the table that is across from the fire place, Loki is looking down towards the flickering flames looking reluctant, and I stop a couple feet away from the two men.

"I have decided what to do," Thor said. "Loki, we talked about this."

Loki looks away from the fire.

"Must I really do it?" Loki asks, sounding reluctant.

  
_Do what?,_ I thought.

I am pretty lost.

"You are the one skilled in giving out forms that expire at a certain date," Thor said.

Loki sighs.

I didn't really expect it but it was a quick ball of blue flames shot into my chest and disappeared shortly entering. No, there wasn't a sign of any wound on my chest of the sorts. I blink wondering what in the world is happening. A sudden ball of blueness being shot at me and shortly disappearing? I wish it would make sense so I can understand what Thor had decided.

"I am confused," I said. "What does a flying orb do as a decided punishment?"

"Whatever you have absorbed is what you will be for the next 275 years," Thor said. "You will not live out your punishment on the planet you are familiar to. But a different one." I look over to Loki and then to Thor. "You will be on Midgard just not on Earth."

I feel strange. My vision became narrowed. Rock? I am becoming a rock. No, a rock can't see. All my bones began to feel different, too. The men became shorter to me. Thor's eyes turn from a decided expression into a fearsome one. One that meant he is fearing what he saw. Loki's facial reaction is that of shock, really, just shock.

"What did she last absorb?" Thor asks.

"It depends if you mean eating," Loki said.

"No, I am referring to absorbing," Thor said. Damn, there goes my guess.

"Brother, what did you expect Emily to turn into?" Loki asks,

"A chicken," Thor said.

Loki rubs his forehead with a sigh.

"You are very wrong," Loki said.

"I know, but that's not what I meant," Thor said. "The last thing that changed Emily physically." I look down towards my hands seeing them become dark as night, my fingers became long as claws, and my head began to ache. I take a couple steps back feeling balance being changed. "Loki, what kind of creature have you two come across?"

I see a tail looking sinister and long in length dotted by sharp thorns.

"It was not a creature," Loki said. "It was an Xenomorph."

"I never heard of such creature," Thor said, taking a step back,

I shook my head grabbing at it only feel it is vastly different. This time the look in Loki's eyes are different. I saw a reflection of myself as a Exenomorph with a wide shield part in darkness designed royally and big enough to topple down a troll.

"Emily," Loki said, walking forward. "You have a little problem..."

"I know what problem I have," I said. "I have 'Xenomorph' problem."

Loki went on as if he didn't hear me.

"You have the build of a queen," Loki said. I hiss. "And I know how you despise them," The hell I do. "But you never told me you were pregnant by one,all I have been left to believe is that you survived miraculously by killing the facehugger and got wounded doing that."

I feel along my throat feeling uneven bumps then spat at the ground. Sticky drool lands on the ground. Loki looks down then raises his eyebrows. I hiss shortly nodding. Loki's eyebrows went down as he turns his head up away from the steaming floor.

"What does this mean?" Thor asks.

Loki lowers his head, shakes it lightly both ways, while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She puked it," Loki said.

"She puked what?" Thor asks.

"She had been faced hugged," Loki said. "She puked out the embryo."

"That is disgusting," Thor said.

Loki takes his hand off the bridge of his nose then glares up towards me.

"Emily," Loki said, his voice raising in anger. "That would have been nice to know after the yautja destroyed the Pyramid!"

I take a step forward.

"Change me," I hiss.

Wow, that actually did get heard.

The two men share questionable looks.

"Your type?" Loki said.

I hiss.

More drool lands on the carpet and began deteriorating.

"Fine," Loki said. "But it does not effect your human form."

This time I feel a different change about me minus the whole shield part. I step back feeling light as a feather digging my claws into the carpet making tears doing so. Bootsteps came behind me quite in a loud sound.

"All-Father, you—" I had the sudden impulse to stab whoever came in with my tail.

Which I did obey that instinct.

"Emily!" Loki shouts. "Do not obey the Exenomorph side!"

"Drop the Asgardian," Thor demands. I slid my tail out of the Asgardian's chest. The Asgardian's body land on the floor with a thud. Thor looks over to Loki in anger. "It is your turn to do the transport."

I feel horrible.

Loki looks towards me.

"I will speak to you later,Emily," Loki said.

I feel really,really, really horrible.

Then next I am not on Asgard but on a different planet.

There is trees, exotic trees, branched outwards in a way reminding me of the Bahamas. In the distance is rows of homes—I assumed they were because of the shapes and the clear signs of windows with decorations—resting in the distance of the slowly turning to daylight scenery. I retreat into the forest feeling uncertain to walk out in the daylight as the harmful creature capable of multiplying so fast. I hated what I have become.

I am my worst nightmare.

I am a monster.


	70. The man in my dream

I spent ten years traveling around resisting the temptation to sleep.

Surprisingly, unlike humans, Xenomorphs do not have the same requirements to sleep often in the day. I didn't want to obey my Xenomorph side to hunt and lay eggs. That is was not in my agenda. But one day I retired into a cave during a cold winter storm. I curled up against the wall feeling that one leg of the difficult journey is over.

Still got 265 years to go.

Then I fell asleep.

I found myself next in a strange world where clouds drift through forests and the wild life merely lives alongside each other. I held my hand out letting a falcon land on my fore arm. It seemed so relaxed on my shoulder that it seemed to be surreal. The Falcon pecks at one of its feathers letting me gently pet the side of it's neck. The Falcon's feather are remarkably soft.

The Falcon straightens, puffing its chest out, then flew off into the sky.

"Emily," I hear a familiar voice.

I turn towards the left to see a figure leaning against a visible tree to my eyes. I come forwards towards the oddly man like figure. Something about him is familiar but maybe that is because I spent 10 years away from civilization and human interaction and my memory is fading on memories speaking to humans as one of them.

"Yes?" I said. "That is my name."

"You do recognize me," The man said.

"I am sorry," I said. "But I have not been around people for a long time and you are probably a figment of my dream."

The man watches me for awhile.

"How long?" The man asks.

"You should know," I said.

"I do not," The man said.

"10 years," I said.

"I told you this before," The man said. "You may be dreaming; but I am real."

"Real as what?" I ask.

"Your Xenomorph body," The man said. "Emily, it has not been 10 years. It has been 29 years; and to think you were a math whiz!"

"...I have been keeping track of the seasons and it has not been 29 years," I said.

"It has," The man said.

"Nah uh," I said.

"Yes, Emily," The man said. "Your math is wrong."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask.

The man leans his back off from the tree appearing to be concerned coming towards me.

"What do you remember before you came here?" The man asks.

"A long time ago I used to remember," I said. "All I remember is something about remaining as an Xenomorph for 275 years and stranded on a unique planet full of potential victims and I killed someone before that."

"The first thought in your mind, what was it?" The man asks.

"Monster," I said. "That is the only word I remember, really."

I caught a butterfly using my fingers and eyed at it in hunger.

"Don't eat the butterfly," The man said.

I look up towards the man.

"Why?" I ask.

This man knew my name and that I used to be a math whiz. Maybe I knew him long ago prior to landing this strange planet inhabited by human-like creatures. There is something about his facial expression I can't quite describe that changed when I asked.

"How long have you been not eating?" The man asks.

"Long enough," I said.

The man frowns.

"You are scared of yourself," The man said. "The Emily I knew wouldn't starve herself because of her fear." The man takes a step back from me. "Now wake up and kill an animal! I can't speak to you like this."

The dream ended for me right then.

A rabbit hops into the cave. I snatch the rabbit then kill it. After the critter had died in my claws; I ate it. My stomach feels a little preoccupied with itself digesting down a rare meal. I came towards the rocky climatic wall. I apply my claws tor it then begin sculpting the man out of the dream. It took me a couple hours to get it right but it paid off.

I saw a sharp rock remaining beside my rather nice artwork.

I grab it then carve in the marking of a 'E' in the side of my shoulder painfully but worth it. I drop the rock covering my bleeding acid wound lowering myself towards the rocky ground floor. I painfully hiss seeing the narrowed steam coming off. One step at a time to trying while living as a Xenomorph. So if this man is right then I really have two hundred some years to go.

I look up towards the sculpture wondering who in the world the man is.


	71. The man comes again in my dream

From that day forward I overcame many challenges over the passing days that I had imposed on myself prior. But through all of that I made rules for myself that were pretty simple. Simple enough even a highly trained mutated marine can follow to the letter.

Rule 1; Do not go near civilian life.

Rule 2; Do not lay eggs.

Rule 3; Do not harm civilian life.

Rule 4; Do not create an army of Xenomorphs.

Rule 5; Kill any eggs I lay.

Five basic rules to live by. Now it has been several months since the man appeared in my dreams. Currently it is the summer time so I guess it must be 30 years since being turned into a beast. I watch the families to these unusual humans carry on their daily lives from the forest envying every minute they spent together. Why did I envy them? I did not know why at the time. None of these feelings made the least of all sense.

I saw a little girl come towards me holding a stick with a rounded oval shaped item being licked t by her.

"Hello," The girl said, her green antenna's swaying side to side. "Do you want to lick my Popsicle?"

I step back.

"Stay away," I hiss, my claws crunching on the leaves.

The alien girl frowns.

"The lizard dog can speak," The girl said. "What is your name?"

"Emily," I hiss.

"Emily, why don't you come to my house?" The girl asks.

Fear took over.

"NO!" I hiss louder turning away running into the forest leaving the little girl behind.

_______ _________

**_...Four nights later..._ **

I return to my cave, tired, and exhausted.

I come near the statue with my head lowered and my legs aching from running after a strange deer. I stop then drop beside the statue taking a sigh. My spiky armored arms are one of the things in my view other than the long thorn tail reminding me of a sword with decorations on the handle.

My eye close into the darkness.

This time I find myself on a beach in a warm summer day.

I see the man on a lawn chair wearing sun-glasses, shirtless, and had on shorts.

"Oh," The man said. "You finally dreamed of a beach."

I raise my eyebrows.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask.

"I thought you would have realized this by now," The man said. "Come on, sit down in a chair and relax. Enjoy the weather!"

I came over to the man getting in his way of the sun's view.

"I am not up for games," I said.

The man lowers the dark sunglasses.

"It starts with an 'L'," The man said. "That's what my name starts with."

"Lewis?" I said, and then a memory of a boy came to.

_I was playing with this boy as a child playing tag. The words 'Tag, you are it!' came out of my younger self's mouth with her arm reached out to the boy's back playfully. My young self lightly tapped on the boy's back. Then my younger self stopped running lowering her head down towards the grass with her hands on her knees and began catching her breath._

_"You are so fast, Lewis," My younger self said, between breaths._

_"For being my sister, you are slower," Lewis said, laughing while running around my younger self._

Then the voice of the man brought me out of the memory.

"No," The man said. "My name is not Lewis."

"I have a brother named Lewis," I said.

"At least you are making progress regaining your memory," The man said.

I narrow my eyes towards the man.

"Tell me your name," I said.

"It ends with an 'I'," The man said. "Surely you can piece it together."

The man puts down his drink on the small round table beside his elbow.

"That is not enough," I said. "There are plenty of names that start with 'L' and end with 'I'.

"My name has four letters," The man said. "And there is also a 'K' in it."

"I am losing my patience," I said.

"Until you put the pieces together, I won't be appearing," The man said. "And to think you were a patient parent."

The man vanishes out of my sight.

Parents.

I sat down on the sand rubbing the side of my forehead feeling a headache coming around. A much older man came to my memory and so did a older woman. I had a strange feeling I am related to them but the feelings towards the older man are anger not fondness. Two names pop up in my head being 'Costner' and 'Sherrine'. I came to realize by the passing memories they are my parents.


	72. Memorie make us who we are

One afternoon in July, 2044, I had a strange interruption in my day.

I saw a small figure at the opening to the cave.

What else could have sneaked in without my knowledge? There is plenty of reasons such as a big bear, a doe, a rabbit, and a fox all on the run from various skilled hunters. If it were all of them then I would be having a rather large snack in this fine hour. I came closer to the cave in caution prepared for any sudden move this creature may make. I crept closer and closer to the mouth of the cave keeping my guard up.

I open my mouth ready to make the killing move.

"Hello!" The little girl said, turning around.

I close my mouth biting on my second mouth at the same time staggering back.

She should not be here!, I thought in panic looking around.

"Sorry for scaring you like that, Miss Emily," The girl said. "You need a clean up in your cave. Ew, it stinks."

I take a step back in fear of hurting civilian life.

"Stay away," I hiss.

"Come on," The little girl said. "You are a cool lizard protector of the forest! How can I not stay away?"

I stare at the green girl with dark eyes.

"I am not a lizard protector," I hiss, standing up right.

"Well the legends say otherwise," The little girl said, holding her hand out. "My name is Polly McCaffrey."

Polly.

Polly!

POLLY, NO!

_I remember. I remember now. I remember Polly Fanner coming out in the unsettling dust leaving behind a man with a shield. Wait, that is...That is Steve! Steve Rogers, the man behind the Capetian America mask. Steve is rubbing the back of his head like some one had struck it and he is utterly clueless. Polly escaped from his protection approaching a figure in armor._

_"Emily," Polly said, now feet away from me. "I know that is you."_

_I saw the camera reporters._

_I levitated over towards Polly._

_Polly looks up towards me._

_"What happened to you?" Polly asks. "Everyone says you are dead. But little old me doesn't get hunted down for no reason by a suit of armor at my comfort zones!" She pats on her chest. "It is obvious this is you doing it."_

_No word came from me._

_"Emily, can you stop being silent and speak already?" Polly asks. "I mean Loki thinks you're dead, too."_

_POLLY, PLEASE, RUN!_

_I pick up Polly by the neck._

_"Emily?" Polly asks, struggling. "Come on...lower your helmet!"_

_She scratches at my helmet leaving only marks. No, please, I don't want to see this! She stops as my grasp had tightened but this time it wasn't a 'Emily, stop that' but a look of realization. Her eyes had turn into shock. She lowers her arm to her side. The next second her eyes turn into a forgiving one. But there is tears at the corners of her eyes._

  
_"Emily," Polly said._ "I _know you are there," My grip tightens around her neck making her breathing difficult. "And don't beat yourself up about it...I know there's something using you." She struggles for her last breath. "I forgive you."_  


_Then she became unresponsive._

_I drop Polly Fanner out of my hands._

_Her body lands on the ground, her wind pipe is broken, and her body sprawled out._

_NO!_

Then a rush of many more memories came through. The man from my dream turns into someone I knew long ago. The letters hints fell together to spell out a four lettered word: Loki. Loki Laufeyson to be exact. Everything came into focus reaching to my beginnings to where I am now. I turn towards the side lowering myself down grasping my claws around grass growing out of the dirt. Polly McCaffrey comes to my side acting concerned for my well being.

"Are you okay, Miss Emily?" Polly asks.

I wanted to cry but I could not

_I remember crashing through the window to my Psychiatrist's main room of choice._

_"What the hell?" The Psychiatrist said, getting back up. Her eye went wide seeing my arrival. "Oh my god."_

_I raised my arm up—with a laser shot attached—aiming for her forehead._

"Miss Emily!" Polly said, summoning me back to present time. "You are acting strange, talk to me!"

I look over towards the girl.

"Stay away from me," I hiss, going to the side feeling fresh anger at the past.

"I am so not going to leave a cool protector of the forest," Polly said. "It is an honor to speak with the legend."

"I am not a legend," I hiss. "I am a beast capable of wiping out your entire civilization with a single egg."

Polly pouts.

"I don't believe you," Polly said. "Teach me the ways to be a warrior and I'll think about staying away."

I stare at Polly.

"I do not know how to make one a warrior," I hiss.

"You made my daddy's dad a warrior," Polly said.

"I have done nothing of the sorts since stepping foot into this world," I hiss.

"I have evidence saying otherwise, Miss Emily," Polly said.

"My last name is Strange," I hiss, cooling down my mood a bit.

"I call my teachers by Miss or Mister with their first names," Polly said.

If only I could laugh.

"You should start calling them by their last name," I hiss,standing up right.

"In exchange you teach me," Polly said.

"Fine, little girl, I will teach you how to become a warrior in exchange you do not come near me ever again once I have taught you," I hiss. "It will take long to do."

"Let's start the training, today!" Polly said,excitedly.

"No, little girl, tomorrow," I hiss. "For I have to prepare for it."

Polly's excited attitude turns into a 'no fair' attitude.

"Aww," Polly said. "No fun."

"Go home, little girl," I hiss. "And be grateful you have a family. We will start after breakfast tomorrow."

"When is breakfast for you, Miss Emily?" Polly asks.

"In the morning," I hiss.

"When in the morning?" Polly asks.

"I don't know," I hiss. "Maybe the same time you eat."

Polly hops up and down.

"Best day ever!" Polly cheers, hopping down the pathway from my cave.

Polly is doing rather large bunny hops down the pathway.


	73. Train her

The girl came back at the beginning of dawn. Who is this girl I am talking about? Polly McCaffrey. I awoke seeing my cave had been cleaned pretty spiffy enough not a bone of left overs remained. I knew then Polly had taken the liberty to clean up my temporary living space. I raise my neck up seeing Polly leaning against the cave with her arms folded and a smug smile on her face.

"Good morning, Miss Emily," Polly said. "Are you ready to do training?"

I get up.

"No," I hiss. "I just woke up."

Polly's face brightens.

"Good," Polly said, strangely. "I hunted a ground squirrel for you!"

She takes out a cage with a frightened ground squirrel.

"Polly," I calmly hiss. "Let the vermin go."

"But—" Polly starts but I interrupt.

"No butt's missy," I hiss. "Let it go and I will hunt for breakfast."

Polly pouts turning away and opens the door to the cage. The ground squirrel leaps on out landing on the dirt. The ground squirrel disappears off into the distance out of my view. I brush past Polly slinkering into the forest. Don't ask me what 'slinkering' meant because I just made the word up off the top of my head. I had an appetite for a alien buck.Finding an alien buck is much easier than how many hunters on Earth believe. I came back fifteen minutes later with a full stomach.

"Ready?" Polly asks, her eyes brightening.

"Yes," I hiss. "Follow me."


	74. An infestation is discovered

July turned into August. It took much longer than I thought teaching this little girl to be a warrior using what memories of the ancient past when dragons and knights existed and made up my own little training nonsense on how to be warrior. Polly went ahead and did it all without a complaint, really, even during dummy sword fight practice. Not a peep came out except for a few odd grunts.

"Who is that, Miss Emily?" Polly one day asks, pointing towards the rock sculpture.

"Loki," I hiss. "Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief, master of magic."

"Ooh, so he's a god," Polly said.

"He is," I hiss, using a flake of my tail to smooth out a part of the demolishing part of the rocky cheek.

"So does he have a part in becoming a warrior?" Polly asks.

"No," I hiss. "He has nothing to do with it."

"Then why do you have a statue of him?" Polly asks. "Do you worship him or something?"

"I do not," I hiss. "I made it for fun."

"Oooh," Polly said. "Miss Emily likes Prince Loki!"

I walk towards the mouth of the cave.

"Perhaps it is time I show you how to ride a horse properly." I nudge over to my side. "Hop on, with some protection, we are going on a wild ride."

____________________ ___________________

One fine day in August, Polly did not come to the cave.

She didn't come that following week.

"Hmm..." I said, seeing the city from the cliff side down the path near my cave. It is strange Polly did not come. "And she hasn't gotten the marking yet."

The marking consists of a lower case 'e' with a dash mark and two "|' marks beside it. I had decided it would be placed on her right cheek using a stick dipped in my acid blood. A marking that will never leave the girl until the day she died and her body decomposes inside a box over the decades that come to pass.

"There is something going on," I said.

I have long gone to learn that when I am saying something no one can hear it. But when I am hissing then others can hear a word I am saying which is pretty strange in terms of communication. I strolled down the cleared path oddly not seeing a critter moving about. I had only caught a rabbit this morning and ate it. Normally there would be more prey to munch on for breakfast. I did not hear the 'ooh oh oh oah aha ah' sounds to monkeys in the trees. Not a chirp is heard. Insects did not make a sound.

There is a lingering fog shrouding the forest when I went down the path.

I feel as though the forest is watching me, waiting, and staring.

Something moves in the bushes.

I turn my head towards the side showing my sharp fangs with a sharp hiss.

  
_Ribbit_ went a frog as it hopped out.

"Stupid frog," I hiss, turning away from the small animal.

I went down to the center place of civilian life breaking my own rule. I step foot on to the pavement seeing the windows are closed, dangling window pieces being blown against the walls by the wind, and abandonment seen every where in the entrance to the city. I look around going further into the city. Stuffed toys are left on the ground on the benches. Benches are flipped over with remains of what seems to be hats.

Squeak went something under my clawed foot.

I look down to see it is a rag doll lacking the middle of it's forehead.

"What the hell?" I said, taking my foot off the rag doll.

I look up seeing not a figure being human like move.

If something happened to this civilization then hysteria must have been wide spread. On the spreading of this threat Polly must have been told not to leave the house. Now, since it seems deserted, where would Polly hide? She would go to the safest place she knows of.

Polly had sometimes babbled about her house but never gave directions.

I sniff for Polly's scent.

Polly's scent is unique in a way because her favorite food of all time is cotton candy and she is by far the only living individual out there I know of who's breath smells like cotton candy. I sneak alongside the alley walls quietly and silently following Polly's scent. I came to a threshold with a hole at the top that once had been a blockade made up of furniture. I sat down giving it some though on how to enter without taking down the blockade.

"Maybe I could crash it, then put everything back where it was, and see if Polly is okay," I said.

That sounded like a brilliant idea.

But Loki would likely say 'What is the point when you can get cornered by the threat that scared this civilization after getting Polly and you apparently blocked your exit?' when weighing in on this decision making. Now that I think of it my idea sounds stupid. I get right up now focused on what I should do instead. I get in to the leaping position wiggling my tail from side to side glaring at the blockade of furniture.

Yes, Polly's scent is coming from that house.

Here goes nothing!

I tore through the furniture landing on my side square on the floor.

I look over seeing a gold fish flopping on the ground. I quickly get up, grab a bowl and fill it up in water using the faucet. I then pick up several little pebbles laying on the floor,get a wet leaf, and a miniature hula-hoop into the little new water bowl. I put the little goldfish into the new bowl and put in a lot of fish food for the little guy.

I put the water bowl on the counter far from the edge.

The little goldfish swims around.

Phew, that was a close one.

I step back carefully not to break part the goldfish's new home. I take a lot of steps back until I am not in the kitchen. My unique scaled foot steps on a photograph with glass that broke. I look down to see a picture of Polly's family. She had two brothers and two parents. Her parents look so cute together as a couple. I clean off the photograph taking it with me following after the scent. Note to self; give the picture to Polly.

If Polly were to be hiding; it will be somewhere not even Xenomorphs or monsters think to go first. I come alongside the wall that is part of the spiral staircase leading up stairs into a curl. There is a door similar to the one seen in a movie preview I saw on television while out on a case. Yes, there was a television on during the time I had been working in the same room on a top secret mission. I don't remember which agency I worked for at the time but it must have been FBI or CIA; one of the two.

Polly's scent is coming from the door.

I carefully open the door.

"STAY BACK!" Polly shrieks, poking at me with a umbrella.

I grab at the umbrella yanking it out.

"Polly!" I hiss. "It is me," I grab Polly right at the corner of the door before she could make a break for it. "Polly!" I bring her into a embraced kind of hug trying to calm her down. "It is okay," My claw went through her hair. "I am here."

Polly is trembling.

Then a large figure tore through the wall in the room behind the door.

I turn away slapping my tail through the attacking figure to see it is Xenomorph.

A XENOMORPH.

I slam the door shut on the Xenomorph then go the cabinets, grab a large deal of food products out—all the while not breaking the goldfishes new home-of the cabinets,and run right out. Somehow I kept Polly, that picture, and the food—for Polly—in my arms without losing anything. I climb the rooftops being chased by my most hated enemy. This planet has been infested by Xenomorphs, but how?

I kick the roof materials back towards the Xenomorphs knocking them down. I know somewhere safe enough that not even I can get in but only a human figure such as Polly can get in. It is safer for Polly. There is not a beast lurking in that place not friendly to them. Polly can't live on a planet swarming in Xenomorphs. She just can't.

I went so fast the Xenomorphs stop chasing me


	75. An infestation reported

The safest place where only humans can enter is not really small but big enough for them only to enter and equipment made by man would not easily fair well being squeezed and dented by the large rugged surface structure protruding out of the wall. The ceiling above too does not have a friend in Xenomorphs for it's sharp spikes capable of stabbing through their skulls if they stepped any further.

I stood at the entrance seeing the spark of light from deep within.

Polly had been traumatized by what the Xenomorph's had done. The Xenomorphs had taken her family a few hours ago and are likely being used as hosts for chest busters. I only understood that happened by a series of questions. Here is how I found out earlier.

_"Are your parents alive?" I hiss._

_Polly shrugs._

_"Were they taken?" I hiss._

_Polly nods._

_"Before I came?" I hiss._

_She nods._

_"What about your brothers?" I hiss._

_Polly lowers her head appearing to be sad._

_"They were taken, too?" I hiss._

_Polly has a weak nod._

_"Was there an egg like a chicken brought to your city last week?" I hiss._

_Polly nods._

_"Did they say anything where they found it?" I hiss._

_Polly points over towards the mountain._

_"In the mountain?" I hiss._

_Polly nods._

_"Did you see it before they took it to the city?" I hiss._

_Polly nods._

_"In my cave?" I hiss._

_Polly nods._

_"Polly, did you show them my cave?" I hiss._

_Polly nods,again, yet with tears in her eyes._

_"...Polly, did you cover the egg up?" I hiss._

_Polly tearfully nods._

_"I don't remember laying an egg," I hiss. "But I did lay one...and did not notice." And for that people lost their lives. I had a short sad sigh. "That is my fault for not noticing." Polly puts her hands on her face crying. "Polly..." I tilt Polly's chin up gently taking her fingers off her face with great care. "I can fix this. We all make mistakes."_

_Polly nods, her antenna's shaking, with tears going down the dirty chin._

_"Now, let's clean you up, Polly," I hiss, taking a leaf dapped in water then clean Polly's green face taking off all the dirt that her body collected. Eventually I can see her green face and dark eyes clearer than before._

I turn away from the cave.

I had given Polly a variety of spoons to eat the food with including a couple shields and spears to protect herself against any unwanted intruders. Polly is full aware that if someone is able to enter the cave—not being a walking hand with claws—then that person is help and is a human. I had used the sculpture of Loki as reference to the human anatomy.

I cautiously go down the path to the civilian city.

There is a chance they still have some communication building in operation and intact. I have to call for help. My guard is fully up, my self aware senses are heightened, and ready to attack a surprise Xenomorph. I came into the city in the back end using a treehouse to slip in. There is holes everywhere in the tree house big enough for a rodent to jump on out to much of a lurker's surprise. There is no door remaining to the tree house. I leap over the metal rails landing on my feet safely.

I see a tower with a rounded structure reminding me of a building in some city where people can have dinner in the sky if they reserved a table. There is abandoned pool covered in dead leafs and various insects including a pole often use to clean it up. I saw a dog house while walking towards a fence. There is remains of a leash attached to a wooden log but no sign of a dog. Above the entrance to the dog house read 'Max' in chipped blue paint. I hear the creepy unheard of growls coming around in the scenery.

I quicken my pace towards the tower.

Well, actually, I ran.

I ran past the houses.

I even ran past Polly's former house.

Polly's house—before the infestation— used to have a backdoor patio complete by a swing set, a beautiful garden, a play house, and outside tables surrounded in neat state of the art chairs levitating above the grass. The house had a floating disk above showing commercials—which is now broken in half and showing repeats—to new products, the roof had solar paneled parts—now damaged beyond repair—,and a elevator part leading to the backyard—which is pretty destroyed—, and last of all a shed (where Polly's father told 'extremely scary stories' to his kids at night when they camped in the backyard) at the far left hand corner of the yard. The shed lacks a roof and two walls at this time.

I turn my focus back on the tower.

A huge sign read 'tower of communications up ahead, do not enter unless clearance'.

This sign appeared after the endless amount of houses.

"I have clearance," I said. "Clearance to save the last inhabitant of this planet!"

Within minutes I came to the door that is ajar yet wide enough for a Xenomorph to enter. I carefully walk in making sure not to make a sound. I sense there are other Xenomorphs hiding in the most important building of today. _No matter what stands in my way_ , I thought, _I am placing that call._ I go through the curly passage ways stepping over the big holes on the floor. There are several doorways lacking doors in my travel but none of which did I go through. Of course, I do read the signs.

I came to a stop when the curly hall had straightened but now became a centerpiece of various halls. I saw a sign pointing left with the words 'Communications HQ this way' below and other signs indicating they lead to the most basic required rooms most towers such as this would have for the workers. I take the left turn cautiously sensing Xenomorphs nearby. I see wires dangling out of the ceiling exposed to numerous hazards such as me. Acid and electricity can cause a large explosion. If that is unbelievable then think about the illogical things I have experienced.

Anything is possible.

I lower my head seeing the large rounded room up ahead.

Today is my lucky day.

"Thank god," I said.

I enter the room. The room reminds me of a scene ripped out of various Science Fiction movies where scenes are focused on NASA making sure the pilots are getting through the mission successfully. The only exception here is that this room has a lot of broken windows. The room brightens to life and many of the machinery turns on. Various footage pops up on the remaining windows showing different climates, people, and chaos. Herds of Xenomorphs chasing after fleeing residents through the city that is not the one I am in. Many of the Xenomorphs pounce on slow residents pinning them to the ground. This planet had many populations of Polly's kind. I walk over towards the front counter then see a red button reading 'turn off news screen' on the gray table.

So I press the button.

The remaining windows turn black like a shade.

I look down seeing a strange phone themed device facing up towards my direction and a clipboard laid beside it. There is a machine attached to the phone themed device that has the basic keyboard number section. Phew, at least it is not that difficult to use. On the clipboard is various coded numbers with none at least matching what infestation has taken over the planet. My eyes stop at a phone number in bold letters. Beside the phone number read 'Main colony emergency response team' so it indicated to me that Polly's family did not originate on this planet at all. They came from a totally different planet. This is a planet recently colonized.

I put in the phone number then pick up the phone themed device using my long claws.

Ring,ring, ring.

There is a response after the third ring.

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice.

"Hello," I hiss. "I am on a planet infested by alien being called Xenomorphs."

"Who is this?" The woman asks.

"Emily Strange," I hiss.

"Oh, you are on the Spakmokey Planet," The woman said, with a chortle. I can't believe she laughed at me. "There shouldn't be shape shifting aliens on the planet."

"The SpakMokey Planet is not safe," I hiss. "I have faced these Xenomorphs before and they have multiplied so fast there might be a chance they are going to evolve quickly and will take the remaining survivors down."

The woman on the other end laughs.

"That's a nice story," The woman said.

"Not a story unless you want to be responsible for the death of a child," I harshly hiss. "I have fought long to get here to place this call. There is a little girl named Polly McCaffrey,sole survivor of her family, hidden in a cave that will destroy any advanced guns brought into it. The cave is 10 miles away from a abandoned left over ship wreck lodged into a valley—probably the passenger ship that brought everyone here—that may be the hive for the Xenomorphs."

"What are the Xenomorphs?" The woman asks.

"I want you to call Planet Earth and seek for a company called 'Wayland-Yutani'," I hiss. "If the company still exists; that is." I can sense a Xenomorph approaching. "If they do not then you have to hack into the system files on Earth internet. Search for the mention of Bouvet Island,Fred Wallswin, Emily Strange, Wilson Hardey, and Willis. If Utah comes up then you must not rely on it for information. It is fake, all of it."

"That is against the federal laws we have set in place," The woman said.

"Federal law, that is a load of bull crap, we all know people don't pay attention to it," I hiss.

"Your name is Emily Strange," The woman said.

"Yes,"  I hiss. "That is what I told you."

There is a long pause on her end.

"Are you immortal?" The woman asks, ending the silence.

She probably has gone and done it without calling the company.

"Yes," I hiss. "I am the same Emily Strange from that report."

"There is nothing on your file mentioning you are immortal," The woman said.

"Glad to hear they respected my wishes," I hiss. "Now back on subject; that team must bring a bomb...Do you really want to see these beasts?"

"Yes," The woman said.

I press a button that read 'show news to call'.

"Oh my—" The woman said, shouting a rather long lengthy word that is nothing of human words. "We will be sending a team to retrieve the girl and bring a bomb to get rid of the Xenomorphs."

"Thank you," I hiss, clicking the 'end newsfeed to call' button.

"Where is the least populated place that the team can land?" The woman asks.

"There is a clearing 5 miles off the valley near a beach," I hiss.

"The team will be there in 24 hours," The woman said.

24 hours.

Polly has to be in hiding for 24 more hours on a planet full of ravaging beasts

"Bring a lotta' guns," I hiss. "One's that can kill those suckers."

"State of the art weapons," The woman said.

"Bye-bye," I hiss.

I press the 'end call' button then drop the phone. The phone lands loudly on the metal surface landing on its side. I turn around slicing the head off to Xenomorph. The Xenomorph corpse fell over landing on the ground. There are other Xenomorphs behind me. It is time to kick the butts of many Xenomorphs as I can. I growl lunging towards one of the Xenomorphs in my way. I crash upon one trying to hit my skull. I use my tail to stab through one of the opposing Xenomorphs straight in the chest and claw at the neck to one Xenomorph—the one I pounced on—making a hole in that area. I yank my tail out of the other one rolling the other Xenomorph over on the ground into another Xenomorph. That is it; I am so numbering them.

I call the stabbed chest Xenomorph; Xenomorph 2.

The one I am wrestling with; Xenomorph 3.

Xenomorph caught in the rolling; Xenomorph 4.

I pounce off Xenomorph 3 straight into the crowd. Xenomorph 2 is laying dead on the ground unresponsive. Xenomorph 4 is going around acting dizzy. Okay that is a little redundant saying a dead body is unresponsive. I get right up running through the clear passage way seeing the Xenomorphs coming out of every place possible. I get to the staircase—part of the curly hallway—where a pair of Xenomorph stood in my way. But my legs wouldn't stop moving. I crash into them sending the two Xenomorphs into a ball with me tumbling down,down, and down.

I came to the doorway letting go of Xenomorph 5 and Xenomorph 6 by yanking my legs back. The two Xenomorph's ended up fighting each other like a pair of rival cats except more of their armor is being torn off. I rush out of the city wincing in pain with one part of my tail missing. That part of my tail will grow back—that it will—in a couple hours. I know for sure this city is not the only one being targeted by Xenomorphs.

It is the whole planet.


	76. To be marked

 

**_...4 hours later..._ **

**_..At the cave's opening...._ **

"But, I don't wanna go," Polly finally said. "We are not done, Miss Emily!"

I look over towards the girl.

"No arguments," I hiss. "You have be taken to safety."

"But you are my safety!" Polly  insists.

"I am not, little girl," I hiss, taking a thorn off my back. "For now on, and forever on, you are not a little girl." I use my tail to wrap around P0lly's arms to her waist.  "You are a young warrior who needs to remind those what happens when they steal an egg that is not theirs to take." I apply the thorn's acid end to her cheek making a lower case-ed 'e' similar to the Pokemon logo then put the two '|' markings on both sides of the 'e'.  "There...Now you may call me 'Miss Strange'."

Tears roll down Polly's cheeks.

"No—" Polly starts.

"No butts," I said tapping on the girl's nose dropping the thorn to the ground. "Go in and sleep tight."

Polly tearfully turns away then runs into the cave. I lower my head feeling guilt for doing it to Polly but she had to face the consequence. I suppose this how Thor felt after learning I had known where Loki was for two years and had been around him for the past year. What I mean is my reaction to Polly revealing what she had done through a series of questions. Hurt, anger, and betrayal. I walk away now with a little understanding to why he made such a long punishment for me. Thor wanted me to learn a lesson. From everything I learned that day on Asgard; Frigga told me Odin passed during the attack on Asgard so Thor took the throne prematurely.

Had I made such a ugly wound? I had a sad sigh going towards my cave. I look up towards the sky seeing a couple meteorites falling alongside each other. A couple as in 2 meteorites. Some people call them falling stars. I climb through the branches to trees. I came on to the tallest tree leading to my cave. Only thing I found was that the statue of Loki had been desecrated. His statue is broken into pieces. What I had left is memories. Precious memories. The inner part of my cave has been blocked by a avalanche of rocks. I saw the shape of a rocky ear among the rubble. I take out the little head dusting off what little pebbles, insects, or webbing that landed on it. The only part remaining is the face.

I miss Loki.

"Loki..." I hiss. "For what it is worth...Sculptures can't make you real to me."

I saw an egg opening from the corner of my eye.

"Time for your life to end here!" I smash the egg sack using the rock breaking it beyond recognition.

I drop the rock into the mass of acid feeling sad and my shoulder's sulk. I feel a tear come out of my eyes. The Xenomorphs paid a visit to my little home, destroying what I had left of humanity that I can look at without fearing to hurt them. The walls are covered in webs. I walk out of the cave with a sad sigh. Had I really gone this far? Far from the day I ran away from Loki out of fear to falling for him. From that to making a hurtful mistake.

Screw that, I have a little girl to make sure who doesn't die!

I knock down a couple more rocks blocking entrance to the cave.

Now they will never be able to lay more eggs here.

I return to the tallest tree giving me a good view of the scenery under the night sky. A couple of the star constellation remind me of the Draco Constellation representing a dragon. Draco in Latin means dragon.  The tree offers me a good view to the taken over city left in ruins in ways not being a ghost town. I sat there waiting for the hours to pass. I had my guard up raising my shoulders up in a confident pose. I am ready for what happens next. Let there be no regrets for what happens after today. Let there be guilt, let there be death, let there be tears, and last of all let there be hope.

Let there be life for Polly, that is all I ask for.


	77. Infestation that is dangerous

I saw a enormous space craft fly out of the sky. The enormous space craft is small in the distance to my eyes. The space craft grew larger and larger until it is close enough that anyone behind the wall of glass can see me. The wall of glass is commonly referred to as the windshield on earth bound vehicles and other vehicles in the air. I can see the metal cloaking the space craft is light gray. The design to the space craft reminds me of a battle themed machine seen in Science Fiction movies except the legs are pointed upwards like a upside down Metagross.

I saw a pilot with wide eyes staring at me, mostly horrified.

I watch the enormous space craft swoop right over.

  
_Mortals with weapons can take care of themselves_ , I thought.

The Bahama like trees had grown into large trees much bigger than the ones seen in the rain forest. Some of the trees in the forest still had the skinny Bahama like design complete by a ping pong of leaves with coconuts underneath. Some of the clouds covered the blue sky not at all inflicted by the Xenomorphs in the ground. Not a bird is flying in the sky. I had to wonder staring at a pack of frogs how amphibians had not been the victims of face huggers. The frogs leap over one another taking turns to say 'ribbit' on the patches of grass covering the logs floating on the water body. One frog caught a rare fly using it's quick long and sticky tongue. Where in the world are the insects hiding? Perhaps the animal life are adapting to the new found threat.

I hid behind a boulder close to the cave Polly is in.

In the time that passed waiting for them is beyond me. I do not know how long I sat there waiting to see the 'state of the art' fighting gun blazing response team members. I back off into a large bush then lower myself down out of human line of sight. The sky darkens, the mood of the forest scenery became fierce, and Polly's supplies are dwindling. Then I begin to hear human voices coming down the natural made path.

"Haven't seen any of those buggers coming around," A broad deep male voice thick in a accent I only heard in Russia came clear.

"They are hiding, Jerry," Came a low male voice that lacked an accent. "You saw what they did on the screen!"

So the deep broad voice guy with a accent is Jerry.

"For all we know, Sterrif," Jerry said. "Those grumblings might be dead."

**B-blblast!**

"Stacey!" Both men shout at once. "Stop wasting ammo."

"Thought I saw one of 'em," Stacey said.

"Hmph," Came another voice being calm, smooth, and not in the wild spectrum of male voices. "You should really get your glasses on, Stace."

"I don't need glasses,Travis," Stacey protests.

"Yes, you do," Travis said.

I raise my head up partially above the bush to see other people in the group not just four. The other group members are being remarkably silent prepared for any real move made by a animal passing around on the eerie ground floor. I can see their attention is focused on what is in their line of view, their ears are keen on whatever is making a sound, and the silent ones being cautious for any Xenomorphs. I wanted to have a applause but this is not a scene ripped out of a movie.

Those silent members, unlike the others, did not have big muscles.

"Do not," Stacey said.

Woah, I thought Stacey was a girl. But apparently Stacey is a man with short dark hair—not curly, just up straight similar to the guys from the navy—in his late twenties.

"Don't deny it," Travis said.

Travis is a girl?

"The girl is right," Jerry said. "Your aiming is not the best when you do not wear glasses."

Jerry is a big muscular guy with a light gray mustache and dark eyes. He has tattoos around his shoulders. Unlike Polly they did not have any antenna's; instead they have tails similar to animals. From what I can see they are human like in skin, anatomy, and facial features. Most of the members have big muscles, tattoo's of the sorts,and armor that is more like the ones seen in movies that Lewis would normally watch for entertainment. They have big heavy guns being sleek, strange, and bulky with some of the buttons glowing in the dark. I came to the conclusion I had been here for hours.

"As if," Stacey said, arrogantly.

"Go ahead and deny it on your first mission," Sterrif said, being the shortest of the group members. "That is always good for your first time."

Sterrif is being sarcastic that I can tell.

The group came to a stop by Jerry about two feet away from the boulder.

"Okay," Jerry said. "I and Travis will get the frugging girl."

"What about us?" Stacey asks.

"You stay here and run when I say run," Jerry said. "Got it?"

"Got it, sir," Stacey said, nodding.

Never before had I heard someone say 'Frugging','Grumbling',and 'Buggers' when not referring to sounds but to people. Perhaps English has evolved beyond in their society that has some unheard of words be acceptable. Jerry and Travis went ahead leaving the group in their tracks. Stacey is aiming his gun that has a flashlight attached towards the dark forest scenery lightening up what is in view. I saw the shape of an Xenomorph rush by in the pool of light pouring out of the item on the gun.

Stacey presses the trigger sending a ricochet of bullets flying in all directions turning the gun both ways scared out of his wits. I duck back into the bush hearing the bullets fly right over. The bullets made long narrow winded sound less impressive than storm winds.

"Stacey!" Sterrif shouts, smacking his hand on a hard item. "Stop wasting bullets."

"I-I-I—I saw something move in the forest,Sterrif!" Stacey stutters. "It was the creature."

"If you want to be alive then you better chose your shots wisely," Sterrif said.

"I will," Stacey said.

"Then put the zamn glasses on," Sterrif said.

There is a pause.

"I broke them, sir," Stacey said.

"You did not," Sterrif said, in disbelief and anger.

"Stacey did,sir," Came another voice.

"And those are prescription glasses!" Sterrif chides Stacey. "You know how much those cost these Ellar Days?"

"A couple hundred, I guess," Stacey said.

"No, more like 1k," Sterrif said, his voice booming. "Put your goggles on. When we get back to the station; you are gonna be on desk duty until you get the new glasses!"

If they manage to get back in one piece, that is.


	78. Infestation to be exterminated

"Run!" Jerry shouts,tearing through the grass in fear that I never seen off a man such as him. "Run, you unsanitary fruggers and don't look back!"

The group looks forwards in the direction Jerry is running from.

Gun fire ran in the distance sparking white light into the air. I had not seen a girl in Jerry's arms so it came to be apparent that Travis is still back at the cave with Polly. _Polly_ , I thought, _she is still back there!_ I leap over the agent landing smack on the ground gracefully on my back clawed feet. I rush faster and faster until I can see Travis is in the cave with Polly cornered by several intimidating appearing Xenomorphs. I pounce on one of the Xenomorphs biting into its neck. I am calling this one Xenomorph 7. Xenomorph 7 falls back landing on the ground screeching in pain.

I saw the tall man—being Travis—run off past the Xenomorphs with Polly in his arms. Polly is holding a picture frame still carrying the photograph of her family in her right hand.

"Strange!" Polly shouts, looking over Travis's shoulder in horror.

I let go of Xenomorph 7's neck getting myself upright using my now sharpened tail to make Xenomorph 8 trip over landing on the ground. The remaining Xenomorphs depart after the group. Gun fire booms in the distance a couple miles down the path. My tail stabs into the back of a fleeing Xenomorph that is left behind by the varying Xenomorphs.

The Xenomorph is growling and kicking trying to escape my grasp. One step to getting rid of a dangerous lizard termite. I snap the Xenomorph's head off then tap the decapitated torso forwards. The headless Xenomorph torso fell back landing on the ground with a light thud. I can still hear Polly shouting my last name instead of my first name. This strikingly reminds me of a movie Lewis forced me to watch with him one night during Christmas vacation at his house. I mostly had my eyes covered during the most scary scenes while Lewis ignored me enjoying the movie with a smirk on his face and a cat on his lap. I take a turn right into the forest kicking leaves off their placed area—and maybe some stones and sticks, too—displacing some dirt as well. During all that running I saw Xenomorph 9 pin down a 'start of the art' agent quite skillfully I will say.

A bullet lodges shot into my shoulder.

I yelp grabbing at my left shoulder.

Damn it, I just got accidentally shot! Well this is not the first time I have been shot in my long 661 immortal years. I let go of the bleeding wound. My capital 'e' is carved into my right shoulder healed but it is permanently there to stay. One by one the agents are being taken out by the Xenomorphs.

"RUN ZAMN IT!" Sterrif shouts.

"Running fast as I can!" Stacey shouts back.

"RUN FOREST, RUN!" Travis shouts back.

"My name is not Forest!" Stacey shouts.

"You like pie; your argument is invalid!" Travis shouts back.

"Stop arguing!" Sterrif shouts, ending the argument.

Jerry is way ahead of everyone. Shots continue to fill the air taking down at least a couple of the oncoming Xenomorphs. Not a peep came out of Polly in the ensuing chaos being orchestrated. Bullets of all kinds flew left to right being small,wide, and slightly bigger than usual. Eventually there is only Sterrif,Stacey,Travis, and Jerry left including Polly. The fierce Xenomorph growls probably made Stacey even run faster for his dear life. Jerry is in the lead,behind Jerry is Stacey,behind Stacey is Travis, behind Travis is Sterrif. I can see the slow moving the figure of people moving in to the space craft—which none I can sense contain a chest buster—. Jerry went in first, Stacey went in second, third went in Travis,and then Sterrif is caught by Xenomorph 10 dragging him into the forest.

No bomb is around.

"WHY THE FRUGGAR IS THE BOMB NOT OUT?" Jerry shouts.

"Bomb?" Travis asks. "What bomb?"

"Idiot," Stacey said. "You were to take it out—Who the fruggar let in a XENOMORPH? KILL IT!"

"Don't hurt Strange!" Polly shouts.

Poor little girl, refusing to call me 'Miss Strange'. I somehow am able to pinpoint the exact location of the very deadly bomb without needing direction while taking in bullet shots. People, much like Polly, back into the room gasping in fear. Some of them screamed at the commotion my arrival made. What I mean is they had antenna's coming out of their hair and had green skin. I swipe my tail in the way of the men shooting at me making them fall over landing on their backs. I glare over towards Travis.

"Take care of Polly," I hiss. "And shut the door."

Travis's mouth fell into a complete 'O'.

"No, Strange!" Polly cries out, reaching her hand out towards me.

I leap out of the space craft and then the doors shut behind me. Someone other than Travis must have pressed the emergency close button. The space craft rotates off the ground kicking off what Xenomorph had embarked on it attempting to get in. I use my tail to smash them into one another including to knock one of them off the doorway. This is what a monster can do in the worst state possible; full of bullets, bleeding acid, and having nothing left to stand for. They fight to protect those they care with their life. Living on this planet I didn't really have anything except for Polly. Polly the little girl who didn't get scared of me. The little girl who wanted to be made a warrior by me. The same little girl leaving this planet forever.

I press the detonate button hunching over in a defensive position above the machine.

The Xenomorphs surround me, growling and hissing.

The Queen Xenomorph came out looking royally mad enough to fight against both the Queen Ant and the Queen Bee of a hive. That is how mad she looks. The timer is going down little by little but it is generally going down pretty fast to end this once and for all. I had a smile at the Royal Queen simply put towering over me. The Queen roars at me with her claws extended, her large head out of the crown like part that is wide enough to be compared as a shield belonging to a giant.

"Bye bye," I hiss. "Say hello to my little friend."

The whole area is engulfed into a blazing explosion taking over the entire planet.


	79. That is what friends are for

Instead of finding myself in where a soul usually goes; I find myself somewhere else. The bumpy rocky ground is at best terrible to drive on with a car by a reasonable assumption. The sky is dark above except the marvelous clear stars twinkling in the distance made it less dark. The moon is not in sight but what is to me is a large willow tree.

I am standing by a large ancient willow tree.

I hear a fake cough.

I turn towards the source of this fake cough and see Loki.

"You remember who I am?" Loki asks.

"Yes," I said. "Am I dead?"

"No," Loki said. "You are not."

"Pardon me, but I just went out of my way to take down many of the creatures I hate and pressed the detonate button," I said. "I should be dead." I fold my arms. "Where am I?"

"You are dreaming," Loki said. "And I am tapping into the dream channel."

"I do not understand," I said. "I should not be dreaming."

"But you are," Loki said, taking a step forwards towards me. "I thought it would be easy to speak with you after being sent to the planet. But as it turns out you avoided resting for 29 years, lost most of your memory, and rarely ate at all."

"Xenomorphs have a rather different stomach and resting internal clock," I said.

"And doing that harmed you," Loki said. "From day 1 on that planet you viewed yourself as a monster and strayed away from civilization."

"Well, at least I didn't kill anyone," I said.

"Emily," Loki said. "When I finally got to you; you were going to eat a butterfly in a dream."

"I wasn't going to eat it," I protest.

"I know the look of 'I am going to eat this' in your eyes," Loki said. "And making you aware what you were about eat was one step back from acting on fear."

"If I wasn't in denial then you would be right," I said. "You helped the girl find my cave, didn't you?"

"Yes," Loki said. "But I didn't lead her to the cave. Let's get that straight. She found it on her own."

"And doing that doomed everyone," I said.

"I know nothing what happened between you two," Loki said. "Apparently her interaction brought you out of your shell."

"I laid an egg," I said.

Loki stares at me.

"You...what?" Loki asks.

"Laid an egg," I said. "You must have seen the eggs in Bouvet Island."

"Emily, you don't lay an egg because you befriend a person," Loki said. "And second off; I am not the one who is an Xenomorph. Which brings me to what I have been wanting to discuss for three decades."

I had a reasonable guess what this discussion is going to be about.

"You had a deal with Odin and you never bothered to tell me," Loki said. "Was it Odin who told you about your real heritage?"

"Yes," I said. "But I turned down the deal—"

"When?" Loki asks, interrupting me. "Was this when you went to Louisiana?"

"No," I said.

"Oh, was it when you admitted to me you had feelings?" Loki asks.

"No," I said. "I turned it down after taking you to the orphanage and burying my old phone in the backyard." Well, looks like Loki didn't know I had buried my old phone. "By then I came to accepting my life is never going to be the same."

"So let me get this straight," Loki said. "You expected me to come through the painting as a child," I shook my head. "Be left without the use of magic," I shook my head again. "And not be taken seriously?"

I shook my head.

"All of that; no," I said.

"When did Odin approach you?" Loki asks.

"Before you stalked me," I said.

"I wasn't stalking," Loki said.

"Yes, you were," I said.

"The previous times I followed you were to get an answer on how you knew where I was," Loki said. "Which I have yet to get a straight answer."

"You were reading a Richard Castle book," I said. "And he was going to be signing books later in the week so I guessed you were a major fan of his."

"Is that it?" Loki asks. "You gave Thor a wild guess to go off of and find me?"

"Yes," I said. "And also, this means you are likely not going to find my cell phone."

"Sounds like a dare to me," Loki said.

"It is not a dare," I said. "It is a fact."

"That football stadium," Loki said. "That was part of the terms. You had to befriend me and draw me out into New Mexico."

"You are here," I said. "In my dream and my body is currently a somehow preserved Xenomorph body. So it never happened."

"If I hadn't been pestering you; what would you have done?" Loki asks.

"Since the ride to New Mexico is pretty long I would have waited for school to be out," I said. "And then lure you in the stadium—somehow in someway I would have done it—and watch the Bifrost take you back to your home. Then after that I would have been sent back to my Midgard. Our two worlds very different and having a cell phone conversation would be difficult so knowing you; you would have been furious bu—oh wait, you would have been a teenager by then."

"That is a big flaw in your plan," Loki said.

"Exactly," I said. "The teenage part. I knew once you were a teenager you could go out and make a life of your own until you were an adult. There was no way I would be able to take you there even without knowing you would become a teenager."

"...Emily, you suggested that stadium to me," Loki said.

"That was probably Emily 2," I said. "I never mentioned the Football stadium."

"There is one thing that wouldn't be different," Loki said.

"What?" I ask.

"You being the test subject to the Exo-Suit," Loki said. "They decided on the get-go you would be the one to wear it."

"...Exo-Suit?" I ask.

But I did feel plenty of anger.

"That is what it is referred to in the files," Loki said. "And what else would not have been different is the events in Bouvet Island and the earthquake you made to help a girl."

I sigh.

"Loki," I said. "Maybe we should have a break. You know how weird it sounds only able to speak with your 'girlfriend' through dreams? That sounds unusual and long-distant. I don't want you to hold out for me. I'll just be a friend; that is all I'll be to you."

"You know what 'girlfriend' means?" Loki asks.

"Yeah," I said. "I do."

"Apparently you are thinking the other definition; it means a friend who is a girl," Loki said. "Isn't that what friends are for; to be there for each other?"

"Yeah," I said. "They do."

"You misunderstood the context for 'girlfriend',Emily," Loki said.

"Frigga told you what I said," I said.

Loki nods.

"She told me everything after you left," Loki said. "No; you didn't ruin the relationship. You just made more questions than answers."


	80. The deep slumber

It has been 35 years since being turned into Xenomorph. I knew five years passed since my sudden stuck condition being in a sleep when I should be dead, really, as of a bomb's destruction. I knew five years passed because some of Loki's rambles went about things that happened over months quite recently with his presence there in some of the situations. Loki is quite the talker telling what transpired.

Loki has a gorgeous way of wording scenarios.

Even in dreams Loki is quite the man. What we lacked was made up in the world of dreams. One day in the realm of dreams I notice shadows moving, coming, and literately trying to come after me. They scared me, beyond what normally scares me, in this world that should not be logical. Normally shadows had not been a threat to me in the passing years but for an odd reason they just became up in arms. It was sudden and noticeable.

I lock the door behind me feeling frightened.

I hear boots land behind me.

Perhaps Loki knows what these are!

These moving tendrils are nothing of normal, I assure you.

"Loki," I said. "You won't believe this; I am being chased by shadows!"

Loki took me by the hand.

"I know," Loki said. I had a sudden shock of 'what'. "I know the perfect place to hide out of shadow reach."

The doors bust open.

Loki flew through the window—turning into a Pegasuses— that lacks bars. I am on the back with my arms wrapped around his dark neck. His wings are so wide and gorgeous he could have won a 'who's wing is more epic' competition held on live TV. Then again there would have been a controversy if Loki had  rigged the game to win. I saw the shadows be stuck to the ground unable to target me in the air. I had a sigh of relief loosening my grip around his neck.

"Loki," I said. "What the heck is going on?"

"Tarbhab," Loki said.

"...Pardon?" I ask, raising up my left brow.

"Tarbhab is a immortal werewolf capable of magic," Loki said.

"Werewolfs capable of magic," I said.

"Yes," Loki said. "Like mortals, everyone has a chance at it."

"That is new for me," I said. "I never thought werewolves as the magic seeking type."

Loki has a low chortle at my comment.

"I made the mistake of teaching him how to use magic." Loki said as he lowers his head. "And may have made an enemy out of him."

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I stopped him from killing the one who bit him," Loki said. "And let the old man escape." Loki makes a slight neigh sound. "The shadows are the tendrils of the deep slumber and you are their victim."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"He told me," Loki said. "And I will not let them get to you," The way Loki had put it sounded a lot like a promise. "There is some insistence where the tendrils do not take their intended targets and they sleep just as long."

I narrow my eyes.

"Not kidding about the deep slumber," Loki said.

"Well, I will be sleeping," I said. "Which I am at this moment!"

"But it will be deep," Loki said. "So deep I can't get to you."

I know you care about me, Loki, but that is not acceptable. The thought of Loki falling into a sleep longer than my banishment horrified me. If he went in to this deep slumber then I may never see him again. The nine realms needs its gods and I am not among those important gods except you are the important god in this relationship. I close my eyes imagining the scenery changing forcefully to my will. The sky becomes white. Loki lands on the ground—as did I but on my side—being white as a lightning bolt striking the ground during a terrible storm. I get up imaging the shape to a bedroom in a castle taking formation. Loki came to my side appearing to be worried about me rather than himself.

"Are you okay,Emily?" Loki asks, helping me up.

"Just a little bruised," I said. "Otherwise, fine."

There is banging coming from the door to the window.

"No!" Loki shouts. "You are not coming in!"

I look up towards Loki finding it hard to see the world without him.

I now understand why has a loyal army in my world.

Loki is worth it all.

"You know how much I love you, right?" I ask.

"Yes," Loki said, nodding. "I do."

I hug Loki.

"Don't wait for me," I whisper into his left ear.

I made the destination change to nearby the doors keeping Loki in a locked hug. I let Loki see all the good times we had in the mist of all the bad. Perhaps this will be the longest break a relationship can ever have for me; I never had a relationship last this long. This one with Loki is my first. I feel a long stained tear come down my cheek. I let go apparating outside of the room—with the doors wide open—standing by the balcony's rails made in rock. The rails to the balcony fell off. I take a step back allowing hard invisible walls similar to a dome come up blocking Loki's exit. I slowly shook my head. Loki notices the falling rails falling into the everlasting darkness.

"Emily,don't take another step back," Loki pleads.

I shook my head with a small smile.

"You are not falling into this because of me," I said, feeling another tear come out.

I take a step off the tiles and fell into the darkness feeling the tendrils wrapping themselves over me. I saw doors fly into the distance, rock material fly out like wall paper, and the tiles to the balcony falling down. I saw a narrow path made by concrete floor remaining where Loki stood on top.

"Emily!" Loki shouts.

I fell into the darkness and that is the last I saw of Loki.


	81. Being royally ticked off

There are stories out in the realm of books where characters,who are not around at the time, narrate entire chapters even though they are not there and are not aware of it. Well boys and girls that is exactly what I am doing. I am not really seeing this but narrating what is going on.

Loki lands at the doorstep to a shack with a long hallway made in wood. Instead of knocking on the door he tore it off throwing the door over his head then gracefully walks down the hallway. Loki catches many of the arrows using his bare hands at the time. Loki drops each and every one of them to the ground breaking a few of the in half. There is anger building up inside the man I know who normally does not show his feelings to many people and is more of a private person.

He came to the last door then kicks it down.

Tarbhab gets up from the couch not acting none at the least surprised.

"Good see you not asleep," Tarbhab said, with a happy smile as Loki approaches him. That smile is easily replaced by a uncertain look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Loki takes out his prized dagger—one that showed me once in the realm of dreams—then without a word he slices off Tarbhab's right hand.

"My hand!" Tarbhab shouts, looking at his decapitated stump bending his knee's forward and blood twinkling out.

"You took away what I cared about most dearly," Loki said. "And until she is out of that slumber; you will never get a working replaced hand!"

Tarbhab glares up towards Loki.

"The beast is not waking up in this century," Tarbhab said. "I can only take her out of it and I need both hands to do this."

"You are a immortal werewolf capable of magic," Loki said. "You can improvise."

Tarbhab glares at Loki.

"You're taking the metaphor right hand man literal," Tarbhab said, after realizing people normally do not cut off the right hand.

"Right hand woman, you mean," Loki said. "She is my friend."

Tarbhab's wound is wrapped up in a white fabric of the sorts.

"Do that again to me," Loki said. "Next time it will be your life."

"But you need me for that thousand trek journey to that unknown realm!" Tarbhab said.

Loki frowns.

"I won't need you then," Loki said. "There is maps, and silly mortal, that was a lie about the journey."

Tarbhab gasps.

"You...You...You ass hole!" Tarbhab said.

"I have been called plenty of that," Loki said. "After you lift the curse off twice then death is on your head in the possibility you do it again."

"You could do it different!" Tarbhab said. "Instead of death why not something different?"

Loki is not at all pleased by the idea.

"If I had done the other than it would severely limit your capabilities to lift curses," Loki acknowledges.

"You taught me how to make curses," Tarbhab said. 

"I am regretting doing that," Loki said. "You must lift the curse soon."

"A deep slumber is not ten years long," Tarbhab said, and then Loki held him up above a fire. "No,no,no!"

"How long?" Loki asks.

"You know the tale of sleeping beauty," Tarbhab said.

Loki rolls an eye.

"It is not a day," Loki said, in bitter anger. "Otherwise it will not be called the deep slumber!"

"No, wait," Tarbhab said. "There are legends of a princes falling asleep forever and then being awakened a thousand years later!"

Loki tightens his grip.

"Not helping," Loki said.

"She was an Asgardian!" Tarbhab said.

Loki narrows his eyes towards Tarbhab.

"Emily is not an Asgardian," Loki said. "And every word out of your pathetic mouth is degrading your chances of living today." Sincere drips out of Loki's voice. "How soon can this curse end without making Emily spend her entire life in slumber?"

"On the 150th anniversary of her becoming a Xenomorph," Tarbhab said.

Loki throws Tarbhab against the wall.

"I never told you about this," Loki said, once Tarbhab lands on the floor recoiling in pain. "Who told you?"

Tarbhab grabs at his neck using his left hand.

"Confidential," Tarbhab said, in between coughs.

"You must really want to have your ribs broken," Loki said, looming over Tarbhab. "I am going to give you a count of three to give me a direct answer on who told you. Because my brother never will tell anyone outside the royal family."


	82. Fallen ill

Guess who is narrating, again! Did you miss me? I bet you did. Ooops, sorry, broke the fourth wall again. A century and five decades have passed since being turned into a Xenomorph. The sky to Asgard is pretty as it can be for a summer day, fish swim in the water living their daily life cycle, and birds hunt for worms in the ground using their feet to determine where worms are swimming in the ground by sound vibration. I remember someone telling me birds hunted by using their feet as sound vibration. For all I know it could be not true! The point is obvious; the birds are being birds.

We make our way over the Asgardian buildings in the body of a bird taking a turn towards the left flying above a couple of children playing tag.  The bird continues its flight through the sky escaping the reaches of the city limits behind. The bird came to a landing on a window ledge providing a good view of the hall to the castle. Loki is using the wall as support to keep himself up.

A hooded woman came out of the room.

That woman, surprisingly, is named Stine.

Pretty weird name for a woman.

"Do you have an answer what ills me?" Loki asks.

Healers are much like doctors except more advanced. For Loki to visit the healers then it has to be something he has never had before.

"Yes," Stine said. "Whatever meat you are eating is harming you, my prince."

Loki is finding it hard to believe.

"What?" Loki said, surprised. "Meat?"

Stine nods.

"Yes, my prince," Stine said.

"Are you sure?" Loki asks.

"We are certain," Stine said.

"Meat has never harmed me before," Loki said.

"We cannot explain why this suddenly changed," Stine said.  "And until you recover, my prince; we advise not to eat meat for a week and rest. It may help your stomach get the issue resolved."

"So I have to eat healthy," Loki said.

"Yes, my prince," Stine said.

"You may go," Loki said.

Stine leaves Loki.

Loki summons a walking stick in his hand then walks down the hall using the stick as support to stand straight. The symptoms had started showing up last week during one of Loki's adventures in the nine realms and today had become the day he did not feel quite okay to do his usual business.  Loki feels tired, weak, and sick. _I do not usually get sick over meat,_   _Loki thought,  something is not right. Maybe this is not a random fluke of my body._ Loki thought about many spells capable of doing something like this to a man of his statue. Loki came to a stop right at a door with his head lowered.

Loki sighs.

"Course," Loki said. "The two week illness."

Loki's grip on the handle tightens.

"The spell a victim can't undo," Loki adds, in a lowered voice. "Just my luck."

Loki resumes walking recalling the enemies he has made. 

"Brother, what is ailing you?"  Thor said, curious as a rabbit in a new found climate, in a concerned voice.

To be frank Loki did tell Thor about this strange illness before going to the healers.

"Stomach virus," Loki lied. "Just need some bed rest and no meat."

"Stomach virus caused all that?" Thor asks.

"Yes," Loki lied, with a nod. "A few Asgardians have been suffering it lately, and this virus can pass by touch." Thor takes a step back. "Now I have to take their wise advice if you excuse me."

Loki thought about Tarbhab as one potential candidate while walking away Thor. But why would Tarbhab place a spell that makes various food acts as poison to unsuspecting victims on him? Sure had Loki taught Tarbhab how to do it—for vengeance reasons, of course, not just for the man who bit him—in the secrecy of a garage. But this? Tarbhab requires both hands to place such a spell.

Fortunately this is the 2nd week of the illness so it will be gone by the end of this week.

Loki opens the door to his chamber slipping in to the room and closed the door behind him. Tarbhab had recently befriended an old man with white wild hair, a face usually covered in dirt from messing around in his lab, and an attire usually worn by a fighter pilot. Loki only knew of this old man as 'Gary Stone'. Loki first met Gary  in Alfheim after Gary made a wreck in the forest using a unique wagon once equipped in various technology with a huge fan behind it. Gary explained his machine is capable of traveling through time and space into the future but apparently his destination coordinates had been changed during the ride and he crash landed in present day Alfheim.

Loki made an enemy out of Gary by making decades worth of research go 'poof' and his wrecked up machine vanish. Loki had no reason to believe Tarbhab would teach an old and mad mortal to use magic for this occasion. Loki sat on the bed making the stick disappear in thin air. An old memory returns to Loki of something he had dealt with Tarbhab many years ago. As in 150 years ago, to be exact. 

Loki slips his boots off on the floor.

The healers are right about resting and eating anything other than meat.

Perhaps Loki will see someone he hadn't seen in a long time while asleep.


	83. To be discovered

You know how people have out of body experiences?  
Well, that is just my luck for having one. What once had been forest is now gone; what is covering the planet is sheets of snow. The cool temperatures once making a comfy planet had turned into freezing temperatures diving down to a level not an animal can survive. However this all does not affect several space craft’s resembling the one Polly had been taken way except they are much larger and wide to be called buildings. They are connected like a spider web to different building sections sat across an eroded valley concealing a split in half passenger ship missing one side. Lights poke out of the rounded oval windows.  
Many areas of the planet are taken over in snow, icicles, and cold temperatures.  
What remain of the city are towers and houses have been taken over becoming caves to what life had survived.  The same goes for other ravaged cities that remains on the planet. Beach areas are now covered in many feet of snow resembling various waves eerily reminding any average action movie fans of deserts. Knowing Lewis, he would have dug and dug insisting there is a pyramid with a secret portal called Stargate SG1 capable of projecting people to any planet at any given time. Lewis is quite the fan of Science Fiction movies—that involve a bit of action—so it wouldn’t be surprising if a situation like this came around and Lewis acted exactly how I put it. The waves of snow seem full of mystery, eerie, and the tingling feeling of being frozen alive.  
  There are some parts of SpakMokey  that still retain their ground level and areas where the spider like Metagross buildings connect to one another exist. It is all the same from top to bottom except for tire tracks, dug up sites with tents being blown, and recently placed buildings. This view comes to an end for me where I feel still and able to move. Able to move for the first time in what feels like centuries. I blink adjusting my eyes to the scenery. However I am not feeling the weather or snowflakes landing on me.  
   I stand beside a gigantic ice cube with a hunched over Xenomorph that has an 'E' carved into the right shoulder. _Wait a second_ , I thought, _that is me inside the ice cube_! The idea of my banishment ending sooner or later sounded pretty fantastic. That is it ending when I am not in a cube of ice.  I look over away from the ice cube towards the distance to see two figures coming out of the lingering snow-like fog blocking view of anything in the miles. I hear the sound of boots crunching in the heavy snow.  
Two men in big coats to the ice cube with their hands in big large comfy-cozy gloves.  
"2164," The short man said. There is a name tag on his coat reading 'Bob NewHert'. "Never thought this year would be the year we discovered the last Xenomorph."  
150 years since being banished as a Xenomorph.  
"It is a miracle, Bob," The tall man said. His name tag read 'Earl Baker'.  
So that is how I had been able to sleep. The bomb froze SpakMokey all over causing a dramatic change in the planet's climate. Only I survived it all not the dangerous threat posed by wild Xenomorphs. Earl puts down two flash light designed items beside the icicle and so did Bob. I had awakened out of the deep slumber to end up outside my body, strangely. The flashlights like items rotated upwards were facing their rounded end down towards the snow. Bob and Earl take several steps back from the ice cube.  
Bob takes out a square box shaped machine and clicks on a red button.  
The ice cube levitates off the ground.  
“I told you it would work, Earl,” Bob said.  
“Don’t mention it,” Earl said.  
“Too bad so sad,” Bob said. “That is what you said in the report.”  
“Give me the fly box!” Earl shouts, lunging towards Bob.  
The two men had it out in the open while the ice cube flew away from them. The men remarkably didn’t freeze during their stupid unreasonable fight. It is not really logical for men to fight over a comment that wasn’t supposed to be mentioned was put into an official file. Earl puts Bob’s right hand over Bob’s back while pinning the man on the snow. Bob's face is down in the snow. Bob kicks his legs up striking up into Earl’s torso kicking him off. Earl lands on the snow clenching at his chest.  
“Idiot!” Bob shouts, getting up.  “She is getting away!”  
“That Xenomorph does not have a gender,” Earl said, in anger.  
“I wasn’t referring to the black lizard,” Bob shouts, running after the ice cube.  “I am talking about the expensive Flash Delta 800 floaters!”  
Those two men are comical.  
“Hey!” Earl shouts waving a device in the air. “I have the remote!”  
“Suck it, loser!” Bob shouts back.  
Like I said; they are comical.  
“All right,” Earl said, as a smile grew on his face. “I will give Bob what he wants.”  
Earl made the ice cube chase after Bob.


	84. Being thawed

 

The next I knew is being placed in a unique room with a fake habitat. This fake habitat has trees, rocks, grass, a holographic sky, and a barrier that magic cannot break. My breath made the ice around my head melt pretty fast but it did not work the same for my other body parts. My narrow vision is blurry at first. The sounds of crickets making their usually pretty melody drew my attention down towards the ground where a small pond is in sight. My arms are stuck in the ice cube dripping into the little pond taking form in a lopsided hole. I came to a conclusion the ice cube is making the pond.

My eyes dart forwards the barrier.

"And this is our new exhibit," Bob said. "Or more else a creature to marvel at until the engines are fixed."

Right, Thor banished me to SpakMokey.

Go figure they can't leave.

"What is it called again?" A woman with red short hair asks.

The woman with red hair has a name tag reading Sabrina Macoffle on her shirt collar.

"Xenomorph," Earl said, proudly.

The woman with short red hair is Sabrina with a really odd last name.

"Ah," Sabrina said. "Have you called the Green Humans about this?"

"Nope," Earl said.

"Why not?" Sabrina asks.

"Because it is ours," Bob said, turning towards an older man. "Right boss?"

I see a man with graying hair in a navy haircut, brown pants, and a blue shirt. Around his neck are dog tags appearing to have some dents. I can see faintly on the dog tag it read 'Jack McCoy' with a serialized number. He had big dark boots that had a monitor on the left side of the left boot and a monitor on the right hand side of the right boot. Below the shoe part there glow individual blue circles. Jack puffs out smoke from a round screw driver shaped item.

"That is right," Jack said. "I have sent the report to the engineers about the flight problem. They are sending someone in to fix it."

I came to realize these are likely advanced humans.

"This does not feel right," Sabrina said.

I felt like asking who and why they are here will likely be something I need to do rather wisely.

"When you enlisted to join this expedition on SpakMokey you were aware of finding things like this," Jack said. "And claiming what we find is part of it."


	85. Harry

Sabrina came back after hours. It was probably the middle of the night for the various other crew members to the team that didn't consist of just three men and one woman.  There are many other various members who I'll mention by name rather than 'the man' and 'the woman'.  But for those who are relatively very new to me and I do not know them; then I can use 'the man' and 'the woman'. My shoulders are thawed out of the cube.

"What in the world kept you here all these years?" Sabrina asks, taking a step forwards.

Should I open my mouth and hiss?

 "An ice cube," A newcomer said. "That is what kept her on this planet for a very long time."

Sabrina looks over towards a man in his late twenties. Given he has dirty blonde hair set in a way reminding me of Leonardo De Capio in the movie Titanic. His name tag read Harry De Vinci. Harry is dressed properly—well, at least in a way leaning towards proper— for a spaceship. He had a tool box beside his left pant leg.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asks.

"I am the technician," Harry said, looking over towards me taking off his hat then puts it against his chest. "Wow, she looks gorgeous."

"Xenomorphs do not have genders," Sabrina said.

A common saying going around since I got out of the deeps slumber.

"This one does to me," Harry said.   

Sabrina raises her right brow up.

"You just got here," Sabrina said, in a assuming tone.

"Yes," Harry said, turning his head towards Sabrina. "I got in through the back door." Sabrina folds her arms lowering her brow. "My ride just left me and my tools..." He looks down towards the tools then looks back up towards Sabrina brightening his face in a animated kind of way. "I might have  lost my luggage chasing after a squirrel."

Sabrina covers her mouth to shield a light laugh.

"No really," Harry said. "I did."

Sabrina lowers her hand off her mouth.

"Did you get any keys or something for your room?"

"Nope," Harry said, shyly.

"There's a spare room down the hall," Sabrina said. "It used to be Regina's until she went outside without proper gear and died."

"Oh," Harry said. "I am not sure about taking a room that belongs to a suicide victim. Any closets for spare supplies?"

Sabrina stares at Harry, dumbfounded.

"...All the closets are dirty," Sabrina said.

"Better than nothing," Harry said. "Show me the way."

Sabrina puckers her lips.

"Fine ghost freak," Sabrina said. "Follow me."

Harry picks up the tool box then follows after Sabrina.


	86. Breaking out

Hours pass, enough pass that my waist and arms are freed from the ice. I knock chip after chip of ice off what surrounds me.  My knees gave out into the pond and my hands land on the dirt. If people think they can have me trapped in here then they are wrong. Thinking me as one who can stand still is terribly wrong.  Everything they believe about me is terribly wrong.

Enough going on about how wrong they are.

I slid out of my previous skin in a way molting. I use the barrier as my mirror to see the 'E' is still carved into the right shoulder clear as day while making itself home.  Something fell down the hall creating a startling echo. I feel along the rigid surface to the 'E' then take my hand off.  I walk on the ground approaching the barrier.  I stretch my claws out only to feel a stinging pain.  I hiss stepping back shaking my burning hand. I saw Harry's figure come down the hallway just then I remember the bullet in my shoulder.

I dug out a bullet from my shoulder and drop the bullet.

"Hello?" Harry's voice echoes down the hall.

I saw Harry holding a broom—in PJ's and not at all covered in filth, remarkably—in defense.

Harry came by lowering the broom.

"Did you see someone move down the hallway?" Harry asks.

"No," I hiss.

Harry blinks.

"Did you just speak?" Harry asks, surprised.

"Yes," I hiss.

"I thought Xenomorphs could not speak," Harry said, lightly laughing putting down the broom's end on the ground.

"Yes," I hiss. "I can."

Harry comes forward.

"How long have you been asleep?" Harry asks.

"I woke up yesterday," I hiss.

How did the fella know I had been asleep?

"Makes sense," Harry said. "You know who I am," He came closer to the field gently putting his fingers on the barrier.  "And I know who you are."

I had a itching feeling Harry could be someone else I know.

I somehow am able to put my claw on the barrier without burning myself.

"Who are you?" I hiss.

"Doesn't matter right now,"  Harry said. "What matters is you being safe."

"Who being safe?"  Earl asks.

I take my hand off the barrier backing off.

"No one," Harry said.

"Who are you?" Earl asks.

"The guy fixing the flight generators," Harry said. "Otherwise Harry Da Vinci at your service. I heard something make a sound down the hall."

"Great," Earl said, with a groan.  "Just what we need. Another furry arctic rascal sneaking in."

"I am not familiar to what you're talking about," Harry said.

"Furry rabbits," Earl said.

"Those are rapid producing animals," Harry said.

"Yes," Earl said, as I climb one of the tree's to the ceiling.

"So what about them?" Harry asks.

"Because of what happened to this planet; the rabbits can eat metal," Earl said. I nudge the ceiling tiles upwards using my forehead. "Gamma radiation or something changed their DNA to withstand metal; it is not their main diet but just an irritating nonsense from them." Earl points down towards his furry boots. Harry looks down towards the boots. "Made from the fur of a large metal eating rabbit."

"The rabbit must have been fat," Harry notes.

"It was," Earl said, proudly nodding. "And I hunted that sucker down."

"Sounds eventful," Harry said.

"It took me a whole week to get that sucker," Earl brags.

I bend forwards a tree branch with lots of leaves covering up titled upwards ceiling tile. Long as Harry distracted Earl no one would be aware there is an exit plan set up in case anyone decides to blow up the whole place. I am referring to the story Loki told me about the Queen Xenomorph from Bouvet Island getting out of the tunnel to the freshly snow packed ground.

"This Xenomorph has a name," Harry said.

"E?" Earl said. "Because that is what her shoulder says."

I land on the stone neighboring across the two men.

"No," Harry said, shaking his hand. "Her name is not 'E'; it is probably Elizabeth or Emily."

"Harry," Earl said. "Go get some shut eye. It's still late out," Earl takes out a shot gun. "I have hunting to do."

Harry looks over towards me, cautiously, then back towards Earl.

"Are you really going after a metal eating rabbit?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Earl said.  "Unless someone wants to see rabbit guts be spilled or the entire place being eaten up by rabbits."

"Fine, I will go," Harry said, taking the broom with him.

Earl went down the hallway with the gun over his shoulder whistling.


	87. Don't shoot

**_....Morning...2164..._ **

**_..SpakMokey...5:48 DM (Delta Morning)..._ **

I explore the ceiling half to SpaceShip 'Vlectra' and found myself bored for most of the time until I looked down the bars to air vents. What I discovered is out of the ordinary for a crew set in a Science Fiction advanced society from Earth. The Vlectra has a hangar for various transportation machines more fit for war, packs of rounded bumpy items resembling grenades but not quite inside boxes resting beside the doors leading into the hangar, and guns lined inside glass cases. The hangar has five big wide helicopter transports complete with machine guns placed at both sides, the front part of the helicopters have attachments more seen on snow plows, and light fixture attached to the rims of the front window.

So much for this being an 'expedition' of the sorts.

There is a level for the kitchen, too, for the ones who make the food. Some rooms in the Vlectra have wide arena's complete with climate and dummies for combat practice.  There is a big room for garbage to be collected and turned into fuel that powers this entire ship. There is an exotic room full of plants yet no animal life.  There are a lot of other rooms and levels inside the Vlectra but I don't want to be one who bores everyone. I know the people aboard The Vlectra refer to time differently because Jack and Bob had a discussion yesterday nearby the exhibit on how time has changed so much that many people argue time should be changed back to PM and AM.

There is DA which means Delta Afternoon.

There is DN which means Delta Night.

I went over Harry's made for renovated closet only to find he is not inside. The only thing that has been changed is the closet being clean like someone had hired a cleaning crew to clean it up and his tool box is leaning beside a gray bucket. The sound of whistling made me turn my head away from the closet. It became obvious this is Earl whistling. Uh oh, I do not want everyone on edge right in the morning! That is much uncalled for. People need their coffee and time to wake up.

I sneak back into the exhibit carefully, silently, with much care.

I make the large tree branches block view of the broken tile while curled on a large branch similar to a certain tree that allows panthers to rest on. Who could Harry be? I had a suspicion that Harry may be. There is two strongly striking evidence.  First; the way he talked to me. Second; the way he lied. Warily I suspect he may be Loki. The Vlectra space ship is an enormous one all prepared for any occasion. In one of the rooms I sneaked a peak at the image of Sabrina and Bob having it out in bed stained my memory. I wish to never ever witness it again.  It really disgusted me, enough said.

I wish the builders of this space ship had built in air shafts equipped with a type of window in the ceiling that allows no one to see what is going on inside while still letting air go through the vents. Now this kind of vent is pretty clever for any sneaking toms venturing inside the ceiling.

"Do-due dooo, dueee, doo," Earl hums, tossing the shot gun in the air and catching it in his hand.

Isn't that a little dangerous much?

Earl is humming a theme tone to a cartoon TV show once heard a lot when a man of steel flew in the air.  It must be my foggy memory that does not allow me to fully remember what the cartoon show had been called. Earl stops right at the middle across from the barrier holding the shot gun in his right hand.  Earl's eyes suddenly double blink like a lizard as he approaches the barrier glaring up towards me.

"Whatever happened back then and froze this stinking planet," Earl said, pointing his two fingers towards his eyes and then aims them towards me. "I am watching you."

I really wish I can frown back at Earl.

Earl lowers his hand and turns way then resumes walking down the hall. My old boss  Fredrick, from my reality, would have been skeptical at this point in the story thinking I am making this all up when I am not.   I listen to the sound of Earl's boot steps echo down the hall. The boot steps became quieter after a while. I hear the sound of a door closing. After the door is shut I am left to the silence in the building.

I must have been sitting there for half an hour.

Suddenly a Go-Kart materialized across the barrier with an old man in the seat wearing goggles and his wild gray hair stood out from his rather unique fighter pilot appearance. His face is covered in dirt. The old man lifts the goggles up into his hair. The areas around his eyes are clean. I can compare it to someone wearing sunglasses while on a beach coming back after hours with most of their face being red but what had been covered by the sunglasses is pretty white. The old man looks towards me.

"What year is it?" The old man asks.

"2164," I hiss.

"Am I still on Earth?" The old man asks.

"Yes," I hiss, lying to the old man.

"You have been visited by a time traveler named Gary Stone but please call me Gary," Gary said. "I have been attempting to visit other planets and all my attempts are coming out fruitless!" He tosses a can right at the shield which erupted into spark and broke apart. "This is coming out not how I wanted."

"Try again," I hiss.

"Hm?"  Gary asks, raising his eyebrows acting surprised.

"Try, again," I hiss.

"Is a mannequin telling me to try again?" Gary asks.

I feel anger.

How dare he call me a mannequin!

"A mannequin is not telling you to try again," I hiss. Gary's eyebrows went down.  "A talking Xenomorph is telling you to try again!"

Gary flinches probably because of my harsh words.

"So you are telling me to try again, speaking mannequin?" Gary asks.

"Just go," I hiss.

"I need a can of soda," Gary said.

"Get out of the Go-Kart and fetch it yourself," I hiss. "Old fool."

"Where is the eating facility?"  Gary asks.

"I don't know," I hiss sarcastically. "How about you read the signs!"

Gary gets out of the Go-Kart.

Gary had gotten on my nerves and made a bad impression. I had to resist the temptation of hunting him down through the ceiling and killing Gary when no one is around. It is the perfect time to commit a murder. All the ways I can kill Gary float in my head on plates dancing around ridiculously. _No Emily_ , I thought, _you are not to harm civilian life_.  I hear plates loudly clatter to the floor, cans landing to the ground with 'thud', and the sound of shoes scuffling against the floor.

I raise my head up off my arms.

What had the old fool done now?

Gary ran fast, like lightning fast, back to the Go-Kart flipping the annoying object off the can then dumps what is inside the square item into a rounded hole at the back of the Go-Kart trembling in fear. Gary's hand nearly dropped the can yet he quickly had it back up in both hands. A loud fearsome roar is carried through the hall making Gary in freeze in place.  I have heard this roar countless times when SpakMokey had been alive in vegetation but not in animal life.  Gary turns his head towards the left. 

The roar came again.

Gary shakes the square item at the hole.

"Is that all this has?" Gary said, frustrated throwing the square item over his shoulder and hops into the Go-Kart.

I saw what very deemfully is impossible.

Deemfully is not a word and I just made it up; don't bother looking it up.

There is a running arctic Xenomorph a bit taller than I running towards Gary. Gary slides down the goggles over his eyes.  Apparently it seems Gary is indeed from the year 2164 so I am pretty sure  where ever he goes is going to be a mess less worse than this. With all my strength and an anger towards Xenomorphs in general; I shot through the barrier landing behind the Go-Kart standing in the Arctic Xenomorph's way. The pain inflicted by the barrier is not at the moment an emergency just a feeling being ignored.

The Arctic Xenomorph growls.

Gary flips many switches up and other buttons by the sound of his fingers.  

The sole surviving Xenomorph from the bomb's detonation has mutated. The Arctic Xenomorph turns towards the right then leaps right out towards Gary attempting to be sneaky. I pounce the Arctic Xenomorph to the floor using my two back legs and pin his arms to the ground.  The Arctic Xenomorph shot out its second mouth and I thankfully turned my head in time to miss it. The Go-Kart zips down the hall slowly dematerialize out of my view until nothing is left of the machine in my narrowed vision.

The Arctic Xenomorph kicks me off.

The Arctic Xenomorph is built like an average Xenomorph except the design of it is more of a warrior and it is not black but white highlighted in light blue. The strangest part is the creature not melting in the hall while it crouches down drooling. When the drool landed on the ground it became ice on contact.  

"Xenomorphs can't survive bombs," I said.

"Wrong," The Arctic Xenomorph said. "We can."

I stare in shock at the Arctic Xenomorph's reply.

It spoke and I did not need to hiss to even start a conversation.

"You heard me?" I ask.

"Xenomorphs can understand one another," The Arctic Xenomoph said. "And you took away what could begin the Xenomorph Empire once again," The Arctic Xenomorph takes a step forward. "I can forgive you for not knowing we are the last of our kind. We can work together to restart our race."

"No," I said. "I cannot allow that."

"To other creatures we are making odd sounds," The Arctic Xenomorph said. "You can allow your kind to become powerful again."

"Xenomorphs are not my kind," I said, taking a step forward seeing  Earl and Bob come out of their rooms.

"But you are one of us," The Arctic Xenomorph said. "You do not belong in a place that shows your rare beauty off!" That part sounded a little romantic. "The humans have been talking around you speaking of how cruel our race is!" He swings his tail both ways. I saw Harry come out of the closet near Bob's room in a dark robe. "We are pest control!"

I shook my head.

"No," I said. "That you are not. You are the pest."

"Why are you so stubborn?" The Arctic Xenomorph asks.

"Because I am not a Xenomorph," I said.

"Yes, you are!" The Arctic Xenomorph argues.

I grunt.

"You are acting like a big baby," I said.

"Maybe I have not introduced myself right, I am Deverous," Deverous said. "And you are a female. I can smell it." I take a step back remembering that Loki had changed my gender from a queen to a not so massive drone Xenomorph. "You can grow into a queen," Deverous purrs at the word 'queen'. "What is your name?"

"My name is Emily," I said, stepping back further from Deverous.  Earl holds the gun up straight at us. "And I will not be your queen."

"You need time, Emily," Deverous said. "That I can give you...." He turns towards the two men showing his fangs. "But first let me get you a gift."

Earl aims the gun at me instead of towards Deverous. Of course he's going with the assumption Deverous can melt in a matter of hours.

"Don't shoot!" Harry said, smacking his hand down on the shot gun's top making it aim down at the floor with a loud bang.

I grab Deverous by the tail then threw him down the other hall.

"No, Deverous," I said. "That is not going to help you woo me."

Deverous lands on his side scrambling up.

"We'll continue this later," Deverous said, and with that he ran off.

I hear the sound of a large bullet headed my way. Right, how does a Xenomorph make their escape out of the reach of men shooting? I saw a pipe line above so I yanked it down creating a large cloud of smoke blocking anyone from seeing where I go. I dodge the bullet running up towards the hole in the ceiling being covered by a tree branch. Once I had gotten inside I manage to securely put the tile back into place.

This place is not really cramped on the other side of the ship and doesn't really make me feel uncomfortable. Unlike how people say aliens are really awful in tight spaces they are very wrong. I silently made my way down the passageway not making a sound. Until this issue with Deverous is over I need to keep a low profile. Fortunately the section where the kitchen is has a large space for a Xenomorph to be lazy.


	88. The meeting

**..Vlectra...9:39 DM...**

There are various places a Xenomorph can hide within the Vlectra without making anyone aware where they are. Xenomorph's can go to the least crowded space way from human presence to plan when to strike their move. Unlike many Xenomorphs I decided to watch the humans group up to figure out what is the next course of action. I am able to see this through a hole to the room.

"All right, everyone!" Jack shouts, raising his voice. "Calm yourself.  We can't deal with a threatening matter in this mood."

The many people, who had arrived, sat down into chairs around a large table. I can tell many of them are trained in combat because of their physical appearance and body language. Willsef Jackson smudges his cigarette in a rounded hole at the edge of the table making the little flicker of fire vanish leaving behind a trail of smoke drifting into the air.

Willsef has a left robot leg attached.

"What was in your mind making me miss the first time, Da Vinci?" Earl asks.

"That is not my first name," Harry said. "The Xenomorph did not attack—"

"Enough!" Jack said, making his point clear.

Earl and Harry share a glare.

"What is the game plan, boss?" Mendril Storm asks.

Jack has his hands on the table.

"We don't know where the Arctic Xenomorph came from," Jack said. "And we have two Xenomorphs on the run aboard the Vlectra."

"Yes we do," Sabrina said, standing by the door.

Everyone's attention went towards Sabrina.

"No," Jack said. "We do not."

"It came from Regina," Sabrina said.

"Don't say that," Jack said.

Sabrina narrows her eyes towards Jack.

"Her chest had been disturbed," Sabrina said. "A week before this Arctic Xenomorph came out."

"That is not relevant," Jack said. "It could be the mistake of a—" He frowns. "Wait a second...." Jack glares towards Sabrina. "You did not just do that!"

"I did," Sabrina said, as the other men have looks of disgust.

"That is not proper exhuming a body and operating on it," Jack said.

"Rest assured, it wasn't operated on," Sabrina said. "The ME has now added notes to the death certificate on how the body was."

"You have disgraced her body!" Mendril said, furious.

Blake Rogers puts one hand on Mendril's shoulder rubbing it.

"No, I did not," Sabrina said. "Whatever came out of Regina did that."

"You had no permission to dig up a grave, Miss Macoffle," Jack said.

Blake takes his hand off Mendril's shoulder.

"It came out of her chest," Sabrina said.

Regina had been facehugged.

"There is no way a Xenomorph can withstand cold temperatures and originate out of a human body," Jack said.

Harry fakes a cough.

"Yes," Harry said. "They can."

Jack glares over towards Harry.

"Did I hear you say something, Mr Da Vinci?" Jack asks, in a foul mood.

"Yes," Harry said, with a nod. "You did."

"There is no proof for that being able to happen," Jack said.

"We have proof," Sabrina said. "Proof that whatever happened in Gazetolis City is a direct factor of Regina's death."

"We came to an agreement never to speak of that,Miss Macoffle," Willsef said, with a sigh.

"Yeah," Mendril said. "We did agree on it!"

"Not me," Harry said.

Some of the men send a mean glare towards Harry.

"After this is over with; you are going back to Earth and be suspended from expeditions," Jack said. "There are penalties for exhuming a grave without permission over the theory a lizard beast comes out of a human body."

"Maybe she is right, big boss," Bob said. "We don't really know much about them."

Hmm, let me guess, the Wayland-Yutani company is keeping back vital information.

"Then why did she not tell us what really happened?"  Jack asks.

Silence fills the room.

It is like everyone didn't know what to say or were scared how silly their idea would sound.

"Perhaps Regina didn't know how to tell," Willsef suggests.

Jack looks towards Sabrina.

"Did she know?" Jack asks in a low voice.

Sabrina nods.

"I have an X-ray," Sabrina said. "Taken before her death."

"Please leave, Miss Macoffle," Jack said.

Sabrina went out the silent room through the door.

"The Arctic Xenomorph was spotted near the hangar," Jack said. "We are going to turn up the heat a little."

Regina must have got into a nest that had survived the explosion and remained hidden in hibernation with some parts of DNA changed. One egg survived it, one face hugger leaped out of the egg, and there she became pregnant by a face hugger. Only Regina woke up hours later yet the embryo hadn't been ready to come out. Regina must have seen the remains of the face hugger laid beside her. She must have seen something in the nest hinting it belonged to a dangerous animal so it must have been the preserved body of a Xenomorph.

So for the last hours of her life she went back to the base unable to explain what happened probably feeling a little confused at the same time. Regina must have been curious what the face hugger had done so she had a X-Ray of her body. Once learning what showed up on the X-ray Regina put two and two together into a deadly equation. Regina went out, lacking gear, going through the arctic temperatures somehow in some way and when she could not go any further Regina fell frozen to death. The sad part is Regina's plan backfired as they buried her near the base.

"Turning up the heat?" Willsef said, surprised. "I believe we do not have heaters built alongside the hangar."

"Those heaters keep the floor warm," Jack said. "Start with heat; that might make the Arctic Xenomorph melt."

"Well," Harry said. "The Arctic Xenomorph sure did not melt in front of the Exhibit."

"Are you saying I am wrong, Mr Da Vinci?" Jack asks, in a challenging voice.

"I am," Harry said. "There is still a frozen puddle outside the exhibit."

The screen across brightens to life and the screen shows the puddle of ice.

"...What the jollyranchers?" Mendrill said, staring at the image.

"Mr Da Vinci, did you honestly expect this?" Jack asks.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Mr Da Vinci, you should be repairing the flight engines not be pointing out I could be wrong," Jack said. "And I will send a couple of men to make sure you get the job done alive. After you get it done and the Arctic Xenomorph is dead; we are going home."


	89. So much for

"So much for turning up the heat," Earl said, using a rolled up magazine to fan himself.

"And the engines are still not working," Mendril whines.

"Well, you are not actually hot," Bob points out. "You are just making yourself hot by using the magazine."

"You ruined the moment," Earl said, glaring at Bob.

"What moment?" Bob asks. "All I see is a couple men complaining about how hot it is."

I use my tail to poke at Mendril's neck then slid it back up into the air vent.

"Zamn," Mendril said, smacking on the back of his neck. "I just got bitten by a mosquito!"

"There are no mosquitoes aboard," Bob and Earl said at once.

"Well, female mosquitoes come out when it is really hot," Mendril said. "And do the biting."

"Mosquitoes have genders?" Earl said, surprised.

"Everything has gender except for Legendary Pokémon," Mendril said. "And it is hot."

"The heaters are not making you two sweat," Bob said.

"Then what is making us sweat, Mr NewHert?" Mendril asks.

"You," Bob said. "You are fanning yourself and that makes you sweat more. It has been proven on one of those popular TV shows where people are unwittingly being part of a staged event." Bob points over to the heaters that are pretty far from the men. "We are right across from the heaters. Heck, we are not even close to them!"

Mendril and Earl glare over towards Bob.

"This is for the ugly lizard,anyway," Mendril said.

"The Arctic one at least," Earl adds.

There is a moment of silence between the men.

"What if the Arctic Xenomorph is somewhere else and the dark Xenomorph is hiding in plain sight?" Bob theorizes.

Mendril and Earl laugh.

"That is insane!" Earl said, lightly slapping his knee with a cackle. Earl lowers his head down towards the floor then lightly shakes it. "Normally cold blooded creatures hang out near the exit to their cave."

"Lizards are cold blooded and they bake on rocks," Bob said. "And you are mistaking animal ground creatures for being cold blooded."

"You don't know if rabbits are cold blooded or warm blooded," Mendril said.

"Um, rabbits are warm blooded," Earl said.

"But you just said cold blooded creatures hang out near the mouth of the cave, Earl!" Bob points out.

"I was talking about bears," Earl said.

"Bears are warm blooded, Earl," Mendril said. "Bob, you are the one confusing us all. What the heck are we talking about again?"

"The Xenomorph being here and the Arctic Xenomorph is not here," Bob said, getting up off the floor.

Bob looks around, with the long sniper rifle shaped gun in his arms, acting cautious taking three steps forward. Earl and Mendril both roll their eyes probably thinking Bob has gone to the side of locoville. I move forward in the vents. Bullets flew behind me making a perfect 'o' that most cinematic 'masterpieces' make. Am I really the only one who notices that in all movies there are perfect 'o's made when getting through walls? Not everyone can make a perfect 'o'.

Maybe I should try communicating with them?

I know I initially decided against it but that was before Deverous came into light.

I turn around seeing another rounded hole had been shot down by Bob. _It is all or nothing, Emily!_ ,I thought leaping down landing on my clawed feet. The two men scramble up on their legs slipping and falling over one another so comically I had to wonder if this were a movie being filmed by a pretty furious director. Really? Nope, no way my time in this crazy world is a movie. I like to think of it as real. I wonder if directors like the actors improvising scenes for their movies.

"I told you so," Bob said.

"I am not here to harm," I hiss.

Earl screams like a girl and ran off waving his gun in the air.

"AHH!" Earl screams down the hall. "IT CAN SPEAK! I HAVE LOST MY MIND!"

"Big coward," Bob said.

"It is wearing a communication collar!" Mendril declares, pressing on the trigger.

I walk a curly 'u' shaped path missing the bullets. I strike the guns out of their hands using my rather sharp tail accidentally making a cut on their hands then sat down on my hind eggs similar to a dog. Strangely, I do have the build of a dog for a Xenomorph in terms of leg structure and front legs. I still had claws not paws if that is what you are thinking about.

"I am not making myself clear," I hiss. "I am not here to harm."

"That is what they all say in the beginning," Bob said, taking out a gun from his boot. "Talking evil lizard!"

I sigh turning my head to the left missing a bullet.

"Idiot," I hiss.

I grab the gun out of Bob's hand then crush it into pieces using my bare claws. I take a step back giving them some privacy space.

"I do not wear a communication collar, Mr NewHert," I hiss, pointing to my neck then lower my claw down to the floor. "I am Emily Strange."

"Then why the hell are you talking?" Bob asks.

"A long time ago I made a deal," I hiss. "And I later rejected it; but I never told someone and so I am stuck as this...monster...for a while."

"What were you before?" Mendril asks in a low voice.

"A human," I hiss.

"No way," Bob said, in disbelief.

"Yes," I hiss, nodding. "Hard as it is to believe."

Mendril stares at me for a great while contemplating about something. The look in his eyes easily read so. That look in his eye reminded me of Ron when he found something new and his mind went from idea to idea all within a couple seconds at this startling discovery. Maybe in some way he is a descendent of Ron but those unique looks don't get carried down through genetics; maybe they do and I don't know how it is possible. Though facial looks can get carried down generations as proven in mortal movies I had seen sometime being human.

"So..." Mendril said, after a while. "You used to be a human."

"She just confirmed it," Bob said.

"I know," Mendril said, his head turned towards Bob. "But why this planet?" Mendril turns his head towards me, curiously, yet confused. "Why are you here instead of Earth?"

"I was banished here," I hiss. "And I can't leave."

"Are you saying we can't leave because of you?" Bob asks.

"Yes," I hiss. "So it is best I speak with your superior about this matter..." I tap my claws on the floor. "I know just how to bring his attention."

"NO, DON'T KILL US!" Mendril shouts, frantically.

"Relax," I hiss. "I am only going to hold you hostage so he won't shoot me while I speak." Their reactions easily said 'I am not going to relax'. "I need bargaining chips and you are it."


	90. Why should I trust you?

Typically a question like 'Why should I believe you?' should be expected from a human sharing a encounter with a deadly alien. I decided then just to make the point of being held hostage not something of a light subject but of a potential life and death scenario. Generally people then understand the danger of not coming.

"But you said you are not here to harm!" Bob declares.

I walk alongside the containers with bars sticking them down onto the latches concealing eggs. I had been reluctant to go down into this level at first but having the men stand there and nothing be threatening them seemed a little 'pointless'.

"That I did," I hiss. "And I can always kill you two after the face huggers have fallen off."

"You ass," Mendril said.

"First a shot to the head," I hiss. "Then a shot gun blast into the chest and then a huge clean up."

The walls are webbed and I made sure the men were not at all covered in goo being stuck to the wall by metal material. I raise my head up sensing a older man coming. Bob's message had been sent on time and complete. I had a square machine in my hand that controls four lives. Yes, we should refer the facehuggers as individuals even how sickening it feels to do so. They are a person holding a person's embryo. Yuck, now that I think of it that is gross beyond levels.

"I will be back," I hiss turning away from the dark side of the hallway.

The other side of the hallway has been blocked by the webbing and the lights to the ceiling are dim enough that it feels creepy for a human to be in here. I walk around a large poking web sticking out from the wall. I made some accidental big webbing balls while setting the scene to be creepy as possible so they block view of the two men. I come to the entrance of the hall.

I saw a lighted flare held in the shadows.

In came Jack.

"Holy cheesecake," Jack said, once he is two feet away from me.

"I am not a moment of holy cheesecake," I hiss.

Jack takes a step back in shock.

"What the cheesecake?" Jack takes out a gun aiming it right at me.

I wave the little device.

"I have lives on the line," I hiss.

Jack lowers his gun.

"Start talking," Jack said. I explain to Jack what I told them. "And for that you can talk?"

"I hiss," I hiss. "And you can understand me through that way."

"That is pretty weird you can only speak through hisses," Jack said.

"When I speak," I hiss. "You cannot hear a word."

"Try me," Jack said.

"I have done this countless times and not one except my kind understood me," I said.

"I am waiting," Jack said.

"I just said something," I hiss. "And you did not understand me."

"What about the Arctic Xenomorph?" Jack asks.

I sigh.

"His name is Deverous," I hiss. "And I am responsible for the death for this planet. I am responsible for his life." I lower my head in guilt. "It is my fault your friend Regina died."

"Dev-her-ose," Jack said.

"Yes," I hiss raising my head up. "That is his name."

"Did you two have a fight?" Jack asks.

"Yes," I hiss. "We did."

"Why?" Jack aks.

"Because I am nobody's queen," I hiss. "Not the queen of a race I despise."

"So you are a female!" Jack said.

"Does my voice sound like a man to you?" I hiss.

"Yes," Jack said. "And so this is why he is interested in you. He wants to bring back a race using you."

"Exactly what I told you," I hiss. "If you have any better idea on how to get rid of this termite then I am all ears." I held up the device. "Work together or I get two Xenomorph guards of my own to fight against Deverous."

I have no problem putting someone's life in another person's hand. Jack glares towards me dropping the flare to the ground. I raise head up tilting my head to the side.

"I am not doing this willingly," Jack said.

"Yes, you are," I hiss. "And everyone will leave this planet."

"But they were stationed here!" Jack protests.

"NO BUTTS!" I hiss. "This planet has a Arctic male Xenomorph and a female non-Arctic Xenomorph. That is a dangerous field."

I press the red button killing the facehugging eggs.

"Why should I trust you?" Jack asks. "Trust that you are the good guy?"

"You don't have to," I hiss. "We just need a plan that makes no one aware what is really happening."

"Sounds unfair," Jack said.

"Everything in SpakMokey is unfair," I hiss. "Until we come to a plan your men are not coming down for awhile."


	91. Taken to the side

Jack and I knew the plan.

This plan relies on everyone's reactions. Only Jack is aware of what has to be done to get from point A to point B without anyone being fully aware what is to happen after their part. No one except for Jack and I know. Now lets get off the subject to what is happening in the now. I sneak to the engine room under the cloak of darkness shrouding the halls.

Deverous had done this damage to the power generators.

I came to a stop at the dark doorway.

"What do you mean you cannot repair the engines, Da Vinci?" Willsef asks.

"It can't be fixed," Harry said.

"Aww," Blake complains. "It is like we're gonna die by Arctic Xenomorphs and pure deadly as hell Xenomorphs."

"Both of which deadly," Willsef said.

"Fist bump, bro," Blake said.

Willsef and Blake share a fist bump.

"What is a fist bump?" Harry asks.

"Bumping fists," Blake said. "It has been around a couple centuries,Da Vinci."

Harry sighs.

"I don't see the point," Harry said.

"It is another symbol for giving respect," Willsef said. "Like a high five and handshake but mostly often used for celebrations in games too, Da Vinici."

"Can everyone stop calling me by my last name?" Harry asks, sounding irritated.

"Nope," Most of the men said.

"It is customary we do that," Christopher Wallace said.

"It is in my custom you call me by my first name," Harry said.

"We have too many common names on Earth so we usually call each other by our last names," Willsef said. "But for personal reasons we refer to one another by first name."

"When you are really, really, really close?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Christopher said.

"...Damn it," Harry said.

I wanted to get a message across to Harry before the plan began. So that is when I decided to take advantage of what darkness lurked around and my new founded knowledge on wires, pipes, and sounds that kept everyone from seeing or hearing what is transpiring across from them. The perfect way to hold a conversation. I yank out a pillar of wires out of the big gray box attached to the wall alongside the doorway.

I shot on in past the coughing men and those who are covering their ears declaring they are hearing a high pitch distinguishable noise. A high pitch sound making their ears ring vibrating in a way yet they cannot take off what is making the vibration. Harry, however, had not been effected by what I had done even when corning him alongside the large stood out engine parts with gigantic fans below the long pipe line being wide as a horse. Kind of a exaggeration which is kind of true just one foot taller than a horse to be honest.

"I know who you are," I hiss. "When did you realize?"Harry asks.

"The way you lie,Loki," I hiss.

"Nice to hear my lies have a trade mark," Harry said.

I explain to Harry what my idea was. What the idea I had in my mind after this whole ordeal involving Deverous is over.

"For now," I hiss. "You are Harry Da Vinci to the advanced humans."

"You have yet to tell me what your plan is for the Arctic Xenomorph," Harry said.

"I can't tell you," I hiss. "Two people only know. I and Jack. You have to trust me on this." I look at Harry for the longest time. "Do you trust me?"

All the while the men are unable to witness what is going on between Harry and I. The advanced humans may never know.

"I do trust you, Emily," Harry said. "That idea of yours does sound possible to do."

"Stay out of Deverous's way," I hiss.

"Deverous-Who?" Harry asks, puzzled.

"That is his name," I hiss. "The Arctic Xenomorph has a name."

Harry's eyebrows went up.

"He's a he?" Harry said.

"Yes," I hiss.

"Emily," Harry said. "Xenomorphs do not have genders."

"Deverous has the body type of a warrior," I hiss. "If you have forgotten: males are the warriors and drones are genderless."

"Been a while since I have been around Xenomorphs and read about them," Harry said.

"Apparently you didn't change me to a male: _completely_ ," I finish.

The look on Harry's face changes.

"What are you saying?" Harry asks.

"He can smell I am a female," I hiss.

Harry has a 'seriously?' kind of look on his youthful face.

"Xenomorph's can not smell," Harry said.

"A bomb changed every DNA to what remained of life," I remind Harry. "I hope you are following what this leads to."

Harry blinks three times as though digesting the information and gathering it in his mind then problem solving it. I can say problem solving is rather easy for quite the young man he is as a Frost Giant.

"Did you say no?" Harry asks.

I step back glaring at Harry.

"Of course I said no!" I hiss. "Why would I want to be the queen of a ugly hive I hate!"

"Good question," Harry said, amused.

"Are you really here?" I hiss.

"This is not about me," Harry said. "And your distraction time is going."

"Stay out of Deverous's way," I hiss, warning Harry. "Leave him to me."

I disappear into the darkness.

"Whew!" Christopher said. "That was sure a dozey," He looks over towards Harry. Harry is looking towards the doorway. "Hey, you okay Da Vinci?"

Willsef is cleaning his face off using a rag and puts on a pair of earmuffs on his head. He gets on a pair of gloves that allow his fingers to slip around the handle to his gun. Harry turns away from the doorway shaking his head.

"Just fine," Harry lied.

"Hey, how come Da Vinci isn't affected?" Willsef shouts.

"He was further from the noise!" Blake shouts.

"Oooh!" Willsef shouts. "Lucky ass!"

"My ass is not lucky," Harry said, turning away frowning at the men's reply.

I went down the hall leaving them to their secluded room. I have to get off the Vlectra to the planet bound buildings so it becomes obvious the crew can leave with those stationed to SpakMokey. Yes, that's what will commence during the plan. It is all part of the plan. Just need to make commotion in the right place. I know just the mortal.

Sabrina MaCoffle.

And Jack is well aware of it.


	92. The plan begins

"Miss MaCoffle," Matthew MaDonnle said. "How well did you know Regina Ripley?"

"I knew Ripley scarcely," Sabrina said, looking down towards a photograph in a picture frame in her hands. "She wasn't much of a talker to me."

The woman in the photograph reminded me of a woman in one of those Alien movies Lewis loves to watch. What is her name again? It starts with a 'E'. Right! It is Ellen Ripley. Sabrina clears off the right edge to the dusty photograph using her thumb. I saw a cursive string of letters that read out 'Regina Ripley'.

"Well," Matthew said. "If you didn't know Regina that well then why did you do all that?"

"That Xenomorph had to come from somewhere," Sabrina said, looking up from the picture towards Matthew.  "And Regina's family deserves answers why she did what she did."

"That's a good point," Matthew said.

"It is not as though we have a lab making these animals come back to life," Sabrina said, sarcastically.

"True," Matthew said, nodding.

"How well did you know Ripley?"  Sabrina asks.

"Pretty well," Matthew said. "She taught me how to fire right in target practice."

Sabrina has a low laugh.

"You didn't know how to shoot," Sabrina said.

Matthew sheepishly goes through his hair.

"Funny story," Matthew said.

"I am all ears for funny stories," Sabrina said.

Matthew takes his hand out of his hair.

"My Pops didn't have any guns around," Matthew said. "And he was very firm on not bringing guns into the house. Pops was very strict on me and my other brothers not having to do a thing with guns."

Sabrina raises a brow.

"Did you live in the city?" Sabrina asks.

"No 'mam," Matthew said. Sabrina lowers her eyebrow. "My family lived in the country in the farmland area."

"You got through school without getting a gun?" Sabrina asks, surprised.

"My Pops once told me 'Resort to your fists, son,' when I was a kid," Matthew said, holding up his closed fist. "I learned to fend for myself at a young age."

"You are a farm boy," Sabrina said.

"Yeah," Matthew said, with a slow nod and lowers down his fist. "Strangely my sisters were allowed to own guns and use them...But not bring them in the house."

"I take it that your father let the ladies do the hard work," Sabrina said, amused.

Matthew sighs nodding his head.

"Pops preferred the girls to kill a diseased animal," Matthew remarks. "Never did have the same 'gun' treatment between us boys and the girls."

Sabrina has a short laugh.

"You must have many stories about your family," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, many wild and crazy stories," Matthew said. "The craziest one is going to College after graduating High School."

"You don't seem like the College kind," Sabrina said.

Matthew laughs.

"That's what my Agriculture teacher told me," Matthew said. "Including; Dig instructor, History instructor, Art teacher, PE teacher, and Psychology teacher."

Sabrina blinks.

"Dig instructor?" Sabrina repeats.

"Yeah," Matthew said. "I major in digging up stuff. I found my passion when digging up my Pops two horses out of wet mud." Sabrina gasps. "Don't worry; they got out fine...Just went inside when it rained instead of sticking around after that."

Sabrina pauses probably contemplating what to say.

"I know how to operate the Truff Dozer," Matthew said.

"That is a dig machine," Sabrina said.

"Yeah," Matthew said.

Sabrina stares at Matthew for a while, contemplating still.

The other men in the room are snoozing with hats over their faces and guns in the corner of their arms face towards the ceiling while slumped against the wall. It is not a surprise to see men chilling out. In my long life I have seen plenty of that happen during war when there were some calm buffers in between it was common to see men taking a nap in hiding. One thing notably has not changed; getting some shut eye in the middle of a threatening situation.

Matthew has a breath mint in his mouth.

"You are a digger," Sabrina said.

"Certified, 'mam," Matthew said, nodding.

"As I recall expeditions don't require Truff Dozers," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, they do," Matthew said. "Who do you think dug up the ice cube? The gals and I did it."

"There was nothing in the paper about Truff Dozers being part of this expedition," Sabrina said. "It clearly said to explore in protection gear and retrieve what has not been destroyed."

"The article I read is different from yours, 'mam," Matthew said. "Archeologists work with construction workers so that means Truff Dozers can work with Expedition Explorers."

"Big machines never end well in an expedition," Sabrina said. "Sounds like this is not really what I signed up for."

"Well, it might be an expedition with the unexpected," Matthew said.

"I don't like not being told," Sabrina said.

If only Sabrina and I could have a high five.

"I had orders not to tell the others," Matthew said, lowering his voice so low I can easily hear a 'I just told you a secret that I was not supposed to tell' tone. "Especially the Expedition Explorers."

"Orders," Sabrina said, folding her arms and frowns at the word.

"Yeah," Matthew said, nodding "Orders from the higher ups."

"So this is a big fraud," Sabrina said. "We were sent to retrieve a Xenomorph!"

"Well, not exactly 'mam," Matthew said. "We just had to find something and bring it back to prove that SpakMokey did in fact have a colony of Green People living on it."

Sabrina narrows her eyes towards Matthew.

"Then how did you find the ice cube?" Sabrina asks.

"Susan detected metal," Matthew said. "And then we started digging. We don't do the transporting so we left after getting it out."

I think what really happened is that the Wayland-Yutani company wanted a possible person of interest brought back and be used as a weapon (that can get out of control) so they made a fake mission by sending people after people, buildings after buildings, and ships after ships to disguise what they were really going to SpakMokey under the lie they were exploring the frozen planet. The company hadn't found what they wanted through the centuries and probably lost money over that so this was likely their last shot. Somehow they figured out a talking Xenomorph with a 'E' carved into their shoulder had been on SpakMokey.

There is a long period of silence between the two that lasts for at least 11 minutes.

"Does Jack know?" Sabrina asks, in a low voice ending the silence.

"No," Matthew said, shaking his head. "He does not."

Sabrina has a square black device reminding me of a walky talky hooked onto a metal part of the vest on the right hand side. A muffling sound came from the black square device making it ring an unusual unexpected tune. The tune reminded me of Christmas music.

Sabrina presses on the side of the square device clicking it off her shoulder.

"Hold on," Sabrina said. "Yes Boss?" She blinks surprised listening into the black square device.  "What do you mean there is a planet evacuation going on?" Sabrina raises her brows. "But we have not got rid of the threats aboard The Vlectra! It is not ready to lift off yet."

That is my cue.

I came alongside the wall bumping my tail against some metal slipping into the darkness. A bullet went over my shoulder landing right into the adorning wall. My Xenomorph instincts kicked in. I tore down the lights blinding the awakening mortals. Here is what to happen during the plan: mortals with guns gather the courage to chase me out of the ship, other space crafts depart the planet all over and The Vlectra leaves SpakMokey shortly after I get out. I will go into a ground bound building shortly after being 'kicked out' The Vlectra. This of course will lead Deverous to leaving the space craft and go after me. But what Deverous does not know about me is that I am a former agent.

Don't mess with agents who know how to use guns.


	93. The Arctic Xenomorph will fall

I fell into the snow face first.

So far so good.

I get up hearing the bullet shots fly out of The Vlectra. I ran out of the space ships way right towards a ground based building unable to depart. I saw several cylinder shaped pods shot out into the sky from the Metagross resembling building. Faint glimmers of light comes in the dark distance glowing off what I can assume is pods. The pods sprout wing blades to the side. I turn my attention away towards the open entrance to the building in view. I crash through the plastic window into the building landing safely on my two clawed legs. I shook off what snow had gathered on my back. Leaping and landing is just one of the quirks I have been attempting to get right. I raise my head up seeing a big 'A' staring back at me.

At first I step back and jabbed through the 'A'. I saw a 'v' beside the torn 'a' so I take a couple steps back to get a complete view of what scared me. The 'a' and 'v' are part of a large sign reading 'You have just entered The Calarus weapon storage research' in huge words. Beside the sign is a large metal box with a handle. The gray box is probably the light generator placed in plain view to the entire building. Maybe the light generator is just for the Calarus section. I go over to the gray square box then yank the door off.  The door clads against the floor when the side met the floor first. I stuck my claws into the machinery and tug out several electrical cables making a noise that usually would be followed by a mortal getting electrocuted (which is a loud electrical cackle) at the moment.

The lights to the hall went off leaving it into darkness. I drop the wires to the floor. Suddenly a red line powers on to both sides of the hall lighting up the path.   _Now is not the time to stare at the strange light show_ , I thought speeding down the hall following sign after sign to the main weapon room. I saw a line of pipes to the corner of my eyes so I swing my tail making long wide gaps in the metal. The pipes let out smoke clouding the path in a way masking the scene. I must have broken all the pipes on the way.

I skid into the room helping myself up on my two legs.

"Time to gear up," I hiss, pressing a button to the side of the threshold.

The door slides down blocking entrance.

I go over to the rack of weapons that has a table beside it covered in body armor in which weapons can be attached on. I put on two wrist bands capable of ejecting out long spikes when touched or smashed against someone else, a adjustable vest with various bullets lined all over it, shoulder guns, and a lot of others. I decided to take what I found the more useful in my oncoming confrontation with Deverous.  I turn away from the table fitting on a thigh gadget that will definitely come in handy.

I go to the door, press the button, and then the door slid open.

I walk on out prepared, armored, and expecting Deverous. Thankfully the parts I have on are unable to be detected or be seen because of the color blending into the Xenomorph default color. It is not noticeable to be precise. I walk forwards with my back end foot claw acting as a heel clicking against the floor. A woman does not go being turned into a monster without her high heels.  I came to a stop in the fog seeing the figure of a Xenomorph moving along the faint dark gray lines highlighted by the red light  (I only know the smoke from the pipes is gray because usually it is) that makes the cloud seem red.

"Have you decided?" Deverous asks.

I take out a big star shaped metal item from the back of my vest.

"I have," I said.

Deverous comes closer in the fog.

"Then why did you run from me?" Deverous asks.

"Take this!" I swing it at Deverous.

Deverous, at the time, had been in my line of vision. He ducked only losing the top spiky tip to his tail making the metal melt beneath it. The metal rounded sharp and uneven edged object came to a landing behind Deverous. I wrap my claws around the handles to the new certified to kill alien butt guns. I press the trigger shooting bullet after bullet at Deverous. Deverous is quick dodging them one by one leaping side to side that I only got nine rounds out when he pinned me to the ground.

"Stubborn," Deverous said as his claws wrapped around my dark scaled arms keeping them down to the ground. "I like stubborn queens."

Come on arm bands, work!

"I hate Xenomorphs," I said. "That doesn't go well for you."

Sharp gray thorns shot out through Deverous's hands making him let go and stagger back shrieking in pain. I take out my other guns sending shot after shot to Deverous making some holes through that arctic armor of his. Deverous hisses coming back after me bleeding all over. Our fight is carried down the hall breaking the sides of walls in the chaos. I had to take off my vest as the acid could have melted through my chest. I came to a remarkably still clean testing room that has dark marks in the floor and nothing in sight. I rip off my arm braces because the spikes had been ruined. Something hard and sharp jabs through under my shoulder blade making me yell.

I am thrown to the other side of the room landing on my side.

Ow, that hurts.

"Is that how you treat your future mate?" Deverous asks, in anger.

I use the wall as support to slide myself up.

"I do not choose you," I said.  "I have already chosen my mate."

"How long ago was this?"  Deverous asks, sounding jealous.

"Long enough," I said. "I made my decision before you came around."

Deverous growls as he comes over.

"I am the only male Xenomorph,Emily," Deverous said. "What hope to bring back our kind to what it had been before?  You see, I am the savior of the Xenomorphs." Each step Deverous made brought him closer and closer. Deverous is mad, for sure. "There is not another male Xenomorph around to take my place."

"I wasn't talking about a Xenomorph," I said, wincing in pain.

"Then what, my mistress?" Deverous said, his voice vibrating anger in a way reminding me of Tyrannosaurus Rex.

I turn my head towards Deverous sneering.

"I have chosen a man!" I said, and then smack my tail against his head sending Deverous stepping back.

Deverous has a low growl as he shows his sharp fangs.

"You are lost ,Emily," Deverous said. "You just need a little convincing from my little minions."

Deverous whistles.

Deverous, in his all injured state, is able to still damn whistle. Whistle! Can you believe the foolish clown? In all of my anger I head-butt Deverous right across making him land near the doorway on his side. Deverous gets up on his two legs acting like I just shoved him. There are little thumping sounds carried down the hall growing louder by the passing second. I shift my weight on the floor swaying my tail side to side.

"What is that?" I hiss.

"Our minions," Deverous said. "Your 'human' voice is horrid. Can you stop trying to be one of them?" Deverous takes a step forward. "You are not a human!"

"I once was," I hiss.

"You were raised by humans," Deverous snaps at me. "That's what is keeping you back from accepting your true role in this world."

I feel so much anger and resentment towards Deverous. I lunge towards him and then the unexpected happened right as I was a couple inches from Deverous. A crowd of bunny sized Xenomorphs land on me forcing me to fall down on my side. Boy, are they heavy! They even have little puffy tails, big ears, and those incredibly bouncy legs. I growl at the beasts raising my head up trying to force myself up.

"See?" Deverous said, with a purr. "They have already taken a liking to you."

"I am not your queen," I hiss at Deverous.

"Yes, you are," Deverous said, coming closer. "And you have grown in size to that of a female. Your head shield hasn't grown out yet but it will." I struggle to move. "And when those humans come back to this planet we will have one of our little cuties eggs hug one of the members, then, they will go to their planet in those hibernation pods holding our little egg." He came alongside making a soft purr. "We can hitch a ride in the most ignored part of their ship. Do you know what is? It is the cargo side. If our baby doesn't make it then we will."  

I flip off a Bunny Xenomorph.

"Stop struggling with your followers!" Deverous demands to me.

"I hate my followers!" I hiss loudly. "And you!"

"Hate is a strong word," Deverous said, helping the Bunny Xenomorph up.

"Your name is a strong hateful word," I hiss. "I welcome being human any day."

Deverous comes over.

"I can fix that mental problem you have," Deverous said. "Just let me be the one who will begin the egg production. We can take turns for the egg sack."

I felt sick at the way he spoke.

I'll take Loki, any day, over Deverous.

"I do not have a problem," I hiss. "This is who I am." I smack Deverous's face again with my tail this time leaving a mark. "Don't you dare!"

"Feisty," Deverous said, shaking his head. "That I like."

"Try one more time," I hiss, swaying my tail up and down (at least the part not pinned down by Bunny Xenomorphs) lightly. "And someone is losing their man parts."

"What makes you think I will not succeed?" Deverous asks, with my head turned towards him as there is a long black scar over his head reminding me of a falling star.

Then something crash landed through the ceiling. Deverous turns away from me growling at whatever had landed. The Bunny Xenomorphs who hadn't been on me then surround the large pod being bigger than the ones I had seen depart SpakMokey.

"Who would dare come at this important time?" Deverous said, in anger.

The smoke vanishes and the door is kicked down. A forty year old woman with green large muscles, coated in armor, light green antenna's curling back at some height I can't count, and on her cheek is a very familiar marking. Behind her came two men appearing to have the same skin and antenna's yet they did not have the marking she had. I hear the sounds of guns being powered on.

"Okay boys," I recognize the woman's voice that has since aged as Polly's. "This is the moment you have been waiting for."

"The Green Humans!" Deverous roars. "Attack them!"

The Bunny Xenomorphs leap out at the three. Polly shot at one then used a coat of armor that once had been on the back of a Xenomorph as a shield. It had been 150 years yet Polly still lives. I suppose they have a different life span that has since changed because their civilization on another planet possibly has advancing technology. The boys take quick work of the firing Bunny Xenomorphs. I try to get up but the other Bunny Xenomorphs had not gotten off my side. Polly shot at the numerous Bunny Rabbits taking out a few making the weight not so abundant. Boy that ticked off Deverous.

"My darlings!" Deverous cries out in grief. Deverous makes his way towards Polly. "You will pay, green human!"

Polly sent a hole into Deverous's left shoulder using the gun in her hands. Deverous yanks the weapon out of her hand while she had her finger on the trigger. With his right hand gone Deverous is somehow able to break the gun into pieces. I feel useless unable to help Polly but here I am seeing a little girl grown up to a rather admirable lady kicking Deverous's ass. The same girl I taught ridiculous lessons to be a warrior. I had done something right with Polly so many years ago. Polly takes out a dagger wrapped in a stained cloth at the handle. Deverous sent his remaining claw down only to get his right elbow cut off completely.

He has a knack for getting hit on his left side, really. The two Green Boys made the Bunny Xenomorphs is blast off me while Deverous faced off Polly. In the ensuing commotion happening; Polly and Deverous carried their fight elsewhere.

"No, we don't harm this one, Kred," The second Green Boy said, his hand on Kred's gun that had been lowered.

"But we have orders to get rid of all these beasts!" Kred said. "We have to eliminate them, C'herk."

"This one is on our side," C'herk said. "We got the call and you saw the look on Aunt's face when they mentioned this specific Xenomorph."

"This is one of the lizards," Kred said.

"This is no ordinary Xenomorph,brother," C'herk said. "She is the reason why we have countless squads taking out Xenomorphs. Our Aunt MADE the Hunting Squad Corp. This Xenomorph started it all and for that; she saved many lives."

"This Xenomorph does not have a gender," Kred said.

"By all accounts, listen to the great Xenomorph," C'herk said ,gesturing over towards me.

Kred frowns.

"Hello," I hiss.

"I will go help Aunt," Kred said, quickly leaving.

"Sorry," C'herk apologizes. "Kred wants to eliminate all of the Xenomorphs."

"Do I still have one on me?" I hiss, feeling oddly unable to get up.

"Nope," C'herk said, looking around backing away. "Don't see any reason why you should—" C'herk shot down a wild Bunny Xenomorph that flew down from a hole in the ceiling. "Stay down."

"I can't get up," I hiss.

"A little busy here," C'herk said. "Drag yourself! That always helps. Rolling goes to dragging then that goes to crawling and crawling leads to walking."

I push myself forwards using what strength I had dragging myself on the floor. The sounds of shots flying around hitting the ceiling at least alerted me that one of the two Green Human family members is still running about in this hallway. I grew concerned for Polly's life. Kred and C'herk are identical twins resembling one another so much that I can only tell they are different people because their ears have different sizes. Normally men don't have ears being different between twins for sure. I did want to see what happens between Polly and Deverous, no guessing required.

C'herk hops right over me going after the pair. I stop to take a break from all that drag left in the middle of the hall. I feel at a loss of strength to press further. I laid my head down on the floor to the side resting. The sound of bullets flying drone down until all that is in my hearing is nothing. There is a sound in the bottomless pits of nothing. It is a sound not many people want to hear. We are not alone because what is with us on our first waking moment in life is fear and it always follows us no matter where we go. Fear is our constant companion. Through the smoke I am able to see a figure coming. I felt hope. Could it be Polly? I raise my head up using what strength had been regained focusing my eyes towards the unfocused figure.

"Polly?" I hiss, hopeful.

"I am not Polly," Deverous's voice came to. "You will be my queen and I claim you as mine!"

"No!" I force myself up, weakly, speeding forwards in the opposite direction from Deverous feeling so much fear running through my body.

I press myself onwards colliding against the wall making skid marks on my sides feeling my head become heavy. No, the forehead shield is growing. I am no queen! I am not at all eager to be a queen of such ugliness.   _You can do this Emily_ , I thought, _keep going!_  


Then a couple of Bunny Xenomorphs make me trip. My legs were hurt during the fall. I look over my shoulder seeing Deverous. I feel scared, really scared, seeing Deverous come closer. I saw a light glowing behind him being small but easy to see.

"Are you ready to give up and be my queen?" Deverous asks.

"Turn around with your mouth open," I snap back.

So that is what Deverous did.

Then Deverous explodes into pieces.

"And stay dead!" Polly shouts. Polly came through the smoke and comes over to me. "You okay old girl?"

"You look so young," I hiss.

"No, I don't," Polly said. "That was always you."

Need I note that average people cannot tell if Xenomorphs have aged? But despite that comment her word was sweet. It made me feel better about myself. I ease myself. Deverous is gone and here stands someone I am rather proud of. I have at least done something good in this world as a Xenomorph.

"I am proud you, Polly," I hiss.

Polly lowers herself to my side.

"You got a heavy wound there, Strange," Polly said.

"I'll live," I hiss. "Polly...Do me favor."

"Yes?" Polly said

"It is a great favor that must be done," I hiss. "And if you get a visit by Wayland-Yutani then you tell them all of the Xenomorphs died in the explosion."

"What explosion?" Polly asks.

"The one you are going to fake," I hiss.

"I don't fake explosions!" Polly said. "I make the real deal happen."

"Today is the day you do," I hiss.

Polly feels alongside my painful stinging shoulder.

"What is this favor you ask of me?" Polly asks.

"Make a mess," I hiss. "But leave enough room for a human to come out."

Polly looks down towards me with a sigh.

"You haven't changed, Strange," Polly said. "After all these years I thought you had died. Thanks to you I was reunited with one of my brothers who survived the attack by the Xenomorphs, I met a man, had beautiful two kids, became an Aunt, and formed a Corp to take out these monsters." She takes her hand off my wound. "Thank you, Strange."

I take her wrinkled hand.

"No," I hiss. "Thank you."

Polly gets up taking her hand out of mine then turns away and goes after two figures of men in the distance. She picks up what finger remained of Deverous. I put my head back down on the floor feeling so tired. I needed to rest. One part of my plan involved a long slumber that wasn't deep. This is called 'The Slumber' where an individual remains asleep for a specific length of time and can still dream.

I hear bickering amongst the three.

"Fine," Kred said, walking away. "I don't need that symbol!"

"Brother!" C'herk shouts.

"Just leave him be," Polly said, in a comforting voice. "He has no interest in helping and finding souls in others."

C'herk sighs.

"All right, Aunt Polly," C'herk said.

The two leave the hallway.

We all know who has to place this spell, right?

I have given plenty of hints and they all just fell down. Goes to show how foreshadowing works for people engrossed into a story like mine. Anyhow the smoke clears away. There is a ticking sound in the distance going on being high pitched just like one ripped out of the movies. Lewis did always insist I watch some movies with him when visiting him on a holiday or vacation without the girls. I thought of my mother, my father, and my brother. The oddball family I had the luck to be part of.

A saw a boot kick away a Bunny Xenomorph.

"Scram," Came Loki's voice.

The Bunny Xenomorphs hop away without much of an argument. Oddly that is strange for an animal to understand English and obey it; it is as though they had a soul of their own and common sense as well.

"Loki," I hiss.

"I am here," Loki said, coming to my side.

"Oh, so you are not," I hiss, pointing out the obvious. "If you were here; I would not be able to see through you. You are on Asgard."

"No use lying to you," Loki said. "I am in bed, sick."

"Hope you get better," I hiss. "I have something to say."

"What?" Loki asks.

There is always a chance I may never get to say this, go figure.

"I love you," I hiss. "And I look to being human in 125 years."

I see Loki smile in my narrow vision.

"Good night, Emily," Loki said.

The slumber is a lot like sleeping, except I can be human and Loki can actually visit me there.

My world changes from a dark barely lit hall to a beach.


	94. The worst is over

**_...2289..._ **

**_...SpakMokey..._ **

During the time I was in the slumber; something went wrong. One year before my banishment were to end I fell into darkness and then I was yanked out to a ruined mess in what remains of a cold breezing hall. My mind is all over the place. I feel along the walls trembling and bare naked without a cloth to cover me but what I am covered in is scars. Scars from the Exo-Suit. My feet are cracked by shards of sharp ice.

Each step feels painful than the last.

I am in auto-pilot right now.

One question is in my mind.

Where is Loki?

I felt like I am not really in control of my legs. It was like the air is pushing me forwards but really it is not. I feel ready to fall down into a mess unable to get back up. I feel sweaty, strangely, with my hair in my way. I push through stepping over Arctic Xenomorph armor still laying around. I feel ready to fall at any given moment. It is all dizzy to me. There is steams of heat coming out of pockets in the hallway glowing red where smoke has recently been puffing into the scenery.

I rub my shoulder freezing.

I feel so scared and confused.

I came to the kicked down doorway seeing the threshold is snowed in. I summon a barrier of rock to slide back the snow leaving a complete oval clearing away inches out of the doorway. I lean alongside the door feeling my legs become wibbly-wobbly and suddenly they just move on their own sending me falling forwards. I can see the dark brown ground being my imminent landing in sight.

Loki catches me.

"I got you!" Loki said, with a little smile. "Did you miss me?" Then his face turns into a concerned one and he feels my forehead with his right hand. "Emily,you are running a fever."

"I--I---I feel cold, Loki," I said.

Every word that came out felt like a horse mumble. I hadn't spoken in so long I sounded different. Maybe it is because I had been a Xenomorph for 150 years and slept as one for 275 years. I fell myself be wrapped up in a soft blanket, shivering, while strangely sweating. My icy wrist trembles alongside his chest dripping sweat.

Loki looks up towards the sky.

"Heimdall, take us back to Asgard!" Loki shouts, holding me in his arms.

And then my surroundings changed from arctic to summer.


	95. Learning to walk

**...One week later...**

"It is the least I can do," Loki said. "Right foot forward."

"I am trying," I mumble, putting my left foot forward.

Oops, wrong foot.

I fell flat on my face.

"That is it," Loki said. "You need a guiding rail!"

"I do not need a guiding rail," I mumble, lifting myself up.

"Veterans of Midgard use it when on Physical Rehab," Loki said, making a rail appear at both sides. "And you still have a long way to go speaking right again."

Loki helps me up.

"I am fine," I mumble.

"You are lucky I can understand you," Loki said. "You are speaking Portuguese."

I blink, surprised, by Loki's comment.

"I am...what?" I mutter, in shock. "I am speaking English."

"To you, you are," Loki said, patting on the rail. "Come on, try using the rail," Loki takes his hand off the rail. "I know you do not want to rely on a wheelchair to walk to and fro."

I look over towards the gray rail.

"I do have legs," I said.

"Which you need to exercise in using," Loki said.

Whatever I had gotten ailed by had certainly been put out by the healers. The healers told me the fever had been part of an infection that originated within my back. Loki had not told what made me fall into a dark sleep last year. Being a Xenomorph for so long I have really lost some basic skills that a human can do; walk, talk, and hold.

"I thought walking like a human as a Xenomorph would have done that," I said.

"You walked on four feet,Emily," Loki said. "You did not always walk on your back legs."

"No, I didn't," I said.

"Emily," Loki said. "I can call Polly and she will say the same thing."

So as a Xenomorph resembling a domestic animal I walked like a dog and rarely like a human. The thought of it made me think of Tarzan in the cartoon movie Disney made four centuries ago because of the way he walked which was kind of like an ape.

I sigh.

"All right," I said. "I will use the rails...Um...Might need a little help getting to the starting point."

Earlier today Loki met up with a man that I have vaguely little memory of. The look on the man's face was at first shock and then disbelief that I had forgotten his name but not Loki's. The man believed I had selectively forgotten his name when really I did not. Loki had told me the man's name but for some reason his name is not staying clear in my head.

Each day after today I went to the front half of the garden where Loki had set up the rails. I went there in a wheel chair. One day when I was in the hall in the dawning hours of the morning I stop my wheel chair beside the clear holes in the wall lacking glass. I guess they are called windows just without the glass. I push myself forwards using the right hand ledge of the window as my support to stand up straight.

I saw the pathway to the garden feet away.

It seemed daunting at first.

"Come on, Emily," I mutter to myself. "You made it through weakening Deverous and living as a Xenomorph." I take a step forward resting my shoeless right foot on the floor feeling it numb. At first it is a sharp pain then it becomes eased down a little while later. "That doesn't hurt, whiny butt."

I lean to the side forcing my left foot forwards.

No, I am not going to use my wheelchair.

Well I slide it forwards using my left foot near to the entrance of the garden. I sigh raising my left foot forwards then put it through the wheel part of the wheelchair and challengingly made it slide past me. When the wheel chair started rolling I made sure to take my leg out, however painful it was, while wincing. The rolling empty wheelchair came to a stop at the entrance.

I lower my foot down.

  
_I can do it_ , I thought, _I can do it!_  


I take a breath straightening myself up.

Five steps forward.

"Only five steps," I said, taking a step forward.

I nearly lose my balance and made the pose of a ballerina. I lower my foot down straightening my back up. Right foot forward. That seem to trigger a memory from my childhood. I felt like a little girl all over again sitting down near a chair beside mother playing with something strange.

_"How has you husband been, Sherrine?" A woman from across at the table asked._

_"Quite fine, Elizabeth," Mother said. "He has been out with Lewis."_

_"Is he going to be a knight?" Elizabeth asked._

_"No," Mother said. "We are not losing our little boy. He will be taught by his father."_

_A butterfly flew into the little house and landed on my nose. I can remember the beauty of the butterfly being black,red,orange, and yellow. The butterfly hopped off my nose floating above the brown ground floor. I tug myself up using one part of Mother's dress. I held my little fatty hands out towards the little beauty._

_I take a step forward._

_"Butt—-er fly," I said._

_"Well, you are not really losing him," Elizabeth said. "He will be serving his birthplace in honor."_

_"I know," Mother said. "But what Lewis has...Is different."_

_"He has a courage," Elizabeth said. "That is not different."_

_"But people these days don't like different and they scared of it," Mother said._

_"Courage is not different," Elizabeth said._

_"That is not what I am talking about, my friend," Mother said._

_I twirl my feet around trying to catch the butterfly and my last grasp I caught it!_

_"Momma," I said, turning around in excitement. "Momma, butt—-er fly!"_

_Elizabeth screams in horror and I let go of the butterfly._

_"SHE IS A MOVING STATUE!" Elizabeth shrieked. "She is cursed!"_

_"My baby walked!" Mother said, picking me up. "My little Emmy walked."_

_I noticed my hands had turned gray and bumpy similar to a rock. My Mother's face turned gray as well while I laughed. I saw Elizabeth step back making the chair fall over on the floor._

_"You are a monster!" Elizabeth reacted._

_My Mother turns towards Elizabeth, happily, in the occasion._

_"I am no monster," Mother said. "I am what you are."_

_"You have allied yourself to a witch," Elizabeth said, taking a small step back and her eyes are wide._

_"No," Mother said, as her facial features turn to human. "I am sorry you had to find out this way."_

_"I will tell everyone what I have seen!" Elizabeth said._

_"You want to be burned at the stake for accusations?" Mother asked. "Think about your life,Elizabeth!"_

_"I am," Elizabeth snapped back and I started crying._

_"It's okay, Emmy," Mother reassured little me. I sniffle. "Don't cry."_

_"So that is why you don't want your son to become a Knight's Apprentice," Elizabeth said, in a harsh angered voice. "Your family is cursed and everyone will know of it starting today!"_

_Elizabeth ran out the door leaving Mother and I._

_"And there goes a young woman," Mother said, sadly. Mother sighs shutting the door._

Then I am brought back to reality by a fallen rock. My Mother had gone through life on Earth being called the worst whenever people found what she is and so did my Father. I gathered my courage to push on taking little steps at a time. Through crap and loss of friends my family had managed to survive countless years aging.

Day by day I made goals for myself.

Run five miles.

Jog for half an hour.

Jog on Midgard in proper work out clothing. I put on head phones connected to a small music box tucked into my pocket, had on sunscreen on, and a belt loop with a bottle of water attached thanks to a hook. I had magical make up covering my magical scars. One time I went so fast I made a old man lose his newspaper on a park bench and a bag of bird feed fall down to the floor that would be swarming in pigeons afterwards.

I am getting back each day what I lost from being a Xenomorph for so long.

I can do it.


	96. The enemies we make

_**...8:34 DN...(Delta Night)** _

_**...Midgard...** _

We all make enemies in our life. Sometimes we make them without really intending to do so. Just take a look at all the major historical people and see how many enemies they made in life related to the history of America. They made quite a lot in a nutshell. So I was a little surprised when Gary showed up at a fair in Ohio one year after I had been turned into a human.

At that time I had regained my basic common skills and motor skills.

Though sometimes I slip and speak in Portuguese.

"You are responsible for the death of my dear friend, Loki," Gary said, his voice fueled in anger. "And I will make you pay for it."

"Uh huh," Loki said. "You can't exactly get vengeance exacted on a god."

"Mark my words," Gary said. "And this is only a warning."

Gary turns away then disappears into the crowd.

"That is an old man bluffing," Loki said. "He will never succeed."

"When did you meet Gary?" I ask.

"A long time ago," Loki said. "Let's go to the Flying Boat ride."

The way Loki said it sounded like 'a hundred so years ago'.

"How long ago?" I ask.

"Long enough he should be dead by now," Loki said. "And I do not know how he is still alive."

I laugh.

"I know how he is staying alive," I said, following Loki hand in hand to a resting ride being an Egyptian themed boat. Loki raises a brow. We had several tickets and the certified paper bracelet around our wrists meaning we did pay to be in the fair. "Time travel."

Loki lowers his brow.

"But that is not possible," Loki said.

"What if it is possible?" I suggest.

"I know few people capable of time traveling," Loki said. "And he is a laugh."

"Sometimes the laughing fools turn out right," I said. "And you just told me you know some other time travelers."

"That is because they are not mortal," Loki said.  "And know what they are doing. Gary, on the other hand, does not know what he is doing!"

I smile while we get into the line.

"I met Gary at the Exhibit," I said. "After you left as Harry Da Vinci with Sabrina MaCoffle." I can tell by Loki's eyes that it is surprising. "Gary appeared in a Go-Kart with stuff only ripped out of Back to The Future's time traveling car except sophisticated and not appearing to be a piece of junk."

"A Go-Kart," Loki said, with a 'seriously?' facial reaction on his face.

"Yes, a Go-Kart," I said. "And he used soda to refuel it."

"Did someone say a Go-Kart was able to be refueled by soda?" A young Hispanic man asks. He is right in front of us wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, black shorts decorated in white skulls, and big boots dangling in silver skeleton decorations.  

"I did," I said.

"Is it true Americans use soda to refuel Go-Karts?" The young Hispanic man asks.

"It is true," Loki lied. "I have seen it for myself."

The Hispanic Young man's mouth fell open.

"They said it was bananas!" The young Hispanic man said.

"You been told lies," I said, tapping my high heels on the grass.

The young Hispanic man turns away.

"Hey guys!" The young Hispanic man starts. "Get your sodas, we can power on the old Go-Karts at the back!" The line of people once facing forward now turns towards the young Hispanic man. He seemed so confident. "Follow me!"

The young Hispanic man lead the crowd away leaving only seven people in the line. 

Being with Loki does have its perks.

"That was fun," I said, in between the laughter we were sharing after the ride.

"Did you see the look on the mortals faces when I made the statue of a fish appear above the cotton candy station?" Loki asks.

I have a soft laugh.

"I didn't notice that one," I said. "I was too busy laughing at the Pokémon ride you made."

"I did not make a Pokémon ride," Loki said.

I nudge Loki.

"I saw you make a pretty awesome ride," I said. "That was so cute."

Loki acts as though he did not make it.

"No,Emily, " Loki said. "I did not."

I take Loki by the hand and guide him to a ride that has everyone at a spectacle.  The look on Loki's face is so genuine I had a doubt to myself if I had seen what I had saw.  The seats appear to be rather new, the gates are beyond clean shining in the moonlight, and a control panel sat across from the Pokémon Starter rides. I plant a kiss on Loki's pale cheek. Regardless of Loki insisting he did not make it; it was rather sweet.   

"This is beyond explanation," Loki finally said, at the new ride.

"Maybe a future you made it and used the one moment where you made the fish statue to make me something else," I suggest, earning a look from Loki. "It is a possible theory."

"I am not fond of using time travel to change experiences in the past," Loki said. "It is a mess I do not want stepping in."

"I get it," I said, winking.

"Hey," Boy 1 said, towards the owners of the fair coming in through the back gate. "Are we going to ride this thing or what?"

"No," The dark broad man said. "Not until we get an explanation what happened here."

"I GOT ONE!" Boy 3 said. "Magic!"

"No," Boy 8 said. "Aliens did this!"

"You are both wrong, boys," Girl 5 said. "The CIA planted it and wants to get all our internet history through this ride!"

Well that quickly made half of the crowd leave.

"Magic, magic, magic," Boy 3 said.

Loki turns the boy into a parrot.

"Magic!" Boy 3 as a parrot sings.

"Oh Cleveland!" A African American shrieks. "He's a parrot!"

"No, he is a plane," Girl 11 said.

"A rabbit!" Boy 2 said.

"He is a parrot," Loki said.

"HE IS SUPERMAN!" Another person exaggerates.

"Maaggic!" Boy 3 as a parrot continues singing ignoring the fuss.

"...Loki, turn the poor boy back into a man," I said.

"And give him X-ray vision like the flying fool," Loki said. "I will gladly do it."

Loki turns boy 3 as a parrot back into a boy.

"He just turned back into a human!" The exaggerating person declares.

"Who did?" Boy 3 asks.

"You did!" The woman who shouted Cleveland had said.

Loki and I left the crowd to their wild commotion.

Poor boy; he didn't know what happened.

"See what I 'did not make' do?" Loki asks. 

"Yes," I said. "You just got a boy hear old lines from Superman in a century where the cartoon does not air."

"That cartoon does still air," Loki said, as we went to another station being a 'hit the mole and get a prize'. "It comes on at 1 in Delta Morning."

Gary, from the last time I saw him, looks exactly the same minus the filth.

"You stay up watching cartoons?" I ask.

Loki nods.

"Boomerang has the best cartoons," Loki said. "CartoonNetwork, on the other hand, not so much."

We came to the counter of the station.

"I bet you can't hit the mole," I said.

"I can hit anything going faster than me," Loki said.

"You are on, Loki," I said.  "If you lose; you have to write an essay how time travel is good."

"If I win; you have to write an essay on how bad time travel is," Loki said.

"Deal," I said, holding my hand out.

And we shook hands on it.


	97. A whole new world

**_...2389..._ **

It has been 100 years since the banishment ended.  It has also been 99 years since Gary appeared in my life. But Loki has plenty of stories about Gary.  I have had plenty of adventures since coming to terms what I am and what I had been before.  In this new era of Midgard I had to come down into terms that if I want the company not to have a beef against me then I have to black my name out in the files and blur pictures of myself.

Everything tied to the company.

At least my new appearance had to be wiped off and my current status changed to 'deceased' under a false name.  I didn't have the looks of a 38 year old woman but as a result of the Exo-Suit on my body I look like a 27 year old woman.  I have the marking of an '8' tilted sideways on the top of my right hand. Asides to the permanent scars being masked by magical make up; I sound and look different. This fits right into the era of Midgard where my life can start anew.

During the 100 years I have since built a life of my own.  

I even had some adventures without Loki being around.

The man has his business to attend.

"Yo' leader lady!" Gwen Spears shouts, putting a new round into her gun. "I think we need some of your handy work!"

"This is not an emergency, Agent Spears!" I said, snapping a man's neck. I glare towards Spears in anger with a frown. "I told you _not_ to make a sound."

Gwen shoots a man in the forehead.

"I can't be quiet," Gwen said. "It is not in my nature."

"We were sent to retrieve a asset," I said. "And this is so not helping."

I held up the large bulky gun then press the trigger with my right index finger wrapped around it. A gray net ejects out of the opening planting itself in the threshold erupting electrical sparks. Countless henchmen fell back screaming in pain. I lower the gun back in it's sheath. Gwen takes the dead man's guns as I go over to the elevator.

"Agent Spears," I said. "The next part of our mission does not require stealing what is not ours."

Gwen looks up frowning.

"Getting an asset is the same thing," Gwen said.

I shook my head.

"Agent Spears, that is not correct," I said, pressing the down button. "Use what had been assigned to you. I have used what is mine for the past hundred years and—"

"Yada yadah yah," Gwen said, using her right hand to mock my speaking rather annoyed. "I know what you are going to say next 'And I have not been failed by my weapons at any point', Miss Strange."

I sigh.

"It is for your own good," I said.

"This is so like a Yoda thing," Gwen said, lowering her hand.

"You are not in a swamp, Agent Spears," I said.

"Your 'lessons' are like Jedi lessons," Gwen complains.

"No, they are not," I said.

"Then how come you had me balance a shorty on my shoulders and attempt to make a cup levitate off the table?" Gwen asks.

"To stress your mind of that attitude of yours," I said, as the elevator doors open. I go into the elevator. "It is a whole new world for me as well."

"You live under a rock," Gwen said, coming in.

I smile shaking my head.

"I am too busy to watch new shows of this era," I said. "But when I do; it is during business."

"So unfair," Gwen said.

I press the 'up' button.

"For your own good," I said.

"I don't see how missing a good show is for my own good," Gwen said, her arms folded.

The elevator's doors close and then it goes up.

"Not everything revolves around the television, young lady," I said. "It revolves around other people." I held my hand out. "Give me the Iphone, young lady."

"I haven't been—" Gwen starts but I interrupt her.

"No butts," I said. "Iphone, now."

Gwen reluctantly hands me the white iphone.


	98. Made to forget

**...2389...**

"Emily, how aware are you of the complications messing with time?"

That was a question I didn't expect to come out of Loki. Loki had been alerted by a Asgardian (who happened to dwell on Midgard and live right next door to Gary) that Gary has made something pretty not safe. This Asgardian had seen it operate for himself.

Which is the reason why he came to Loki instead of Thor.

Now let me tell you a scene we will be entering soon.

It is at a Hollywood building that has a porch set to the lake side.

"This machine," Gary said. "Is the one capable of making ground breaking history."

Gary is in a tuxedo standing beside a strange machine not familiar to the human eye. Women are in nice formal dresses, decorated in make up, wearing necklaces, and their hair are nicely done. The men and woman sat at tables listening to what is being told by Gary.

"Now, you might be asking," Gary said. "How is this ugly machine groundbreaking?" He walks over to the level side of the machine. "I want you all to stand." Only one stood up. "Okay, that's fine." He aims it at the standing man. "Just what I need."

"What can it do, Professor?" The man asks.

"It can do great things," Gary said.

"And how many times can it be used?" The man asks.

"It can fire five times," Gary said. "Just for tonight and then this kind of power will take time to gather, again."

The long pipe shaped item with various holes all over shot at the standing man, then the woman beside him, and the third man at the same table. Then people started standing up. A couple of people disappear in thin air after the three people fell. Gasps erupt from the crowd.

"Charlie is gone!" A woman shrieks.

"This is also for a good friend of mine," Gary said. "And I need one last shot."

He presses down the level.

The pipe item shot at a short man.

About twenty people vanished in thin air because of his sudden disappearance. You see people are connected through the tiniest ways and their actions affect others. The remaining people flee, panicking, stumbling over one another. I believe this is where we make our arrival.

A streak of yellow field lands across from Gary right at the waterside.

"Glad you could make it here," Gary said. "Loki."

"Gary, revenge does not bring back your friend," I said.

"Yes, it can," Gary said. "And I do not know who you are, lady, but my business is not with you."

I frown.

"Gary," Loki said. "Whatever you plan on using this 'machine' on will not prevent your friend's death."

"The one responsible for his death will never have a reason to do it again," Gary said.

"Motive is always a reason," Loki said. "Turn the machine off for your deceased 'friend'. Tarbhab would never want his 'friend' to steep this low."

So Loki killed Tarbhab.

"This machine..." Gary said, gesturing over to the large gray machine that has many parts and gears sticking out. "When it has struck the target; everything will seem like a dream to the target. Everything including the point where everything changed in their lives. They will forget."

I look towards Loki.

I didn't want to lose him, not at all.

I didn't want to lose another person of interest in my arms.

"Oh, and if that doesn't work?" Loki asks. "You're going to do this all over again?"

"Yes," Gary said, with a nod.

"That is a time-loop,foolish mortal," Loki said. "And you will fail every time."

"Not if you are the target," Gary said.

The machine discharged and a blast of unique colors hurled its way towards Loki. I push Loki out of the way seconds before the big life determining ball had struck.  The strike lands first on my stomach (oddly, usually shots strike the chest) then I fell to the ground landing on the side. Loki's emerald eyes had gone small yet not big enough to be a golf ball. Everything seemed to go into slow motion after that.

"Emily!" Loki shouts, coming to my side.

"That was my only shot," Gary said. "I'll do better; next time!" Gary yanks out the gem of time out of the machine as Loki came over to my side. "The one thing that can tear you down easily is love. I should have used that to my advantage."

Loki looks towards Gary in a fleet of rage.

"I dare you to try again," Loki said.

"How do you propose I try again?" Gary asks.

"Grabbing Emily's leg when she is picking a lock on July 1st, 2014," Loki said. "In Boston."

"Another timeline to try again," Gary said, and then he hops into his machine. He puts the gem into a small hole. "It will cost my life but it will be worth it!"

Gary and his machine vanish.

Loki somehow picks me up into his arms when the pain had become sharp and hard in my stomach.

"Why did you do that, Emily?" Loki asks. "Why did you push me out of the way?"

"I could not picture you dying in my arms," I said.

Loki brushes off one of my bangs off my eyes.

"Oh Emily," Loki said.

"Loki..." I said, as Loki held me in his arms. I feel the side of his prince like face using my right hand. "I love you."

"I will find you," Loki said as I lowered my hand. He takes out my flip-phone getting the main page on to some picture. "And he never will succeed. This is a time-loop."

How peachy does this get?

He doesn't know where I live in real life.

I do not live in Boston.

"...I am being sent off to my world," I said. "I'll forget about everything...right after I wake up."

Loki squeezed my hand.

"No, you will not forget me," Loki said, putting the flip-phone that he held into my hand. "Focus on your flip-phone; the image of me as a cat."

I feel tears coming out.

Loki had found my old cell phone after all.

"Loki..." I said, feeling doubtful.

"I love you, too,Emily. " Loki said. I can feel the tears trying to come out. "Focus on the cat; for me."

I nod, slowly, turning my head towards the solid small phone screen. The image becomes grainy, to my teary eyes, and Loki wrapped his hand around mine that held the flip-phone. Loki is beginning to fade from my view. I can feel the memories of Loki slipping away one by one. All the adventures that I've been lucky to have been part of. Yet all I can think of was; _I don't want to go._ The pain becomes dimmer and dimmer as the surroundings are turning into Lewis's apartment.

I could see the photo of Loki as a cat disappearing from the screen.

"No,no,no," I repeat, as Loki's hand disappeared.

"I will find you," Loki said as his face is fading.  "I promise, Emily."

Then I find myself staring at the television screen feeling tired as hell. I heard a faintly familiar voice say my name.

  
_"Emily,"_ The male voice went.

Was that Lewis?

I look over seeing darkness behind a window.

"Just a dream," I said, with a sigh.

Lewis's white cat came along meowing so I turn my head away from the window and down towards the cat. I pick the cat up into my arms brushing my fingers through the cat's fur. This time the cat did not hiss or swat at me using those powerful claws of his. I thought of a ring with a emerald gem inside wrapped by golden claws. The ring seemed to symbolize something to me but I cannot quite pinpoint it.

"I had the strangest dream," I said. "And I can't seem to remember it."

The cat meowed.

"Just a emerald ring and the voice of a man calling my name," I said. "That is about it."


	99. Loki's perspective - A promise kept

come into the room seeing Natasha being possessed by another spirit. I can tell there is something wrong with her. She can not move. The horror on Natasha's face is surreal yet painful.

"I remember the promise," I said.

Her face turns into a confused one and then her eyes closed. I look over towards Doctor Case.

"Doctor; have you had a case where someone remembered a different life?" I ask.

"Reincarnation is more common than you think," Doctor Case said.

"Not what I am talking about," I said. "A previous life, same person, same body, different...What I am speaking of is an alternate universe. Memories from a alternate universe."

"Well...that's not exactly common," Doctor Case said. "Do the memories feel real to you?"

I thought back; kissing a blonde woman under a tree on a hill while the sun was setting. The woman looks nothing like Jane Foster. Her facial features are extraordinary different. A name came into my head; her name is Emily. Emily Strange to be precise. I recall my hand on her left dirty cheek smudging off the filth to make it clean again. She had been dressed up in armor. I know how I met this unusual woman with high heels, a buttoned purple blouse, and casual jeans.

"They do," I said.

"Miss Natasha is the first case I had," Doctor Case said. "If these memories feel real to you then they happened without a doubt."

_________________ ______________________

**...Later..**

"Brother, where are you going?" Thor asks.

I had a portal summoned while holding two rings in my hand. I look over towards Thor.

"I am getting back someone I lost," I said. "A long time ago. It is about time I bring her and introduce you to some one I am very interested in."

"Who is she?" Thor asks.

"Emily Strange," I said.

"I look forward to meeting her," Thor said. "You have always been the one to keep those relationships secret."

"And I do it better than you," I said.

"I envy how you do it," Thor said. "You have to teach me one of these days."

"It is best you keep envying me,brother," I said. "Be right back."

I walk through the portal.


	100. The end is here

**_...2015...May 1st..._ **

**_...Not in America.._ **

A portal appeared in the crossfire. Utter silence filled the room,dust finally came to a settle. I take off the goggles to see a figure appear. My men were coughing, their guns lowered,in this unexpected turn of events. A explosive went off sending some wall material flying down. However the explosive did not seem to hurt the slowly approaching figure. Why did I take off the goggles? I took them off to see a strange and reckless figure.

The flames had made a split apart making a path for the figure straight towards our shelter.

"What the hell is this guy on?" Joe, my second soldier, said with a cough.

"I don't know," I said.

"Maybe he's on something so high it can't be given a name," Hoch, my third soldier, theorized.

The portal had unusually spread out making a shield between the firing shooters and our recently struck shelter.The portal changed from a portal to a force field reflecting the bullets back to the background.I can feel tears coming down ever so suddenly. I could feel some form of recognition already coming to.

I take a step back off from the door.

"Men, back off from the door!" I order my men.

My men back away from the door.

T-Thump went the door. A man walks in with black gorgeous combed back hair, eyes of a cool green gem, and the appearance of a young prince coming from the Edwardian times. He held something in his right hand that is closed. Everyone in the room is staring at him yet the man didn't pay attention to the others. Oddly I can feel his attention is stuck on me, focused, really focused. Memories flash in my mind.

Confusing memories at first.

Is it me or is Tom Hiddleston dressed up as Loki Laufeyson?

"Emily," The Tom Hiddleston Loki dressed man said. "When I said I would find you; I meant it."

I remember;this is Loki, the real and living Norse god. I remember how I first met him as a talking cat. I remembered basically ditching him to the orphanage and then raising him as a teenager. Then everything returned to my memory after that point. The corners of my eyes swell up tears walking towards Loki. I drop my gun to the floor.

I hug Loki, crying, feeling glad to be with him after months.

"I missed you, Loki," I said.

"Ah, was I that late?" Loki teasingly asks as I look up.

"Very late," I said, flicking off a tear. I look towards the active portal acting as a force field. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Loki said.

I could see the glint of the emerald rings in his hand with the carvings 'L' and 'E'.

"And the emerald rings," I said. Loki remembered our conversation about what would make a pair of good wedding rings. " _Our_ rings."

Loki nods.

The men were staring at us, gawking pretty much, in shell shock. I end the hug wiping off what tears had started to come out. Loki turns towards the men and then looks both ways as though checking if there wasn't any oncoming bullets.

"Speak none of this, and I will freeze your nagging opponents," Loki said.

"Yes, we swear!" Joe said, quickly nodding.

"I swear over the grave of humanity's first ancestor!" Hoch joins in.

Loki smiles, turning his head towards me.

"Should we ask your parents or your brother?" Loki asks.

"My brother," I said. After all they've held back from me; I want my brother to give the blessing. "He knows nothing of what our parents kept back."

"Hold on," Loki said, taking my hand,as the force field disappeared. "And don't let go."

With a snap of his fingers I could see the outside become cloaked in a blanket of ice. It was then,before my eyes, that the entire scenery changed from a disaster ridden building to a casual and calm easy feeling atmosphere. A phone was dropped. I turned my attention to the dropped phone to see Lewis standing holding a white cat with six toes in his arms.

"He's...real," Lewis said, dropping the white gorgeous cat.

The white gorgeous cat meows coming towards me.

"Of course I am." Loki said. He held a hand out. Guess what the cat did to me? The cat swats at me. "Nice to meet the brother-in-law."

Lewis, walks forward, until he came to a step away from Loki. Lewis slowly shook Loki's hand in shock.

"Emily has quite the stories about you," Lewis glares towards me, with his mouth open, and a 'why would you do that to me?' look. Loki turns the white gorgeous cat into a black raven cat with bright blue eyes. "Would it be strange if you had a god married to your sister?"

Lewis closes his mouth, and ended the hand shake.

The cat hisses.

"Yes," Lewis said.

"You are a rock giant," Loki said. "I thought that wouldn't have been weird."

Lewis, being confused, had a 'rock giant?...' glint in his eyes.

I change my appearance at will.

"Mom and Dad are rock giants," I said. "So are you. We are immortal; big bro."

"I—I—-I can't believe it," Lewis said.

"Believe it," Loki said. "Because you are living an immortal's life."

"...Loki, turn the cat back," I said.

"Really?" Loki asks, his head turned towards me raising one of his magnificent brows. "The cat is going to be running around in ruins if she gets in dirt."

"Do it," I said.

"Fine," Loki said,turning the cat back into white. "Lewis Strange," The cat runs out through the cat door into the backyard. "Would you give your blessing if I were to marry your sister?"

"Yes," Lewis said. "I give you my blessing to marry my sister."

"Loki," I said. "I am ready to do it."

"Which 'it' are you talking about?" Loki asks. "There is two 'its' in life."

"I am gonna be a uncle!" Lewis cheers.

I take the emerald ring out of Loki's hand.

"Loki," I said, kneeling with the ring in my hand. "Will you marry me?"

"I have been waiting for you to ask," Loki said. "I prefer to be called by Loki Strange on Midgard; though the other realms it should be left as 'Odinson'."

"Deal!" I said. "And to others; you are still a Odinson."

Mrs Emily Strange and Mr Loki Strange to Midgard.

Emily Costnerdottir and Loki Odinson to the eight realms.

We exchange rings.

"I know where I belong,Bro." I said. "I belong in a world that our parents had left."

"Marvel?" Lewis said, blinking repeatedly.

"Yes," I said with a nod. "That's where we are from. Just call Mother and Father; they will explain it better than I."

Loki picks me up into his arms, bridal style, so unexpectedly that I squeaked.

"Okay," Lewis said. "And call me once in a while, you hear?"

"We'll make sure," Loki said.

"Double sure," I said. "So,Loki, where would you want to do start our honeymoon off, Loki?"

The portal appeared once more.

"Hmm...Santa Barbara." Loki said. "I have a very good idea how fun it is."

"You two lovebirds go," Lewis said,taking out his phone. "I have some calling to do!"

Loki laughs, shaking his head.

"Nothing is logical in Midgard." Loki said. "Goodbye, brother-in-law."

"Goodbye brother!" I said, with a little wave as Loki went through the portal.

And the story goes on.

_The End._


End file.
